Kung Fu Panda 3: La leyenda del Tigre y el Drag
by NekratosKnigthofBlackRose
Summary: La única razón por la cual Tigresa no fue elegida Guerrero Dragón, es por que ella ya había sido elegida para ser algo más...
1. El Gran Torneo y la pregunta de Po

**Capitulo 1**

**Gran Torneo y la pregunta de Po.**

Poco después de Salvar a China y al Kung Fu nuevamente nuestro amigo el Panda Po regresa al valle de la Paz para reencontrarse con sus obligaciones como guerrero Dragón...

—Po, despierta Po —dijo el maestro Shifu ala vez que le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a Po con su bastón— el Guerrero Dragón no puede desperdiciar su día durmiendo.

— ¡Auch…! Puedo ser yo mismo solo 5 minutos mas, —contestaba Po a la vez que intentaba cubrirse del incesante golpeteo de Shifu bajo sus manos— solo un momentito mas…

Haciendo uso de sus magistrales habilidades el maestro Shifu pone de pie al panda con un solo movimiento de su mano dejando a este último desorientado y aun somnoliento.

Mientras tanto los 5 furiosos se encontraban ya en pleno entrenamiento practicando sus rutinas respectivas, estos no se percataron en que momento se abrió la puerta del salón de entrenamiento dejando ver a Shifu y a Po el cual aun se encontraba algo somnoliento.

—Guerreros —dijo el maestro Shifu interrumpiendo la rutina de los 5— he de darles magnificas noticias.

Los 5 dejaron sus ejercicio para presentarse y saludar a su Maestro y a Po, Shifu se veía de mejor humor que de costumbre una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, caso contrario en Po que a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos tambaleándose ligeramente de un lado hacia el otro.

—Como sabrán cada 10 años se realiza el Torneo del Gran Consejo de Maestros. —exclamó el Maestro Shifu— creo que no necesito preguntar si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado de dicho Torneo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro es el Torneo de mayor renombre en la historia del Kung Fu! —contestó Po despertando instantáneamente de su aletargamiento— es donde se dan cita los más grandes combatientes del Kung Fu en toda China.

—Heemm... Po. —interrumpió Shifu con una expresión de seriedad callando de inmediato al panda — Como sabrán este año no solamente están listos y preparados gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, sino que además hemos recibido de parte del Consejo de Maestros el gran honor de presidir el Torneo de esta década por lo cual todos ustedes deben dejar el nombre de la escuela del Valle de la Paz muy en alto.

—Cuente con nosotros Maestro. —Adelantándose Tigresa y tomando de esta forma la voz del grupo— Le aseguro no le decepcionaremos.

—Estoy seguro que no. —respondió Shifu con una notable sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro— Después de todo ustedes son los 5 Furiosos, los más veloces, fuertes, astutos y entrenados guerreros que el Kung Fu haya visto.

—Claro nadie es rival para los 5 Furiosos. —exclamó Po mientras sonreía a sus amigos— Muero de ganas por participar y demostrarles la fuerza del Guerrero Dragón.

Heem... Po. —volvió a interrumpirlo Shifu esta vez de forma mas cortes—Me temo que no podrás participar en el Torneo. —dijo Shifu ante la mirada atónita del Panda y de los 5— Para participar debes al menos tener 10 años entrenando en la escuela .

—Pero Maestro el es el guerrero Dragón. —contestó Mono sorprendido de igual forma que los otros ante la negativa de Shifu — ¿Como es posible que no participe?

— ¡Yo no estipulo las reglas de este Torneo! —dijo Shifu con seriedad y severidad a sus alumnos—Además estoy confiado en que las habilidades de los 5 serán mas que suficientes.

— ¡Claro que si! , quien dudaría de la barbarosidad de los 5 Furioso los mejores Maestros de Kung Fu de toda China —exclamó Po entusiasmado— Se que esto será pan comido para ustedes.

—Gracias Po. —respondió Víbora a la vez que le esbozaba una sonrisa a Po— Y con tu apoyo seremos invencibles, ¿verdad Tigresa?

—Bueno… un poco de apoyo de un fan nunca esta de mas. —decía Tigresa mientras le sonreía a Po— Solo espero tener un oponente digno hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea.

—Perfecto, no los interrumpo mas —dijo Shifu— me retiro a hacer los arreglos prudentes, Po hablaremos al rato para asignarte algunas tareas para que auxilies en la organización del Torneo.

—Por supuesto Maestro —dijo Po con una cara que denotaba un poco de curiosidad y preocupación - Sera un placer.

— ¡Increíble! El Torneo del Gran Consejo de Maestros, llevo esperando una vida —decía Po con una cara de incredulidad — Jamás pensé que yo seria parte de el, bueno… aunque sea una pequeñita.

—Yo no diría exactamente "pequeñita" —dijo Mantis en tono bromista.

— ¡Mantis! - recrimino Víbora mientras lo mirada de soslayo.

Dicho esto los 5 furiosos retomaron sus entrenamientos, Po los siguió para observarlos

—Oye Po. —dijó Mono volteando a ver al Guerrero Dragón— Te importaría si entrenamos un poco, no me vendría mal algo de compañía en mi entrenamiento.

—Por su puesto Mono encantado de ayudarte. —respondió Po muy alegremente —Aparte me debes la revancha de la última vez que entrenamos.

—Yo también podría ocupar un poco de ayuda Po. —replico Víbora, a la vez que Grulla y Mantis hacían la misma petición —Así todos podremos practicar un tiempo contigo.

Tigresa se mantuvo callada y avanzaba por delante de ellos rumbo al campo de entrenamiento escuchando atentamente la conversación preguntándose para sus adentros por que Po no le ofreció su ayuda, usualmente lo hacia y usualmente ella se negaba será que por fin logro mermar las intenciones del panda.

Después de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento Po y los Furiosos se encontraban realmente cansados, hacia mucho tiempo que no entrenaban con tanta energía y dedicación, se veían claramente motivados por la idea del Torneo, y de cumplir con las expectativas de su Maestro.

—¡Uff! Si que ha sido un día cansado. —dijo Mono mientras se paraba a respirar un poco después de terminar su rutina de ejercicio— como se sienten ustedes muchachos.

—Creo que necesitare una sesión de acupuntura Mantis —dijo Víbora en un tono que demostraba cansancio— después de probar la deliciosa comida de Po desde luego.

Mientras los guerreros se dirigían hacia el templo dispuestos a descansar y tomar una deliciosa cena, Po se quedo atrás por un instante esperando a que Tigresa terminara el ultimo de sus ejercicios en el circuito de pruebas y obstáculos. Tigresa se percato de quien la esperaba, haciendo su último esfuerzo esquivo una serie de troncos con púas y picos que batía cual péndulo frente a ella, de un golpe certero partió en dos todos troncos frente a ella terminando logrando así terminar el circuito el con un gran salto cayendo frente Po que no dejaba de observarla fascinado por el alto desempeño de la felina.

—Siempre me sorprendió lo buena que eres para partir madera. —dijo el Panda asombrado, mientras Tigresa asentía con una pequeña reverencia a forma de gratitud por su comentario— Deberías enseñarme uno de estos días —le dijo a la vez que le arrojaba una toalla para que secara su sudor.

—Necesitas practicar mucho Po. —decía Tigresa mientras frotaba la toalla contra su cabeza— No creas que te revelare todos los secretos que he aprendido así nada mas.

—Claro ya se, disciplina, esfuerzo y dedicación —dijo Po resignado— a decir verdad necesitaba pedirte algo Tigresa— Po cambio el tono de su voz por uno mas suave casi murmurando.

—Si, ¿que pasa Po? —Miro al panda con cara de preocupación— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Podrías acompañarme afuera un momento necesito preguntarte algo —dijo el panda algo inseguro— y creo que será mejor afuera que adentro.

—Claro Po —respondió Tigresa aun confundida por la extraña actitud del panda.

Una vez afuera del centro de entrenamiento Po volteo a ver muy serio a Tigresa, sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos enormes esmeraldas, mientras que los de ella parecían brillar en la oscuridad con un rojo profundo.

—Veras, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando preguntarte, pero no se había presentado la ocasión. —decía el panda con voz serena y clara —Pero después de lo que paso con Lord Shen y ahora con esto del Torneo preferiría hacerlo ahora… Tigresa ¿tu…

Los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron expectantes, incrédula de la situación en la que se encontraba tuvo volver en si misma para evitar abrir la boca frente a la declaración del Panda, ¿será que Po me esta pidiendo que sea su…? Se preguntaba para sus adentros la felina.

—No… espera Po, no estoy muy segura de lo que quieres y francamente no quisiera lastimarte —dijo en un tono preocupado Tigresa un segundo después tomo las manos de Po entre las suyas y le musito casi al oído— Yo te aprecio mucho y no me gustaría que resultaras herido por culpa de mis decisiones.

—Bueno... —dijo Po mientras suspiraba algo decepcionado y su mirada se clavaba en el suelo —Gracias de todos modos.

—En serio lo siento —dijo Tigresa en un tono seco y triste— quisiera, pero la verdad... no se...no me lo esperaba así, es que yo...

—No te preocupes te entiendo a la perfección —respondió el panda de forma sumamente serena.

—Bueno espero que Víbora este libre, estoy seguro que elle aceptara acompañarme, aunque no quisiera molestarla, ella siempre me acompaña a los eventos oficiales del templo. Y quitarle su tiempo libre para que me ayude a elegir el regalo de papa no me hace sentir cómodo, pero es que en serio necesito ayuda soy muy malo eligiendo regalos…

Esta vez Tigresa no puedo evitar abrir un poco su boca y mirar fijamente al Panda, su expresión cambio rápidamente recobrando su compostura y preguntándose si Po estaba fingiendo o si simplemente ella había sobre interpretado sus acciones.

—Ok Po… bueno es que yo… veras —titubeo por un instante— no es que no quisiera acompañarte es solo que… nunca le he regalado nada a nadie.

Por un momento Tigresa quedo en silencio, sin siquiera pensarlo se dio cuenta que ciertamente nunca le había dado un regalo a nadie.

— ¡Ohh Vamos eso era lo que te preocupaba! —dijo el panda sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro— No te preocupes, no quiero insistirte tampoco, pero la verdad estaría muy agradecido si pudieras acompañarme, esto es muy importante para mi , aparte creo que entre dos grandes Maestro del Kung Fu podremos encontrar algo que le guste a Papa. Aparte se ve que tienes buen gusto.

—Bueno yo —decía Tigresa aun en un pequeño estado de shock— Es que... esta bien, si es tan importante para ti, te acompañare.

—Gracias Tigresa— dijo el oso a la vez que le daba un abrazo— eres barbará por eso siempre has sido mi furiosa favorita, pero no le digas a los demás si— dijo Po con una voz tan baja como un susurro.

Tigresa no sabia que hacer era la segunda vez que la abrazaba de improvisto, simplemente ella no sabia como actuar frente a esa situación así que solo atino a decir...

—Ok, gracias Po. —dijo con una voz un poco forzada— Pero podrías dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte y ponerme de nuevo en el piso por favor.

— ¡Oh! si los siento —dijo el panda mientras la colocaba de nuevo sobre la tierra, ni si quiera el se había dado cuenta de que tan fuerte la estaba abrazando— muchas gracias ahora que te parece si vamos a cenar.

—Pues me parece excelente idea Po —dijo Tigresa mientras le sonreía— vamos.


	2. Un Regalo Inesperado

Capítulo 2

Un Regalo inesperado

Los puestos empezaron colocarse entre los sonidos de la mañana y el aroma de la comida caliente que se disipaban por toda la plaza, llenos de vividos colores reflejaban la paz y tranquilidad del valle de la misma manera que reflejaban su alegría y optimismos al ser anfitriones de un evento de tanta expectación como el Torneo de los Gran Consejo de Maestros.

—Mira Tigresa no te parece maravilloso colores y comida por todas partes, recuerdo cuando era niño me encantaban los festivales las ferias y ni qué decir del Gran Torneo —decía Po mientras levantaba su mirada haciendo remembranza de sus viejos recuerdos— siempre estaba de un lado para otro viendo las demostraciones de Kung Fu, llegaba a desesperar a Papa.

—Bueno… yo no solía venir a los festivales, de hecho ahora que lo pienso era muy raro que saliera Templo, casi siempre me pasaba mis días practicando y entrenando —Tigresa por un momento miro hacia atrás con un poco de nostalgia al ver unos niños jugar— Aunque creo que fue mejor así.

—Víbora me dijo que desde que te conoce nunca has hecho nada para divertirte, nunca te vio reír o jugar siempre estabas muy concentrada en tu entrenamiento— mientras Tigresa volteaba a ver a Po, este coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Tigresa— La verdad me gustaría mucho que por una sola vez dejaras descansar a la Maestra Tigresa y dejaras salir a esa niñita que llevas dentro.

—Po… —dijo Tigresa mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente— gracias, pero nos llega a todos un momento en el que tienes que crecer y dejar la infancia atrás, eso ya pasó por mí hace mucho tiempo, la verdad no creo que sea algo que pueda recuperar.

—Vamos —contesto Po a la vez que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda— si me dejas te ayudare, se cómo hacer que te diviertas.

—Pero Po y el regalo de tu papa —dijo Tigresa con un cierto tono de preocupación— esa era la razón del porque estamos aquí.

—Si ya sé, no se me olvida pero seguramente nos sobrara algo de tiempo como para que encontremos algo para divertirnos —Po retiro la mano de la espalda de Tigresa y siguió hacia el puesto que estaba frente a ellos— ¡Mira! Esto podría ser una buena opción.

— ¡Dulces de Tofu! —decía Tigresa con una expresión de ligera sorpresa — ¿quieres regalarle a tu padre dulces de Tofu?, que él no los vende en su restaurante.

—Pues… si pero sé que le gustan —respondió el panda con una sonrisa en su cara— Aunque por otro lado ¿no se si alcance a llevárselos antes de que yo me los coma?

—Bueno… emm que te parece esto —dijo Tigresa señalando con su vista puesto de vasijas y utensilios— A tu padre podrá serle de utilidad algo de aquí después de todo administra un restaurante seguramente algunas vasijas nuevas le podrán servir ¿no?

—Vasijas, ¡hohoho! No se creó que papa ya tienes muchas —dijo en un tono burlón— pero buen intento.

—Bueno al menos es mejor que unos dulces —dijo con una mirada de desaprobación al Panda— aparte no todas las vasijas de aquí son para cocinar algunas son de ornato, supuse que un cocinero como tu sabría eso.

—A por supuesto que lo sabía —contesto Po con una sonrisa que demostraba su total ignorancia, para el solo eran vasijas sin mayor gracia— de hecho esta se me hace algo familiar.

—A que te refieres, ¿tienes una igual? —dijo Tigresa mientras veía intrigada la vasija— es una vasija muy bonita.

— ¡Ha! lo dices solo porque tiene tigres pintados —le dijo el panda mientras inspeccionaba la vasija— pero hay algo que me hace pensar que esta vasija ya la he visto antes, puede ser un buen presentimiento.

—Me parece que sería un buen obsequio, siempre y cuando no la rompas de camino allá —dijo Tigresa mientras se lo quitaba de las manos a Po— mejor la llevo yo.

—¿Que de que hablas?, yo nunca he roto vasijas.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Tigresa levantando la ceja con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios —no creo que el Maestro Shifu opine lo mismo.

—¡Ahhh… estaba entrenando…! en la cocina claro, pero estaba entrenando.

—Rompiste toda la vajilla de gala y por cierto favorita del Maestro, todo solo en una mañana de "entrenamiento" es una hazaña el simple hecho de que sigas vivo… y entero —dijo Tigresa al momento que pagaba la vasija al tendero y volteaba a ver de reojo a Po— La vasija es muy bonita y se ve que es antigua me parece que podría ser un buen adorno.

— ¡Oye pero yo iba a pagarla! —dijo el panda extrañado.

—Bueno siempre podrás regalarle dulces de tofu y veremos que regalo le agrada más —dijo la bella felina mientras le mostraba con mirad triunfante la vasija a Po— A menos claro que pienses que la vasija podría ser una buena opción.

—Ok está bien… me parece que es un buena elección —dijo el panda con una mirada de conformismo pero satisfecho por haber encontrado algo distinto a los dulces— Bueno, ahora ya tenemos algo de tiempo para buscar algo para que te diviertas.

—Si… puede que… que si —contesto Tigresa mirando a ver el fondo de la vasija— no quisiera hacerte perder tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo, Po si quieres déjalo así.

—Por su puesto que no, yo te asegure que pasarías un día divertido —le dijo esbozándole una enorme sonrisa— tú me ayudaste a elegir la vasija así que creo que es lo justo.

—Po… —dijo Tigresa con tanta suavidad que pareciera que su eco se perdía dentro de la vasija— gracias…

—Anda vamos ya sé adónde podemos ir primero, a la muestra culinaria del pueblo es justamente hoy en honor del gran torneo vendrán chefs de varias partes de China te imaginas todos esos sabores.

—Bueno Po debo admitir que no soy una ferviente fanática de la cocina —dijo Tigresa mientras metía la vasija en un morralito que cargaba a su espalda— de hecho aún me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a tus fideos, aunque debo admitir que saben muy bien. Bueno… podemos ir, solo espero que no me hagas quedar en vergüenza comiéndote todo— dijo mientras volteo a ver a Po con más seriedad.

— ¿Quien yo?, por supuesto que no aparte es solo una muestra culinaria.

—Pues las fiestas pasadas del templo no dejaste ni "muestras" y eso si que era un banquete —dijo la felina mientras le dedicaba una picara mirada al inmenso estomago del panda.

—Vamos Tigresa sabes que como cuando estoy nervioso , igual que tu, solo que tu no comes cosas, solo las rompes.

— ¿Perdón? Cuando he roto algo que no sea apropósito.

—Ese precisamente es tu problema que lo haces con propósito ¡jejeje! —dijo el panda mientras empezaba a reír.

—Sabes algo Po tu risa me pone nerviosa —dijo la Tigresa tronándose los nudillos y viendo con expresión seria al panda quien en el acto paro de reír.

—Bueno… este que te parece si mejor vamos a donde no ría tanto —dijo en panda con una ligera sonrisa entre dientes.

—Me parece buena idea Po.

De esa manera Po y Tigresa partieron de la plaza hasta la muestra culinaria al otro lado del Palacio de Jade.

Frente a ellos se encontraba los platillos más selectos y exóticos de la provincia, deliciosas mezclas de mar arroz y verdura puestas sobre la mesa no asían mas que hacer que el corazón del panda latiera mucho muy rápido por un momento Po olvido que estaba acompañado al verse tan rebasado por su apetito.

—Mmmmm... Huelen deliciosos, ¿que probare? este se ve bárbaro pero este se ve que tiene mucha sabrosidad —decía Po mientras no paraba de ver y admirar los platillos frente a el en busca del platillo perfecto— mmmm… Tigresa tienes que probar este... Y este también. —aun con su boca llena de diversos bocadillos lograba articular muy bien las palabras, cosa que ya no sorprendía en nada a Tigresa desde que los vio comer 40 panes de frijol .

—No gracias creo que mejor probare algo de por acá —dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa falsa recorriéndole el rostro, el oso está haciendo justo lo que le habías solicitado que no hiciera, acabar con todas las muestras— esto se ve bueno, ¿perdone de que es este platillo? —pregunto Tigresa a la cabra de color marrón con sombrerito de chef que atendía el puesto.

—Pues vera es salmón a las finas hierbas es traído de aguas muy lejanas —replico la cabra mientras observaba la cara de Tigresa— acabo de terminarlo, me haría el honor de probar mi comida Maestra.

—Ok pero solo una muestra pequeña —respondió muy atenta la Tigresa— una pequeña porción sobre una galleta bastara, gracias.

La felina que solo estaba acostumbrado a comidas simples y a los fideos de Po entro en un mar de sensaciones prodigiosas que la recorrían todo el paladar.

— ¡Estas delicioso! —dijo notoriamente sorprendida— ¿puedo probar otra vez?

—Por su puesto Maestra para mí es un honor —dijo el pequeño chef mientras bajaba su sombrero en acto de reverencia hacia la Maestra.

—Gracias pero el honor es mío, cocina bastante bien —dijo a la vez que se llevaba otro delicioso bocadillo a su boca— Po, deberías probar esto, solo no vayas a devorar todo el puesto ¿quieres?

Al voltear vio de frente a Po que la veía incrédulo, observándola casi analíticamente pero a la vez con una sonrisa misteriosa, esto le provocó un ligero sobresalto.

— ¿Po? … ¿que haces?, ¿porque me ves así? —dijo Tigresa con un poco de confusión—¿ Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

—Noooo solo que hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decir que algo fuera delicioso —dijo Po mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara— es bueno saber que hay más cosas que te gustan aparte del Ginkgo.

—Bueno ya sabes cuido mucho mi dieta, además lo único que tu preparas son panes de frijol y fideos, no me lo tomes a mal, pero sería bueno que le dieras un poco de variedad al menú de vez en vez.

—Si probablemente necesito aprender cosas nuevas en la cocina —dijo el Panda mientras le sonreía alegremente— después de todo eres un tigre, creo que debería meter algo con carne en el menú.

—Bueno… no tiene que ser necesariamente carne… aunque la verdad no vendría nada mal —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios— como sea, ¿ya acabaste con las muestras de los demás puestos?

Volteo a ver a los puestos a tras de Po, pareciera como si un huracán hubiera pasado y arrasado todo a su paso, empezó a sentir un rubor en su cara al ver que todos los demás locatarios los observaban, por un momento la felina sintió como si varios alfileres se clavaran en su espalda.

—Po…

— ¿Que pasa Tigresa? —contesto mientras devoraba una charola con muestras de galletas con Salmon— Oye tenías razón esto esta delicioso.

—Po, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos —dijo mientras volteaba a verlo— ¡PO! Deja eso, ¿que no puedes estar sin comer algo?

— ¡Ohh, lo siento! —dijo con la boca llena— Ok, Ok déjame termino y nos vamos.

Los dos guerreros salieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad , Po seguía con la idea de lograr hacer pasar un día de diversión a Tigresa, sin embargo la tarea parecía complicársele cada vez más pues conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella más se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de los gustos de la furiosa, su mente estaba hecha una maraña de idea pero no le daba crédito a ninguna, requería pensar en algo rápido, las horas pasaban entre los actos espectaculares del festival y las exposiciones de algunas artesanías.

— ¡Mira Tigresa! ¿Que te parece eso de allá? —dijo Po emocionado— se ve que puede ser divertido.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar que algo "parece" divertido… —algo distrajo la atención de Tigresa por un momento, se fijó claramente en lo que Po señalaba, era un teatro de sombras— ¡Esto…! es un teatro de Sombras y además es infantil. ¿Que tiene esto de divertido?

Por un momento en el corazón de Tigresa algo retumbo, un recuerdo del pasado, un deseo reprimido de una niña pequeña que no la dejaban juntarse con sus iguales ni siquiera para ver una inocente función de teatro. Ambos entraron a la carpa que estaba llena de conejitos por doquier todos impacientes por que empezara la función.

— ¡Vamos Tigresa! no seas amargada deja salir a tu niña interior, yo disfrutaba mucho de estos cuando era niño —dijo Po mientras se sentaba y despejaba un lugar para Tigresa— Anda ven hay mucho espacio.

—Ok está bien… —dijo mientras baja su morral y se sentaba al lado de Po— ¿De que trata la obra Po?

— ¡Ohhh te va encantar! – dijo el oso entusiasmado y frotándose las manos esperando impaciente por que anunciaran el título.

—Damas y Caballeros, seas ustedes bienvenidos al Teatro de sombras de Hong Tou —dijo una voz que resonó por toda la carpa del teatro— ahora para su complacencia me permito iniciar sin más preámbulos la obra de esta noche, La Leyenda del Guerrero Dragón.

—Ya veo por qué te llamo la atención "Guerrero Dragón" —dijo la felina con una disimulada pero encantadora sonrisa— Me pregunto qué tan fiel será a la historia Real.

—Solo espero que pasen la escena donde salvo a todo el Valle de Tai Lung —dijo el panda visiblemente emocionado— y la pelea de los 5 en el puente.

—Pero si Mantis no se cansa de contártela —dijo la Tigresa mientras volteaba a ver y le sonreía al panda— y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de escucharla —decía mientras cambia su sonrisa por una expresión seca de fastidio.

La función dio comienzo con la imagen de un Panda volando por los cielos en una silla impulsada por dragones que lo dejaron descender grácilmente en el suelo donde los 5 furioso ya esperaban y reverenciaban al guerreo Dragón.

—Que yo recuerde esos "dragones" eran más coloridos y tu entrada no fue exactamente grácil —replico Tigresa con un sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shhh!... le haces perder el encanto —dijo Po con un tono de voz un poco serio.

La función transcurrió alegremente entre el asombro de los infantes y algunas pequeñas risas de Tigresa sutilmente disimuladas al término de la obra Po y Tigresa salieron del Teatro, ya era de noche y las estrellas adornaban el cielo la luz aunque débil resplandecía afuera del recinto.

—Po hay que ir a entregarle a tu padre su regalo antes de que sea más tarde —dijo Tigresa volteando a ver al panda que se le adelantaba unos pasos.

—Claro… aunque con respecto a eso, no tiene que ser precisamente hoy —dijo el panda entrecruzando sus dedos y disimulando con un pequeño silbido mientras tomaba distancia.

— ¿Qué?, ¿A que te refieres con que no tiene que ser hoy Po? —dijo Tigresa mientras entrecerraba los ojos a la vez que los clavaban como cuchillos en el panda— Creí que hoy era su cumpleaños.

—A bueno pues yo iba a festejar un cumpleaños... bueno no es exactamente un cumpleaños pero quería festejarlo —dijo el panda volteando para todos lado intentando esquivar la mirada de Tigresa— digamos que es un día especial.

— ¡Po! al grano —dijo Tigresa un poco impaciente— ¿ a que o quien tenías planeado festejar entonces?

—Bueno no quería decírtelo hasta que llegáramos al templo pero bueno... —dijo el panda con una sonrisa resignada— a decir verdad hoy no es su cumpleaños, ¡jeje! de hecho nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo cumple años pero después de mucho insistir el maestro Shifu... accedió a decirme.

—¿Y entonces a quien planeas festejar? —dijo Tigresa confundida.

—Pues... A ti —dijo el panda mientras extendía su mano con un pequeño obsequio envuelto en una cajita de rábanos— disculpa la caja pero es que no encontré nada mejor Tigresa.

—Po... Esto es para mí —dijo la felina visiblemente sorprendida a la vez que relajo sus expresiones— ¿Pero porque…?

—Bueno Shifu me dijo que en realidad nunca supo la fecha exacta en que naciste, porque ni siquiera tú te acordabas y que nunca te festejo porque le pareció que tal vez pudiera abrir alguna vieja herida, así que él dijo que si yo quería festejarte era bajo mi riesgo —decía el panda mientras extendía su mano hasta Tigresa— así que lo más parecido a tu cumpleaños que se me ocurrió fue el día llegaste al Templo, casualmente ese mismo día años más tarde te conocería, aunque bueno no creo que ese momento sea de los que te agraden recordar...

—Po... —Tigresa tomo el regalo de las manos de Po mientras lo observaba detalladamente—cuando era pequeña, veía como los demás niños festejaban, pero a mí nadie quería festejarme, me tenían miedo, así que mejor preferí olvidar esa fecha —su mirada se clavó súbitamente al suelo— y nunca festeje un cumpleaños... Y ahora tanto tiempo después tu...

—La verdad nadie debería olvidar el día en que llego al mundo una de las mejores maestras de Kung Fu de la historia, una de los 5 furioso, y sobre todo mi amiga, te prometo que no dejare que nadie lo olvide Tigresa —decía mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Tigresa— tu eres muy especial, y sé que has sufrido mucho, por eso tu más que nadie merecía divertirse, merecía ser festejada... Yo solo quería que recuperaras un poco de esa infancia que perdiste que te sintieras feliz.

Tigresa seguía mirando al suelo un silencio sepulcral se formó no se escuchaba ni al viento Po la miraba, ella seguía viendo al suelo no demostraba ninguna expresión, Po empezó a preocuparse pensando que esto tal vez había sido un error y entonces...

— ¿Tigresa? Oye si dije o hice algo que te molestara, pues lo siento no pensé que...

—Po... —en un instante antes de que el panda terminara de decir algo Tigresa lo rodeo con sus brazos, el panda sintió ese abrazo firme pero cálido, igual que el que el había recibido en la prisión pero de mayor intensidad esta vez, Po no pudo articular palabra alguna y sus ojos solo estaban esperando la reacción de Tigresa — Gracias... por ser... por ser tú.

—Bueno yo también me siento feliz de ser yo jejeje —de repente la risa del panda se interrumpió, sentido un ligera humedad que recorría su hombro—¿ Tigresa tu estas…?

—Estoy Feliz Po... —dijo con una voz seria separándose un poco del panda y esquivando su mirada— Estoy bien Po, muchas gracias por tus palabras, por tu aprecio y tus atenciones, perdona que no te lo dijera antes, pero tú sabes que no suelo ser así, yo soy más... "radical".

—Hasta los "radicales" merecen descansar y ser felices —dijo Po poniendo ambos brazos sobre los hombros de su amiga y volviendo a obtener su mirada— y te prometo que hare lo posible porque tú lo seas, tu más que nadie se lo merece, ahora abre tu obsequio —dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa y de mucha alegría.

— ¡Oh! Claro, gracias —dijo Tigresa recobrando la compostura mientras volvía a ver el pequeño obsequio —Creo que me vendrá bien un dulce de Tofu - dijo mientras sonreía y abría el regalo.

— ¿Querías dulces?, yo pensé que no te gustaban —dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba algo decepcionada y se llevaba la mano a la frente— ¡Rayos! porque nunca logro elegir bien un regalo.

— ¿Acaso no son los dulces que compraste? —mientras decía esto su mano sintió algo duro en la cajita, definitivamente no era un dulce, ni una vasija, lo saco lentamente y quedo admirada por un instante— Po esta es...una de tus figuras de acción...

—Yo prefiero llamarles replicas escala —dijo el Po frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— es para ti espero que te guste.

—Esta… soy yo —miraba detenidamente la figura de madera tallada era casi idéntica a ella hasta conservaba su pose de batalla clásica con los puños abiertos y hacia afuera— es muy bonita.

—Por su puesto que lo es, es Maestra Tigresa la más furiosa de los 5 y está lista para la acción —dijo Po mientras recreaba la pose de la figurita y hacia sonidos de pelea.

—Po es un obsequio hermoso, es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo, Po... Muchas gracias —dijo a la vez que sus ojos se conectaban con Po, sus ojos parecían brillar por si solos en la oscuridad en un color fuego intenso, Po solo se le quedo viendo mientras sonreía— No sé cómo compensarte por todas las molestias que te tomaste incluso el intentar alegrarme todo el día, simplemente me siento muy afortunada de ser tu... tu amiga Po.

—Gracias Tigresa —dijo Po— la verdad es que este día estuvo bárbaro espero que lo hallas disfrutado.

—Así es Po, lo he disfrutado mucho —decía mientras veía tiernamente al panda— bueno creo que ya se está haciendo tarde que te parece si vamos regreso al Templo.

—Si por un momento se me olvido que le había prometido a los chicos que iba a preparar la cena, aparte tengo otra sorpresa —dijo Po mientras jugaba con sus dedos— vamos a cambiar un poco el menú esta vez en honor a la cumpleañera.

—Enserio, solo espero que no quieras preparar fideos sin agua esta vez —dijo Tigresa mientras sonreía y veía a Po sacar un enorme filete de Salmon del morral— ¿Que haces Po?, ¿y eso cuando lo metiste?

— ¡Ah, ah! He mejorado mi modo sigiloso —dijo Po visiblemente contento— solo puedo decirte que la cena de esta noche tendrá un poco de carne fresca en honor a la Cumpleañera.

—Me parece perfecto Po, pero te importaría si dejamos lo que paso en secreto —dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Po— me gusta festejar discretamente.

—Ok Tigresa como tu gustes. A por cierto Tigresa…

— ¿Que Po? —preguntaba la felina mientras volteaba a verlo directo a sus ojos.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños...!

—Gracias... Po.

Diciendo esto los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras al palacio donde una deliciosa cena los esperaba.


	3. Un rival formidable La furia del Tigre!

**Capítulo**** 3**

**Un rival formidable... La furia del Tigre!**

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente en el templo todos estaban listos para tomar los primeros alimentos del día para luego irse a entrenar en la cocina ya estaban reunidos Po y Grulla , platicaban alegremente sobre el gran Torneo el festival y las expectativas de los habitantes de que los 5 furioso quedaran campeones.

En realidad no me preocupan los demás contrincantes - decía Po mientras servía un tazón de fideos a Grulla - me preocupa más el hecho de que pelen entre ustedes.

No te preocupes Po - exclamo Mantis a la vez que se trepaba a la mesa - Nosotros ya tenemos mucho tiempo practicando y entrenando juntos conocemos muy bien nuestras habilidades y nuestros límites.

Ya lo sé - dijo el panda - pero aun así los accidentes pasan.

Los accidentes no existen - contesto sorpresivamente el maestro Shifu; mientras entraba al comedor acompañado de Mono y Víbora - Todas las cosas en este universo pasan por alguna razón Guerrero Dragón.

Los presentes mostraron de inmediato reverencia hacia su maestro y le apartaron un lugar en la mesa.

¿Alguien ha visto a Tigresa? - pregunto Víbora - No la he visto desde la mañana y tampoco está en el circuito de entrenamiento.

Tigresa se despertó temprano - dijo Mantis con expresión seria - está en el bosque practicando su nuevo movimiento.

¿Nuevo movimiento? - pregunto Po con cara de asombro - ¿Es por eso que se ha estado despertando temprano últimamente?

Así es - respondió Shifu - la nueva técnica de Tigresa requiere de un alto nivel de energía y concentración, lo cual la vuelve una técnica en extremo poderosa pero a la vez requiere de cierto tiempo para lograr la concentración máxima; lo cual la deja vulnerable por unos instantes.

¡Wuau! - exclamo asombrado Po - ¿Y por qué entrena sola tan temprano?

No es una técnica que se pueda entrenar fácilmente contra un compañero - dijo Shifu - bastaría un pequeño error de cualquiera de las dos partes y los resultados podrían ser fatales.

Es por eso que Tigresa está entrenando sola - dijo grulla - yo normalmente le ayudo a entrenar pero esta vez insistió en hacerlo sola.

Por cierto Po - dijo el Maestro Shifu - el día de hoy empezaran a llegar los primeros Maestros y sus estudiantes, es importante que estés preparados, así que el día de hoy tú y los 5 se limitaran a una combates de exhibición.

Eso suena bastante bien - dijo Grulla de forma muy animada - será una excelente oportunidad para probar nuestras habilidades.

Po, una cosa más - dijo Shifu sonriendo a la vez que observaba al panda - Tu pareja para la exhibición será Tigresa, ella estuvo de acuerdo y me pidió que te lo dijera en cuanto acabaras de comer para que te reunieras con ella y poder entrenar.

¿Qué? ¿Yoooo? - replico el panda sorprendido.

Así es Po es necesario que aprendas a entrenar con todos tus compañeros - contesto Shifu de manera asertiva y calmada.

¡Hehehe! Bueno Po, mira el lado amable - dijo Mono mientras su mirada se perdía en un intento fútil por pensar algo bueno.

¿Y bien? - pregunto Po.

Pues... Estarás en un combate con Tigresa, ¿no te parece grandioso? - exclamo Mono de cierta forma un tanto burlona reafirmada por las risas sutiles de sus compañeros.

Vamos muchachos no sean así con Po es la primera vez que tendrá un combate de exhibición, además la hará con Tigresa no hay por qué estar nervioso, ¿Verdad Po? - decía Víbora a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Po.

Ner...vioso... no como crees - decía Po entre silabas - Un guerrero de verdad no tiene por qué tener nervios.

Bueno - decía el Maestro Shifu a la vez que se retiraba de la mesa - espero todos practiquen, es muy importante que esta exhibición sea perfecta.

Después del desayuno y de algunas cuantas bromas de Mono y Mantis sobre la suerte de Po, Víbora se había quedado con Po para ayudarlo a limpiar la cocina.

¿Po? - pregunto Víbora evidentemente preocupada - ¿sabes en que consiste la exhibición?

Pues siempre demuestran sus mejores técnicas y movimientos, ¿no?, ya sabes... Romper unos leños aquí unos brincos y algunas patadas.

Así es normalmente Po, pero esta vez es combate por parejas - dijo Víbora viendo directamente a Po - Eso significa que son tus técnicas en un combate de exhibición contra las de ella.

Bueno... Si lo sé ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? - replico Po mientras lavaba una enorme vasija de fideos - Tigresa siempre gana, ella está mucho más preparada que yo.

¡Pero tus eres el Guerrero Dragón! - dijo Víbora alarmada - No sé si Tigresa se lo tome solo como una simple exhibición.

¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Po con una cara que ya daba signos de preocupación

¿Que no te das cuenta? , nunca has peleado contra Tigresa, además no participaras en el torneo, lo cual convierte en esta ocasión en la única en la cual ella se enfrentara a ti - dijo la Víbora en tono de alarma - Sin mencionar que ella ya sabía que se enfrentaría a ti.

¿Estás diciendo que todo su esfuerzo en su nueva técnica es para...?

Así es Po... - dijo Víbora de forma sentenciarte - ella no está dispuesta a regalarte la victoria, mucho menos a que tú se la regales.

Si lo sé - dijo el panda con una mirada decidida - yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a regalársela.

¿Entonces pelearas enserio con ella Po? - dijo Víbora preocupada.

Víbora, yo sé que ambos te preocupamos, pero tranquila conocemos nuestros límites, no será una pelea muy ruda, pero tampoco muy fácil - dijo el panda con una sonrisa en sus labios - sería una falta de respeto de mi hacia ella si no la tomo en serio.

Ok Po, confió en que sabrás hacer lo correcto - dijo Víbora un poco más calmada.

Tu tranquila, veras que solo exageras, además es un combate de exhibición, no una pelea a muerte.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del templo de Jade un sonido fuerte hacia retumbar la Tierra, era el sonido de la roca al romperse; la madera al fracturarse y el piso al abrirse, un sonido seco y profundo pero lleno de energía, cual si de un rugido se tratara. El polvo empezó a sentarse de nuevo sobre la tierra; aquel inquietante sonido fue seguido por un trueno como si el cielo contestara a un llamado, Tigresa volteo su cabeza hacia arriba y su mirada se quedó fija por un momento en el nebuloso horizonte , sus puños estaban cerrados y temblorosos, se veía notoriamente cansada, su respiración empezaba a tranquilizarse; exhalo por un instante que le pareció eterno, cerro sus ojos y sintió como la suave brisa húmeda le acariciaba la cara, abrió lentamente sus puños e inhalo profundamente.

Lo he logrado - dijo para sí misma la felina - al fin...

¡Tigresa!

Un grito a lo lejos saco a la guerrera de su trance, volteo con una mirada seria mientras retomaba su posición de batalla. Al divisar quien era en la distancia, volvió a respirar profundamente, se relajó y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Po - dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente - llegas muy tarde, ¿Acaso te detuviste por bocadillos en el camino?

Bueno en realidad si - decía Po a la vez que sacaba algo de su morral, una pequeña cesta y una cantimplora - se me ocurrió que has entrenado mucho últimamente y no te has alimentado correctamente, así que aproveche para traerte algo para que comieras.

Po... je, eres único sabes - dijo Tigresa mientras el panda se sentaba en el piso enfrente de ella y le extendía la mano con la cantimplora - gracias.

Claro que lo soy, ¡Soy el Guerrero Dragón! - exclamo Po mientras tomaba un pan de frijol y lo alzaba con los palillos en señal de victoria - ahora, a desayunar te trajes panes de salmón, espero te gusten.

Eso es nuevo Po - dijo Tigresa quien ya le sonreía al panda mientras se sentaba frente a él y tomaba un pan del cesto - debo admitir que "soy tu fan" desde que cambiaste el menú.

Gracias - dijo Po orgulloso y algo ruborizado - por cierto Tigresa, aprovechando, hay una cuestión importante respecto a tu entrenamiento que quisiera preguntarte. - dijo Po mirando con un gesto más neutro a la Maestra que ya estaba comiendo - ¿Este entrenamiento tiene que ver con la exhibición de hoy?

Escucha Po - dijo Tigresa después de pasarse un bocado y mirándolo seriamente - Eres el guerrero Dragón, para mí... para el templo es importante que tengas un rival digno.

Pero Tigresa - declaro Po en tono serio y respetuoso - Sabes que eres mejor que yo en Kung Fu y eso lo saben todos en el templo, es bueno que entrenes, pero no que te sientas tan presionada por un evento de exhibición, claro no te dejare ganarme fácilmente - dijo el panda con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa - pero la verdad jamás podría vencerte en un combate real y lo sabes.

Nunca nos hemos enfrentado, ni si quiera en los entrenamientos - exclamo la joven Maestra mientras le veía fríamente y con seriedad – después de ver el nivel al que habías llegado cuando te enfrentaste a Lord Shen... me quedaron muchas dudas, sobre mi... sobre mi desempeño. Así que estos días he estado entrenando para sobre pasar mis limites, no solo por la exhibición.

¿Entonces por qué? - pregunto el panda mientras tomaba otro pan de la canasta - ¿Qué es lo que te está motivando realmente?

¡Po! - dijo Tigresa seriamente mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos - Estuviste a punto de morir...

Bueno no tanto así - exclamo el panda con una sonrisa, mientras que con su mano se frotaba la barriga - aunque eso si me dolió.

Y yo... solo estuve hay, no pude detenerte, no pude detenerlo - dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada - nunca me había sentido tan débil e impotente, ¡en toda mi vida! Solo imaginar que tu habías...

Se hizo un silencio largo la voz de Tigresa se entrecorto, por un breve instante sus ojos se cerraron abruptamente, pasado unos segundos se recuperó alzo la vista y una ligera capa de humedad que cubría sus ojos se disipo rápidamente.

No me perdonaría jamás si algo te pasa – dijo Tigresa mientras lo observaba fijamente - Si algo le pasa a mí... Ami...

La mano de Po la interrumpió como si la trajera de vuelta a la tierra, le transmitió una sensación de paz y calidez, Po acaricio su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que ella no recordaba haber derramado, posó su mano en su hombro; Tigresa sintió una desbordante sensación de seguridad y calidez .Los ojos de Po se clavaron en los suyos a la vez que le sonreía de una forma tan compasiva y amable.

Tigresa - dijo Po serenamente - Yo sé que hubieras dado la vida por mí, sé que lo harías por cualquiera de nosotros, tu increíble fuerza solo se compara con la amabilidad de tu corazón, créeme que si algo me hizo seguir vivo, es que sabía que no podía fallarles a ninguno de ustedes, sabía que no podía fallarte a ti...

Po... yo - dijo Tigresa mientras tocaba la mano de Po.

Eres severamente genial y lo sabes - dijo Po con una completa seguridad - eres la ¡Maestra Tigresa!, la más furiosa de los 5, el guerreo más Radical que existe.

No podría sentirme más orgulloso y feliz de tenerte como compañera para la exhibición de hoy - dijo mientras retiraba su mano de su hombro - Y por el respeto que te tengo a ti y a lo que haces daré mi 100 por ciento.

Yo también Po - dijo mientras le sonreía, algo había en aquel panda que le transmitía una seguridad única, de un momento a otro sentía su cuerpo lleno de energía nuevamente - te aseguro que sentirás el "rayo".

Es el "trueno" -dijo el panda frunciendo el poco el ceño.

No. El trueno llega después del rayo - dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y hacia tronar sus nudillos - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Al terminar de decir esto Tigresa dio un brinco hacia atrás en el aire, cayendo grácilmente en su posición de pelea, con una mirada directa sobre el panda, no estaba bromeando en realidad estaba lista para enfrentarlo, Po pudo darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos irradiaban un brillo intenso, estaba llena de energía nuevamente y lista para empezar la práctica.

Ya veremos - Po se levantó camino hasta estar casi enfrente de ella y tomo su pose de combate - Esto será bárbaro.

El sonido de un trueno precedido por la luz del rayo parecía dar inicio a un combate increíble, ambos guerreros estaban inamovibles esperando y analizándose mutuamente, al caer las primeras gotas de agua fresca sobre el piso, este crujió debajo de los pies de Tigresa, otro relámpago y ella había desaparecido; Po observo rápidamente a su alrededor sin moverse, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de izquierda a derecha y luego arriba. ¡Arriba!, alcanzó a esquivar esa patada perdiéndose en una nube de polvo, de un ágil movimiento Po salto hacia atrás rodando fuera de la de la nube, observaba pacientemente; entonces llego el trueno y un golpe seco fue detenido por la mano de Po este reacciono instintivamente regresando el ataque con una combinación de golpes y patadas pero sentía que estaba golpeando al aire al ser esquivados fácilmente por la felina , Tigresa dio dos saltos mortales hacia atrás cayendo con las brazos alzados, antes de que ella pudiera si quiera percatarse Po estaba frente a ella, Po abrió la palma de su mano, uso el impulso de su cuerpo y dio un golpe con toda la fuerza de su masa, Tigresa lo recibió con ambos brazos , pero la fuerza e intensidad del golpe eran muy distintos a los había parado en aquella barca cuando entrenaban, la potencia de este la alzo por un instante del suelo, alcanzo a frenarse con sus pies aun así el golpe la hizo retroceder varios metros.

Después de todo... - dijo Tigresa mientras sonreía - ¿eres un poco duro he?

Esta vez Tigresa salió disparada, sus puños se abrieron y juntaron en el lado derecho de su tórax, Po ya sabía que movimiento era pero antes su impresionante velocidad la única opción que le quedaba era resistiera el impacto, Po cruzo sus brazos frente a él ,Tigresa extendió los suyos con los puños abierto golpeado en seco los brazos del panda, entonces Po sintió como si un tronco gigante lo golpeara a toda velocidad, la fuerza de Po en sus piernas no fue suficiente para mantenerlo en el Piso y salió disparado contra un árbol, este solamente crujió y se cuarteo hasta las puntas después de recibir semejante impacto.

¡Aaah! - -exclamo Po de dolor mientras se reincorporaba, y en tono bromista dijo - ese es el rayo, parecían fuegos artificiales.

Bueno si tú insistes - Exclamo Tigresa sonriente y confiada -¡Acabemos con esto!

Ya veremos - exclamo Po retándola.

La velocidad de Tigresa era indiscutible, pero la resistencia de Po también era de admirarse, pese a que Tigresa podía esquivar con relativa facilidad los ataques, sus respuestas a estos terminaban siendo bloqueados y en menor grado siendo absorbidos por el inmenso cuerpo de Po, entonces él se dio cuenta que la única forma de poder alcanzar a Tigresa era recibiendo un golpe directo.

Tigresa tomo distancia nuevamente, planifico perfectamente su estrategia y luego envistió a toda velocidad, Po la observo detenidamente, sabía que sería riesgoso recibir un golpe de ella pero no le quedaba otra opción, respiro hondo la miro fijamente y se preparó para lo inevitable. Tigresa no lo imagino, al golpear directamente el torso de Po con sus puños pensó que había sido un error del panda, un error que podría costarle la pelea entonces vio los ojos de Po y una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no podía ser que... Solo escucho un sonido, un golpe seco y sintió su abdomen contraerse debido a lo inesperado del ataque, luego la garra de Po se aferro a ella; usando la misma fuerza del golpe, la levanto y tomando provecho del impulso que ella misma genero al correr hasta el, la proyecto por encima de su hombro sin soltarla para luego estrellarla contra el suelo.

Una nube de polvo se elevó al impacto, de la nube Po emergió rápidamente, retrocedió y tomo posición de batalla, esperaba una reacción pero no la hubo, ni un gemido, un rugido, un grito nada, por un momento se cuestionó así mismo que tan fuerte había sido el impacto, la había estrellado directamente contra el piso levantándolo y cuarteándolo por el golpe sin mencionar la inmensa nube de polvo que se generó, la cual solo confirmaba que el golpe fue muy duro. Po empezaba preocuparse, relajo un poco su postura estaba a punto de ir a ver si ella estaba bien, pero antes de que el pudiera dar un paso... lo escucho era un sonido vibrante fuerte y recorrió toda el área con una intensidad increíble, era el rugido más fuerte que jamás hubiera escuchado. Sintió como el piso tembló bajo sus pies y una columna de humo salió disparada hacia él, se cubrió los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos nuevamente la vio...

Tigresa logro reponerse, hacía mucho que su cuerpo no sentía ese tipo de dolor aparte que la fatiga por su continuo entrenamiento ya le estaba pasando factura, a como pudo se levantó entre la nube de polvo que seguía dispersa, con las fuerzas que le quedaban flexiono su pierna izquierda hacia adelante , puso su puño derecho abierto y atrás mientras que el izquierdo enfrente de su cara.

No... Todavía no... No volveré a caer - en su mente las imágenes pasaban rápidamente como una película - me lo prometí, se lo debo, seré mas fuerte, rebasaré mis limites...

Sus ojos se abrieron, su talón derecho golpeo el piso con fuerza suficiente para agrietarlo, sentía su energía liberarse, solo un golpe más se decía ella, aún es muy pronto para darte por vencida.

Po vio el polvo disiparse ahí estaba ella, en una pose que jamás había visto, sentía una fuerte presencia emanaba de Tigresa, este debía ser el movimiento definitivo de Tigresa la técnica que tanto tiempo le ocupaba en sus entrenamientos.

¡PO! - rugió Tigresa, sus ojos ardían mientras miraba al panda, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - esto aún no termina... ¡Ahora veras el poder de la Tormenta Completa!

Po retrocedió a penas un poco cerro sus ojos por un segundo y respiro profundamente, sabía que el ataque de Tigresa era inminente, requeriría concentrarse al máximo para esquivarlo era un hecho que esta vez no podría páralo, sentía el piso se agrietaba bajo sus pies esta vez el ataque de Tigresa iba muy enserio.

Se está preparando... Je lo sabía - se decía Tigresa para sus adentros - usare solo la mitad de mi fuerza es un hecho que no podrá esquivarlo, tendrá que bloquearme, en ese momento ¡romperé su defensa!

Un instante, un segundo, las primeras gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el suelo, las hojas de los arboles volaban rápidamente sobre las corrientes de aire y polvo, un sin número de nubes grises cubrían el cielo, la tormenta se avecinaba anunciada por los canticos de los ventarrones. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron una vez más, sabían que hacer y cuando hacerlo todo estaba dicho no había que esperar más...

Una onda de aire barrio con las hojas el polvo y la lluvia alrededor de Tigresa, el suelo se abría y explotaba mientras ella salía disparada como el rayo, tenía acumulada la mitad de su energía en sus piernas estas la impulsaron más rápido de lo que Po era capaz de ver, una estela de polvo y agua cubría el puño derecho de Tigresa , Po lo vio tarde, nunca espero que Tigresa aumentara tan abruptamente su velocidad, solo le quedo una fracción de segundo para tomar una decisión, Po tendría que arriesgarse a para el golpe solo con una mano... Tigresa lo sabía el golpe seria contundente.

El impacto genero una tremenda choque que se sintió en toda la zona, por un momento pareciera como si la misma lluvia se hubiera detenido, el puño de Tigresa se clavó en la garra de Po obligándolo a retroceder, esta vez no pudo siquiera intentar hacer un esfuerzo por no salir volando el impacto fue tal que el brazo de Po retrocedió violentamente golpeándose el mismo en el rostro con su puño, había logrado para el golpe pero la inercia del mismo estaba más allá de las fuerzas de Po , la única fuerza comparable era el disparo que el cañón de Lord Shen le había propinado, Tigres ya nada podía hacer había liberado completamente la energía de su golpe contra el puño de Po estrellándolo literalmente en la cara de este y mandándolo a volar varios metros, Po choco de manera muy violenta contra un inmenso árbol, las astillas y pedazos de madera salieron volando como si de una bala de cañón se tratara, al final el árbol completo cedió cayendo detrás de Po.

Tigresa callo sobre su rodilla inclino su cabeza, estaba exhausta, haber realizado ese último golpe le costó toda su energía, respiro profundo y alzo su mirada, del otro lado veía como Po salía de entre los restos del árbol, vio como el panda se reincorporaba algo mareado y adolorido por el golpe, pero ella sabía que Po era capaz de aguantar eso y más, esbozó una sonrisa y callo rendida al piso.

Del otro lado Po se quejaba y lamentaba mientras se quitaba las astillas que se le habían enterrado.

¡Hayyyyy! De haber sabido que terminaría como alfiletero lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de provocarte - dijo el panda exhausto y en tono quejoso – Bueno, igual sabía que no podría vencerte…

Los ojos de Po se fijaron en ella estaba tumbada en el piso, se levantó de donde estaba casi por inercia y entre quejas y astillas de madera llego hasta donde estaba ella.

¡Tigresa!, ¡Tigresa! – le gritaba el panda al a vez que la levantaba del suelo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tigresa contesto con un gemido de hastío - ¡Haaaa! ... Si dejaras de gritarme estaré mucho mejor, solo… ayúdame a pararme.

Po puso el brazo de Tigres por encima de su hombro y la ayudo a incorporarse.

Oye ese movimiento, ¡Wuauu! No alcance ni a verte – decía el panda entusiasmado, la ligereza de sus palabras asombraban a Tigresa, era como si no hubiera pasado nada – La verdad si no hubieras estado tan cansada tu serias la que tuviera que cargarme.

¿Acaso estas insinuando que me vas a cargar? – Dijo Tigresa mientras lo volteaba a ver seriamente.

Yo… he no como crees, no quise decir eso, digo no es que me moleste cargarte si lo ocuparas digamos que solo…

Po – dijo Tigresa mientras recostaba su cabeza tiernamente en el hombro de Po y lo veía fijamente a los ojos verdes - solo hazlo por esta vez… por favor.

Al termino de estas palabras la Maestra se rindió ante el cansancio, Po tuvo que cargarla en sus brazos y a paso lento emprendieron su regreso al templo.

Una cosa más Po – dijo Tigresa, abriendo lentamente sus ojos – si le comentas esto a alguien, sabrás lo que realmente es la furia del Tigre…

**...**

**Hola a todos los lectores:**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, y sugerencias, este el primer fic que escribo y me anima mucho contar con su apoyo.**

**seguido pido una disculpa por no haber publicado aun el 4 capitulo pero espero que este este listo para miércoles a mas tardar, por lo pronto aqui les dejo el Titulo:**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Un Romance Rápido y Furioso?**


	4. ¿Un romance Rápido y Furioso?

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Un romance Rápido y Furioso?**

Todo transcurría tranquilamente con nuestros amigos en el Templo de Jade, Po se había esmerado mucho estos días para mantener los preparativos finales para el gran Torneo, varias escuelas se presentaron ante el consejo de Grandes Maestros pero pocos serian los seleccionados para este gran evento, Po sabia que para los furiosos no seria una proeza colocarse entre los protagonistas del gran Torneo la pregunta que no dejaba se hostigarlos es quien seria digno de enfrentarlos.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, las escuelas estaban Lee Dan y Gogmen ya estaban listan para el torneo, faltando solo 2 días para que iniciaran las rondas preliminares.

¡Po! - dijo el maestro Shifu, sorprendiendo al panda que se encontraba preparando la comida - ¿Tienes preparada toda la comida?, recuerda que hoy llega las ultimas 2 escuela.

Si Maestro Shifu - dijo el panda mientras lo volteaba a ver sobresaltado - claro que si lo tendremos todo listo.

Muy bien en cuanto lleguen hablare con sus respectivos Maestros mientras tú atiendes a los estudiantes.

Claro - dijo el panda sonriendo mientras movía una enorme olla de fideos - Le aseguro que a todos les encantara la sopa.

¿Sopa? - dijo Shifu acercándose a ver el contenido de la vasija - ¿Que paso con la demás comida? el pescado, el arroz, los pastelillos.

¡Ahhhh! Pues vera lo que pasa es que no sabias que el día hoy llegarían las escuelas faltantes así que… use toda la comida en la cena de ayer...

¡Ohhh! - dijo Shifu mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara - Bueno, solo asegúrate de que te salga perfecta, y por favor ¡Intenta por todos los cielos conseguir algo decente para la cena!

Si maestro Shifu - dijo el panda con una expresión que mostraba preocupación y ansiedad - así será.

Bueno, las escuelas deben estar llegando, iré a recibirlos - diciendo esto Shifu se volteo y procedió a salir de la cocina - se especialmente cuidadoso con nuestros invitados Po...

Claro, la comida estará lista en un segundo - decía el panda mientras hacia prácticamente malabares con los platos - Ya vera a todos les va a fascinar.

Afuera los alumnos ya estaban reunidos fuera del área de entrenamiento, esta había sido acondicionada para la ocasión con mesas de campo para que los alumnos pudieran tomar su comida después de practicar.

¡Owwww! Que mañana - dijo Mono limpiándose el sudor de su frente - si que ha sido pesado el entrenamiento estos días.

¡Oh! Ni que lo digas - replico Mantis mientras se tronaba la espalda - me estoy sintiendo más viejo cada día.

Yo ya tengo hambre - decía Grulla mientras se echaba aire con su sombrero - espero que Po ya tenga listo el almuerzo.

Oigan ¿Y Tigresa? - dijo Víbora mirando a todos lados - Hace rato que no la veo.

El maestro Shifu vino y le pidió que asistiera o mejor dicho, se asegurara que Po atendiera a las escuelas que están por llegar - respondió Grulla - ya solo faltan 2 escuelas.

Es increíble que vinieran de tan lejos para este torneo - dijo Mono con cara de incrédulo - ni si quiera había oído hablar de ellas, ¿como dices que se llaman Mantis?

La escuela oeste, viene de mucho mas allá de la gran muralla, fue fundada hace muchos años por el legendario Rino Volador, es la Escuela de la Tormenta de Arena. Se dicen que su actual Maestro podría parar a una manada de rinocerontes con una mano.

¿¡Que clase de monstruo es! - pregunto víbora sorprendida.

No, no es un monstruo, no se que tipo de animal sea - dijo Mantis mientras los miraba a todos - solo se que es un enorme e increíblemente fuerte.

¡Increíble! - exclamo mono - ¿y sus alumnos?

Se hacen llamar Maestra Pardus y el Maestro Hiena. Eso es todo lo que se, nunca he escuchado nada respecto a las habilidades de ellos.

¿Y la otra escuela? - pregunto Víbora con una expresión curiosa - ¿Quienes son?

La otra escuela - dijo Mantis en tono misterioso ante la mirada atónita de todos - es la desaparecida escuela de la... ¡Garra Fantasma!

¿¡Que ¡? Estas loco - exclamo Mono con una ligero miedo en su rostro - todo mundo sabes que la escuela de la Garra Fantasma eran asesinos y mercenarios, y que desapareció tan misteriosamente como apareció, hace ya casi 30 años que no se sabe de ella.

Así es - dijo Mantis - es por eso que Shifu esta muy interesado en ver a los alumnos de la escuelas faltantes.

Po y Tigresa deberían estar por recibirlos en este momento - exclamo Grulla preocupado - ¿ustedes creen que sea justo dejarles todo el trabajo a ellos?

Pues si Shifu solo se los pidió a ellos - dijo Mantis tocándose la barbilla - seguramente tendrá sus motivos.

El sonido del Gong se escucho por todo el patio su eco sumergía a todos los presentes en el suspenso, los 4 furiosos voltearon a la puerta principal del otro lado de patio hay ya se encontraba el maestro Shifu. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, tres figuras con mantos negros emergieron de la puerta del templo, los tres vestían capas negras y sombreros triangulares con mascaras y Hakamas del mismo color, el líder era bastante alto, poco mas alto que Po, el que estaba a su derecha tenia el tamaño de Tigresa y el de la izquierda era un poco mas alto que mono, sin embargo los tres tenia una aura misteriosa.

Bienvenidos al Templo de Jade Maestros, yo soy el Maestro Shifu – dijo Shifu a la vez que hacia una ligera reverencia con la cabeza – espero que disfruten su estancia, siéntanse en libertad de solicitarle a mis alumnos y a mi lo que se les pudiera ofrecer para hacer su visita mas confortable.

Le agradezco su amable recepción Maestro Shifu – dijo el más grande de los tres guerreros mientras hacia una reverencia y se inclinaba frente al Maestro seguido de sus dos compañeros – es un honor para nosotros estar aquí.

El honor es nuestro, ¿Maestro?… - respondió Shifu en un tono que sonaba masa pregunta que a alabanza.

Mi nombre es Sheng, soy segundo al mando de la escuela de la Garra Fantasma, mis compañeros - dijo mientras señalaba con la palma de su mano abierta a su compañero de la derecha - se llama Lee, y él – dijo señalando al de la izquierda – se llama Doko.

Bueno, Maestro Sheng, Maestro Lee y Maestro Doko es un placer tenerles aquí, espero que disfruten del Valle y del torneo, ahora pasen por aquí por favor les mostrare sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina del Templo…

Es increíble que acabaras con la comida de la semana en una sola cena Po – decía Tigresa mientras acomodaba unos platos con fideos en una gran charola – si se lo hubieras comunicado al Maestro mas temprano hubiera mandado traer algo del pueblo.

Vamos los fideos no son tan malos – decía el panda mientras servía varios tazones - además es bueno ofrecerle a los Maestro un poco de comida típica de la zona.

Los fideos no son a lo que yo llamaría "comida típica de la zona" – respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Po con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – pero bueno es el almuerzo, esperemos que sea suficiente para satisfacer el apetito de nuestros invitados.

Por su puesto además, me quedan algunos panes de frijol seguramente será mas que suficiente – decía Po mientras cargaba una canasta llena de panes de frijol – bueno creo que eso es todo, es tiempo de servir el almuerzo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el gong nuevamente resonando por todo el templo, señal de que la ultima escuela había arribado, Po y Tigresa se miraron por un momento sus caras reflejaban la curiosidad por saber que guerreros estarían arribando.

Del Otro lado del templo, en el patio los alumnos ya se encontraban reunidos en las mesas esperando sus alimentos.

Oye Grulla - pregunto Mono volteando a ver a su amigo que ya se veía algo impaciente por la comida - ¿Qué paso con Mei Ling? ¿No asistirá al torneo?

Pues tengo entendido que ella llegara el día de hoy, pero envió a los gemelos Yuan y May para avisar de su retraso, ellos junto a Mei Ling representaran a Lee Dan.

Esos chicos tienen una sorprendente habilidad para pelear en parejas - dijo Mantis mientras subía al a mesa - pero dudo que puedan desenvolverse igual de bien en un combate en solitario.

Yo no los subestimaría Mantis ellos son…

El sonido del Gong les interrumpió nuevamente, las puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver a un gigante su altura y corpulencia impacto incluso al mismo Shifu quien se había quedado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, detrás del inmenso guerreros se dibujaban dos siluetas que prontamente se pararon a su lado.

¡No a cambiado en nada, Abuelo Shifu - dijo la sombra mientras se quitaba de encima los desgastados mantos que portaba - se ve incluso mas joven que cuando deje el Templo.

La sorpresa inundo el ambiente, ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a que una bestia tan enorme e imponente se dirigiera al Maestro Shifu como su abuelo, por un momento los 4 pensaron que era una broma de mal gusto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron plasmarse en el rostro de Shifu una sonrisa. El enorme guerrero se inclino sobre su rodilla mientras que con un puño tocaba el piso en señal de máxima reverencia hacía el Maestro, sus compañeros le imitaron de la misma manera.

¡No puede ser, es imposible! - murmuro Mono - ¿Como algo tan monstruoso se dirige a Shifu como abuelo?

Es... es incre... - contestaba Grulla con cierto temblor en el pico - ¿el es su...?

Al levantar la cabeza aquel guerreo dejo ver una enorme melena negra con franjas blancas, cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza y su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, una mirada firme y fuerte se reflejaba en aquellos ojos dorados, y una musculatura impresionante lo hacia a simple vista un guerrero Temible.

¡Ha ha ha!, Maestro Lion - dijo Shifu fijando su vista en la enorme bestia - Increíble no me esperaba que tu estuvieras a cargo de la escuela de la Tormenta, aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste del Templo, apenas eras un cachorro.

Si, así es Maestro - respondió Lion incorporándose con una mirada que demostraba un poco de tristeza y melancolía - escuche lo de Tai Lung, lo lamento mucho maestro, se lo mucho que usted le apreciaba.

Si es una verdadera lastima, pero Tai Lung decidió su destino, yo poco podía hacer ya - dijo Shifu mientras bajaba la mirada - aun recuerdo cuando los veía entrenar de cachorros, por mas que se esforzaba nunca pudo vencerte.

Del otro lado del campo Víbora y los demás escuchaban incrédulos lo que estaba aconteciendo.

¿¡Que! - pregunto Víbora impresionada - ¡Nunca lo pudo vencer, eso significaría que el es...!

Más fuerte que Tai Lung - dijo Mantis en tono seco y de sentencia - nunca había escuchado hablar de Lion.

Imagino que por ser un recuerdo ligado a Tai Lung, no es algo que le guste recordar a Shifu - musito Grulla - eso podría explicarlo.

Pues no se pero mira a su acompañante - dijo Mono visiblemente sorprendido- ¡es hermosa!

Al lado del Maestro Lion una figura esbelta de perfectas proporciones se encontraba haciendo reverencia al Maestro Shifu ala vez que miraba de reojo todo el lugar, su vestimenta era llamativa portaba algo parecido a un kimono negro con el cuello y mangas extendidas, hombreras y pechera metálicas en color negro y líneas doradas con una capa a un hombro el color café claro, su cara dejaba ver claramente que se trataba de una felina, unas líneas negras partían de sus ojos hasta en final de su cara asemejándose a lagrimas de color negro, estas solo hacia resaltar unos ojos de un color rojizo claro, también podía apreciarse que tenia manchas similares a las de un leopardo sin embargo su complección física no era de uno de estos, era en proporción menos corpulenta y mucho mas estilizada. Por otro lado su compañero era de menor tamaño portaba un kimono negro similar al de su compañera, pero partes de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas con una capa desgarrada de un café mas opaco su cara era una mezcla extraña entre un lobo y un perro, de color café y manchas negras , una tenebrosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver discretamente a los 5.

Ese tipo risueño no me da buena espina - dijo Víbora retrocediendo un poco ala vez que sus expresiones se tornaban un poco mas agresivas - y tampoco esa felina...

¿Que clase de felinos son? - preguntaba Grulla observándola con detenimiento - Nunca había visto siquiera alguien parecido a ellos.

León y Guepardo - respondió una voz desconocida - no son muy comunes por estos lados.

Los 4 voltearon sorprendidos, la voz pertenecía a Doko, el mas pequeño de los 3 Maestros de La Garra Fantasma, por un momento no supieron que contestar se quedaron atonitos ante sus palabras.

Creo que no son muy comunicativos ¿verdad? - dijo el pequeño guerrero - yo pensé que serian un poco mas... Furiosos

Claro que si, solo que no te esperábamos - Dijo mono aun un tanto confundido - ¿y tu eres?

¡Ah!, perdonen mis modales yo soy Doko, - contesto el pequeño enmascarado – es un gusto conocer a los furiosos, los mejores Maestros de Kung Fu en el Valle de la Paz.

En serio - dijo mantis sonriendo - entonces se ve que eres un chico muy listo

Gracias Maestro Mantis - contesto Doko – Aunque creí que eran 5 y no 4 Furiosos.

El furioso faltante esta dentro ayudando al Guerrero Dragón – contesto Grulla – ya no debe tardar en venir.

Excelente, muero de ansia por conocer al Guerrero Dragón – dijo el pequeño Doko – el guerrero que venció a Tai Lung.

En esos instantes iba saliendo del Templo Po y Tigresa con los platos de sopa para los guerreros, dirigiéndose primero a la mesa de la academia Lee Dan y posteriormente a la de los Furiosos.

Po - dijo Mono volteando a verlos con una expresión impaciente - ¿Que te había pasado, por que tardaste tanto?

¡Haaa! Lo siento Mono es que estaba preparando mas fideos de lo usual – contesto el panda mientras servía en la mesa de los furiosos - y ¿De que me perdí? , ¿Ya llegaron las escuelas faltantes?

Así que usted es el guerrero Dragón – dijo Doko mientras volteaba a ver a Tigresa – es mucho mas hermosa de lo que había imaginado, nunca pensé que el Guerrero Dragón fuera una Tigresa y menos una tan bonita.

Todos los furioso enmudecieron, excepto Po que esta a punto de soltar los platos de sopa, con tal de evitar el ataque de risa, Tigresa quedo casi petrificada, mas no sabia si por lo curioso he inesperado de la confusión, el alago o el extraño pequeñito vestido tan curiosamente que se dirigía hacia ella con tanta admiración.

Yo… no soy el Guerrero Dragón – dijo en un tono seco carente de expresión – ¿y tú eres?

¡Ho! Enserio lo siento, disculpen nuevamente mis modales – dijo el pequeño mientras retrocedía unos pasos – Soy Doko Maestro de la escuela de la Garra Fantasma, discúlpeme haberla confundido con el Guerrero Dragón, pero de ninguna manera retirare mis comentarios acerca de su belleza.

Ella es la Maestra Tigresa Doko y si fuera tu cuidaría mas mis palabras, no le dicen Furiosa por nada – dijo Lee mientras presionaba la palma de su mano contra el sombrero de Doko – Es un placer conocerlos Furiosos, Guerrero Dragón. Soy Lee Maestro de la Garra Fantasma, ¿seguramente no hace falta que les presente al pequeño galán verdad?

¡Lee! Deja de molestarme me avergüenzas – dijo Doko con un tono notoriamente molesto – no te metas donde no te llaman.

Valla parecen casi hermanos – dijo Mantis – creí que los guerreros de la Garra Fantasma serian mas… Fantasmales.

Solo en batalla – respondió Lee – se que no gozamos de mucha popularidad pero solo somos agresivos en combate.

Eso dilo por mi – replico Doko – tu eres agresivo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Entonces ustedes son los legendarios asesinos y mercenarios de la escuela de la Garra Fantasma – dijo Po asombrado - ¡Wuauuuu! ¿Es cierto que uno solo de ustedes puede atacar desde las sombras como un ejército? O ¿Qué pueden desaparecer enfrente de su enemigo como si fueran magos?

Claro que podemos – se apresuro Doko a contestar – Somos los máximos del sigilo y el ataque sorpresa.

Doko… – dijo Lee mientras meneaba cansadamente su cabeza – no es para tanto, no le presten mucha intención al pequeño.

¿Y por que tiene que usar mascaras y vestir como si de ladrones se trataran? – pregunto Tigresa con una mirada fría y seca hacia Lee – Creo que inspirarían mas confianza si no portaran eso atuendos tan "Fantasmales"

Si deben admitir que eso no les ayuda mucho – complemento Mono – además se ven pasados de moda.

Bueno, las tradiciones son las tradiciones – dijo Lee mientras evitaba se alcanzado por Doko Poniendo una mano en sus sombrero – Además el grandote insistió en que las usáramos.

¿El Grandote?, ¿hablas del Maestro Sheng? – dijo Doko parando su furioso ataque – Sabes que no le gusta que le digas así.

Vamos el ni se encuentra aquí esta hablando con el Maestro Shifu – dijo Lee mientras volteaba a ver a los furiosos sin percatarse que el "grandote" se acercaba por detrás – Seguramente esta muy ocupado tomando té o algo así, ya saben cosa de ancianos ¡jeje!

Buenas tardes, soy el Maestro Sheng… o como mi colega me dice "El Grandote" – dijo Sheng interrumpiendo a Lee y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lee y Doko – Espero que estos dos no les provocaran problemas.

No se preocupe han sido muy amables al presentarse con nosotros - contesto Víbora – además es bueno saber que no son tan tétricos como su reputación.

Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte mencionarlo - contesto Sheng – intentamos cambiar la imagen de la escuela, actualmente estamos trabajando muy duro en ello… ¿Verdad Doko?

A… si Her… perdón Sheng – contesto rápidamente Doko volteando a ver al mas grande de los tres enmascarados – de hecho, estaba platicando con los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón hasta que ¡Lee! entorpeció mi labor diplomática.

No me culpes por evitar que te rompieran el corazón pequeño – contesto Lee – sabes que no es necesario que me des las gracias.

¡¿Qué?, pero tu quien te has creído – dijo Doko bastante molesto antes los comentarios de su compañero – tu solo tienes envidia…

Como verán lo realmente tétrico es tener que haber soportado a estos dos durante todo el camino – dijo Sheng mientras inclinaba lentamente la cabeza – agradezco mucho su paciencia, así que con su permiso nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos.

Espere Maestro Sheng – dijo Po mientras extendía una charola con tres porciones de fideos – Tiene que probar esto es comida típica de la región.

¡¿Fideos? - dijo Doko mientras tomaba la charola – No sabia que los fideos fueran propios del Valle de la Paz…

Son digamos una variedad especial – se adelanto a contestar Grulla – es de los mejor de por aquí.

Pues huelen deliciosos – dijo Lee mientras le quitaba la charola a Doko de sus manos – les agradecemos mucho la comida. Ahora con su permiso nos retiramos.

Oye Doko… - dijo Tigresa interrumpiendo la partida de los tres – Gracias.

El pequeño no contesto y solo siguió a sus compañeros caminando con un paso rígido digno de una estatua.

Parece que Tigresa tiene un nuevo fanático – dijo Po volteando a verla con una sonrisa – Excelente ya puedo hacer un club de Fans.

Po no pierdas el tiempo y ve a servir a la escuela que falta – le contesto Tigresa volteando a ver a lo lejos la mesa donde ya estaban esperando los dos Maestros de la escuela de la Tormenta – Necesitamos que te concentres, recuerda que Shifu nos pidió que todo saliera bien.

Ok de acuerdo, no te preocupes tanto – contesto Po mientras tomaba la ultima charola de fideos y caminaba rumbo a los maestros de la Tormenta – Ya solo falta entregarles la comida a ellos después de todo, que de malo puede pasar.

A los lejos los Maestros Pardus y Hiena se encontraban en la mesa, observando el lugar.

Cielos, este sitio si que es aburrido – dijo Pardus soportando su cabeza con su puño - ¿A que hora sirven aquí la comida?

¡Yo que se! – contesto Hiena – tu solo piensas en comer. Mira parece que el rellenito ese es el encargado de la comida.

Pardus volteo a sus espaldas girando medio cuerpo viendo casi de frente a Po.

Hiena…¿ que es esa cosa esponjadita y tierna que viene hacia acá? – dijo Pardus observando fijamente al panda – se ve… apetecible.

¡Jejejeje! Pardus ya cálmate no creo que sea educado que te comas al mesero - replico Hiena subiendo los pies a la mesa – además lo mas probable es que te diera una indigestión.

En ese instante llegaba Po con la charola de comida posándose enfrente de los dos Maestros de la Tormenta.

Hola, es un placer recibirlos mi nombre es Po, soy el Guerrero Dragón – dijo mientras servía los platos con sopa - espero que les agrade, es un poco de la comida local.

¡Oh! Gracias esto huela bastante bien - dijo Hiena mientras tomaba asiento correctamente y acercaba el plato - Yo soy Hiena, mucho gusto Po y mi compañera es Pardus.

Bueno es un gusto conocer a dos Maestros de tan lejos – dijo Po mientras retiraba la Charola - Si necesitaran algo mas por favor háganmelo saber.

Veamos mi monocromático Guerrero – dijo Pardus mientras miraba el plato y luego volteaba a ver al panda – Serias entonces tan amable de traerme algo de comer.

No, no soy un mono, soy un oso, un oso Panda – dijo Po riéndose levemente, ante la mirada desconcertada de Pardus - ¿No te gusta la sopa? O preferirías un pan de Frijol.

La Maestra Pardus se paro y se acerco al panda, las garras de ella treparon por el pecho de Po hasta su cara tomándolo de un pómulo.

Veras esponjándote, no se como se alimenten ustedes, pero de donde yo vengo una comida no es comida sin carne fresca - dijo acercando su cara a la de Po – ¿Ves estas garras?, ¿Estos colmillos? Acaso te parezco un pato, o un cerdo.

No… - dijo con con una pequeña mirada de miedo mientras retrocedía y sobaba su cara –Pero definitivamente tienes el carácter de un rinoceronte.

Bueno déjame ser clara esponjoso – dijo Pardus mientras apretaba un hombro de Po con su garra - Agradecería enormemente si pudieras traerme algo de comer digno de tus invitados, ¿Te quedo claro esponjadito?

Pardus no seas tan remilgosa, comer algo diferente no te hará daño – le decía Hiena mientras se llevaba unos fideos a la boca.

¡Auuuuu! Es que no tenemos carne, pero si gustas creo que puedo conseguirte un poco de to-fu – dijo Po mientras intentaba quitarse la garra del hombro - o tal vez arroz frito.

Mira pandita vengo de muy lejos y llevo un buen rato sin comer – Pardus tomo a Po por el cuello y se acerco a su oido – así que a menos que quieras ser mi plato fuerte esta noche te aconsejaría consiguieras algo de carne rápido ¿Si?

¿Pasa algún problema Po? – interrumpió Tigresa - ¿Hay algo de malo con la comida?

A Pardus no le gusta la comida si no lleva carne, es parte de su dieta o algo así – dijo Hiena mientras comía del plato de fideos de Pardus – Así que quiere comerse al Panda.

¿Perdón? – Pregunto Tigresa asombrada a la ves que volteaba a ver a Po con una sonrisa – Po ¿Lo dice en serio, quiere comerte?

Al fin alguien que puede entenderme – exclamo Pardus - ¿Amiga donde puedo conseguir algo de carne fresca por aquí? parece que el esponjosito no entiende mis necesidades.

Lo mas parecido a carne por aquí es pescado – dijo Tigresa – Ahora te importaría bajarlo, lo estas ahorcando.

El pobre de Po ya tenía un color azul claro debido a la asfixia que le provocaba la garra de Pardus, esta lo soltó cayendo el oso de espaldas, este se sento y empezó a respirar forzadamente como si hubiera subido todas las escaleras del templo corriendo.

Perdona esponjosito – dijo mientras pasaba su garra sobre su cabeza y volteaba a ver a Tigresa – entonces ¿Qué comes tu?

Lo mismo que todos aquí – exclamo Tigresa viendo fijamente a Pardus a sus rojizos ojos – Lo mismo que te han ofrecido a ti.

Ya veo – dijo Pardus riéndose sutilmente – así que eres una gatita domestica.

Mide tus palabras – contesto Tigresa con una mirada más agresiva casi a punto de gruñir – o esta gatita te dejara sin comer carne por un buen rato.

¿Debería acaso sentirme amenazada por una gatita y su osito de peluche? – contesto Pardus mientras le mantenía la mirada fija a Tigresa - ¿Acaso es un reto?

Pardus cálmate, no es para tanto, mira creo que tengo un poco de carne seca entre mis cosas – decía Hiena mientras hurgaba un pequeño morral que traía consigo – seguramente aun esta buena.

Si me esperas un momento, podría bajar al pueblo y traerte algo de comer – dijo Po – Disculpa que no tengamos nada que ofrecerte.

¡Po!, ella es la que debe disculparse – dijo Tigresa sumamente molesta – No es nuestra culpa que sea tan exigente y remilgosa, si desea comer puede hacerlo, si no me da igual.

Bueno esponjosito creo que tu amiga no sabe ser hospitalaria así que iré a buscar algo de comer – dijo dándole la espalda a Tigresa mientras pasaba su cola por la cara de Po – después vendré por mi postre…

Al término de esas palabras dio un gran salto hasta la barda del templo y después salto hacia el bosque perdiéndose en su follaje.

Discúlpenla se pone de muy mal humor cuando no come – dijo Hiena intentando justificar a su compañera – pero normalmente es menos, áspera…

No me interesa como sea o cuanto tiempo lleve sin comer – contesto secamente Tigresa - solo espero que guarde la compostura mientras se encuentre aquí.

Tigresa dio media vuelta y se retiro rumbo al Templo.

¡Po! , recuerda limpiar los cubiertos y la cocina – dijo Tigresa mientras volteaba a verlo de reojo – Yo me encargare de ver que podemos conseguir para la cena.

Ok – dijo el panda sobándose el cuello - gracias por la ayu...

Ni lo menciones – contesto secamente Tigresa.

Tigresa entro al templo dejando a Hiena y a Po , era por demás evidente que tendría que soportar los desplantes de Pardus durante algún tiempo así que prefirió mejor concentrase en sus pendientes, ya tenia mucho que hacer preparándose para el torneo y no podía dejar que una felina maleducada la desconcentrara.

Oye tu amiga tiene un temperamento rudo – dijo el panda volteando a ver a Hiena – y eso que yo estoy acostumbrado a los maltratos.

¡Oh! Perdónala, es que ya llevábamos algunos días sin probar bocado – dijo Hiena a la vez que ayudaba a Po a pararse - Lo que pasa es que ella está acostumbrada a comer animales salvajes que por aquí no son muy comunes, la mayoría de los patos o cerdos que se ha encontrado camino acá suelen hablar mucho y a Pardus le molesta la comida platicadora.

Ya veo – dijo Po - Tu no pareces tener problemas con la comida.

¡Naaaa! No soy muy exigente, pero debo decir que tus fideos son deliciosos – dijo Hiena sonriendo aunque macabramente al panda – de hecho yo y el Maestro Lion tenemos solo 3 días sin comer, ya que nos alimentamos de algo de fruta camino acá pero Pardus lleva casi 8 días sin comer.

¡8 DIAS! Válgame seguramente yo también estaría de mal humor – dijo el panda llevándose la mano a estomago – debe haber algo que pueda gustarle.

Vamos no te preocupes mucho, ya mucho has hecho al no enfadarte por la manera en que te trato – declaro Hiena cruzando los brazos - además debo coincidir con tu amiga rayadita, Pardus ha estado un poco insoportable estos días.

¡Tengo una idea! – dijo el panda golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño – se dé algo que seguro le va a gustar. Bueno fue un placer conocerlo Maestro Hiena, ahora si me disculpa debo ir de urgencia al pueblo.

Gracias a ti Po, si gustas puedes llamarme Hiena a secas - contesto el curioso Maestro.

Bueno, con su permiso – dijo Po mientras se volteaba y empezaba a correr hacia el pueblo.

Po sabía que debía conseguir pero le quedaba ya poco tiempo, así que debía darse prisa y emprender pronto su viaje, paso casi corriendo frente a la mesa de los furiosos alcanzo a pedirle casi a gritos a Grulla y a Mono que le ayudaran con la cocina, a lo que estos no pudieron contestar ni alegar debido a que el panda ya se encontraba prácticamente del otro lado de la puerta del templo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque la Maestra Pardus se encontraba malhumorada, frustrada y lo que es pero aun hambrienta todo con lo que se topaba hablaba y vestía ropas, a diferencia del lugar donde ella venia aquí todos eran civilizados y pese a que ella no tendría inconveniente en comérselos le había prometido al Maestro Lion guardar la compostura.

Diablos, me estoy empezando a desesperar – decía para sus adentros la Guepardo mientras saltaba entre los arboles – si esto sigue así tendré que terminar comiendo fruta, yak que asco, no entiendo como Lion puede comer eso.

Pardus siguió buscando durante toda la tarde, incluso una vez ya resignada se dio a la tarea de encontrar un árbol que tuviera al menos algún tipo de fruto fresco mínimo que se viera carnoso. Dado a todos sus intentos ya era de noche y no había conseguido ni siquiera una fruta, regresando resignada al templo.

Demonios tendré que comer esa cosa que parecen gusanos, como dijo el esponjoso que se llamaban – Pardus estaba por llegar al templo, cuando a la lejos algo llamo su atención - ¿Qué es ese aroma?, huele dulce ¿será que mi suerte está cambiando?

Sobre una colina cerca del templo se encontraba un solitario árbol del cual provenía el exquisito aroma, Pardus se acercó a él y tomo uno de sus frutos.

Bueno, ya que no me queda otro remedio – Pardus llevo el fruto a su boca, al morderlo un sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo a la vez que un dulce sabor inundaba su paladar – no está del todo mal, buena textura, buen sabor creo que podre comer unos cuantos más.

A unos cuantos metros de hay un panda se arrastraba escaleras arriba con una canasta en la espalda rumbo al templo, hasta que algo le tomo por sorpresa a lo lejos juntos al Durazno de la Sabiduría se encontraba alguien , Po respiro profundamente y decidió tomarse un tiempo para ver de quien podría tratarse, aun mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Veo que has encontrado el Durazno de la Sabiduría – dijo Po ala felina que se encontraba sentada al pie del árbol, al escucharlo la reacción de ella instintivamente fue arrojarle un durazno en la cara, este le dio justo en la nariz, el pobre panda no hacia mas que sobarse a la vez que intentaba hablar - ¡Aouuu!, ¿siempre eres así de agresiva?

La maestra Pardus se incorporó rápidamente hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Po, entonces relajo la guardia y por un instante proceso lo que el panda le intento decir antes de lanzarle el durazno en la cara.

¿Qué? De que estas hablando… a perdonnnn creí que se trataba de un árbol cualquiera – dijo visiblemente avergonzada al verse en aquella situación – lo siento, solo que pues no sé, nunca había sabido de un árbol sagrado o algo así, ustedes tiene costumbres raras…

Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado algo así con anterioridad – dijo Po mientras se sentaba al pie del árbol – Bueno de todos modos que bueno que te encuentro, oye sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero me gustaría remediarlo.

Eres muy amable esponjadito – dijo Pardus mientras se sentaba al lado de Po – ¿Y cómo piensas remediarlo?

Bueno te traje algo de comer, sé que debí haber previsto mejor el menú- dijo el panda mientras sacaba algo de la canasta – pero la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

Eso huele muy bien ¿Qué traes hay? – dijo Pardus mientras se acercaba al panda para ver dentro de la canasta.

Esto es Salmon, a Tigresa le gusta mucho, imagine que a ti también podría gustarte además es lo más cercano a carne que hay por aquí, este es filete ya está listo y preparado si gustas probarlo.

La felina probo el filete, ciertamente era carne pero distinta toda la que ella había probado, tenía un sabor peculiar ella se deleitó saboreando bocado por bocado.

Esto esta simplemente delicioso – dijo gratamente sorprendida la felina – debo agradecerte, la verdad estaba muriendo de hambre.

No es nada dijo Po mientras tomaba otro pedazo de salmón para él y sonreía después de haber cumplido exitosamente su misión.

Oye… Po lamento haberte tratado… pues mal – decía Pardus mientras ponía su garra en el hombro de Po esta vez de forma mas tierna – solo que enserio, no han sido mis mejores días.

Si te entiendo yo también me malhumoraría si tuviera tanto tiempo sin comer como tú – contesto el panda – pero ya olvídalo mañana será otro día, ojala tambien puedas darle una oportunidad a Tigresa ella es dura , pero también es muy amable.

Con alguien como tu al lado no me extraña - dijo Pardus sonriendole al panda por primera vez - Eres bastante curioso sabes, amable, tierno pareces un oso de peluche gigante, ademas hueles bien y estas esponjadito y fresco...

Pardus se acercó a Po y le murmuro al oído.

¿Seguro que no me dejarías darte una mordidita, solo una pequeña? – pregunto traviesamente la felina

No lo creo… ademas mi carne es seca y fibrosa y llena de pelo y Shifu siempre me dice que huelo mal –dijo Po mientras sentía a la felina respirarle en su oído - pero tengo más salmón.

Bueno esponjadito, me rindo – dijo Pardus mientras tomaba otro Salmon de la canasta – Pero aún me debes un postre, ninguna cita está completa sin postre.

A bueno, no te preocupes aquí traigo dulces de to-fu – dijo Po mientras sacaba los dulces de la canasta, y por un momento algo en su mente hizo clic, dándose cuenta de lo que le acaba de decir Pardus - ¿Dijiste cita?

Si, cuando un macho trae alimento a la hembra es una cita – dijo Pardus mientras probaba aquellos dulces, que a su vista eran sumamente raros - ¿Pero eso tú ya lo sabias verdad?

…


	5. La Presa

**Capitulo 5**

**_La Presa_**

—Entonces, ¿nunca habías tenido una cita? - pregunto Pardus mientras miraba a Po a los ojos - ¿Ni si quiera con tu amiga rayitas?

— ¿Quien... Tigresa? No para nada - contesto el Panda a la vez que se pasaba un durazno de una mano a otra - Ella es muy radical y yo soy mas blandito, no se, la verdad no creo que ella siquiera considere tener una cita conmigo.

— ¿Entonces no hay nada entre tú y ella? - pregunto la felina mientras tomaba ágilmente el durazno de la mano de Po y lo mordía - Aun así, es curioso que alguien como tu nunca tuviera una cita, digo es algo normal, ¡Hasta Hiena ha tenido citas y el si que da miedo! con esa risita diabólica que tiene.

—Pues veras si he salido, a veces pero pues no se exactamente si ella lo considere una cita - En su cabeza el panda intentaba recordar si alguna vez Tigresa sugirió algo así, pero no le venia ningún recuerdo a la mente - Además, creo que yo seria el ultimo en el que ella pensaría para una cita, soy algo torpe, enorme y además...

—Lo único torpe que te e escuchado decir hasta ahora, es que eres torpe - lo interrumpió Pardus - A mi me pareces algo esponjadito y distraído, pero nada mas.

—Bueno, gracias - dijo el panda sonriéndole - pero igual creo que lo de las citas no es lo mío.

—Si tu lo dices - dijo Pardus exhalando fastidiada - yo no tendría inconveniente en volver a salir con alguien como tu esponjosito, además un poco de experiencia no te haría daño.

—Pardus... Bueno la verdad no se que decir - las mejillas del panda cobraban un leve rubor - Yo...

—Chhhhh... - dijo Pardus mientras le tapa la boca al oso - Primera regla: Siempre piensa bien que vas a decir, déjame ayudarte con tu respuesta, puedes decir: Si o No - después de decir esto Pardus retiro la mano de la boca de Po.

Por un momento dentro de la cabeza de Po se despejo todas esas ideas que el tenia de si mismo, todas esas dudas, todos los desprecios y rechazos de su pasado, le habían mostrado un sendero simple y claro, y algo dentro de el, ese espíritu aventurero que siempre lo acompañaba lo empezó a empujar hasta el sendero .

—Si… - el rubor de sus mejillas se despejo súbitamente, sus ojos verdes y claros dejaron ver a la Guepardo lo firme de su respuesta, en el rostro del panda se dibujo espontáneamente una sonrisa – Eso seria bárbaro.

—Bien me parece mejor tu actitud ahora - dijo Pardus mientras se incorporaba – ahora vamos camino al templo ya es muy noche y probablemente Hiena este preocupado.

—Si me parece buena idea – el panda se paro apoyándose en el árbol – Mañana tengo que hacer todos los preparativos, se anunciaran las primeras rondas, es un día muy importante vendrá mucha gente al templo.

Los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras rumbo al templo, la noche cubría de estrellas el cielo y el panda no podía dejar de admirar a aquella extraña felina, sus movimientos, su complexión , todo en ella dejaba fascinado al panda, la ultima vez que había mirado a alguien con tanta admiración fue cuando conoció a Tigres y a los furiosos , en aquella ocasión Po se quedo admirado de su fuerza, disciplina y de lo fuerte de su carácter, con Pardus fue diferente, ciertamente no sabia por que pero ya la admiraba, por su simple forma tan abierta y amable con el.

—Oye Po – pregunto Pardus rompiendo súbitamente los pensamientos del panda – Cuéntame de ti, que te gusta, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser guerrero Dragón?

—Bueno… uffffff, es una laaaarga historia.

—No te preocupes tenemos tiempo, son unas laaaargas escaleras.

A lo lejos, en el templo Mantis se encontraba sentado meditando enfrente de las puertas del templo, todo era paz y quietud en el templo, Mantis podía sentir la suave brisa del aire colándose entre las columnas el templo, las hojas secas chocando contra la tierra, el crujir de la madera con el viento, incluso el tenue brillo de las estrellas, entonces algo interrumpió su profunda meditación, sintió un disturbio, alguien estaba caminando por el patio central del templo, Mantis dejo su profundo estado de meditación y salió al encuentro de aquella presencia, al llegar al patio los vio.

—Bueno esponjadito, gracias por la comida en serio te agradezco mucho tus atenciones – la guepardo tomo suavemente el brazo de Po – Hacia rato que no tenia una cita con alguien tan amable y lindo como tu.

—Gracias Pardus, bueno yo nunca había tenido una cita, pero es bastante grato debo decir – el panda le sonrió – y entonces ¿Te veo mañana temprano?

—Claro, te espero mañana temprano – Pardus se acerco a la cara del panda y con su lengua le acicalo su mejilla y después se acerco a su oído y le dijo susurrando – No olvides el postre…

Pardus dio un salto enorme hasta la barda que bordea el templo, en unos instantes estaba del otro lado fuera de la vista del panda y dejando a este petrificado.

— ¡¿QUE - FUE -ESO! – la pregunta sorpresiva de Mantis saco al panda de su trance.

— ¿Qué?, no se de que estas hablando ¿Qué? – el panda estaba sorprendido pero intentaba disimular inútilmente.

— ¿Cómo que "que"? pues eso, ¿Qué hacías con Pardus? , ¿Por qué te beso?

—Besarme nooo, solo me limpio la cara… un poquito, ¿o no era eso? – pregunto el panda confundido – aparte es solo la primera cita, no creo que quisiera besarme realmente.

—Por su puesto que fue un beso, ¡¿Primera cita?

—Bueno a lo mejor solo me estaba saboreando, digo hace un rato intento morderme – exclamo el panda con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

— ¿Intento comerte?, ¿En la primera cita? – Mantis esta simplemente asombrado ante la situación – Increíble, Po dime tu secreto…

—Bueno no se, solo le lleve algo de comer luego resulto que eso era estar en una cita y pues ni idea de que hice.

—Po jamás pensé que tuvieras madera de galán – dijo Mantis mientras trepaba al hombro de Po – vamos esto hay que contárselo a los muchachos.

—Mantis de hecho quisiera que te guardaras esto en secreto – dijo el panda ya un poco mas apenado - además me gustaría pedirte algunos consejos.

—Por su puesto Po, no hay problema soy una tumba, en cuanto a lo de los consejos creo que deberías dármelos tu a mi, increíble que intentara comerte en la primera cita…

Un poco mas retirado de ahi Pardus iba camino a sus aposentos cuando una voz en lo alto la hizo parase en seco y voltear ver de reojo.

—No se quien eres realmente o que estas tramando, pero mas vale que te dejes de juegos – dijo Tigresa en un tono serio y amenazante volteando a ver hacia abajo, la Maestra estaba encima del techo de una de las habitaciones exteriores del templo, observando fijamente al la Guepardo – No me parece correcto lo que intentas hacer con Po.

—Miren nada más, quien diría que serias buena espiando gatita – dijo Pardus dándole la espalda y sonriendo – Yo no estoy tramando nada, simplemente me gusto tu amigo, es lindo, tierno y simpático. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No te creo, ¿Qué quieres de Po?, el no tiene nada para alguien como tu.

—Te cuesta tanto creer que el es lindo y simpático o simplemente te niegas a verlo.

—No se que estas tratando de insinuar…

—Se que el esponjosito te agrada, tu lo sabes, lo que no logro entender es que tanto tiempo hace falta para que el se de cuenta.

—Po es mi amigo y estoy dispuesta a protegerlo, no dejare que tú juegues con sus sentimientos…

— ¿Y que tal si no fuera así? – Interrumpió Pardus a Tigresa mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos de una con un aire desafiante - ¿Qué tal si esto es enserio?, ¿Que harías si el realmente me gustara y yo le gustara a el? estarías también dispuesta a aceptarlo o solo intentarías romperme la cara, lamentablemente ni para eso serias buena.

—Yo… jamás podría aceptarlo, se que estas mintiendo – Tigresa contesto furiosa, un ligero gruñido se escucho de su boca – Eres solo una embustera cobarde.

— ¡Te equivocas la única embustera cobarde aquí eres tu! – Pardus alzo el tono de su voz casi a punto de gritarle – Y peor aún, porque solo te estas engañando a ti misma, cuando alguien piensa que una relación es perjudicial para su amigo va y se lo dice, tú has preferido venir a plantarte frente a mí en vez de ir a hablar con él, tú tienes miedo de lo que él pueda llegar a sentir, tu eres una cobarde porque te reúsas a la verdad, lo que tú haces no es protegerlo, lo que tú estás haciendo gatita se llaman celos.

— ¡¿Pero quien rayos te has creído que eres?

Tigresa estaba invadida por la ira sus ojos estaban ardiendo y sus puños estaban temblando, de la nada y sin que Pardus pudiera esperárselo Tigresa salto hacia ella, un instante después un fuerte golpe azoto el piso asiéndolo estremecer levantando grandes pedazos de roca y una torre de humo, Tigres volteo a todos lados pero no veía ni rastros de la felina.

— ¿Dónde te has metido cobarde? – pregunto Tigresa a la vez que gruñía de coraje - ¡No te escondas!

—Eres mas ciega de lo que creí gatita – la voz de Pardus sonó a espaldas de Tigresa – No entiendo por que te esfuerza en intentar proteger a alguien a quien realmente nunca te has tomado el tiempo de conocer, ni le has demostrado cariño.

Tigresa giro rápidamente arremetiendo una patada contra la fuente de donde provenía esa voz pero lo único que consiguió fue golpear el polvo. No lo comprendía estaba segura que Pardus esta a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y acaso tu crees que lo conoces mejor? – pregunto Tigresa al aire - ¿Crees que tu lo conoces realmente?

—Yo al menos estoy haciendo el esfuerzo por conocerlo, como cualquier cuando tiene interés en alguien – contesto Pardus que ya se encontraba en el Tejado, Tigresa volteo a verla, no tenia ni la mas mínima noción de cuando o como llego ahi, eso solo la ponía mas furiosa - ¿Dime que has hecho tu?, ¿Alguna vez le has dicho algo lindo?, ¿Le has dado tiempo sin que el te lo pida?, ¿Le has preguntado algo sobre el al menos?

Esas preguntas golpearon secamente el corazón de Tigresa, ese fue un golpe que ella no vio venir y que definitivamente no pudo esquivar, solo había una respuesta para esas preguntas, y la respuesta era aun mas dura de soportar, en realidad Tigresa nunca se había tomado el tiempo ni la molestia de conocer a Po, el siempre era el que se habría con ella. La única vez que estuvo levemente interesada en saber que le pasaba era cuando iba camino a Gogmen y ella ya sabía de antemano el resultado que dio su desatento con Po.

—Yo… jamás... – contesto Tigresa atónita.

— ¡¿Entonces que demonios alegas? – Pardus desapareció delante de sus ojos de Tigresa, antes que se diera cuenta estaba en el piso justo frente a ella, sus ojos no alcanzaron a verlo pero su cuerpo sintió el puño de la Guepardo hundirse en su estomago, el impacto fue tan fuerte que despejo el polvo que las rodeaba, estrello a Tigresa contra la pared creando un cráter circular en esta – No eres digna si quiera de hacerme frente, mientras no aceptes la verdad jamás podrás vencerme, eres débil y eso es lo que te enfurece, no serias capaz de soportar un rechazo,¡ ja ¡ ,y te haces llamar la mas furiosa de los 5, eres solo una gatita mimada.

Tigresa callo al piso a los pocos segundos la falta de aire le hizo perder el conocimiento, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue la cara de Pardus frente a ella.

— ¿Gatita?, ¡Hey despierta!, vamos por favor… no me dirás que tu… diablos – Pardus se frotaba cara en señal de frustración - ¿Por qué me deje llevar?, ahora tendré que llevar a la gatita mimada hasta su casa, bueno mas me vale hacerlo no creo que al esponjadito le guste que deje a su "amiguita" afuera.

Pardus levanto a Tigresa y la cargo en su hombro, aunque estaban relativamente cerca no podía llegar al palacio con Tigresa al hombro y decir que todo estaba bien, tendría que buscar la manera de no ser vista entrar al dormitorio de los furioso y salir rápidamente de ahi.

—Bueno, que se le va hacer, seguramente no me queda otra opción – Un circulo de polvo al nivel de piso empezó a rodear a Pardus, ella se inclino un poco sujeto fuertemente a Tigresa y se preparo – Match 1…

Una estela de polvo fue lo único que quedo después de que Pardus pronunciara esas palabras, ella y Tigresa habían desaparecido…

La mañana era fresca, la luz se colaba por las ventanas, y un cielo despejado y claro se vislumbraba en lo alto. Po se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo usual, haciendo uso de toda su habilidad logro salir hasta afuera del templo sin ser visto o detectado por nadie, las cosas parecían favorecerle esa mañana al panda, lo único que le preocupaba era Tigresa, era costumbre de la maestra despertarse antes que el resto y empezar muy temprano su practica, para fortuna del panda, esa mañana no se veían señales de la Maestra Tigresa, Po le resto importancia, suponía que se había despertado mas temprano que ella o que simplemente Tigresa se estaba tomando un descanso antes del torneo. Po llego al centro del patio del templo llevaba una canastita al hombro con algunos víveres , camino tranquilamente hasta las puertas del templo y las abrió lo suficiente para poder salir, ya una vez fuera Po se volteo para poder cerrar las puerta dándole la espalda a las escaleras del templo.

—Buenos Días esponjadito, ¿Como estuvo tu sueño? - la voz de Pardus asusto a Po - ¿Te sientes bien?, te ves mas blanco que de costumbre…

—A si estoy bien es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa – le contesto Po a la felina al tiempo que la volteaba a ver - ¿Cómo dormiste tu Pardus?, ¿te parece cómodas las habitaciones del templo?

—Bueno estoy acostumbrada a lugares mas cómodos, pero desde que salí de mi hogar y me uní a Hiena y a Lion, digamos que el buen dormir no es algo que acostumbre.

—Los siento, si hay algo que pueda hacer o conseguirte para que tu, o tus compañeros estén mejor solo dímelo.

—No te preocupes esponjosito mis compañeros están bien, aunque si pudieras lograr que Hiena dejara de roncar te estaría agradecida.

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, jejeje, pero si hubiera alguna otra cosa solo pídemelo.

—Que dulce eres esponjosito, tan atento - Pardus se acerco y abrazo a Po recostando su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de este – Ha decir podrías servirme de almohada, tienes dotes naturales para eso.

—He… bueno yo – el panda estaba completamente ruborizado y las palabras le empezaban a fallar – tal vez pueda conseguirte una mejor almohada.

—Ok esponjadito, me parece una mejor idea – Pardus se retiro un poco de Po y deslizo la garra de su dedo índice sobre el estomago de Po – Además, tengo la pésima costumbre de enterrar las garras en mis almohadas, y no creo que eso fuera cómodo para ti.

—Si eso definitivamente seria… raro, bueno cambiando de tema que te gustaría hacer.

—Ha cierto, ya casi olvidaba para que te había citado esponjoso, veras, dado que tu eres el Guerrero Dragón me gustaría y me honraría si tu quisieras… - Pardus tomo la mano del panda y lo vio directo los ojos, Po estaba nervioso, Pardus lo sentía por los ligeros temblores que tenia el panda – Entrenar conmigo.

— ¡Wuauuuu! en serio quieres que entrene contigo, eso seria bárbaro.

—Me alegra que la idea te guste, mi entrenamiento es muy simple, seguramente lo comprenderás rápido.

— ¿En que consiste?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Bueno acompáñame y veras…

Así Po y Pardus partieron rumbo al bosque cercano al templo, Po se encontraba fascinado esta idea de las citas cada vez le gustaba mas, sin mencionar que Pardus lo hacia sentir especial, el haberle pedido su ayuda para entrenar era para el panda un símbolo inequívoco del respeto que ella le tenia. Los dos llegaron a un área grande y despejada, Po observaba a Pardus que estaba inspeccionando el lugar.

—Bueno esponjadito, estamos solos – dijo Pardus sonriendo ligeramente mientras volteaba a ver a Po de reojo – creo que podemos empezar.

— ¿Y que vamos a empezar?

— Lo que estas a punto de ver es un secreto, nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie – Dijo Pardus con una mirada muy seria al panda - ¿Puedo confiar en ti… Po?

—Por su puesto, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

— ¡Mas te vale esponjadito!

Pardus escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, unos segundos después se escucho un clic y las hombreras de Pardus cayeron de golpe al piso, el golpe de estas fue tan fuerte que agrietaron el piso y elevaron partículas de polvo.

—Cielos, llevabas todo ese peso encima todo este tiempo – dijo Po asombrado al ver el peso de sus hombreras.

—Espera esponjadito aun hay mas.

Pocos segundos después se escucho una serie de sonidos mecánico provenientes de la pechera de Pardus instantes después esta se desprendió de su cuerpo, ella la tomo con una sola mano y sin señales de esfuerzo aparente la aventó unos cuantos metros atrás de ella, la pechera no solo agrieto el piso sino que se hundió en el provocando un ligero pero perceptible temblor. La expresión de Po con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos fijos en la armadura que llevaba Pardus solo fue superada por lo que el panda vería después.

—Bueno espero que estés listo Po – dijo la felina sonriendo maliciosamente al panda – Vamos a comenzar nuestro "entrenamiento"…

—Bueno estoy listo… Pardus ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El panda observaba a la felina sin comprender los movimientos que esta estaba realizando, no se parecía a nada de lo que el hubiera entrenado antes, no parecía ni siquiera Kung Fu, era algo rítmico, balanceado, el movimiento de las piernas de la felina confundían al panda haciéndole perder su concentración.

—Bueno esponjosito veremos que te parecen mis movimientos…

Mientras tanto en el Templo de Jade, Maestra Tigresa se levanto tirando una mesita con Te caliente que tenia a su lado derramándolo, el ruido que causo al despertar seguido del que haría al tirar el Te caliente llamo la atención de la Maestra Víbora que se encontraba en su habitación, alarmada la Maestra entro al cuarto de Tigresa.

— ¿Tigresa te encuentras bien? – pregunto Víbora visiblemente preocupada – Te quedaste dormida mas de lo normal, así que pensé que te encontrabas enferma y te había dejado un Te.

—Gracias… - respondió Tigresa aun un poco desorientada.

La maestra Tigres puso sus manos sobre su cabeza intentando recordar exactamente que fue lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era a Pardus con su mirada prepotente viéndola caer al piso después del fuerte golpe que le propino y luego… luego había despertado, por un momento ella dudo, ¿acaso se trataría de un sueño? , no en definitiva el dolor era real y aun seguía presente, algo dentro de ella la empezó a inquietar, algo le decía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

—Víbora - pregunto a la vez que se levantaba - ¿Dónde esta Po?

—No se – Víbora contesto meneando la cabeza – Cuando desperté el ya no se encontraba, ni siquiera espero el desayuno, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y el todavía no llega.

—Maldición – Tigresa estaba sumamente molesta, pese a que no entendía del todo el por que, por un momento solo pasaron imágenes de Po al lado de la gata que solo había venido a provocarle problemas - ¿Y los demás?

—Los otros ya se encuentran entrenando

— ¿Los visitantes también?

—Bueno solo vi a los de la garra fantasma pero ellos salieron en grupo poco después del desayuno, no se donde se encuentren , imagino que entrenando.

—Los alumnos de la Tormenta, ¿Se encuentran en el Templo?

—Pues de hecho el Maestro Lion y Hiena estaban sentados fuera de sus cuartos jugando una especie de juego de estrategia sobre tablero.

— ¿Y la Gata?, ¿Dónde esta? – Tigresa pregunto bastante enfadada.

— ¡Tranquila!, ¡Tranquila! – contesto Víbora retrocediendo un poco ante la inesperada reacción de Tigresa.

— Necesito ir a buscar a Po – dijo Tigresa mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

—Tigresa espera ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tigresa salió rápidamente del cuarto ignorando la pregunta de su amiga, caminaba a paso firme y rápido al llegar a la estancia principal no soporto mas el impulso y empezó a correr, Tigresa salió rápidamente del palacio hasta el patio central estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.

—Si vas de nuevo a enfrentarla solo le estarás dando ventaja amiga. - era Lee que se encontraba sentado en una banca, debido a la prisa que llevaba Tigresa no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Maestro de la Garra Fantasma - Si yo fuera tu me daría un baño con agua helada antes de salir por esas puertas.

— ¿Tu que sabes?, eso a ti no te importa.

— Créeme, no hay necesidad de ir a buscarlos sabes que están juntos, que podrías hacer ahora, además si lo que quieres es romperle la cara a Pardus, probablemente te deje mordiendo el polvo de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?, ¿has estado espiando?

—Bueno, no seria el primero ¿verdad Tigresa? - el Maestro se levanto y encaro a Tigresa – Además es difícil conservar el sueño cuando alguien hace tanto escándalo sobre tu techo y golpea tu pared en mitad de la noche y encima estas cayendo en su juego, actuando justo como ella quiere que actúes como una gatita débil y mimada, ¿es así como deseas que te vean?.

—Cállate, tú no tienes derecho a criticarme, ni siquiera me conoces.

- El como resuelves tus problemas dice mucho de ti sabes y la verdad por la forma en que resuelves los tuyos debo coincidir con Pardus, podrás ser una guerrera magnifica pero tienes la inteligencia emocional de una niña mimada.

— ¡Eres un insolente!, quien les a dado el derecho de juzgarme solo por ser nuestros invitados, como te atreves si quiera a seguirme.

-Relájate solo trato de ayudarte así como vas solo lograras quedar en ridículo.

- Te mostrare quien va a quedar en ridículo...

Tigresa arremetió a toda velocidad contra Lee pero justo antes de que el puño de Tigresa hiciera contacto Lee se desvaneció dejando una ligera nube de humo negro, Tigresa no entendía como pudo desaparecer delante de sus ojos, ella inmediatamente volteo a sus espaldas esperando un ataque por la retaguardia, pero no había señal alguna de Lee.

—Sin duda, ella volvería a derrotarte antes de que siquiera pudieras acercártele – la voz de Lee hizo que Tigresa volteara sobresaltada, el se encontraba justo detrás de ella, como si nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar – Lo primero que debes entender es que dominada por la ira serás incapaz de vencerle, necesitas controlarte y enfocarte al máximo Pardus no es un oponente cualquiera.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Simple, velocidad, pero aun así, mi velocidad no es nada comparada a la de ella, así que te sugiero, si piensas hacerle frente al menos ten una idea a lo que te enfrentas.

Lee volvió a desaparecer enfrente de sus ojos, Tigresa sintió como algo le tocaba el brazo lo jalo hacia atrás poniéndolo contra su espalda, ella reacciono rápidamente girándose y dando un golpe Lee tubo que soltar el brazo de Tigresa para evitar su ataque, retrocediendo rápidamente, entonces Tigresa lo vio de nuevo desaparecer, pero esta vez logro percibir sus movimientos a detalle, las piernas de Tigresa la impulsaron velozmente como si de una catapulta se trataran y alcanzo a conectar un golpe en el abdomen de Lee este retrocedió por el impacto cubriéndose el estomago con una mano, era obvio que el golpe de Tigresa lo había lastimado.

—Definitivamente eres fuerte – dijo Lee mientras soltaba una pequeña risa - pero puedes serlo mas, solo necesitas enfocarte.

Lee salió disparado hacia Tigresa la garra del maestro intento tomarla del cuello, Tigresa logro desviar el ataque respondiendo con una patada justo en la cara del mascara del Maestro esta vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte para elevarlo, una vez que Lee se encontraba en el aire Tigresa aprovecho para brincar sobre el y de un golpe intentar proyectarlo contra el piso, Lee alcanzo a predecir las intenciones de la felina, haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad Lee detuvo el puños de Tigresa, la jalo hacia el tomándola de su ropa, después en un movimiento preciso Lee se giro junto con ella estrellando el cuerpo de Tigresa contra el piso, Lee retrocedió viendo como se reincorporaba la felina.

—No me queda duda eres fuerte y muy capaz Tigresa solo te hace falta aprender a controlar tu temperamento – La respiración de Lee ya se escuchaba agitada, aunque el fuera rápido era obvio que le costaba mucho mantener ese ritmo a la de vez que se defendía de los ataques de Tigresa – Eres una guerrera asombrosa.

—Tu eres bastante rápido – Tigresa contesto mucho mas tranquila esta vez, al parecer la batalla había hecho que por un momento ella descargara parte de su furia – Debo admitir que eres un oponente muy duro, pero aun eso no justifica tu comportamiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y dime entonces Tigresa ¿Qué justifica el tuyo?, ¿Ira acaso?, ¿o tal vez sea algo mas fuerte?

Fue entonces que Tigresa entendió, Lee quería ayudarle despejar su mente, el pequeño encuentro con el Maestro le permitió a Tigresa recuperarse un poco dentro de si, a la vez que le permitió entender por que Pardus le supero tan fácilmente, lo que aun no lograba explicarse era por que sentía tanta ira y tanto coraje contra la Guepardo, ¿Seria por que simplemente no soportaba tanta prepotencia de su parte? O ¿seria por que lo que las palabras que ella le había dicho en parte eran ciertas?

—Los sentimientos pueden ser una fuerte motivación, cuando son los correctos, pero es muy difícil luchar contra algo que desconocemos, si no sabemos a donde queremos llegar o que haremos una vez ahi - Lee le dio la espalda a Tigresa y empezó a caminar lentamente rumbo al palacio - La diferencia entre tu y Pardus es que ella tiene muy claro que desea y como conseguirlo y te puedo jurar que si tu no logras definirte, pronto no tendrás meta ni razón. Tigresa debes abrir más tu mente… y tu corazón, solamente así sabrás el camino.

Un ruido interrumpió al Maestro y distrajo la atención de Tigresa por un segundo pero ese fue tiempo suficiente para que el Maestro volviera a desaparecer de su vista.

La puerta del Palacio se abrió. Po entro con Pardus en su espalda mientras esta se sujetaba de su cuello, Tigresa miro impresionada por un instante, ella entendía perfectamente por que Pardus se veía feliz, pero no alcanzaba a comprender por que Po se veía tan feliz y radiante junto a ella, no era posible, solo han sido 2 días, no es posible que alguien desarrolle un vinculo así en solo 2 días.

—Rayitas - dijo Pardus a la vez que levantaba una mano en señal de saludo - ¿Como estas, como seguiste de tu dolor de estomago?

Tigresa no contesto, solo le miro a los ojos, después de un instante vio a Po se acerco y de una manera un poco mas serena y le pregunto.

— ¿Donde estabas Po?, se supone que deberías estar haciendo los preparativos para las rondas preliminares

—Haaaaaa, bueno yo salí temprano con Pardus y luego nos ocupamos mas tiempo del que creí...

— ¡Uffff! fue muy divertido, aun me duelen las piernas, definitivamente este esponjosito es todo un guerrero Dragón - Pardus rio ligeramente mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Po – Disculpa si lo tome prestado sin avisarte.

— Po debes ir con Shifu justo ahora – Tigresa simplemente ignoro el cometario de Pardus – Recuerda que el torneo esta por empezar y es importante que todo salga a la perfección.

—Claro Tigresa disculpa, en un momento estoy con Shifu. Bueno te veo al rato Pardus, gracias por el entrenamiento – Po salió corriendo rumbo al Palacio dejando a las dos felinas solas.

— ¡Adiós! esponjoso te veo al rato.

—Me alegra ver que se diviertan – dijo Tigresa en un tono sarcástico.

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer rayitas?. Si se que me excedí un poco y me disculpo, se que tu eres muy importante para Po y no debí ser tan agresiva, aunque si en algo me justifica tu me provocaste gatita.

—Tú fuiste la que empezó todo…

— ¿Yo?, perdóname pero yo no me pongo a espiarte desde los tejados ¿o si?

—Yo no esta espiándote, casualmente pase por ahi y se me hizo raro verlos juntos, además tu querías comerte a Po, y casi lo ahorcabas apenas unas horas antes, lo menos que podía era cerciorarme que no lo intentaras de nuevo.

—Después de todo eres una buena amiga, justo como Po dijo…

— ¿Po te platico de mi? Y que… ¿Qué te dijo? – Tigresa preguntaba intentando parecer como si realmente no le importara la pregunta aunque por dentro ardía de curiosidad.

— ¿Creí que no te importaba lo que los demás opinaran de ti? Y por que mejor no vas y se lo preguntas tú, el te tiene mucha confianza sabes, otra cosa es que tu nunca lo supieras capitalizar.

—Otra vez vas a empezar por que no hablas claro Gata…

—Calma tranquila, recuerda que la última vez que fui clara contigo las cosas no salieron bien, así que mejor solo cálmate un poco – Pardus empezó a caminar rumbo al palacio dejando atrás a Tigresa – Solo digo que tal vez no te vendría mal hablar de lo que sientes, en vez de tratar de matarme con la mirada cada vez que nos vemos.

— Eres… una Gata loca, por que insistes en acercarte a Po, en salir con el y luego me dices que vaya y hable con el de lo que "siento"

—Que te puedo decir – dijo Pardus con una risa traviesa volteando a verla de reojo – me gusta la competencia hace que la Presa sepa mejor una vez que la tienes, y yo nunca pierdo a la mía…

Pardus se retiro con una sonrisa que solo hacia enfurecer a Tigresa, y lo que mas le irritaba es que en el fondo tenían razón, todos tenían razón si ella seguía así no solo terminaría en ridículo sino que seria incapaz de mantener la atención en el Torneo, pero Tigresa aun tendría que enfrentarse a su mayor rival antes de poder hablar con Po.


	6. La Ultima Cita

**Capítulo 6**

**La última cita**

Después de tanto esperar el gran día había llegado, El Torneo de los Grandes Maestros estaba a punto de comenzar, todos en el valle se estaban preparando para la ceremonia, el Palacio estaba a reventar de gente, no se había visto tanta alegría desde aquel lejano día en el que un panda caído del cielo fuese elegido Guerrero Dragón. Era solo cuestión de horas para que el Maestro Shifu diera a conocer los enfrentamientos preliminares, sin embargo no todos parecían estar disfrutando el tan esperado evento, el pobre Po se encontraba sumamente ocupado asistiendo al Maestro Shifu en todos los preparativos para la ceremonia de apertura, en muy poco tiempo el panda se dio cuenta que no sería tan divertido organizar un Torneo como participar en él.

Por otro lado Tigresa se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para la ceremonia, sin embargo sus pensamientos distaban de lo que pudiera ocurrir durante la misma, en la mente de Tigresa solo se encontraba el eco seco de las palabras de Pardus , "¿Pudiera ser que tenga razón? tal vez no fuera mala idea hablar directamente con él, ¿pero qué le digo?" se preguntaba continuamente la Maestra , una nube de dudas empezó a inundar su cabeza, aunque lograra juntar las fuerzas y el valor simplemente no sabría que decirle. Lo único de lo que ella estaba segura era que le molestaba a sobremanera ver a Pardus y a Po juntos, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no debería sentirse feliz por su amigo? , ¿O era el simple miedo a sentirse desplazada como la favorita de Po?, no, estaba segura que había algo más, algo que ella tendría que descubrir tarde o temprano. Repentinamente la puerta de Tigresa se abrió, Víbora entro sonriendo y saludando a su amiga.

—Hola Tigresa ¿cómo estás hoy? —pregunto alegremente Víbora

—Mejor, gracias.

—Sabes que para eso estamos las amigas,

—Víbora agradezco mucho tus atenciones pero no es necesario que te preocupes tanto. —contesto afablemente Tigresa.

—Tigresa... como no esperas que me preocupe has actuado muy extraño desde hace ya algunos días, dime ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

—No nada, es solo que he estado un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, por lo del torneo…

—Tigresa… sé que no es eso, a ti nunca te han puesto nerviosa las batallas, entiendo que no me quieras decir, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, todos nosotros y si hay algo que pudiéramos hacer solo pídelo.

—En serio… estoy bien —esta vez la felina sonrió— Te agradezco mucho Víbora pero en verdad no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, estoy segura que cuando este torneo termine todo volverá a la normalidad por aquí.

—Ok, espero que sea así, bueno... prepárate es hora de desayunar, el día de hoy estamos de fiesta, seguramente Mono preparo algo especial para el desayuno y con un poco de suerte tal vez consigamos que nos regale alguna galleta.

—Espera, dijiste Mono.

—Si eso dije —replico Víbora un tanto confundida.

— ¿Y Po?

—Po se encuentra terminando los preparativos del banquete para los invitados y la gente del Valle, no creo que pueda desayunar hoy con nosotros, ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?

—No, para nada, era mera curiosidad —Maestra Tigresa intento ocultar un leve sonrojo volteando a todos lados— bueno vamos antes de que se haga tarde, de hecho ahora que lo mencionaste, hace mucho que Mono no comparte sus galletas seguramente tiene bastantes ya.

— ¡Siiiiii! Vamos a por unas cuantas seguramente si nos regala unas por ser un día especial.

Las dos guerreras salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor, pero algo las detuvo en el acto dejándolas sin habla a las dos, una gigantesca cesta llena de flores de ciruelo se encontraba frente a ellas, por un momento se miraron una a la otra sin saber qué hacer, después de unos segundos la cesta se movió, causando un sobre salto en las dos.

—Lee ¿Seguro que sigue en su habitación? —pregunto Doko que se encontraba del otro lado de la cesta empujándola por el pasillo, dado su pequeña estatura y lo enorme de la cesta con flores no le permitió ver que Lee le había abandonado, probablemente al darse cuenta de que serian descubiertos— no me gustaría hacer el ridículo moviendo esto por todo el pasillo, además si solo le voy a dejar una nota anónima no veo por qué no pueda dejarla aquí seguramente las vera.

—Las flores son muy lindas… ¿Doko… verdad? —Tigresa pregunto al tiempo que tomaba una flor de la canasta— espero no te importe si te robo una.

—Hee... —por el sonido de su voz pareciera que el pequeño enmascarado se hubiera congelado en el acto— claro… de he-hecho… son pa-pa-para ti.

— ¡Tigresa! Qué lindo detalle no recuerdo que nunca nadie te hubiera regalado flores, además son hermosas. Doko te importa si me llevo dos me encantaría hacerme un arreglo con ellas.

—S-Si… adelante.

Tigresa movió con una sola mano la enorme canasta dejando ver así al a su ya no tan anónimo admirador.

—Estas flores no son fáciles de conseguir por aquí Doko, de donde las obtuviste.

—B-b-bueno… p-p-pues yo solo las conseguí.

— ¿Ósea que recogiste una por una?

—Si quería que fuera una sorpresa —la voz de Doko comenzó a recuperar algo de normalidad— pero pues ya las descubriste, ¿Te gustan?

—Son hermosas, muchas gracias Doko.

Por un instante el dulce gesto de Doko logro dibujar una sonrisa en la cara de Tigresa, aunque ella no conociera nada de él, sabia por la reacción, el timbre de voz y actitud que se trataba en esencia de un niño.

— ¿Te gustaría desayunar con nosotras Doko? —Víbora pregunto mientras tomaba a Doko por los hombros— Vamos que ya se hace tarde…

— ¡Oh! Gracias pero… pero tengo que entrenar con Sheng —después de patearle el trasero a Lee claro, pensó el pequeño admirador.

—Pero hoy es un día especial, hoy no deberían entrenar — replico Tigresa ante la expresión de incredulidad pero a la vez alegre de Víbora— Podemos desayunar y luego esperar que anuncien los combates ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Heeeee…? — Doko está a punto de un ataque de pánico al no saber que decir ante una invitación tan directa de Tigresa.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera contestar nada una voz conocida por Tigresa se escuchó afuera.

— ¡Doko! Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo galán, Sheng nos espera para el entrenamiento, apúrate quieres…

—Parece ser que no bromeabas, son muy estrictos con tu entrenamiento —dijo Víbora— espero que no se esfuercen demasiado recuerda la ceremonia es en unas horas, hasta entonces.

—Gracias, b-bueno adiós…

Doko salió a paso veloz por el pasillo para salir al encuentro y segura discusión con su compañero Lee.

— ¡Doko! —dijo Tigresa casi gritando y parando en seco al Doko— Me debes un desayuno, que no se te olvide.

Después de la agradable situación Tigresa le pidió a Víbora que la esperara en el comedor mientras ella metía las flores a su cuarto Víbora asintió y se fue por el pasillo, Tigresa estaba bastante contenta el encuentro con Doko había sido de lo más tierno, ella siempre tuvo un fuerte instinto maternal, aunque no fuera muy frecuente verla así. Después de tomarse unos minutos en guardar la enorme canasta de flores dentro de su cuarto, se encontró de manera inesperada con la última persona que desearía ver…

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo Rayitas? ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —era Pardus saliendo nada más y nada menos que de la habitación de Po.

— ¿ ¡Tu! ? ¿Dónde está Po?, ¿no me dirás que estuviste adentro con él durante la noche?

— ¡Wooouuu!, tranquila Rayitas, te va a dar un ataque si sigues con ese humor y no, no estaba con Po adentro, qué más quisiera yo… pero probablemente no los hubiéramos dejado dormir, sobre todo a ti… jejeje — la tenue risita de Pardus sonaba como un disparo de cañón dentro de la cabeza de Tigresa.

—Eres una… —Tigresa se esforzó por recobrar la serenidad y empezó a respirar más profundo— ¿Entonces no has visto a Po?

—Si él está en el pueblo consiguiendo algunas cosas que ocupaba para la ceremonia, pero al pobre se le olvido la lista que le había dado Shifu, así que yo le hice el favor de venir por ella.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú con él en el pueblo?

—Tú estabas muy ocupada meditando Rayitas, así que me pidió que le acompañara, y pues yo encantada acepte, cada día me fascina más ese oso, no sabía que fuera tan buen cocinero, ya he probado algunos platillos suyos y debo admitir no serán tan buenas como un filete fresco y jugoso pero tampoco están mal.

—Si… es bueno en la cocina —A pesar del disgusto que le provocaba Pardus, el simple hecho de acordarse de Po le reconfortaba un poco.

— Oye por cierto, creí que eras un Tigre… no sabías que los pumas también tenían rayas jejeje…

— ¿Acaso te parezco un puma?, no seas ridícula, definitivamente eres una Gata loca.

—Bueno no se… es solo que, ya sabes lo que dicen de los pumas…

—No… —contesto tajantemente Tigresa cruzando los brazos, sin embargo se veía que tenía curiosidad por lo que la felina pudiera decir a pesar que sus respuestas solían ser fastidiosas.

—Se dice que los pumas prefieren la carne más fresca o mejor dicho joven…

— ¿Qué?, ¿Pero acaso tú crees que yo?

—Solo hazme un favor, se amable con Doko, no queremos que su primer "desayuno" sea una experiencia traumática ¿verdad…?

— ¿Estabas adentro cuando…? , espera no es lo que tú crees, yo solo intente ser amable con él, es solo un niño…

—Mmmmm… que cruel —Pardus esbozo una leve pero malévola sonrisa mostrando un poco sus afilados dientes —jugar así con los sentimientos de un pequeño, eso es muy bajo no crees, pero bueno mi querida "Cougar" quien soy yo para criticarte...

— ¡TU…! Si comentas o insinúas algo juro que…

—Tranquila Rayitas, guardare muy bien tu secreto bueno… eso espero… —Pardus con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios dio media vuelta hacia la sala principal pasando de largo a Tigresa.

—Ya fue suficiente… esta vez no te escapas.

Tigresa aprovecho que Pardus estaba de espaldas, sabía que Pardus podría esperas cualquier tipo de contacto físico en sus hombros espalda y brazos, así que no le quedó más remedio, con un movimiento veloz como el rayo Tigresa tomo la punta de la cola de Pardus, esta solo sintió el contacto seguido de un fuerte jalón, eso fue algo que jamás hubiera esperado, esta vez tenía que aceptar que Tigresa la había tomado con la guardia baja, Tigresa la jalo y la puso contra la pared, con la mano que le quedaba libre tomo la mano derecha de Pardus, después flexiono su pierna y bloqueo con su rodilla la mano de izquierda evitando así que pudiera escapar quedando ambas cara a cara en una posición bastante comprometedora.

— ¡Ahora si veras lo que esta "gatita" hace contigo! —Tigresa estaba furiosa, pero algo en la cara de Pardus cambio su furia por un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda.

—Tigresa… tu…—la suavidad y ternura con la que Pardus dijo su nombre combinada con una coqueta y sensual mirada y un suave ronroneo hizo que a Tigresa se le erizaran los pelos— Yo también te deseo… con toda mi alma, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que tu serias a la única a quien yo podría amar… pero esto no puede ser, sabemos que este amor es imposible, que no podíamos seguir escondiéndonos en las sombras eternamente, no soportaría otra noches sin ti a mi lado… perdóname por favor… solo desearía que me dejaras sentir por última vez tus…

Tigresa quedo perpleja cuando la lengua de Pardus rozo tiernamente sus labios, esto provocó una reacción inmediata en ella, soltó la cola y los brazos de Pardus retrocediendo rápidamente llevándose las manos a su boca. Pardus aprovecho ese instante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido, Tigresa volteo hacia el final del pasillo y la vio recargada sobre la pared, Pardus solo le guiño un ojo.

—Adiós "Rayitas, amor mío nunca me olvides por favor…" —el tono de la voz de Pardus se escuchó sumamente melodramático rayando en lo burlón, después de esas palabras Pardus desapareció frente a los ojos de Tigresa.

— ¡PAAARDUUSSSSS VUELVE AQUI! —Tigresa grito en algo que se asemejaba más a un rugido— ¡Juro que algún día te he de tener entre mis garras de nuevo y entonces…!

— ¡TIGRESA…!

La furia de Tigresa fue repentinamente congelada por una voz que ella conocía perfectamente, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se petrificaron al instante, con un gran esfuerzo giro su cuerpo, al ver aquel escenario le fue imposible mantener su temple firme e inquebrantable, un rubor total cubrió la cara de la Maestra al darse cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraban los 4, lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, que los invadiera una legión de lobos, que Tai Lung apareciera de nuevo y atacara el templo, cualquier cosa que les hiciera perderle la vista de encima.

—Víbora… que sorpresa… creí que me esperarías en la cocina —dijo Tigresa a la vez que sonreía ligeramente intentando disimular lo que ella sabía habían visto todos— sé que… bueno esto puede parecer raro… pero puedo explicarlo.

— ¡Dios santo está sonriendo entonces es cierto! —dijo Grulla con una cara de asombro y espanto.

—Hay que romántico, los amores imposibles siempre me hacen… —Mono intento disfrazar su llanto frotándose los ojos con su puño— será raro pero eso no lo hace menos bello…

— ¿¡QUE! , no espera ustedes no entienden…

—Tranquila Tigresa por supuesto que entendemos —dijo Víbora mientras una lágrima brotaba de su ojo— todos lo entendemos…

— ¡Oh gracias al cielo! , por un momento pensé que ustedes…

—Descuida Tigresa, siempre serás nuestra amiga, una amiga muy liberal pero nuestra amiga al fin y al cabo —replico Mantis antes de que Tigresa dijera palabra.

—Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional, no importa que, o con quien decidas estar. —dijo Grulla quitándose el sombrero.

— ¡No! espera yo no quise decir eso, ella y yo no somos nada.

—Lo sabemos amiga, no te preocupes dale tiempo a tu corazón para que sane de este duro adiós… —Víbora abrazo a Tigresa intentando consolarla— Ahora entiendo por qué habías estado tan inmersa en tus pensamientos estos días, esto lo explica todo.

Por la mente de Tigresa solo cruzaba una cosa "Pardus… La odio, la odio con toda el alma, la próxima vez que la vea juro que la hare pedazos, no… la hare puré ,voy a tomar su pequeña cabeza entre mis garras y la hare crujir como una nuez , no dejara que se siga burlando así de mí"

—Mira que romántica hasta te dejo una nota de despedida —dijo Mono señalando una pedazo de papel que se encontraba en el piso.

—No creo que… —en efecto Pardus había dejado un pedazo de papel en el piso, pero no era una nota romántica ni mucho menos, Tigresa tomo el papel entre sus manos, era la lista de encargos que Shifu le había dado a Po misma que el olvido y Pardus vino a recoger, seguramente la tiro cuando escapo, pensaba para si la felina— Esto es de Po, es importante que se lo entregue…

—Tigresa sé que para ti es difícil expresar lo que sientes así que no te presionaremos, pero por favor ten en cuenta que todos nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte —dijo Víbora que se mostraba aun sumamente entristecida por lo que ella creía que había sucedido.

— ¡Ustedes están locos!, ¡esa Gata está loca!, ¡Dios mío debo salir de aquí antes de volverme loca también!

Tigresa paso por entre los 4 tapándose las orejas, ya tenía suficiente de tantas tonterías , seguramente mataría al próximo incauto que dijera algún desatino, ahora solo había una cosa que le preocupaba , faltaba poco tiempo para que la ceremonia diera inicio, si no lograba encontrar rápido a Po y entregarle la lista seguramente Shifu le reprendería severamente.

Mientras tanto en el bosque cercano al Valle de la Paz, los gemelos de la academia Lee Dan esperaban a su mentora y ultima participante del torneo. Ambos eran Gatos monteses iguales a Mei Ling pero de menor tamaño y fuerza, eran siameses así que era muy difícil distinguirlos a no sé por su vestimenta la cuan tenía como única diferencia su color, ambos usaban trajes de combate de kung fu con cuellos estilo Mao, mientras que Yuan usaba su vestimenta en azul claro, May usaba la suya con un rosa pardo. Ambos guerreros tenían ya rato esperando y caminando en círculos hasta que la angustia empezó ser un peso para ellos.

—Seguro que no deberíamos de ir —pregunto preocupada May.

—Sabes que a la Maestra no le gusta que desobedezcamos sus órdenes —contesto Yuan— Lo mejor será esperarla aquí, tengo fe en que pronto volverá.

—Me preocupa mucho… —contesto May.

—Se ocupan más que unos simples asesinos para vencerme May…—contesto Mei Ling que estaba saliendo de unos matorrales detrás de ambos.

— ¡Maestra!, que gusto verla, ya empezaba a preocuparme —dijo May a la vez que corría a abrazar su Maestra.

—Yuan, ¿ha habido novedades? —preguntaba Mei Ling con semblante serio.

—No Maestra, hemos seguido de cerca a los Maestros de la Garra Fantasma, pero no hemos podido identificarles, en ningún momento se han quitado sus máscaras, he logrado ver como Lee se enfrentaba contra Tigresa pero no logre entender el por qué se enfrentaron ni por que Lee abandono la pelea, pero una cosa es segura, son mucho más fuertes que unos simples bandidos estoy seguro…

—En efecto Yuan, lo son —sentencio Mei Ling— es importante investigar quienes son esos impostores y que hacen aquí.

—Maestra ¿Cómo esta tan segura de que son impostores? —pregunto May que ya empezaba a dar muestras de miedo.

—Ya lo he constatado May, los tres Maestros de la Garra Fantasma están muertos fueron asesinados hace 6 días en la ciudad vecina, los testigo afirmas que los Maestros salieron del bar local y fueron encarados por tres desconocidos que portaban máscaras y ropajes negros, fueron vencidos con suma facilidad, en realidad es triste pero a nadie le importo, los tres Maestros de las Garra Fantasma eran bandidos y asesinos, solo habían causado malestar entre los habitantes durante su estancia, así que nadie se molestó en reportar el incidente simplemente escondieron los cuerpos, para evitar alguna represalia de la Garra Fantasma.

—No entiendo cuál podría ser el interés de la Garra Fantasma en un torneo de Kung Fu, ¿Por qué ahora? —dijo Yuan— entiendo que alguien quisiera acabar con ellos, pero suplantarlos para entrar a un torneo.

—Es por eso que debemos estar muy atentos, es de suma importancia que esta información se mantenga en secreto, si informamos al Maestro Shifu a Po o a los 5 solo levantaremos sospechas, necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan que los hemos descubierto. —contesto Mei Ling.

— ¡Así será Maestra! —contestaron a la par alumnos, ambos mostraban una disposición y un valor único, serian capaces de seguir a su mentora no importando las consecuencias.

—Bueno ahora hay que marchar, hay un torneo que nos espera…

Mientras tanto después de una muy ajetreada mañana de compras y una explicación carente de detalles de cómo había convencido a Pardus de entregarle la lista Tigresa ayudo a Po llevar todo lo que habían adquirido al Templo, donde ya los esperaba el Maestro Shifu.

— ¡Po! —dijo el maestro Shifu sumamente molesto —¿Dónde has estado? Te había dicho que era importante que compraras todo lo más pronto posible…

—Bueno Maestro Shifu vera… yo…

—Po me dio la lista de lo que usted le había solicitado, lamentablemente olvide la lista en mi habitación y tuve que volver por ella… —contesto Tigresa a la vez que agachaba la cabeza pidiendo disculpas.

—Bueno, solo apresúrense por favor, tiene 30 minutos para poner todo en orden, yo recibiré a los invitados, tú Tigresa por favor ayuda a Po en la cocina y a servir el banquete, Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Víbora se encuentras afinando los últimos detalles del lugar los asientos y la presentación. Confió en ustedes.

—Le aseguro no le haremos quedar mal Maestro —contesto Po mientras corría hacia adentro del templo con la canasta llena de comida.

—Eso espero Po… —el pobre Maestro Shifu no le quedaba más que suspirar y esperar que el oso cumpliera exitosamente su tarea.

Después de una mañana muy pesada Tigresa pensó que al menos tendría un momento a solas para hablar con Po, al parecer su día de suplicios estaba empezando a pintar mejor…hasta que llego a la cocina.

—Rayitas, Po ¿Cómo están? —Pardus se encontraba en la cocina comiendo unas galletas mientras batía algo parecido a una masa para pastel dentro de un plato hondo — ¿Qué tal Po encontraste todo lo que hacia falta?

—Si Pardus, afortunadamente Tigresa pudo ayudarme a conseguir todo y acabamos mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba, bueno aunque Shifu no opina lo mismo ¡jejeje!

—Perfecto, ¿Y tú Tigresa, te divertiste de compras "cariño"? —Pardus sonreía muy tranquilamente, se le estaba volviendo costumbre jugar con la paciencia de Tigresa, aunque a esta no le pareciera nada gracioso — ¿Trajiste algo especial para mí?

—Claro… tengo algo muuuyyyy especial para ti Pardus… —Tigresa estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no devastar a Pardus con todo y la cocina, ella sabía que debía concentrarse, tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

—Bueno eso me alegra, por cierto Po ya empecé con las galletas y pasteles, seguí la receta como me lo indicaste, perece ser que me esta saliendo bien…

—Mmmmm… no solo lo parece huele muy bien, Tigresa te importaría ayudar al Pardus con los pastelillos, necesito cortar rápido las verduras y prepara los aperitivos.

— ¿Qué?, por que tengo que ayudarle yo a ella, además ¿quien te has creído para decirme que es lo que debo hacer? —a Tigresa se le estaba acabando la paciencia mientras que Pardus solo estaba disfrutando la función que ella misma había creado.

—Bueno, tranquila no es para tanto, entonces ayúdame a cortar las verduras mientras yo ayudo a Pardus con los pasteles.

—A mi me parece una excelente idea esponjadito, así podemos estar mas juntos —Pardus arqueo una ceja y le dio una media sonrisa a Tigresa.

—No es necesario… ¡effffff! —Tigresa exhalo cansada, aunque la odiaba no podía negar que era una gran Maestra en lo que a artimañas se refería.

—Bueno que te parece si me pasa los moldes que están debajo de la mesa para vaciar la masa —contesto Pardus que se veía estaba disfrutando la situación.

Tigresa se agacho, pero por mas que buscaba solo encontraba vasijas ningún molde, aun así siguió insistiendo navegando entre un montón de vasijas de distintos tamaños que había debajo de la mesa, ella no recordaba que guardaran tantas, "seguramente sera alguna otra jugarreta de Pardus" pensaba Tigresa.

—Aquí no hay nada —contesto fastidiada Tigresa.

—Que raro juraría que yo las deje ahí —contesto Po.

—Sigue buscando Rayitas seguramente las encuentras —Pardus estaba riendo, esa misma risa suave que sonaba dentro de la cabeza de Tigresa como si de un volcán se tratase.

Tigresa seguía buscando vasijas hasta que sintió que algo afelpado le estaba tocando su oreja, al instante volteo a ver que le molestaba de manera tan insistentemente recibiendo un suave golpe en los ojos , la felina rugió y por el sobresalto golpeo la mesa con su cabeza provocando que una vasija con masa de pastel le callera encima, después de un breve instante Tigresa recupero la vista, solo para darse cuenta que era la cola de Pardus la causante de sus molestias, Pardus empezó a abofetear a Tigresa en la cara con su cola solo para molestarla y seguir divirtiéndose.

—Bueno chicas, voy a ver como esta quedando el comedor vuelvo enseguida —dijo Po saliendo por las puertas de la cocina y dejando a las dos felinas solas.

—Vamos Rayitas ríe un poco necesitas sentido del humor sabes —dijo Pardus mientras sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Sentido del humor?, ok te mostrare mi sentido del humor…

—Vamos no seas tan enoj…

Pardus se callo, soltó la vasija y puso las manos sobre la mesa su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de dolor cuando volteando a ver hacia abajo se dio cuenta que su cola se encontraba entre las fauces de Tigresa.

—Sabes que me parece gracioso… una gata con media cola —Dijo Tigresa que sostenía con sus dientes la cola de Pardus a pesar de eso se notaba que esta vez era ella quien estaba sonriendo.

—Ti... Tigresa tranquila, no-no es necesario ser tan violenta… ¡ouchhhhh! —Tigresa estaba mordiendo la cola de Pardus como si de un juguete se tratara.

— ¡Ahhh veo que te gusta "cariño"! —Un sensación de placer recorría a Tigresa sabia que esta vez tenia a Pardus literalmente pescada por la cola, estaba vez no podría escapar y le pagaría de una vez por todas las que le había hecho

—Sabes ahora que lo pienso nunca he comido carne fresca, y ya le estoy empezando a tomar gusto a esta.

— ¡Me alegra! Pero no crees que serie mejor un poco de pastel y galletitas… ouchhhh, ahhhh por favor no tan fuerte…, si duele. —Pardus estaba empezando a arañar la mesa con sus garras, pese a que aun conservaba un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.

—Ahora me vas a pedir una disculpa y vas a darles a todos una explicación… por tu culpa todos creen que…

— ¡TIGRESA DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA! —grito Víbora que acaba de entrar a la cocina y alcanzo a ver parte de lo sucedido.

—No entiendo como puedo querer a alguien tan cruel como tu Tigresa… —Pardus volvió a su papel melodramático, agachando la cabeza y rasgando cada vez más fuerte la mesa con sus garras, en tanto que Tigresa estaba más furiosa que nunca.

— ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tú me debes una disculpa y una explicación y me la vas a dar! –grito Tigresa ignorando por un momento a Víbora.

— ¡Tigresa! Suelta la cola de Pardus ahora mismo —Víbora estaba muy molesta y no iba a permitir que esto siguiera así.

—Pero es que no entiendes —le contesto Tigresa.

—No se que problema exista en su relación, pero francamente esta no es la forma de resolverlo y tu lo sabes, ahora si valoras mi amistad vas a soltarle la cola.

—Pero ella y yo no tenemos ninguna relación —contesto Tigresa fastidiada por tener que aclara nuevamente eso.

—Encima que me haces daño, ahora me niegas, ¿pero que te he hecho yo?, ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Pardus parecía estar a punto de las lágrimas, mas era imposible saber si era por que Tigresa le seguía sujetando firmemente la cola, por sus dotes histriónicas o porque simplemente no podía soportar la risa interna que le provocaba toda esa situación.

— ¡Tigresa! No lo volveré a repetir suéltale la cola…

— ¡Oh Rayos! —Tigresa saco la cola de Pardus de su boca la aventó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

— ¡¿Tigresa a donde vas? —pregunto Víbora que se veía sumamente preocupada

Tigresa no contesto salió de la cocina sumamente molesta solo se escucharon sus pasos al correr fuera del Palacio.

—Pardus ¿Tu estas bien? —le pregunto Víbora mientras se acercaba para ver la cola de la felina.

—Si… gracias, si no hubieras llegada tiempo, ufff no quiero ni imaginarlo…

—Por favor perdona a Tigresa, ella usualmente no se comporta así, estos días ha estado bajo mucha presión.

—No te preocupes de hecho yo necesito…

En ese momento Po entro con Mono, Grulla y Mantis por la puerta de la cocina.

—Pardus… ¿que la paso a la masa del pastel? —Pregunto Po impactado por el desastre culinario que había dejado Pardus y Tigresa.

—Ha… bueno es una larga historia esponjosito, y ya que están todos aquí seria prudente aclarar algunas cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa…

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Tigresa dejo la cocina, salió corriendo y abandono el Palacio "seguramente el Maestro Shifu me reprenderá" se decía la felina "Ja, no se por que pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, al verdad ya no se si algo realmente me importe".

Tigresa se encontraba sentada recargada en el Durazno de la Sabiduría, viendo como el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos en las distantes montañas, sus pensamientos volaban a lo lejos en busca de la paz, esa paz que siempre lograba esquivarla, esa paz que solo veía de cerca cuando el se encontraba a su lado, esa paz que se veía constantemente amenazada por la llegada de una completa desconocida, que no solo se divertía humillándola, si no que además y encima de todo, se estaba volviendo muy cercana a Po en tiempo record, pereciera como si todas las batallas que ella tubo a su lado no valieran nada, se sentía desplazada y sola o mas bien distante, como si ella fuera la desconocida, lo que no dejaba de atormentarla era el porque, que es lo que le causaba tanto desequilibrio al estar cerca de Po, que es lo que hacia que siempre perdiera el control cuando estaba cerca de Pardus, que hacia ella para ser tan fácilmente manipulable por el destino.

Tigresa cerro los ojos, recargo su cabeza contra el durazno y se dejo acariciar por los últimos rayos del sol, el aroma de los duraznos le reconfortaba, la brisa fresca recorría su cara como si de una suave caricia se tratara, respirando profunda y plácidamente, se dejo llevar por esa sensación minutos y después horas, los primeros canticos de los grillos llegaban a sus oídos, convertidos en una dulce melodía, hay alejada de todos y de todo, dejando la pesada carga que implicaba ser ella misma por un momento Tigresa se sumergió en un mar de calma, "¿Esta es la Paz que busco?, no siento nada, quisiera seguir así, solo un instante mas". Inesperadamente el sonido de los grillos ceso apenas unos instantes después sintió alguien junto a ella, era un presencia cálida y apacible, su calor la reconfortaba y su aroma le inspiraba tranquilidad.

—Te perdiste de la ceremonia Rayitas —Pardus hablo en un tono suave como de murmullo.

—Cielos… por que te esmeras en atormentarme, ¿Qué quieres de mí? — dijo Tigresa sin abrir los ojos ni inmutarse ante la presencia de Pardus.

—Nada… solo quería hacerte un poco de compañía es todo.

—No necesito tu compañía, no necesito la compañía de nadie y mucho menos tú lastima —Tigresa estaba sumamente molesta, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por no abrir los ojos tenia la esperanza que esto fuera solo un mal sueño o un desagradable recuerdo.

—Tigresa, se que las cosas entre nosotras no empezaron bien… se que no deseas ni necesitas mi amistad, pero si por un momento me dejaras hablarte como amiga, si tan solo por un momento pudieras dejar tus celos de lado y pusieras atención a lo que digo, tal vez pudieras comprender mejor por que te sientes así.

—Tu no sabes nada, ¿que puedes comprender tu de mi?, ¿que puedes saber tu de mi?

—Se que si no defines tus sentimientos pronto será muy tarde después, se que la vida no siempre te da segundas oportunidades, encontrar a alguien es muy difícil en este mundo, como para tomarse el lujo de dejarle todo al destino, y ver como pasa el tiempo, sin decir nada, se el dolor que causa no poder decir lo que sientes pero conozco también el dolor de perder a alguien sin haberle dicho nunca lo que sentías…

Tigresa abrió los ojos, giro lentamente su cabeza y por primera vez volteo a ver a la guepardo sin ira, sin rabia, sin celo, únicamente vio una gota de cristal recorriendo los surcos oscuros de la cara de aquella felina que tenia su vista puesta en las estrellas del cielo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces…? —pregunto Tigresa con una voz serena y tranquila.

—Por el…

— ¿Por Po?, pero no entiendo…

—No necesitas hacerlo, muchas veces las cosas mas bellas del mundo son las que no logramos entender del todo, sin embargo existen y están ahí. El… me hace recordar… su inocencia, su bondad.

— ¿Entonces por que me insistes a mi?, ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo y no con el?

—Por que tu me recuerdas como solía ser…

—… —Tigresa callo por un momento el ambiente se inundo de la dulce sinfonía de la noche.

—Yo lo aprecio mucho, aunque tengo poco de conocerlo, hay algo en el que me tiene… no se —Pardus bajo por un momento su mirada se veía claramente como un delgada línea parecida al cristal cruzaba su rostro hasta formar una delicada gota y estrellarse contra el piso. —Y no seria una decisión justa si el no supiera lo que sientes.

— ¿Pero que es lo que yo siento por el…?

—Eso amiga es algo que necesitas buscar tu misma, pero no te valdrá de nada hacerlo si tienes miedo a lo que vas a encontrar…

Pardus se levanto dio media vuelta y puso su mano sobre el árbol.

—Solo recuerda que debes tener las manos abiertas y listas para recibir lo que la vida te de, no siempre hay segundas oportunidades y el miedo al rechazo jamás podrá compararse con el dolor de perder lo que realmente amamos... —Pardus golpeo el árbol y un durazno cayo sobre las piernas de Tigresa— Por si los nervios..., ahora hay alguien mas que desea platicar contigo, no ha de tardar en llegar…

—Pardus… graci... —Tigresa se volteo para agradecerle a la felina, esta ya no se encontraba. —evidentemente desaparecer se le da muy bien…

— ¡Tigresaaaaa!, ¡ufff que cansancio, hay me da, ufff! —Po era el causante de tanto escándalo el pobre oso estabas llegando a donde Tigresa casi a rastra después de bajar y subir las escaleras buscándola — ¿Dónde estabas?, te perdiste la ceremonia —dijo Po mientras lograba sentarse al lado de Tigresa y recobraba lentamente el aliento.

—Si me imagino que el Maestro Shifu debe estar muy molesto —contesto Tigres al panda a la vez que le extendía la mano con el durazno — ¿Quieres la mitad?

—Sii, ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo Po a la vez que tomaba el durazno y lo partía a la mitad— La verdad ya me estaba poniendo…

— ¿Nervioso?

—No… no exactamente.

—Po… yo… —Tigresa apoyo lentamente su cabeza en el hombro de Po.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si solo quería darte las gracias, por estar aquí y haberte tomado la molestia de buscarme…

—Bueno no lo hice solo, Los chicos y Pardus me ayudaron. Por cierto Pardus ya nos pidió una disculpa a los muchachos y a mí, dice que se siente culpable de que su broma se saliera de control…

— ¿Su broma?

—Si, eso de que tu y ella eran pareja

— ¡Ahhh! Gracias por recordármelo

—Dijo que se disculparía contigo en cuando te viera.

—Que amable de su parte aclarar todo, después de todo fue su culpa.

—Vamos Tigresa no seas tan severa con ella, será bromista pero es muy buena por dentro, es linda y muy atenta.

—Si, eso creo…

— ¿Por cierto en que estabas pensando cuando llegue te vi muy meditativa?

— ¿Yo…? Pues… quería decirte…

—Si —Po miro a Tigresa que aun seguía recargada en su hombro su ojos estaban a medio cerrar, pareciera como si el cansancio la hubiera vencido.

—Nada Po, creo que nada… —Tigresa volvió a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La pareja se quedo hay sentados debajo del Durazno de la Sabiduría, dejándose llevar por la orquesta de la noche y el juego de luces de las estrellas en el infinito del cielo, sin siquiera sospechar que alguien los observaba a la distancia desde un risco en lo alto…

— ¡Wuuuau! , eres una actriz consumada Pardus —dijo la oscura figura saliendo de entre los los arboles —por un momento creí que lo que decías era en serio.

—Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato Lee... —dijo Pardus que se encontraba dándole la espalda observando a la pareja a lo lejos— Lo menos que podía hacer por ellos es concederles un ultimo momento de paz juntos. Después de este torneo es muy probable que jamás vuelvan a verse.

—Ya veo, ¿ "El " te dijo que hará con ellos después del Torneo?

—No… ¿y a ti?

—Tampoco.

—Lo que yo decida hacer con ellos no es de su incumbencia, ambos deben seguir las instrucciones que les he dado, eso si desean que cumpla mi parte del trato —Una voz a sus espaldas los hizo sobresaltarse, ambos voltearon para ver como "El " emergía de las sombras como si de un estanque de agua se tratase , su figura era casi tan alta como Lion vestía una capa que le cubría todo su cuerpo envolviéndolo en sombras, como si estas escurrieran atreves de ella, en sus hombros la oscuridad ardía como llamas impidiendo que ellos vieran su cara, ambos guerreros se inclinaron ante aquella presencia.

—Juez Yin, no lo esperábamos tan pronto —dijo Pardus mientras evitaba verle al rostro.

—Claro que no, ustedes jamás esperan nada… ademas por lo que puedo ver no te esta yendo muy bien con tu misión Pardus.

—Es solo un retraso temporal Juez, le prometo que lo corregiré.

—Mas te vale Pardus —la extraña figura se acerco a ella, una garra oscura emergió del manto oscuro tomando la cara de Pardus, levantándola del piso y poniéndola frente a frente, Pardus solo sintió como la lengua de aquel ser pasaba por su cara y su cuello —Si no temo que tendremos que renegociar las condiciones de tu trato ¡jejejej!

—Juez Yin, le aseguro que no fallaremos en nuestra misión.

—Mas te vale Lee, tú lamentablemente no tienes opciones para renegociar, eres solo un sucio y estúpido bandido, mas vale que no te equivoques a menos que quieras pasar la eternidad entre los muertos. —Yin soltó a Pardus dejándola caer de rodillas.

—Otra cosa Pardus —dijo Yin mientras daba la vuelta y su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse en la umbra —Yo no me encariñaría mucho de ese osos de peluche si fuera tu.

Yin se desvaneció completamente entre las flamas oscuras dejando solamente el sonido profundo de una risa que pareciera salida del otro mundo, mientras que Pardus se quedo inmóvil con las manos puestas en el suelo, mientras una ultima lagrima vertía de sus ojos.

**Hola Un saludo a todos los lectores:**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores por tomarse un tiempo de continuar leyendo este fic. que espero sea de su agrado, como siempre agradeciendo sobre manera a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de escribir cualquier opinión, critica, comentario o review. **

**Espero seguir contando con su lectura , aprovecho para dar las gracias muy especialmente a **

**Anhell**

**Carmonator**

**Dante**

**Saya**

**darkspyrocynder**

**Yuki **

**Por sus review y comentarios son de lo mas gratificantes, bueno y para no perder la costumbre les dejo el nombre del siguiente capitulo:**

**Capitulo 7**

**¡El Gran Torneo a comenzado!**

**Doko vs. Tigresa**

**Jejeje, no se por que , pero a este titulo solo le falto la voz que decíael nombre de los capítulos en Dragon Ball XD**


	7. ¡Las eliminatorias! Doko vs Tigresa

**Capítulo 7**

**¡Las eliminatorias han comenzado!**

**Doko vs Tigresa **

Tigresa se había despertado un poco más temprano esa mañana. La luz de las estrellas aun podía apreciarse tenuemente por su ventana, faltaban algunos minutos para que el sol empezara a salir a lo lejos en las montañas, mientras que un manto tan ligero como el aire seguía cubriendo todo el palacio con una sublime penumbra. Tigresa salió de su cuarto, el corredor apenas si se veía iluminada por la tenue luz que salía de la cocina presumiblemente de algunas velas, el resplandor de estas hacia parecer como si las sombras estuvieran bailando una ultima pieza antes de desaparecer en el brillo de la mañana, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un te como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas hasta que el sonido de vasijas cayendo al piso y platos rotos la puso alerta. Tigresa camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina, y echo un vistazo intentando no llamar la atención pero solo lograba apreciar una sombro moviéndose entre los anaqueles, decidida apretó sus puños y se preparo para darle la paliza de su vida al desafortunado ladrón que había importunado la rutina de la Maestra. Solo hizo falta que volteara a ver una vez mas para planear su ataque. Tigresa ingreso a toda velocidad a la cocina, levanto una sartén del piso con su pie para luego golpearla con sus puños , la sartén salió disparada como una flecha contra el intruso, este apenas pudo volverse solo para recibir el impacto de lleno de la sartén en su cara, cayendo secamente al piso. Tigresa estaba lista para todo menos para lo que estaba por escuchar...

— ¡Auuuuuuuch... mi cabeza…!

— ¿Doko? —pregunto extrañada la felina mientras se acercaba lentamente para ver a la extraña figura que había detrás de la mesa del comedor.

—Y yo que pensaba que Lee era el único agresivo por aquí... —Doko se encontraba sentado en el piso como si fuera un bebe, acomodándose la máscara y sobándose la cabeza— ¿Siempre sueles empezar así tus mañanas? Ahora entiendo por qué la "Puntitos" me advirtió que eras muy agresiva.

— ¡Doko! Lo siento, yo pensé que tú eras un ladrón o algún intruso —dijo Tigresa mientras se acercaba y se agachaba para ver cómo estaba el pequeño enmascarado — ¿Estas bien? ¿No rompí tu mascara verdad?

—No… aunque temo no poder decir lo mismo de mi cara. —dijo Doko mientras terminaba de ajustarse la máscara.

—Doko... lo siento en serio, pero nunca imagine verte aquí tan temprano.

—Si lo sé, "Puntitos" me dijo que si quería encontrar el tesoro debía buscarlo temprano en la mañana, pero como soy muy pequeño no alcanzo las estanterías altas, así que me valí de una repisa para subir, pero creo que me excedí con la fuerza y tumbe todo. Te pido una disculpa por eso, prometo que repondré todo…

—No te preocupes… pero dime ¿Qué tesoro estas buscando? y... ¿Quién es Puntitos…? —pregunto extrañada Tigresa.

—El tesoro… bueno es secreto, solo puedo decirte que son deliciosas y crujientes ¡jeje!

—Ya veo… ¿Y "Puntitos"?

—Me extraña que no sepas quien es, de hecho parece que son buenas amigas, hasta te tiene un apodo…

— ¿Me tiene un apodo?

—Sip, "Rayitas", como ella te dice así siempre imagine que tú le dirías "Puntitos" o algo parecido.

—Bueno no somos exactamente… amigas y por favor no me digas Rayitas —dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza, ahora su té le sabría más amargo después de que le recordaran a Pardus tan temprano.

—Ok entonces no te diré así, pero aprovechando que ya que estas despierta, podrías ayudarme solo me faltaba una vasija, aquella de arriba estaba a punto de tomarla hasta que alguien me ataco con una sartén.

—Ok… lo siento… permíteme ayudarte entonces —dijo Tigresa apenada mientras ayudaba a pararse a Doko, luego extendió su garra y tomo de la vasija dos galletas enormes.

— ¡El Tesoro!, lo encontraste…

—¿Ósea que tu tesoro eran las galletas de Mono?, eso explica de donde saco Pardus galletas el otro día, está bien no creo que note que le falten dos más, además de todos modos siempre culpa a Po —dijo la Maestra con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le extendía las galletas a Doko este tomo una galleta.

—La otra es para ti, es lo justo tú me ayudaste.

—Gracias Doko… ¿Te parece si las acompañamos con un te?, después de todo me debes un desayuno.

—Claro, sería estupendo desayunar con usted Maestra.

—Perfecto, ahora ayúdame a recoger las vasijas y los platos mientras yo preparo el te quieres.

Doko asintió recogió unas cuantas vasijas y ollas del piso, barrio rápidamente los platos que había roto, terminando esto acerco dos sillas, dos platos y dos tazas a l mesa, después tomo asiento y espero a que Tigresa sirviera el té.

— ¿Oye Doko te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Tigresa mientras servía las tazas de te.

—Por su puesto adelante.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Doko pareció congelarse ante la pregunta, simplemente se quedó en silencio y después de unos segundos dijo…

— ¡Heee…! Paso siguiente pregunta…

—Vamos Doko, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? Te prometo que no diré nada, sé que para ti es importante por la cuestión del torneo, pero para serte franca enserio dudo mucho que tengas 10 años en cualquier escuela de Kung Fu, empiezo a dudar que tengas más de 10 años. —dijo Tigresa mientras tomaba asiento y daba un trago a su taza de té.

—Bueno… yo en realidad…

— ¿Si?

—Tengo… tengo… 10 años.

—Lo sabias, eres muy dulce como para ser mayor.

— ¿Te parezco dulce? –dijo Doko emocionado

—Si Doko, eres muy dulce y amable hasta para ser un niño de tu edad, ojala nunca cambiaras.

— ¿Pero por qué tendría que cambiar?

—Bueno… no se ya sabes cosas de la vida, las entenderás cuando crezcas —Tigresa acaricio la cabeza de Doko con la palma de su mano— Pero toma tu té y tu galleta, si no se enfriara.

— ¡Ahhhhh! Quisiera, pero no puedo comer con esta mascara —dijo Doko mientras ponía sus manos en la máscara negra que cubría su rostro— disculpa si no puedo acompañarte en tu desayuno…

—Bueno eso es simple, quítate la máscara y tu sombrerito.

—Es que…

—Vamos Doko, guardare tu secreto, además me gustaría ver tu rostro, saber cómo eres realmente.

—Bueno… solo espero que Lee no se encuentre por aquí o podría molestarse mucho, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y solo me la quitare para desayunar contigo.

—Te lo juro Doko, por todas y cada una de mis rayas. —dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que volvía a llevar a su boca la taza de té.

Doko puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza, retiro los seguros que sujetaban la máscara a su cara, se escuchó un pequeño clic, seguido empezó a retirar la máscara y el sombrero que cubrían su cabeza, Tigresa que estaba tomando de su taza derramo el té sobre su barbilla sin percatarse ante la sorpresa de ver el verdadero rostro de Doko, estaba simplemente asombrada, no podía ocultarlo, su boca se abrió, su corazón empezó a latir, sus ojos a humedecer y sus manos a temblar, algo dentro de ella estaba a punto de explotar. Al quitarse el sombrero Doko dejo ver sus pequeñas orejas triangulares, el color de su pelaje era un anaranjado fuego, aunque había poca luz en la cocina brilla con las misma fuerza que una flama recién encendida, su boca y parte interior de su cuello eran blancos como la nieve, en su frente se dibujaban manchas en color negro que fluían formando una V al centro, una imagen similar a un capullo de flor coronaba el centro de su frente, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como dos pequeñas brazas de carbón encendidas, sus pupilas eran de un rojo oscuro y profundo, y su cara estaba enmarcada por una pequeña pero visible serie de rayas.

—Tu… tu... eres un…

Tigresa casi no podía hablar su voz estaba entrecortada, después de tantos años, veía a alguien como ella, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, que todo era una ilusión y que en cualquier momento despertaría en su habitación, pero el té caliente que derramo sobre su barbilla y su mano le hacían ver que no eras así, Doko era un Tigre, igual a ella, por fin después de tanto tiempo Tigresa conocía a un igual.

— ¿Soy un qué? —dijo Doko sin mucho expectación— ¿Te encuentras bien te ves rara?, digo sé que soy muy guapo, pero tampoco es para tanto.

—Doko… —dijo Tigresa que aún seguía congelada por la impresión, sus ojos estaban claros, se veía como empezaban a ser presa de las lágrimas, sin que Doko pudiera esperárselo Tigresa dejo su silla se acercó a él y le abrazo, sintió la cara de Doko contra su pecho y su hombro su pelaje era suave y cálido le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuese una madre que encuentra a su hijo años después de no verle — ¿Dónde habías estado…?

—Bueno yo en mi habitación… pero ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte? me está costando trabajo respirar —Tigresa se separó un poco de Doko se arrodillo y le miro a los ojos —En serio ya me empezaste a preocupar, ¿segura que te encuentras bien?

—Si… mejor que nunca —dijo Tigresa que sin notarlo estaba empezando a derramar pequeñas lagrimas

—No lo creo ya estas empezando a llorar ¿te duele algo? —pregunto inocentemente Doko.

—No… nada, es solo… solo. —decía Tigresa que parecía hipnotizada, como si una parte de ella hubiera salido volando por la ventana.

— ¡Reacciona… ¡—Doko tomo la cabeza de Tigresa entre sus manos y la choco contra su frente contra la de ella, Tigresa reacciono sonriendo y volviendo en si misma— Eres muy rara sabes…

—Perdón Doko es solo que nunca, habías visto a nadie como tú —dijo Tigresa sonriéndole ampliamente.

— ¿Que no tiene espejos aquí o qué? —Doko contesto sonriéndole levemente, tomo una pequeña servilleta que tenía junto a su plato y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas y la barbilla a Tigresa. —Listo así te ves mejor, ya volviste a verte tan bonita como siempre.

—Gracias Doko… —Tigresa tomo la pequeña mano de Doko y la estrecho con la suya se levantó acerco su silla, su plato y su taza— Pero dime Doko ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Has visto más como nosotros?

—Para serte franco no lo recuerdo, he viajado con Lee y con Sheng desde que tengo memoria, imagino que debe haber más como nosotros por ahí, lo sé porque estas tu... y…

— ¿Y?

—Y… me imagino que debe haber más —contesto Doko evadiendo la mirada de Tigresa.

—Lee y Sheng ¿Qué son tuyos? —pregunto Tigresa mientras tomaba la mano de Doko.

—No me presiones, creí que íbamos a desayunar no a interrogarme —dijo Doko un poco molesto— me haces sentir raro.

—Perdona Doko, es solo que estoy emocionada —dijo Tigresa mientras tomaba un poco de te— Doko… te importaría… si…

— ¿Si qué?

—Si desayunáramos juntos más seguido.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, siempre y cuando desayunemos galletas.

—Podemos desayunar lo que tú gustes. —dijo Tigresa viendo a los ojos del pequeño niño y sonriéndole.

—Es un trato entonces, oye ¿te vas comer tu galleta?

— ¡He! No adelante Doko tómala.

—Gracias Maestra Tigresa, bueno me disculpara pero debo retirarme ya, es muy probable que Lee ya me esté buscando.

—Ok Doko entiendo, gracias por desayunar conmigo.

—Al contrario gracias a usted por las galletas —dijo Doko mientras le daba una última mordida a una galleta y volvía a tomar su sombrero y mascara.

Doko se puso nuevamente la máscara, tomo las galletas y salió de la cocina, mientras que Tigresa se quedó hay sentada, analizando por un momento que había sido eso, no cavia en ella de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan feliz, pero después de muchos años de vida solitaria Tigresa por primera vez en su vida dejo de sentirse sola…

Tigresa se paró de la mesa, tomo su plato y su taza, después de limpiarlos salió de la cocina, aún seguía ensimismada, pensativa, inmersa en un mundo de posibilidades y deducciones, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo maravilloso de saber que ya no estaba sola en el mundo, había alguien como ella y algo muy dentro de su ser le decía de manera insistente casi instintiva que ese alguien la necesitaba que debía protegerlo, aunque ese sentimiento era nuevo en ella no dejaba de llenarla de felicidad, de un gozo indescriptible. Los pensamientos de Tigresa fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por Hiena y Pardus que se dirigían hacia el comedor.

—Buenos días Maestra Tigresa —dijo Hiena a la vez que agachaba un poco su cabeza como saludo.

— ¡Hola Rayitas! ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

Tigresa volteo a ver a Pardus se acercó a ella y él dijo

—Le dijiste a Doko que buscara un tesoro en la cocina esta mañana… ¿verdad?

—Si… bueno ya sabes cómo son los niños, a veces hay que darles algo para que se entretengan y pues se me ocurrió…

—Cállate… —Tigresa le puso la mano en la boca a Pardus, se acercó a ella y rodeo su espalda con su brazo.

—No por favor, es muy temprano además hoy ni te he hecho nada… aun... —intento decir Pardus sin mucho éxito.

Pardus intentó justificarse pese a que no se le entendía bien, Tigresa solo retiro la mano de su boca, mientras que Pardus cerraba los ojos esperando algún tipo de golpe, llave o incluso una mordida. Fue la sensación de calor la que los hizo volver a abrirlos, Tigresa la estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, Pardus se quedó callada por un momento observando a la felina.

—Ra-Rayitas… en-enserio me estas empezando a asustar, esto es alguna técnica secreta, alguna maldición o tortura que no conozca…

—…

—Cielos esto me está preocupando, ¡Hiena!, no te quedes hay parado, has algo.

— ¡Hahahahahaha! Olvídalo Pardus, a mí de chiquito me dijeron que no me metiera entre el amor de dos hembras, menos si estas tienen garras y colmillos, aunque claro nunca me imaginé que se pudieran referir a esto ¡Hehehehehehe! bueno las veo de rato tortolitas…

— ¡Espera Hiena noooo me dejes! Hay cielos Tigresa… Lo de ayer era solo una broma, no era para que te lo tomaras tan apecho, digo sé que soy irresistible cuando me lo propongo y no te culparía la verdad…

—Gracias… —Tigresa soltó a Pardus y camino rumbo a al salón de los Héroes, dejando a la guepardo totalmente desconcertada.

Pardus empezó a caminar mientras tocaba su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que aun estuviera completa, no es que desconfiara de Tigresa, pero definitivamente su actitud era muy rara, pareciera como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

—Eres un cobarde Hiena, dejarme a solas con ella, que tal si se volvió psicópata, esquizofrénica o algo así…

—Bueno… de ser así las dos serian tal para cual y tendrían una linda "amistad" ¡hehehehe!

— ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar risueño…?

—Yo nada, como me crees capaz ¡hehehehehe!

Po acababa de despertarse, el sol ya le pegaba en la cara, últimamente sus días se habían vuelto muy agitados y no habías podido tomar las horas de sueño a las que estaba acostumbrado, se levanto somnoliento, salió de su habitación caminando rumbo al salón de los héroes. Ahí justo en medio del cuarto se encontraba la lista y como se organizarían los primeros combates, Po se paro un momento frente al gigantesco pergamino.

—Así que voy a abrir el torneo —dijo Tigresa que se encontraba sentada en flor de loto contra una columna viendo el orden de los combates.

—¡Wooooouuuuuu! Asustas... Al menos avisa que estas aquí ¿No? Y si, así parece Tigresa… —contesto Po aun algo exaltado.

—Sera Doko entonces… que casualidad.

—Será un combate interesante, aunque se ve que es pequeño nunca hay que subestimar a tu oponente…

—Si eso dicen…

—¿Te pasa algo Tigresa? —Pregunto Po acercándose a la felina.

—No Po… ¿Por qué?, ¿me veo mal acaso?

—No, por el contrario te ves… contenta, feliz, pareciera como si hubieras encontrado un tesoro o algo así.

—No Po, puede ser algo parecido, pero créeme que no podría compararlo con ningún tesoro, es más brillante.

—¡Wuuuau!, que cambio, hace unos días eras un manojo de nervios, parece que meditar te sentó muy bien.

–Si... Yo creo que si Po,

–Entonces estas lista para la pelea Tigresa.

–Claro Po, yo siempre estoy lista, lo que me preocupa es... –dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y se ponía a pensar.

– ¿Si?

–Doko... no sé si el... bueno ha sido entrenado por Lee y Sheng, imagino que debe tener una noción clara de cómo es un combate.

–Vamos Tigresa los de la Garra Fantasma son asesinos y mercenarios todo mundo lo sabe no creo que Doko no sepa pelear.

– ¡Doko no es ningún asesino ni mercenario! –Tigresa cambio súbitamente sus expresiones al escuchar las palabras de Po.

–Está bien pero cálmate, no quiero ponerte de mal humor, es solo que no se, creo que actúas como si fuera un niño tierno y dulce, es un guerrero al fin y al cabo.

–A veces la soledad nos arrastra a circunstancias que no son favorables Po, pero eso no te convierte en un criminal.

–En eso tienes razón, aun así yo no me confiaría mucho si fuera tu. Solo recuerda que el combate es dentro de media hora, mucha gente vendrá, así que lúcete si, sabes que siempre contaras con este fan.

–Gracias Po eres muy amable.

–Bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno, quieres venir.

–No Po adelante ve tú, yo quiero estar aquí otro poco.

–Ok entonces te veré en el torneo, mucho éxito Tigresa.

–Gracias.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Doko se estaba preparando para la batalla, sería la ocasión de ponerse a prueba contra una de las mejores, a diferencia de Tigresa, Doko estaba listo para dejar el todo por el todo.

–Doko estás listo

–Sheng, si estoy listo, te voy a demostrar que soy de los mejores, ya lo veras daré mi máximo.

–Doko sabes que esto solo es un torneo de exhibición, no quiero que te hagas daño y mucho menos que le hagas daño a ella, así que asegúrate de usar bien las pulseras que te di, es importante que no te las quites, es parte de tu entrenamiento recuerda.

–Claro Sheng te aseguro que tendré cuidado.

En ese momento Lee entro a la habitación.

–Así es galán procura no romperle los huesos a Tigresa –interrumpió Lee– a menos que la próxima vez que quieras llevarle flores sea al hospital, es muy difícil que le gustes a una chica cuando le has roto un hueso o dos.

–Tigresa es mi amiga, no necesito tus consejos Lee.

–Como sea –dijo Sheng volteándose y saliendo de la habitación– Lee por cierto te hago responsable de cualquier daño que sufriera Tigresa.

– ¡¿Que! , ¿Pero yo por qué? –reclamo Lee perdiendo su característica serenidad y buen humor.

–Tú ajustaste o debiste a ver ajustado las pulseras de Doko ¿O no?

–Si... Claro sabes que nunca se me olvidaría algo así.

–Sabes que una vez que Doko empieza no se le puede parar .Así que espero que hagan un buen trabajo, yo tengo que salir, así que no estaré presente.

– ¡Pero Sheng! Prometiste que ibas a ver mi combate. –dijo Doko protestando ante la declaración de Sheng.

–Perdona Doko, pero hay asuntos que atender aquí y necesito supervisarlos personalmente.

–Tranquilo galán yo estaré ahí y te animare –dijo Lee poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Doko.

–Ya me voy, Lee te encargo todo en mi ausencia.

–Ok Sheng, suerte.

Sheng salió de la habitación, mientras que Doko se encontraba sentado en su cama cruzado de brazos.

–Doko vamos, no es para tanto, es solo un combate de exhibición.

–Sheng lo había prometido, me había esforzado mucho para esta pelea y ahora el solo se va...

–Vamos galán entiende que Sheng tiene asuntos que tratar, ya veras, seguramente llega antes de que termine combate.

–Ok...

–Anda prepárate tenemos que estar ahí en 10 minutos, recuerda que a las damas no se les hace esperar.

La gente había abarrotado el templo, era el primer combate del gran torneo, casi todo el valle se encontraba en el sitio, esperando emocionados a que salieran los combatientes. El centro de la plaza principal del Templo había sido acondicionado para tal propósito, el área de combate estaba limitada por dos paredes cada una a espaldas del peleador respectivo, mientras que en las laterales habían sido marcadas dos líneas en azul, de este modo los combatientes solo podrían ser derrotados por K.O., o por salir del área limitada por las líneas azules, creando un espacio de batallas rectangular.

La primera en ingresar fue Tigresa, la muchedumbre no espero y empezó a vitorear a la gran Maestra, quien solo se limitó a tomar su respectivo lugar.

Shifu se encontraba en palco improvisado sobre las escaleras que daban a la plaza, junto con Po y los demás combatientes.

Doko ingreso por el otro lado de la arena, causando mucha expectación en el público, que no comprendía como es que el combatiente que se vería frente a frente con Tigresa era tan pequeño. Esto ni siquiera llamo la atención de Doko que se encontraba totalmente concentrado en el combate. EL Maestro Shifu se paró de su asiento, el Templo completo entro en silencio, todos veían con mucha atención al gran Maestro.

—Gente del Valle de la Paz, Guerreros, —dijo el Maestro Shifu— Es para mí un honor y un privilegio dar inicio al Gran Torneo del Consejo de Maestros, con un combate por demás interesante y emocionante, entre la Maestra Tigresa del Palacio de Jade contra el Maestro Doko de la Garra Fantasma, combatientes saluden.

Tigresa y Doko hicieron la debida reverencia antes del combate, después de la cual asumieron sus posiciones de combate, Tigresa opto por una pose distinta lo que llamo la atención de Po de los demás furiosos, Tigresa puso un brazo atrás de su espalda y el otro adelante, como si estuviera lista para parar un ataque, pero no para iniciar la pelea. Mientras que Doko tenía una pierna flexionada hacia adelante tocando el piso apenas con la punta, mientras que en la otra tenía el apoyo. Uno de sus brazos pegado al tórax, con el puño cerrado y el otro desplegado hacia afuera con la mano abierta a nivel de su cara.

—Que el combate… ¡Comience! —Al término de estas palabras la muchedumbre, grito emocionada esperando ver un combate excepcional.

Doko fue el primero en moverse, corrió a toda velocidad hacia Tigresa, ella pudo verlo perfecta desde que arrancó su carrera, era obvio que dado su tamaño y edad la velocidad no era uno de sus fuertes, Tigresa solo espero paciente a que llegara … Doko dio un salto en el aire a unos pocos metros de ella, intento conectar una patada que fue fácilmente esquivada por la Maestra, al caer al piso Doko giro intentando conectar una serie de golpes y patadas cortas que eran sumamente visible para Tigresa.

Aunque Doko tuviera el espíritu de lucha su técnica era pobre, predecible y lenta, por un momento Tigresa sintió un poco de lastima por el chico, era obvio que no había sido entrenado adecuadamente y no estaba listo para el torneo. Doko empezó a aumentar la velocidad gradualmente sin embargo seguía siendo lento para Tigresa que solo desviaba o esquivaba los golpes, Doko acorto la distancia empezó a aumentar más su velocidad, un golpe alcanzo a rozar levemente el brazo de Tigresa dejando a Doko de espaldas a la felina, hay estaba su oportunidad giro lo más rápido que pudo era un golpe seguro, la Maestra había bajado levemente la guardia pero sería suficiente para poder darle un golpe, al momento de girar la fuerza que Doko había ejercido en sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad hizo que el piso se desquebrajar un poco, Doko no se esperaba eso, resbalo y por la fuerza de su inercia no pudo restablecerse dándose un golpe en la cara de lleno contra el piso, tigresa retrocedió instintivamente sin siquiera percatarse que su agresor se había estampado solo contra el piso. Todos los aldeanos hay presente no pudieron contener la risa ante tan curiosa escena, no era para nada común ese tipo de errores en este nivel.

Doko se levantó su brazos estaban temblando era obvio que estaba molesto consigo, tenían ya casi 4 minutos intentando conectar un golpe a Tigresa o al menos hacer que se lo cubriera, pero era inútil.

— (Tal vez si relajo un poco más la guardia… no eso no importa Doko no tiene confianza en él, jamás podrá siquiera golpearme si sigue así) —pensaba Tigresa— (Ya se, si dejo que conecte un golpe uno pequeño, eso tal vez le ayude a recobrar la confianza…)

Tigresa extendió su brazo y espero el siguiente ataque de Doko, el solo la veía lo lejos sabía que no podía seguir así, no se rendiría prometió que daría lo máximo y debía cumplirlo. Tenía muy claro que debía hacer, Doko empezó a correr con todas su fuerzas directo a Tigresa estaba listo este iba a ser su mejor golpe. Al mismo tiempo en el palco de los guerreros pasaba algo inesperado…

— (¡Rayos!, gracias Dios que Sheng no está viendo esto de lo contrario me mataría, no he entrenado con Doko desde que llegamos, no pensé que su primer oponente fuera a ser Tigresa, esperaba que fuera no se los gemelos o alguien así)

—Lee… disfrutando de la pelea —dijo Pardus a la vez que tomaba asiento atrás de Lee y apoyaba sus pies en los hombros de este— Que fortuna la mía que decidieras sentarte aquí ¡jejej!, sabes eres bueno como posa pies.

— ¡Pardus! Baja tus pies de encima de mí ahora —contesto el Maestro visiblemente fastidiado, Pardus bajo los pies de encima de Lee acerco su silla y le comento al oído.

—Vamos no seas tan malhumorado, además muy probablemente tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, después de que Sheng se entere los resultados de tu arduo entrenamiento con el pequeño chikitin de Doko…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno Doko me lo menciono, que estaba molesto por que te la habías pasado ignorándolo, cuando deberían estar entrenando, pero no te preocupes. Doko tiene mucho espíritu, seguramente se repondrá.

—No me refiero a eso, ¿Cómo sabes que Doko es un niño?

—Por favor Lee cualquier hembra con un poco de instinto maternal sabría distinguir perfectamente entre un niño y un adulto.

—Y veo, bueno si tú lo dices…

—Oye por cierto se me olvidaba, toma esto…

Pardus extendió su manos y dejo caer en las manos de Lee un juego de pulseras metálicas de color negro.

— ¿Pero qué?, ¿De dónde sacaste estas?, que curioso son exactamente iguales a las que usa Doko.

—Bueno, pues deberían serlo son de Doko.

— ¿¡QUE! —grito Lee llamando la atención de todos en el palco.

—Shhhhh Lee me avergüenzas, cállate quieres, son solo pulseras se las darás cuando termine el combate, que a juzgar su desarrollo será dentro de poco.

—Es que no entiendes, Doko no puede pelear sin las pulseras.

— ¿Por qué? son alguna arma secreta.

— ¡Nooo! Las pulseras están hechas para… —Lee no término la frase, al instante lo supo, debía advertirle, Tigresa no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando y eso era muy peligroso. Las palabras de Sheng empezaban a dar vueltas en su cabeza "Te hago responsable de cualquier daño que sufriera Tigresa" Lee dejo su asiento corrió hasta la orilla del placo gritando a todo pulmón— ¡Tigresa no deje que Doko te golpee!

Abajo Tigresa esta lista, sabía que si dejaba a Doko conectar un ligero golpe le haría recuperar la confianza, eso tal vez le permitiría mejorar en el combate, de repente escucho una voz que le gritaba desde el palco, al voltear de reojo vio a Lee gritándole, pero debido al sonido de la muchedumbre no alcanzo a entender lo que decía, al volver su mirada Doko estaba muy cerca frente a ella "¿En qué momento se movió tan rápido?" pensó la felina, en menos de un segundo vio el puño de Doko pero antes de que ese segundo terminara le perdió de vista, luego sintió algo extraño, sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso por escasos centímetros, todo era tan rápido que no se lo explicaba, entonces lo sintió… un dolor inmenso le recorrió todo el torso hasta llegar a las puntas de sus brazos y luego a la de sus piernas, su vista se puso borrosa, luego sintió una enorme fuerza que la tomaba de su ropa y la arrojaba a toda velocidad contra la pared, alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo pese al inmenso dolor que sufría su cuerpo en esos instantes, con una de sus garra alcanzo a tocar el piso enterrándolas en la dura piedra para evitar estrellarse contra la pared, lo logro por escaso metros quedando de rodillas y con la cabeza baja.

Tigresa volteo arriba su mirada que aún seguía algo borrosa, y le vio, Doko estaba ahí en posición de batalla, al fin en su mente comprendió que había pasado pero no lograba explicárselo, Doko la había golpeado, tomado de su Kara tegui y proyectado contra la pared todo en solo unos cuantos segundos y con una fuerza desmedida, Tigresa estaba de rodillas tocándose el estómago con una mano mientras se soportaba con la otra, el dolor era indescriptible, sobre todo porque no se esperaba un ataque de esas proporciones.

— (¿Pero cómo?, ¿Fue realmente Doko?, ¿De dónde rayos saco esa fuerza tan repentina?) —La mente de Tigresa no dejaba de cuestionarse, aquello era simplemente inverosímil como un niño de 10 años la había dejado de rodillas y en el suelo prácticamente retorciéndose de dolor— (Diablos si me vuelve a golpear así… no podré continuar)

—Maestra, lo he prometido, voy a dar el máximo en esta pelea…

Tigresa se paró, esta vez tomo su posición de batalla regular, no podía dejar ser golpeada así de nuevo, eso le supondría incluso ser derrotada en el primer combate.

— (Po tenía razón… no debí subestimarle, no me explico cómo tiene esa fuerza pero… el punto es que la tiene y ahora estoy en problemas, incluso bloquearle seria… no, debo concentrarme en esquivar sus ataques no puedo darme el lujo de bloquearlo) —Tigresa empezó a recuperar la claridad su vista lentamente, y clavo sus pupilas en Doko, no era tiempo de pedir explicaciones— ¡Vamos Doko, demuéstrame de que eres capaz!

Doko asintió con la cabeza, ciertamente la estrategia de Tigresa hizo que Doko recuperara su confianza, pese a que Tigresa se estaba cuestionando en estos momento que tan buena estrategia había sido.

Doko empezó a correr de nuevo directo hacia Tigresa ella la lo esperaba, esta vez le trataría como a un combatiente, en definitiva tendría que hacerlo, de no ser así podría costarle muy caro. Doko dio un brinco enorme justo enfrente de Tigresa luego extendió su pierna para intentar conectarle una patada, Tigresa esquivo el golpe, haciendo que Doko se estrellara contra la pared esta prácticamente voló en pedazos al recibir el impacto de la patada. Tigresa retrocedió al centro de la arena nuevamente, entre el polvo y los escombros Doko emergió con un potente salto Tigresa vio como Doko iba en caída directa hacia ella listo para atacarla, ella retrocedió rápidamente, al caer Doko levanto el piso de un solo golpe como si hubieran disparado una bala de cañón directo contra el suelo, los pedazos de piedra se alzaron en todas direcciones.

Tigresa tenia que acabar esto rápido, Doko estaba inmerso en la batalla y no era consiente de su fuerza ni de los destrozos que estaba provocando, se decidió, ataco a Doko a toda velocidad con una patada este solo pudo cubrirse pero aun así el impacto fue suficiente para hacerlo salir disparado varios metros cayendo y girando sobre la arena.

— (¡Oh no!, espero no haberme excedido) —pese a que la fuerza de Doko era temible y admirable, tal parecía que su resistencia no lo era en la misma medida.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!, eso dolió, dijo Doko mientras intentaba reincorporarse, pero aun no termino, no me daré por vencido aun.

Tigresa se estaba debatiendo entre terminar el combate y evitar lastimar a Doko, cualquier error y el resultado podría ser trágico para cualquiera de los dos. Entonces Doko volvió a correr hacia Tigresa, ella sabía que Doko estaba muy decidió, no podría terminar fácilmente esto, aunque ella no quisiera tendría que dejarlo fuera de combate. Un ataque más, no podría permitirse que esto continuara o Doko podría lastimarse, Tigresa sabía de antemano lo que significaba tener fuerza de modo descontrolado…

Doko volvió a embestir a toda velocidad contra Tigresa, ella solo esperaba pacientemente hasta que Doko estuviera a una distancia prudente de ataque. Tigresa recibió a Doko con una patada circular al ras del piso, este no pudo esquivarla y callo de nueva cuenta de frente contra el suelo. Para sorpresa de Tigresa esta vez Doko se recuperó rápidamente, de hecho había sido demasiado rápido. Tigresa tendría que defenderse de cualquier ataque que Doko pudiera darle, entonces vio como Doko junto sus manos abiertas a un lado de su tórax, era el golpe del Tigre no había duda, Tigresa jamás imagino que Doko le fuera a atacar con el mismo golpe que ella usaba, ella sabía la devastadora potencia de ese golpe, si Doko la golpeaba con esa cantidad de impulso y potencia seguramente sería el fin, Tigresa no pudo contenerse más, su instinto defensivo no se lo permitía, dio un giro muy rápido conectando una patada en los brazos de Doko haciéndole perder la dirección y el control del golpe, después uso el impulso de ese mismo movimiento para conectar otra patada al ras del piso sobre las piernas de Doko, se agacho rápidamente con la espalda al suelo, en ese momento Doko estaba pasando disparado por su propio impulso descontrolado justo encima de Tigresa, ella lo tomo de su ropa y con sus dos piernas lo proyecto hacia arriba, Tigresa se irguió rápidamente de un salto, para luego dar otro he interceptar a Doko que ya estaba a algunos metros de altura, lo volvió a tomar de sus ropas, dio una giro en el aire para luego aventarlo fuera de área de combate, Doko estaba muy confundido para el todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, lo siguiente que supo fue que su cabeza estaba golpeando el piso, inmediatamente después empezó a gira hasta terminar estampándose contra una de las barras de contención del público, para finalmente caer rendido y mareado al piso.

Al caer Tigresa al piso y verse ganadora del combate, corrió hasta la barra de contención donde se había estrellado Doko, se agacho y ayudo a levantarse al pequeño que aún se encontraba tirado en el piso.

— ¡Doko!, ¡Doko! , estas bien, perdóname no quise excederme…

— Estoy bien… —dijo el pequeño Doko— solo por favor deja de dar vueltas me estas mareando.

— ¡Oh Doko!, perdóname no quise golpearte tan fuerte —Tigresa no pudo contenerse y el abrazo— Enserio no quería hacerlo, pero no me dejaste otra opción…

—¡Hey está bien! Pero no me abraces enfrente de todos, soy un guerrero no un niño —dijo Doko a la vez que se incorporaba y empezaba a dar unos pasos tambaleándose un poco— ¡Rayos! qué pena que Sheng no estuviera aquí el combate le hubiera encantado.

—Me ha encantado Doko — dijo Sheng a la vez que brincaba del otro lado de la barra de contención— Lo has hecho magníficamente tienes todo el espíritu de un guerrero.

— ¡Sheng! ¿Si me viste? — pregunto el pequeño casi dando un brinco del gusto.

—Si Doko, no quise te que me vieras, de lo contrario te hubiera distraído de tu combate, pero si vi casi todo, por cierto. Maestra Tigresa —dijo Sheng mientras hacía reverencia— le agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, comprenderá que a veces Doko es… difícil.

—Vaya que me ha hecho comprender jejeje, ¿Verdad Doko? —dijo Tigresa mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su estómago— Si sigues así algún día serás un gran Guerrero.

— ¡Siiiii! Quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi hermano.

— ¡Doko! —la voz de Sheng cambio de tono por uno más fuerte, se notaba que la exclamación de Doko le había enfadado — Es hora de irnos.

Tigresa no creí lo que acababa de escuchar, si Doko tenía un hermano eso significaba que…

— ¡Espera Doko…! ¿Quién es tu hermano…? ¿Dónde está?

—Doko tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar de su familia —Interrumpió Sheng con voz autoritaria y fuerte— eso no es de relevancia para un Guerrero de verdad, ahora si me disculpa Maestra tenemos que retirarnos.

—Eso es ridículo, usted no puede impedirle eso. —contesto amenazante Tigresa.

—Soy su Maestro, puedo y lo hare, eso a usted no le incumbe, con su permiso.

Al término de estas palabras Sheng y Doko abandonaron la arena dejando sola a Tigresa. La mente de la felina está llena ahora de más dudas, el que Doko tuviera un hermano solo significaba una cosa, pero de ser así que hacia Doko con la Garra Fantasma y por qué Sheng le tenía prohibido hablar de su familia, Tigresa tenía su mente llena de preguntas pero una sola cosa era clara, antes de que terminara este torneo obtendría sus respuestas, incluso si eso significaba tener que obtenerlas directamente de Sheng…


	8. Gran amigo, Fiel sirviente 1 Parte

**Capítulo 8 **

**Gran amigo, Fiel Sirviente sirviente, Temible guerrero **

**"El Desafío" (1°Parte)**

La noche era tranquila y serena, en todo el Valle aún se respiraba la felicidad y la emoción provocada por los increíbles combates que habían dejado perplejo a más de uno, en el Templo de Jade todo era quietud, una bella noche y cubría todo con la luz de las estrellas mientras que el viento llevaba su armoniosa melodía arrastrando las hojas secas y el polvo a su paso, todo parecía paz al menos en apariencia...

— Voy a salir un rato Hiena… — dijo Pardus a la vez que deslizaba la puerta de su cuarto— la noches es perfecta.

— ¡Ama Pardus siempre es lo mismo con usted! —replico Hiena dejando caer un caballito de madera sobre un viejo tablero de ajedrez— Siempre que estoy por ganarle... abandona.

— Vamos Hiena, la noche esta hermosa como para desperdiciarla jugando Ajedrez

—Si usted lo dices, a mí solo me provoca sueño, huaaaaaaammmmm —dijo Hiena soltando un enorme bostezo.

— Voy a salir un rato a caminar, me hace falta reflexionar un poco.

— Ama Pardus... —dijo Hiena irguiéndose de su sillita y acercándose a la puerta

— ¿Si Hiena? —contesto Pardus volteando a ver de reojo a su amigo.

— ¿Está… enamorada?

— ¿¡Que...! Jejeje —la risa de Pardus aunque franca no podía ocultar lo que su amigo ya sabía bien— Pero que incoherencias dices Hiena, como supones que podría enamorarme en un momento como este, además después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se siente eso.

—Es solo que... hacía muchos años, que no le escuchaba decir que una noche estuviera... "hermosa".

—A pues yo... solo quería decir...

—Lo sé Ama... todo esto es entonces por el panda verdad, se ha encariñado con el verdad...—dijo Hiena mientras se lamentaba en voz baja como si estuviera sumamente cansado— ¡Ahhhhhhhh! de todas las posibles criaturas tuvo que ser un panda… y tuvo que ser este panda, sabe las consecuencias que eso podría acarrearnos si la misión se viera comprometida.

—Lo entiendo Hiena, pero no confundas las cosas, tal vez le he tomado un poco de cariño es cierto, pero de eso a estar enamorada del esponjoso… jejejeje, en realidad que tienes mucho tiempo libre como para pensar esas cosas, el simplemente me agrada y realmente me duele tener que hacerle esto…

—Él no podría perdonarle, ni se tomaría el tiempo de comprenderla, para el usted solo sería una traidora, debe estar consiente… por favor no se ilusione, además el Juez Ying va a quedarse con el panda y la tigresa, y puedo asegurarle que ese par no volverá a ver la luz de otro día y nosotros tampoco a menos que juguemos bien nuestras cartas.

— Si es muy probable que jamás lo vuelva a ver... –Pardus seguía viendo al piso, hablando casi en un suspiro.

Hiena se percató aunque un poco tarde ya que sus palabras no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda para su amiga, por el contrario parecía como si la verdad la estuviera hundiendo en una espiral depresiva. Él sabía que ese era un lujo que no se podían permitir, un lujo que podría echar todos los planes abajo incluso costarles la vida.

—Hágame un favor Ama —dijo Hiena pasando al lado de Pardus y poniendo suavemente su mano en su hombro— olvide lo que dije perdone mi impertinencia, sé que ha sufrido mucho solo que... No quiero verla sufrir más, no se merece esto, usted no se merece nada de lo que le ha pasado.

—He obtenido lo que merezco, solo lo que mi lucha me ha permitido obtener.

—Solo que usted ha luchado mucho, es justo y necesario que obtengas una retribución por esto, sé que nuestro actuar no es correcto pero era la única forma de...

—Gracias Hiena... —la guepardo lo interrumpió súbitamente sumiendo a los dos por unos segundos en un silencio sepulcral, volteo a verlo y le dedico un ligera sonrisa— Ambos sabemos cuál será mi destino… de todos modos eso amigo es inevitable... cumpla o no con mi misión. Una vez que esto termine tú te encargaras de todo...

—Ama Pardus... yo...yo... lo siento... no quise que usted se...

Hiena callo, bajo la mirada avergonzado como si hubiera hablado de un tema que el mismo se tenía prohibido, entristecido y decepcionado consigo mismo se dispuso a ir a su habitación, no había más que decir la verdad era demasiado cruda y fría como para seguir soportándola, no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos rumbo a su habitación cuando la voz de Pardus le paro en seco, la voz de la felina sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

—A veces me pregunto ¿cuánto más tendré que seguir luchando de este modo?, ¿Cuánto más tendré que seguir mintiendo?, ¿crees que después de todo esto tenga perdón?, a veces dudo que mi motivo justifique mis actos. —las garras de Pardus se afianzaron fuertemente al barandal de madera como si estuviera usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie— Sé que probablemente mi lucha terminara pronto, de un modo u otro, lo siento... el frio que recorre mis venas me lo dice... solo me gustaría saber si mis actos podrán ser perdonados, dime... dime Hiena crees que después de mis pecados, después de mi traiciones aun merezca un justo descanso.

—Ama… si usted no tiene perdón… no imagino quien sea digno de tenerlo. Usted le ha entregado todo a ese maldito demonio de Ying… —Hiena apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que hizo crujir sus nudillos— ¡TODO! Satisfacía sus deseos más bajos y oscuros, ha sacrificado su dignidad, su honor, su vida y su futuro, no es justo, no lo es… y aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello, hare que al menos por una ocasión se haga justicia para usted. Pero por ahora sea paciente por favor, nuestro tiempo ya vendrá, y una vez cumplamos el trato nos largaremos de aquí y usted enterrara todo esto en su pasado. Solo recuerde porque estamos luchando. Usted aún tiene mucho camino por recorrer, doy fe con mi vida de ello.

—Hiena… gracias, siempre has sido mi amigo y mi sirviente más fiel. —dijo Pardus mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro— siempre me apoyaste cuando nadie más lo hizo incluso a costa de tu propia vida, la única cosa que me honra más que tus leales servicios es tu amistad.

—Gracias Ama… ahora si me disculpa, mañana tengo un combate y es importante que descanse.

—No parece que te vaya a ser fácil el combate, pelear contra una de los 5 furiosos, seguramente sabrás dar un buen espectáculo.

—Claro que si Ama, ahora descanse, le hará falta también a usted.

—Aun no, voy a salir a caminar un rato, necesito despejar un poco mi mente.

—Solo no se pierda, no quiero despertar y tener que estarla buscando en la habitación de... alguien ¡heheheheheeh!

—Muy gracioso, ja—ja —dijo Pardus con un tono sarcástico y de fastidio— ya vete a dormir, ¡ufff...!

Aparentemente a Pardus no le hacía mucha gracia el sentido del humor burlón de su amigo, pero que más podía hacer era una hiena al fin y al cabo y aunque le costara admitirlo era ese mismo sentido del humor lo que tenían en común y les había permitido sobrellevar siempre los momentos más desagradables.

Hiena se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra más, era clara la lealtad y confianza que aquella criatura tenía hacia Pardus, ella sabias que su lealtad y amistad eran incondicionales, Hiena era un amigo con quien siempre había podido contar desde que ella era muy pequeña.

Pardus abandono las habitaciones y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo siguiendo la vereda que salía del templo y subía hacia la montaña cercana, en toda su estadía ella nunca había subido , pero la luz de las estrellas la invitaba a seguir avanzando a la vez que la dulce brisa nocturna refrescaba su piel y una reconfortante corriente de aire fresco le acariciaba el rostro, ese camino que subía por el valle era sumamente tranquilo desde él podía verse el valle a lo lejos, a esa distancia parecía que era iluminado por pequeñas luciérnagas , después de unos minutos de trayecto logro llegar a un lugar maravilloso que desafiaba la imaginación de sus sueños más apacibles ,un paraje grande y amplio cubierto de pasto verde bañado por el rocío de la madrugada, este misterioso lugar despedía por sí mismo una atmosfera de profunda paz, como si una aura invisible invitara a la reflexión y a la meditación, las grandes rocas de color gris oscuro le daban a ese lugar una imagen similar a la de un jardín, por un momento ella se sintió hurtada de todos los problemas que la tenía apresada, la felina recorrió lentamente aquel gigantesco sitio mientras que con su mirada exploraba cada rincón, cada piedra, cada flor todo en ese lugar parecía estar en una perfecta y balanceada armonía, ella se deleitaba al sentir el césped húmedo bajo sus pies así como también un dulce y sensual aroma que desconocía pero que sin embargo le trasmitía una profunda tranquilidad. Un poco más adentro del jardín un diminuto y sutil destello llamo la atención de la guepardo, una pequeña lucecita que pareciera moverse como si flotara suavemente sobre el piso, acercándose más logro ver de dónde surgía aquel juego de luces, un estanque que parecía no tener fin se hizo visible ante sus ojos, el agua cristalina reflejaba las estrellas del cielo, haciéndolas ver como si estas tuvieran vida propia, corriendo... jugando en el vital líquido, como si tratasen de escapar de este, se acercó e inclino sobre la orilla del estanque y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos lavo con ella su cara, la sensación que le produjo el agua recorriendo sus mejillas era reconfortante, como si fueran todas las lágrimas que ella no podía derramar, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cara hasta su cuello como una fresca y fría caricia.

—(Cielos... Hacia tanto que no sentía que el agua fuera tan deliciosa, me pregunto si no habría problema si yo...)

Un deseo asalto los sentidos de felina, como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos, volteo a sus alrededores como si espera que alguien apareciera por sorpresa.

—(Acaso me estaré volviendo loca, es obvio que nadie está por estos lares, además solo será un momento)

Las dudas abandonaban lentamente la mente de la felina de la misma forma en que ella se despojaba de sus prendas dejándolas caer libremente sobre el suelo, las estrellas redibujaban su cuerpo con trazos de luz plateada que eran finamente reflejados por su sedosa piel, su exquisita figura se veía acentuada por una inusual pero delicada franja en negro azabache que partía de la parte superior trasera de su cuello prolongándose por su espalda y hasta el final de su cola, el cuerpo de aquella felina era una obra de arte, de exquisitas líneas que juntas diseñaban su esbelto cuerpo aunado al color dorado de su pelaje y el aire elegante y orgulloso de su porte, su esbelta y sensual silueta así como los sublimemente marcados músculos de sus piernas y el agudo filo de sus garras harían que cualquiera se diese cuenta en el acto que se encontraba ante un depredador bello y letal, quedando así en la duda de correr por su vida o dejarse caer en las seductoras garras de aquella mortal felina.

Pardus se sumergía lentamente en el estanque sintiendo como el agua fría acariciaba todo su cuerpo dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, todas sus ideas parecían disolverse lentamente en aquel cristalino líquido a medida que ella se adentraba más, era como si su cuerpo empezara a levitar, ya no sentía peso alguno por un instante al menos por un segundo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo ella pudo simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, olvidarse de todo, de todos… su cuerpo estaba suspendido por completo como si estuviera siendo transportada por encima de las nubes, ella y se había fusionado perfectamente con estanque, su respiración apenas si generaba ondas visibles sobre la superficie del agua entonces su mente fue invadida por otro pensamiento.

—(Po... ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo...? ¿Y por qué tú? Cielo santo de todos los que he conocido... ¿Por qué diablos tuviste que ser tú? maldita sea... ¡Aaahhhhh! No es justo tú no te mereces esto… es que no entiendo eres... eres un panda por Dios, jamás en mi vida había visto uno, pero es tan adorable, tan tierno, tan amable... ¡increíble Rayitas! si yo fuera tú ya lo hubiera devorado hace mucho, él es simplemente encantador, digo me gusta es agradable y simpático... pero de eso a estar enamorada de él, jejeje ese Hiena sí que dice cosas ocurrentes... ¿enamorarme de un panda? digo no tendria nada de malo... tal vez… si le hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias yo…)

—Pero que tenemos aquí… —dijo una voz que salía de entre las sombras producidas por las rocas.

— (¡Ohh… ¡ Diablos, ¿Por qué?, ¿Ahora que deseara?) —Pardus pensó para sí misma mientras se erguía sobre el estanque quedando con medio cuerpo fuera del agua mientras frotaba su cara con su mano, obviamente aquella presencia le había incomodado a sobre manera.

—Irreverentemente sensual, no podía esperar menos de ti Pardus.

Una columna de llamas oscuras surgió de entre las rocas, las flamas iluminaban tenuemente los alrededores con un color índigo, un ser envuelto en mantos negros salió de entre las flamas acercándose a la orilla del estanque, al hacerlo las llamas retrocedieron dejando ver lobo de un pelaje tan negro que pareciera que la luz de las estrellas se perdiera en esa inmensa oscuridad, sus ojos brillantes como el jade se clavaban firmemente en el cuerpo de la felina, a la vez que dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de filosos colmillos que incluso para un lobo resultarían tétricos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica oscura con unas hombreras alargadas en color morado oscuro marcadas con diseños tribales en rojo sangre.

— ¿Qué desea Juez Ying? —pregunto Pardus sin siquiera inmutarse y viendo directamente a los ojos a aquella imponente presencia.

—Que agresividad, pero si solo pasaba para saludarlos —dijo Ying mientras soltaba una sonrisa entre dientes— Claro que no esperaba encontrarte de esta manera, aunque debo admitir que no me des conforta.

— ¿Cree que a estas alturas me pueda importar que usted me vea así?

—Querida Pardus no solo es el verte desnuda… —dijo el lobo mientras empezaba a adentrarse en el agua— es el hecho de verte desnuda en el estanque de Lagrimas Sagrado, ¡jejeje! tu ignorancia e irreverencia me resultan… excitantes.

— (¿Qué?, porque todo por en este lugares tiene que ser sagrado, primero los arboles ahora los estanques, solo espero que las galletas no lo sean también) —pensó por un instante para sí la felina— Entiendo, pero dígame Juez Ying ¿a que debo el "honor" de su presencia? —dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la orilla.

— ¡Jajajaja! Es que también necesito decírtelo, que acaso no puedes imaginarlo, y yo que te creía más inteligente.

—Creí que ya habíamos "cumplido" esa parte del trato Juez, además este no es ni un buen lugar ni un buen momento…

—Pero que dices... —el agua empezó a agitarse pareciera como si estuviera hirviendo alrededor de el— No pudiste haber escogido mejor lugar ni mejor momento Pardus, ahora vamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempos...

El lobo se sumergió completamente en el agua, esta rápidamente adquirió un tono oscuro como si hubieran derramado una enorme cantidad de tinta en ella, ella volteo a verle pero no le lograba encontrar el agua se había vuelto demasiado oscura para poder ver atreves de ella, entonces sintió como la tomaban por las piernas y la sumergían de golpe en el agua, todo se había vuelto profundamente oscuro, mientras una voz retumbaba en sus oídos "Jejeje acaso no te parecen divertidas... La agonia, la desesperacion, el dulce tacto de la muerte " ,ella sientia una presencia que le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y tomarle con fuerza, el agua inexplicablemente empezaba a quemarle como si esta se hubiera convertido repentinamente en acido, el aire le faltaba, empezó a forcejear hasta que logro zafarse de aquella oscura fuerza, con la ayuda de sus garras logro arrastrarse hasta la orilla del estanque, se tiro en el césped mientras escupía agua y empezaba a respirar aceleradamente.

— ¡Jajajaja! Vamos Pardus, esperaba que fuese un poco más divertida —Ying emergió del agua esta vez su túnica se había convertido en flamas de color índigo que recorrían su cuerpo cual serpientes — Después de todo alguien con tu físico debería saber perfectamente como "divertirse".

—No le parece… —dijo jadeante la guepardo— que ya antes nos hemos "divertido" mucho, solo déjeme en paz, déjeme cumplir con lo acordado, solo quiero eso por favor.

—Pardus… Pardus… Pardus… creo que aún no te quedan claras las reglas del juego – Ying la tomo del hombro la volteo y acerco su cara a la de ella, sus ojos verdes parecían atravesarla como si fueran cuchillas ardientes, alzo sus garra por encima su cabeza estas resplandecian como si fueran afiladas guillotinas— permíteme ¡recordártelas!

Pardus puso sus manos contra el pecho de Ying a pesar que ella sabía muy bien que las flamas que cubrían su cuerpo la quemarían, este solo respondió con una risa burlona. Su risa se vio opacada cuando sintió que algo le había sujetado el brazo.

— ¡Suéltala Ying! –Hiena se encontraba sobre una roca, las vendas que cubrían sus brazos eran las mismas que habían detenido el brazo de Ying — ¡A menos que quieras perder tu brazo!

— ¡Hiena! Eres solo un titiritero barato, como Diablo se te ocurre tocarme con estas asquerosas vendas – Ying sujeto a Pardus por el cuello y la levanto del piso— ¿Quieres que la suelte? Quítamela si eres capaz.

—Hi—Hiena, suelta a Juez ahora mismo, ¿es que acaso te has vuelto loco? – le reclamo la guepardo

—No hasta que él no la libere, él no está respetando el acuerdo, me prometió que no volvería a ponerte un dedo encima si accedíamos a este trabajo –dijo Hiena que se mostraba colérico.

—Pues que crees mi patético amigo, yo puedo cambiar las reglas a mi antojo, además no recuerdo que tu vida estuviera acordada en el pacto Hiena, ¿O me equivoco?

El brazo de Ying empezó a arder en llamas esta vez eran tan intensas que iluminaba el lugar en un color morado brillante.

— ¡Maldición Hiena, te estoy dando una orden, obedece suéltalo ya! —grito Pardus volteando a ver enfurecida a su amigo— ¡No seas estúpido y obedéceme!

—Pardus creo que no les has sabido enseñar buenos modales a tus perros, no te preocupes... Ahora mismo te daré una lección de como se hace...

— ¡Si le haces daño te juro que podrás olvidarte de tu Pacto imbécil! —Pardus reclamo con furia a Ying clavando su mirada en sus refulgentes ojos verdes.

La flamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Ying desaparecieron por completo dejando a los presentes en silencio por un segundo, Ying cerro los ojos como si entrara en una profunda meditación.

—Si eso es lo que realmente deseas, elegí, su vida o tu Pacto, ¡jejejeje! —dijo Ying sin abrir los ojos y en un tono sumamente tranquilo— es simple... Si o no.

—Yo... —Pardus volteo a ver a Hiena este solo le negó con la cabeza— Yo...

—Eso imagine... —digo Ying abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a Hiena con una diabólica sonrisa— despídete leal sirviente, ahora conocerás la verdadera y ardiente oscuridad.

Ying dirigió el brazo que tenía atrapado por Hiena hacia este apuntando con su dedo índice, las sombras volvieron emerger del brazo de Ying en forma de flamas negras que le liberaron de las ataduras aunque estas ardían con potencia no producían ningún tipo de resplandor.

—¡Te dije que lo dejes! —Pardus grito colérica, haciendo uso de su increíble flexibilidad afianzo sus cuatro garras al brazo de Ying, las enterró con todas sus fuerzas para luego jalar y rasgar su piel.

Una gigantesca flama negra salió disparada por el dedo de Ying, pero debido al dolor infringido por Pardus Ying perdió la concentración haciendo que la flama pegara contra el suelo incendiando todo el piso el fuego rápidamente se consumió a si mismo junto con un buen pedazo de tierra.

¡Eres una idiota! —Ying hizo arder su cuerpo completo en una inmensa flama verde brillante como sus ojos, el agua oscura se evaporaba al contacto con él, pese a que las flamas ya cubrían el cuerpo de Pardus esta no le soltaba, Ying la sujeto fuertemente del cuello, Hiena solo alcanzo a ver como Ying estrello a Pardus contra una roca, lo había hecho tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que había dejado una estela de llamas detrás de él.

— ¡Jejeje! Ying en serio quieres hacerlo… —Aunque estaba sufriendo un inmenso dolor Pardus volteo a ver a Ying a los ojos y le sonrió burlonamente— Anda, mátame si te atreves, sé que no tienes las agallas.

Ying esta enardecido su cuerpo brillaba como si fuera una antorcha verde, despego a Pardus de la roca y la aventó contra el piso, la felina rodo varios metros hasta golpear con otra roca que la detuvo, Ying volteo a verla, nunca antes le había desafiado, jamás había dudado en obedecerle y si había algo que irritaba a Ying era justamente que no cedieran antes sus caprichos.

— Te sobrestimas Jubatus, tú ya no vales nada para nadie, le has fallado a todos, los has traicionado, les has dado la espalda, eres una idiota si crees que te matare tan fácilmente, Jejeje la única razón por la que sigues viva es porque me deleita ver como tus propios pensamientos te torturan.

— Tu jamás podrías entender, —Pardus le reclamo mientras se apoyaba en la roca tratando de erguirse —como puedes saber cómo duele, si tú no tienes a nadie a quien traicionar, no tienes a nadie mas que a ti mismo, mírate siendo devorado por las flamas de tu propia avaricia y egocentrismo.

—¡Ama Pardus! —Hiena intento correr hacia ella pero una pared de flamas los dividió haciéndole perder todo contacto visual con ella— ¡Pardus!

¡Hiena, maldición no te lo voy a repetir... lárgate ya, es una orden! —la voz autoritaria de Pardus se escuchó atreves de las flamas

—Pero… usted –replico Hiena.

— ¡Ahora!

Hiena estaba petrificado, no quería abandonarla, Ying era un monstruo de lo peor, pero el sabía que Pardus jamás le perdonaría si le desobedecía en esta ocasión.

Pardus ya se encontraba de pie aunque aún se estaba apoyando sobre la roca, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Ying ella sabía lo que seguiría a continuación y aunque la actuación de Hiena fuera noble y con buenas intenciones solamente había logrado complicarle la situación.

— ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer Juez! —dijo Pardus mientras se inclinaba frente a Ying y cerraba los ojos— pero por favor deje cumplir nuestro Pacto, le prometo que esto jamás se volverá a repetir, solo por favor tenga piedad...

—Eres una tonta Pardus —dijo Ying mientras se acercaba a ella y clavaba sus garras en el hombro de la guepardo— sabes que esto te costara mucho más que una noche de diversión verdad... la piedad es algo a lo que tú ya no tienes derecho.

—Al que pida sangre se le dará sangre... Al que pida piedad se le dará piedad...

Una voz misteriosa sonó en las alturas, Pardus abrió los ojos y volteo a ver de dónde surgía esa voz, una figura cubierta capa y capucha blanca estaba parada sobre la roca que estaba a espaldas de Pardus, no alcanzaba a distinguir quien o que era, lo único que sorprendió mas a la felina fuel la cara de disgusto de Ying a la vez que este le soltó y empezó a retroceder lentamente. El encapuchado dio un salto quedando justo entre Pardus y Ying ambos eran del mismo tamaño y aunque no podía verle claramente Pardus sintió una presencia igual de imponente que la de Ying pero de una naturalidad muy distinta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —replico Ying

—Evitando que cometas una estupidez... Y a decirte que el pergamino está en el Valle, acabo de arribar de Gongmen, alguien sustrajo el pergamino de entre los escombros de la torre y lo ha traído aquí.

¿Qué? Lo han traído aquí, jejeje, parece que me han facilitado más el trabajo. Gracias por el dato... Ahora si no te es muy molesto lárgate de mí vista, tengo cosas que atender con esta gata.

—A partir de ahora La escuela de la Tormenta está bajo mi cargo, si ellos tiene aún acuerdo contigo entonces lo tomare como propio y veré que se cumpla a cabalidad, mientras tanto y ellos se sujeten a las reglas tú no puedes acercárteles. —el extraño le dio la espalda a Ying se quitó la capa y cubrió a Pardus con ella.

— ¿Me estas ordenando que hacer?, ¿Quién demonios te ha dado esa autoridad? , ellos son míos, tu misión no me interesa eres solo un...

La voz de Ying desapareció súbitamente, el extraño le había colocado al cuello el filo de una Katana, esta brillaba con el mismo fulgor que la luna, iluminando la cara de Ying que mostraba un mueca de odio e impotencia. Pardus si apenas pudo ver cuando desenfundo la espada, la velocidad de aquel individuo era comparable a la suya incluso pudiera que superior.

— ¿Acaso... te estas revelando Ying? ¿Sabes el castigo por eso verdad?, el que seas Juez no te exenta Ying. ¿Te queda claro?

— ¡Pardus! —dijo Ying volteando a ver a la guepardo— más te vale no equivocarte de nuevo si deseas que nuestro trato siga en pie, pero te juro que esto no se quedara así, sabrás de mi eso tenlo por seguro.

El cuerpo de Ying ardió en una inmensa flama negra para luego volverse una nube de ceniza y abandonar el lugar.

—Solo un idiota hace un trato con Ying, y solo un idiota aun mayor se atreve a desafiarle en su juego —dijo el extraño que aun seguía cubierto de la cara por una gran capucha, sin embargo Pardus alcanzó distinguir dos ojos como zafiros que le veían con una gran compasión— Te sugiero que sea cual sea el trato que tengas con él lo resuelvan rápido antes de que mi misión aquí concluya, de lo contrario quedaran a su suerte... retírense ya, mañana les daré instrucciones, por favor informa a Lion que habrá un cambio de planes, ahora yo estoy a cargo de ustedes, Hiena...

—Si... Dígame señor — Hiena no sabía por qué pero aquel ser le inspiraba un fuerte respeto, por el simple hecho de haberles quitado a Ying de encima— ¿Que ordena?

—Llevabate a Pardus, sus heridas no son graves, pero requiere reposo, encárgate por favor y Pardus... por favor en lo futuro procura informarte un poco mejor antes de tomar un baño, lo que ustedes han hecho aquí es insoportable, sin mencionar el desastre que dejo Ying.

El sujeto de acerco a la orilla del estanque y toco la punta de este con su espada, al instante el color oscuro del agua empezó a disolverse a salir como vapor, en cuestión de segundos el estanque había retomado su paz y claridad.

—Los veré pronto —dijo el extraño

Después de decir esto el extraño empezó a internarse más en el jardín hasta perderse entre las rocas, Hiena cogió las cosas de su Ama luego le ayudo a incorporarse y juntos emprendieron el silencio y sin decir nada el camino de vuelta al templo, hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

—Ya está Ama ya llegamos... sé que está molesta pero comprenda no podía dejar que...

—¡Cállate! —Pardus puso a Hiena contra la pared apretando su cuello con su antebrazo— Tu estúpido acto heroico casi nos cuesta el Pacto, casi me cuesta la vida, casi me cuesta tu... Hiena entiende, si te pasa algo... ya no tendré a nadie en quien confiar, sabes que necesito que tú te encargues de todo ya te lo he dicho, pero tu... eres como mi hermano, terco, testarudo, por qué demonios nunca entienden.

Hiena vio como las lágrimas salían a flote de los ojos de su Ama, hacía mucho que no la veía llorar, de hecho hacía años que no le veía así.

—Ama yo... le prometo que no volveré a actuar precipitadamente, discúlpeme.

—Una disculpa no te devolverá la vida si te matan... Usa tu cabeza por Dios, él no iba a hacer nada que no hubiera hecho antes, y ahora estamos bajo las ordenes de ve tú a saber quién, pero el mismo Ying duda en retarle, ¿acaso te parece que estamos más cerca ahora?, ahora no solo tenemos que separar a esos dos sino que también debemos obedecer las órdenes de ese tipo.

—...

Hiena no dijo nada mas Pardus le soltó entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando al fiel sirviente solo. El solo camino por el pasillo entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, mañana tendría un combate importante aunque a estas alturas a él ya no le interesaba.


	9. Gran amigo, Fiel sirviente 2 Parte

**Hola a todos los lectores, primero que nada quiero agradecerles de corazón por todos sus reviews y comentarios, y por seguir conmigo esta historia ****que espero sea de su gusto, esta es una gran campaña que sin su apoyo y consejos seria imposible de llevar agradezco especialmente a Anhell, Gaby2307, Feliks, Dante, Saya y Yuri por consejos y por su puesto a todos los lectores nuevos y veteranos que se tomen el tiempo de dar su opinión **

**Gracias Totales, ahora sin mas preambulos la 2 de 3 partes .**

**Capitulo 9 **

**Gran Amigo, Fiel Sirviente, Temible Guerrero. **

**"La Promesa" (2° Parte)**

**1**

La mañana llego llena de algarabía, por fin otro de los furioso haría acto de presencia en una batalla, la Maestra Víbora se enfrentaría al Maestro Hiena en una pelea que se antojaba sencilla para la serpiente. Para esas horas los 5 ya se encontraban reunidos en la cocina junto con Po.

—Víbora hoy será tu primer combate —dijo Po acercándose a la mesa y pasándole un plato a la Maestra— así que preparare esto especialmente para ti, espero sea de tu agrado.

—¡Guauuu! — exclamo Víbora mientras se deleitaba con el aroma del plato— Huele excepcionalmente delicioso Po, te has lucido esta vez con la comida.

—Siii papa me dijo que antes solía preparar la sopa con rábanos, bueno eso fue hasta antes de que yo llegara jeje, así que se me ocurrió retomar la receta y hacerle unos ligeros cambios.

—Po, debo admitir que huele también que hasta a mí se me antoja probar un poco —dijo Tigresa mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga— Y qué me dices Víbora ¿Estas lista?

—Claro, espero que sea una pelea interesante.

—Por lo que he oído —interrumpió mantis— perece ser que el tal Hiena usa una técnica muy antigua y muy rara, las vendas que recubren su cuerpo no son solo un adorno bonito, las usa también para atacar a su oponente.

—Vamos Mantis —dijo Mono mientras se tapaba la boca para calmar su risa— como se te ocurre que un montón de vendas viejas sean parte de una técnica, claro a menos que huelan tan mal que no quieras ni acercártele.

—No se Mono —contesto Po— pero yo no juzgaría tan rápido, Pardus me comento que Hiena no es un rival fácil.

—Creo que deberías escuchar a Po Víbora —dijo Grulla— si no sabes de lo que es capaz tu oponente es mejor que te lo tomes con precaución.

—Tranquilos chicos, este será un combate como cualquier otro tengas por seguro que no me confiare.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de la escuela de la Tormenta. Después de haber cambiado sus vendajes Hiena se encontraba listo para el combate, salió de su habitación afuera en el corredor ya lo estaba esperando el Maestro Lion.

—Hiena tienes un segundo —dijo Lion que se encontraba descansando sobre un barandal en el pasillo— Tengo entendido que tuvieron una "discusión" con el Juez Ying anoche.

—Algo así…

—Ahora estamos a las órdenes de otra persona, solo espero por tu bien y el de las asquerosa gata esa que el Juez Ying no revocara mi trato por culpa de ustedes dos cretinos.

—Para serte franco… me importa muy poco cualquiera que sea tus asuntos con Ying, resuélvelos tú mismo y deja de estar lloriqueando.

Lion en un desplante de fuerza tomo a Hiena por el cuello y lo golpeo contra la pared, puso su cara enfrente de él y le rugió con fuerza.

— ¡Escúchame inútil!, tal vez Ying no puede tocarlos de momento, pero eso no implica que yo no pueda hacerlo, así que si valoras tu miserable vida y la de tu estúpida dueña, harán lo que YO ordene, el Maestro Ying estaría dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido siempre y cuando cumplan exitosamente el Pacto que han hecho con él, así que más les vale no equivocarse esta vez.

—Lion… ¡me subestimas!

Hiena se impulsó con sus piernas y conecto un rodillazo en el estómago de Lion, este se dobló ante lo inesperado del golpe, luego Hiena le dio un golpe con las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho del león y lo disparo rompiendo el barandal y arrojándolo fuera del pasillo.

—Tú eres solo una charada Lion, eres solo un mal chiste, estas igual de perdido que ese estúpido guepardo, ¿Crees que todo depende de tu fuerza física? ¿De tu poder?, eres solo un maldito lame suelas que espera pacientemente a que caiga de la mesa de tu amo algo que comer, al menos tu amiguito de la infancia no dependía de otros para volverse más fuerte, él lo logro por sus méritos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese fracasado, yo siempre fui muy superior a él, pero el muy tonto se dejó segar por la estúpida leyenda del rollo del dragón, se conformó con tan poco en ves de buscar el verdadero poder.

— ¿Y acaso tú ya tienes ese maravilloso poder del que hablas? Entonces ¿por qué sigues como lame botas de Ying? Te lo repito Lion eres solo un mal chiste, no tienes meta ni objetivo, el poder por el poder, solo es meta de mediocres.

—Un chiste ¿He?, si eso quieres entonces te hare reír.

Lion sonrió completamente retrajo su puño un ligero temblor sacudió todo el inmueble donde se encontraba Hiena, el solo se quedó en posición de batalla esperando el golpe de Lion.

—¡Toma esto pequeño miserable!

Lion soltó su puño con la palma abierta hacia adelante este género una enorme presión de aire que salió disparada a toda velocidad destrozando el piso en su camino directo hacia Hiena, antes de que el golpe de aire tocara el inmueble exploto generando una onda de choque que sacudió los alrededores y levantando grandes cantidades de polvo.

— ¿Pero qué?, ¿cómo has podido parar mi ataque?

—Es fácil… —respondió una voz desconocida para Lion— Sabes tú y Ying se parecen mucho, ahora comprendo por qué le caes tan bien Lion, tienes la misma mentalidad mediocre que tu Maestro.

—No me importa quien seas, nunca debes meterte entre un León y su presa o pagaras las consecuencias.

— ¿Me estas retando Lion?

El polvo se disipó y Hiena pudo ver que su salvador era nada menos que el mismo encapuchado de ayer, aparentemente había parado el golpe de Lion con una sola mano, sin haber realizado siquiera el menor esfuerzo. Al ver Lion a quien se estaba dirigiendo, cerro la boca y bajo los puños y su mirada.

—Perdone… no, no le había reconocido.

—Al que pide perdón se le dará perdón Lion, eso es algo que seguramente no te enseño tu Maestro ¿verdad?, Hiena enfócate por favor, es importante que no te distraigas tendrás una pelea importante a continuación y no sería digno para tu rival enfrentarte, si no estás debidamente concentrado, se supone que debes estar rumbo allá ahora mismo, vete ya si no levantaras sospechas. Lion quiero que arregles todo este desastre y más te vale que este todo como nuevo.

—Si señor… dispénseme. —contesto el León mientras se agachaba en símbolo de reverencia.

Hiena estaba ya listo para partir, solo hacía falta que se reuniera con su Ama para proceder a partir hacia el torneo, llego corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Pardus, dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta, pero no recibió contestación alguna. Hiena deslizo lentamente la puerta y entro haciendo el menor ruido posible a la habitación, Pardus se encontraba acostada cubierta todavía por una manta, Hiena quedo extrañado, eso no era normal en ella, menos a esas horas del día, se acercó lentamente a ella he intento tocarle el hombro, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla ella le hablo.

—Creí haber sido muy clara contigo anoche… veo que tú no sabes entender ya las ordenes más simples Hiena.

—Ama yo solamente… perdone en serio es que Lion.

—Entiende Hiena, ya no soy nadie, no quiero que me defiendas, no quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos y no quiero que vuelvas a decirme Ama, nunca más…

—Pero Am... Pardus. –Hiena no sabía que más decir, al confrontar a Lion la había vuelto a desobedecer deliberadamente, esta vez el ya no tenía escusas.

—Si aún sientes algo de lealtad te retiraras al terminar el combate, estas serán las ultimas ordenes que te dé y espero las obedezcas quiero que vuelvas a casa y esperes a que yo regrese una vez que termine la misión me pondré en contacto contigo por última vez, has entendido.

—Si… Ama Pardus.

Hiena salió de la habitación tan lentamente como entro, esta vez no habría segundas oportunidades, aunque las intenciones del sirviente fueran las mejores, sus acciones parecían solamente complicarle la vida a su Ex—Ama, la impotencia llenaba los puños de Hiena mientras que la tristeza invadía su corazón, le había fallado a su Ama en la misión más importante de su vida.

Mientras tanto Pardus no podía contener el llanto, le había ordenado al único amigo que le quedaba que se fuera, ella sabía que si la misión terminaba conforme lo planeado probablemente esta sería una de las últimas ocasiones en que ella vería a su leal sirviente.

Hiena salió de las habitaciones y se dirigió a paso lento y desganado rumbo a las instalaciones del templo, a realizar un combate que la verdad ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**2**

**25 años atrás…**

La lluvia refrescaba la seca pradera, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la tierra eran una sinfonía de vida que se extendía a todo lo largo de aquella extensa sabana, en apariencia desierta, aquel desolado paraje solía ser hogar de carroñeros y asesinos implacables cuyo apetito no conocía fin y que con el paso de tiempo mermaron lo que en alguna ocasión se conociera como uno de los lugares más paradisiacos y prósperos de la región o al menos solía serlo, ahora ya no quedaba nadie, las pocas manadas que quedaban abandonaron la región en busca de lugares menos hostiles y más prósperos.

—Esto es inútil señor —dijo humildemente un chacal que estaba cubierto hasta los pies con una túnica blanca llevando por sombrero un pequeño turbante— llevamos días buscando, todas las manadas han viajado ya hacia el norte, solo hemos encontrado huesos y en el mejor de los casos cadáveres en pésimo estado, nada rescatable.

—No desesperen, —dijo un joven guepardo de dorado pelaje y ropas finas en un azul profundo que se encontraba reposando sobre una carreta abierta y únicamente cubierta por sábanas blancas que hacia la vez de paredes esta era tirada por dos Cebras salvajes— recuerden que en nosotros está depositada la confianza de nuestro señor, y con eso será a por mas suficiente para avanzar por lo menos otras 2 noches.

—Como usted ordene mi señor— replico el chacal— pero si usted tomase mi sabio consejo, prudente seria de nuestra parte hacer campamento a la orilla del arroyo para abastecernos, con algo de suerte puede que alguna bestia se acerque por la noche a beber agua y hay será nuestra oportunidad de darle caza.

—Así sea, esta noche acamparemos a las orillas del rio, por la mañana emprenderemos de nuevo la marcha, avisa al resto de la caravana.

—Por su puesto mi señor.

—Hermano... ¿Ya llegamos? —dijo una inocente voz proveniente de una pequeña guepardo mientras salía de entre las almohadas y asomaba su cabeza por entre las sabanas recargándola en el regazo de su hermano, la pequeña guepardo vestía una túnica blanca y unos pantaloncillos amplios en color blanco claro que hacia un bello contraste con su pelaje y simpático mechón de pelo en color negro que tenía en la parte trasera de su cuello— Ya tengo hambre y sed...

— Si ya llegamos... Hay cielos Pardus te había dicho que este viaje seria aburrido y largo y aun así te metiste de nuevo a escondidas, ya sabes que preocupas mucho a Papa cuando haces eso y solo consigues que me llame la atención.

—Es que estar en casa es muy aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar, al menos aquí te tengo a ti.

—Bueno jejeje, parece que siempre logra salirte con la tuya ¿He? —dijo el joven mientras le frotaba la cabeza a su hermanita— anda por que no vas a jugar un rato, solo recuerda que está prohibido que te metas al rio ve y en un momento te alcanzo.

—Siii...

La pequeña guepardo prácticamente salto de la carreta y corrió unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al lago donde algunos de los chacales que acompañaban la caravana ya estaban llenando sus botes de agua, la pequeña intento convencer vanamente a algunos cuantos a que jugaran con ella pero obviamente estos se encontraban más que ocupados haciéndose con el vital líquido y si a duras penas le ponían un poco de atención a la pequeña era para llamarle la atención e invitarle a que volviera a la carreta.

La pequeña después de su frustrado intento empezó a recorrer las laderas del rio sola golpeando con su pie cuanta piedra se encontraba en su camino, entre patada y patada un piedra fue a dar volando entre unos matorrales, se escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un quejido.

— ¿Quien anda hay? , ¿Le he hecho daño? Perdone no fue intencional.

De entre los matorrales asomo la cabeza un pequeño y extraño animal que en su vida había visto la guepardo, este solamente se quedó viendo a la pequeña felina que empezó a acercarse tímidamente.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, ¿cómo te llamas?

La pequeña niña no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de la curiosa criatura, esta solo volvió a meterse entre los matorrales.

—Oye, espera no te vallas, enserio no quise hacerte daño.

La linda felina se acercó y se puso a buscar entre los matorrales sin darse cuenta que aquella extraña criatura ya se encontraba a sus espaldas. El animalito se puso a olfatear a la pequeña sin que esta se percatar, al darse la vuelta y desistir de su intento de encontrar a aquel ser que había visto entre los matorrales se dio tremendo susto al encontrarse de frente con el dando un pequeño grito, asustando de esta manera también al pequeño animal que salió corriendo a esconderse entre la hierba alta más cercana.

— ¡Ufffff! Me asustaste no hagas eso que no sabes que es de mala educación asustar a las personas.

El pequeño animalito solo inclino un poco la cabeza, como si lo que dijera la pequeña guepardo fuera incomprensible, aun así se acercó de nuevo y volvió a intentar olfatearla.

—Eres muy raro ¿Sabes? —dijo la pequeña guepardo mientras acariciaba tímidamente la cabeza de aquella peculiar criatura— ¿No usas ropa tampoco es que nunca tienes frio?

Aquella criatura no daba signos de entender nada de lo que la guepardo le dijera, pese a eso se quedó sentado viéndola con notorio interés.

¿Quieres jugar? —dijo la pequeña mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pelota— Mira es muy simple, aviento la pelota lo más lejos que pueda, después de eso contamos hasta 10 y el primero que la alcance gana.

El animalito solo sacudía la cabeza y sacaba la lengua, Pardus aventó la pelota lo más lejos que pudo y empezó a contar, sin embargo su peludo amigo parecía no haberle quedado muy claras las reglas del juego puesto que en cuanto la pelota salió de las manos de la pequeña este salió corriendo detrás de ella, atrapándola al vuelo antes de que si quiera tocara el piso.

— ¡Hey! Espera eso es trampa, se supone deberías esperas a que la cuenta llegara a diez, —el pequeño peludo seguía sin entender una palabra, sin embargo se acercó a la niña y le soltó la pelota a sus pies— Ok lo haremos de nuevo, pero esta vez tendrás que esperar hasta 10.

La felina volvió a tomar la pelota con sus manitas, y esforzándose más la aventó aún más lejos, sin embargo la niña nunca espero que su inocente juego importunara a su hermano que se acercaba para ver con quien jugaba su hermanita, este solo logro percibir la pelota unos instantes antes de que esta le pegara en la cara solamente para terminar siendo derribado por una criatura desconocida.

— ¿Pardus? Pero qué diablos, ¿qué estás haciendo? y ¿qué rayos es esto? —pregunto su hermano señalando al extraño animal que reposaba en su regazo mientras mordía una pelota— ¡Ahhh! Ya entiendo veo que encontraste algo de comer aunque no es muy apetecible y se ve raro, pero seguramente ya bien asado tendrá un buen sabor.

El pequeño animalito le aventó la pelota en la cara al joven guepardo y corrió a refugiarse detrás de Pardus mostrándole los dientes a aquel extraño que lo había sugerido como la cena de esa noche.

— ¡Noooo! Él no es comida, es mi amigo, y no te le acerques.

—Pardus... es... es... bueno mira es una Hiena, peluda mal oliente además ahorita es un cachorro pero crecerá y créeme no será igual de bonita, bueno si es que se le puede decir así ahora.

—No me importa es mi amigo y no dejare que te lo comas.

—Pardus apenas lo acabas de encontrar, además ni creas que puedes... No señorita, no me mires así, ya te dije que no…

**6 horas más tarde...**

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, nunca puedes estar sin recoger algo, de dónde vas siempre consigues encontrar las cosas más raras, pero esta vez Pardus te excediste, cielos como voy a explicarle a papa de tu nueva mascota...

—No es una mascota —dijo la pequeña, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Hiena que ya estaba dormida junto a ella sobre las almohadas— es mi nuevo amigo y no lo trates como a una mascota, es muy inteligente.

—Pardus... es una Hiena, las hienas son salvajes, tontas, se ríen por todo, ni siquiera puede hablar toda su vida ha vivido en lo salvaje.

—Lo veras, el hablara yo le voy a enseñar y seguro que hablara.

—Ok si tú lo dices... Tú lo dices...

**En la actualidad…**

— (Seis meses después Hiena empezó a hablar fluidamente, aún recuerdo sus primeras palabras... Parvus, jeje, me llevo otros dos meses que pudiera pronunciar bien mi nombre, por fortuna el aún era muy pequeño cuando le encontré y no tardo en aprender las costumbres de la casa, aunque a veces hacíamos desesperar a todos)— Pardus seguía recostada entre sus sabanas, aun con lágrimas frescas en sus ojos, no sabía en qué momento había despertado, ni en qué momento se había quedado dormida, o si simplemente había caído en un tipo de limbo, de momento el único recuerdo que atormentaba su mente es que acababa de alejar al único ser que siempre le acompaño fielmente, su compañero de chistes, su más fiel sirviente y su mejor amigo— (Diablos... Solo espero que Hiena me comprenda que hago esto por el bien de los dos, es mejor que él se aleje, desde un principio hubiera sido mejor idea no haberle involucrado... Hiena tu solo has visto por mi desde que tienes memoria y ahora que has actuado más heroicamente, que has desafiado a la misma muerte cara a cara por mí y por mi misión, lo único que has conseguido de mi parte es un reproche, ojala algún día logres comprenderme y entiendas lo mucho que dependo de ti ahora más que nunca eres el único que puede encargarse de todo cuando yo ya no este)

**Lejos de ahí, en los rededores de las instalaciones del torneo**

Una triste figura se encontraba recargada contra la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos aquel solitario guerrero fue interrumpido por un extraño alto vestido en ropajes blancos.

-Hiena... No se supone que tu combate será en menos de una hora -dijo el extraño encapuchado- ¿no piensas prepararte?

-El combate ya no me importa señor... Ningún combate me interesa ya.

-Dime algo Hiena... ¿Por qué desafiaste a Ying? tus acciones van más allá de la lealtad común, ¿qué es lo que te hace querer defenderla a capa y espada de ese modo?

-Yo... Le debo todo a ella... toda mi vida, todo lo que soy se lo debo a su compasivo corazón, ella es la única familia que tengo, lo único que me queda en este mundo. Pero eso no importa ustedes no son capaces de comprenderlo.

-Te entiendo... somos muy distintos Hiena. Pero aun así, puedo ver en tus ojos que hay algo más... ¿Qué es Hiena?

-¡Hehehehe! Me extraña que alguien como usted me pregunte algo así... a estas alturas. Pero si tanto le interesa saber…

**Hace 13 años...**

Un guerrero cubierto en vendas se dirigía hacia las puertas de la gran academia Jubatus, la escuela de combate de mayor prestigio del reino, incluso al mismo nivel que la famosa escuela de la Tormenta fundada por el legendario Rino Volador. Dos enormes rinocerontes le obstruyeron el camino.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le pregunto uno secamente mientras le apuntaba con una lanza- Este no es lugar para debiluchos, sal de mi vista despojo con vendas.

-He venido para entrar a estudiar y a perfeccionar mi técnica de combate, para servir a su majestad, por favor ¿podrían indicarme donde hacen el examen de admisión?, he escuchado que serán únicamente el día de hoy.

-Estas bromeando chiquito -dijo el rinoceronte burlándose mientras señalaba con una mano la baja estatura del chico en comparación a la del- si apenas podrías detener la puerta para que esta no se abra con el viento, mejor a cargar arena o algo así ¡jejeje!

-Está bien entonces preguntare adentro.

Diciendo esto el joven Hiena intento pasar de largo a los dos rinocerontes pero estos le bloquearon el paso con las lanzas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos entrar así como así, solo los seleccionados pueden entrar a la academia y tu amigo no cumples con los requisitos.

-¿Y cuáles son los requisitos?

-Jejeje en tu caso volver a nacer sabandija, tú jamás podrías entrar aquí.

-¿Por qué no lo dejan entrar? -Los interrumpió un guepardo, de pelaje grisáceo plateado y ropas elegantes y obscuras- Solo para que vea que tan arduo es, después de eso el mismo se dará cuenta que no es para él.

-Zack... ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Hiena volteando a ver al guepardo- No... No esperaba verte.

-Veras Hiena... Pardus me conto que tenías planeado venir, ya se... era un secreto, pero bueno, a Pardus le preocupaba y me envió para evitar que te dieran la paliza de tu vida, así que entraras conmigo pero por favor no hagas mucho escándalo quieres.

-Está bien, agradezco tu apoyo aunque no hubiera sido necesario. – dijo un tanto indiferente la hiena.

-Como digas… bueno amigos -dijo refiriéndose a los dos rinocerontes que guardaban la puerta- ya escucharon el pequeño entrara conmigo.

-Como usted ordene capitán -los dos rinocerontes se pusieron firmes frente al guepardo y la hiena y procedieron a abrir las puertas- Adelante señor.

Hiena y Zack entraron a la academia, está estaba llena de distintos tipos de soldados, Hiena no dejaba de verles y admirarles, algunos eran excelentes con el arco, otros era obvio que tenían una fuerza física desmesurada, al contrario de él que contaba con una fuerza física limitada pero eso si con una suprema fuerza de voluntad y un gran intelecto.

-Entonces es aquí donde se entrena la Elite de su majestad -pregunto el joven Hiena impresionado- ¿Dónde serán las pruebas de admisión?

-¿Las pruebas...? ¿En realidad estás pensando en entrar a la evaluación Hiena?, -el joven guepardo decía mientras se concentraba en su discurso no se percató que su acompañante había encontrado al encargado de las admisiones y estaba empezando a realizar el trámite- digo no es que quiera molestarte o insultarte, pero la verdad yo dudo que tengas lo necesario, te deje entrar para que tú mismo te cercioraras y vieras que no son palabras mías solamente, además si algo te pasa Pardus no volvería a hablarme ella me pidio que me hiciera cargo de ti así que...

-Firme aquí joven... y aquí -inquirió el viejo Jabalí mientras le marcaba a Hiena donde debía firmar para la prueba de admisión oficial- Listo con esto será suficiente.

-Gracias, muy amable señor -dijo el joven Hiena- ¿A qué hora comienza?

-Está por comenzar, pero , ¡jejeje! yo que tu no me daría las gracias tan pronto hijo, no al menos hasta que tengamos que resucitarte después de la paliza que te van a dar ¡Juajuajua!

-¡Hienaaaa! -grito el guepardo corriendo hasta el escritorio intentando tomar el papel que el Jabalí tenía en sus manos, sin embargo este alcanzo a guardarlo en el escritorio antes de que Zack si quiera se acercara- Espere señor, tal vez podamos aclarar este malentendido, vera él quiere ver las pruebas de admisión, no participar en ellas.

-Lo siento Capitán, conoces las reglas, una vez que firmas una solicitud para entrar solamente una paliza te podrá sacar de aquí, así que oficialmente ¡jejeje! su amiguito será el entremés de los leones...

-¿Queeeee leones? ¿La prueba la hará el Capitán Lion?, pero, pero eso no puede ser...

-Su majestad ha insistido en que desea aumentar la calidad y no la cantidad, así que Lion se ofreció para hacer las pruebas a los nuevos reclutas.

-Pero si Lion se encarga de las pruebas no tendremos nadie que quiera siquiera participar en las evaluaciones.

-Yo no estaría seguro señor, si no pregúntele a su amigo, que se ve que está impaciente por que Lion lo aplaste.

-Hiena... En que te has metido, nada puede ser peor, si algo te pasa Pardus no me perdonaría, sin mencionar que puede infringirme mucho... Dolor. –dijo el joven guepardo que se mostraba sumamente preocupado llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras que Hiena solo reía para su adentros al ver la sobreactuación de Zack.

-Tranquilo -dijo Hiena poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- Lion es fuerte pero es muy creído esto será una buena oportunidad para mí.

-¿Creído...? Hiena por si no lo sabes es el Capitán de la 3 guardia, -dijo el guepardo que se veía exageradamente alarmado- tendrás suerte si te deja de una pieza y yo tendré suerte si Pardus no me mata, por favor Hiena reconsidera, me costó mucho que ella aceptara salir conmigo, si algo te pasa ella me culpara a mí y adiós cita.

-Vamos Zack dame un poco de crédito, he entrenado duro, aparte es una prueba de evaluación, no creo que Lion fuese a pelear en serio.

-Más nos vale, pero bueno si estas decidido y ya estas inscrito, pues poco podemos hacer, así que ahora quiero que te concentres, debes hacer lo posible por que Lion no te aplaste, yo hablare con el e intentare suavizarlo un poco ¿sí?

-Zack tranquilo, me estas empezando a poner nervioso, tómatelo con calma... la verdad me estas empezando a preocupar más tu que ese Lion.

—Ya veo —dijo Lion que se encontraba a las espaldas de Hienas— pero si es la mascota de Pardus, jejejej, definitivamente esto es un error.

Lion llevaba su armadura de guerra y su capa roja, a simple viste era como un bloque gigante de músculos y garras listo para aplastar y desmenuzar todo lo que se le pusiera en frente, pese a que Hiena le había visto y escuchado historias del nunca se lo había topado tan de cerca.

—Así es Lion… es solo un pequeño error, veras él pensó que el enlista miento era para ver las admisiones, no para participar en ellas, así que te suplico omitas este pequeño incidente —dijo el joven guepardo mientras se acercaba Lion y le abrazaba de hombros intentando nuevamente evitar lo que ya veía como inevitable— Además estamos entre amigo, ¿verdad Lion?.

—Error o no, sabes que debe seguir el proceso, su majestad no es muy amable con los desertores ¡jejejeje!, así que prepárate amiguito, recibirás una importante lección ¡jejejeje!

—Estoy listo —contesto Hiena en tono desafiante— dígame cuando comenzamos.

—Ladras muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño sabes, que te parece ahora mismo –dijo Lion tomando su capa y aventándola junto con Zack sobre el escritorio— jugare un poco contigo, debo admitir que tienes valor, además dudo que alguien más se anime después de que vean lo que hare contigo.

Hiena soltó las vendas de sus brazos, cruzo estos delante de él y espero el primer ataque. Lion no perdió tiempo y dio un golpe en el piso provocando un ligero temblor y haciendo que Hiena se tambaleara un poco , acto seguido embistió a toda potencia contra Hiena mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra una estructuras de maderas parecidas a andamios, estas cedieron por el impacto cayendo encima de el, quedando así sepultado baja un montón de leños rotos.

— ¡Hienaaaaa! —grito Zack que ya estaba imaginando en su mente la dolorosa tortura que Pardus le daría después de que le contara lo sucedido— ¡Cielos Santos Lion! Ten un poco más de cuidado no deberías ser tan brusco.

— ¡Jajajaja! Lo siento Zack pero tu amiguito se merecía una lección, es muy hablador, te aseguro que así se le quitara, además Pardus no se enterara si tú no le dices y te aseguro que ese pobre ya debió haber olvidado toda la mañana después de un golpe así ¡Jajajaja!

Pese a su risa Lion sintió una sensación inusual, volteo a ver a sus pies solo para darse cuenta que estos estaban atados con vendas.

-¿Cómo? En qué momento lo hizo...

Antes de que Lion pudiera deducir que había pasado las vendas tiraron de sus pies haciendo que este cayera de espalda, antes de que pudiera reaccionar dos vendas más brotaron del suelo como si de una extraña planta se tratara y amarraron los brazos de Lion, la sorpresa de Lion aumento cuando de entre los escombros brinco una figura conocida, Hiena no solo había salido librado del golpe que Lion le habías dado, sino que además lo tenía inmovilizado, Lion no pudo reaccionar a tiempo Hiena sabía que esta era su oportunidad, jalo de las vendas que ataban a Lion para poder dirigir su salto, Hiena cayó en picada con su rodillas sobre el abdomen de Lion, el piso debajo de ellos solo se estremeció al recibir el impacto, Zack se dio cuenta que Hiena tampoco se lo estaba tomando a broma, después del fuerte golpe Hiena volvió a saltar hacia adelante pero esta vez estiro de las vendas que sujetaban al león este aún seguía inmovilizado y recuperándose del golpe que le había dado Hiena. Lion solo sintió como su cuerpo dejaba la tierra para ser lanzado de una forma similar a como una catapulta lanza una pesada roca, el gran y portentoso Capitán no pudo hacer nada mientras salía volando por los aires hasta estrellarse y hacer añicos una de las paredes de la academia.

-¡Hiena! Que te pasa te has vuelto loco -le reclamo Zack- es que piensan destruir el lugar, vámonos antes de que Lion se levante o si no...

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -rugió el león mandando por los aires los bloques de piedra que estaban sobre el- ¡Hora si veras sabandija, esta vez prometo hacerte picadillo, ¡ya verás no dejare ni un pedacito para los buitres!

-Lion cálmate... -dijo Zack poniéndose enfrente del león intentando calmarlo- vamos es solo una prueba, que caso tiene que lo aplastes además ya demostró que tiene lo necesario.

-No, aun no... Eso tendré que decidirlo yo -Interrumpió una voz, creando un profundo silencio en todo el recinto.

-Janus... -dijo Hienas mientras volteaba a ver al dorado guepardo que reconocía perfectamente, el hermano de Pardus y Teniente Coronel de las Fuerzas de su majestad- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que a partir de ahora yo realizare tu evaluación Hiena -contesto Janus- yo veré si eres digno de servir a su majestad.

El pobre de Zack estaba petrificado, aunque Janus era su amigo más cercano, él sabía que las cosas del reino Janus se las tomaba muy enserio, y además la única peor persona que Lion para un examen de admisión era él. Él era sumamente exigente con los reclutas, Zack nunca se supo que alguien pudiera pasar las pruebas de admisión lideradas por Janus.

-Janus... Debes estar bromeando, porque tu habrías de evaluarle, digo míralo no merece que te tomes tantas molestias -dijo Zack intentando evitar una prueba que el sabia seria inmisericorde e insuperable- además el ya venció a Lion.

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que un pequeño miserable como este puede vencerme Zack? - pregunto Lion tomando del hombro a Zack- Esta es mi pelea Janus, yo voy a acabar con esta sabandija.

-Lion creo que no entiendes -contesto Janus haciéndole frente a Lion y a Zack- no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden de un oficial mayor y esto es debido a tu incompetencia, ¿cómo es posible que un Capitán fuese derribado y atacado de ese modo por un novato y tan fácilmente, agradéceme si no te mando al calabozo por el desdichado espectáculo que has brindado.

Lion estaba ardiendo en furia, sin embargo las palabras de Janus mas que enfurecerle le atemorizaban aunque le costara admitirlo, aquel guepardo tenía un aire imponente ,además que su fuerza había sido comparada muchas veces con la del mismísimo Rey, no es alguien al que uno pueda desobedecer y salir bien librado. Por esta ocasión el no decir nada era su mejor opción se quitó de un empujón a Zack de enfrente y camino a paso firme al lado de Janus y después al lado de Hiena, había aceptado su derrota pero no se iría así como así.

-Escúchame Hiena —dijo Lion volteando a ver de reojo— tal vez creas que esta la has ganado, pero si yo fuera tú me pondría a rezar, créeme a Janus no le importara que seas el juguete de su hermana, ahora estas en su terreno y cree esto el no será tan amable como yo.

-¿Te han dicho que hablas demasiado?, ya déjame... tengo algo más importante en que pensar que en tu montón de palabrería barata.

Lion se tragó su enojo no le quedaba de otra lo único que le reconfortaba era el saber que Hiena tendría una muy dolorosa experiencia.

-Vamos Janus -dijo Zack- Hiena es nuestro amigo y el sirviente personal de Pardus déjalo ir sabes que el no podría vencerte.

-No quiero que me venza -contesto muy serenamente Janus- eso sería ponerle una meta imposible... Solo basta con que logre tocarme, aunque sea para detener un ataque, si es capaz de eso entonces le dejare quedar, de lo contrario abandonara para siempre la idea de volver aquí, así que ¿Que dices Hiena? Aceptas o es que piensas salir de aquí como un cobarde.

-Te estoy esperando Janus -dijo Hiena mientras volvía a tomar su postura de combate- Cuando tú quieras.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esas palabras Hiena.

Janus veía a Hiena directamente a los ojos, Hiena sabía que esto iba en serio y que sería muy peligroso descuidarse aunque fuese un segundo. Pese a que ambos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo Janus siempre se había mostrado renuente a la idea de que una hiena salvaje viviera con ellos, en su mente pensó que sería solo una etapa de su hermana, que al cabo de unos días se aburriría de aquella horrible bestia como si de un juguete se tratase, pero cuando Pardus logro que esta hablara y se comportara correctamente Janus estaba frente a una verdad algo incomoda, aunque no le odiaba su trato hacia Hiena nunca fue muy distinto del resto de la servidumbre.

-Bueno entonces prepárate Hiena…

Janus solo alzo el brazo apenas por una fracción de segundo entonces un sonido estridente se escuchó una fuerte explosión seguido de una impresionante onda de choque que mando a volar los escombros que estaban detrás de Hiena este se distrajo al voltear a ver detrás de el por solo un instante, antes de que Hiena volteara a ver de nuevo al frente Janus ya se encontraba frente a él, Hiena no quedo menos que asombrado ante la increíble velocidad de Janus, solo alcanzo a verlo a los ojos lo siguiente que supo es que su cuerpo había dejado el piso y se estaba desplazando a una gran velocidad contra la pared. Hiena se estrelló de lleno agrietando la pared y cayendo rendido al piso.

Zack veía o al menos intentaba ver lo que pasaba, pese a que él era también un guepardo y tenía como privilegio una velocidad increíble no podía sentirse más que una tortuga al ver el despliegue de fuerza y velocidad de Janus, entonces recordó el sobrenombre de la familia Jubatus "Perseidas" ganado justamente gracias a su increíble velocidad y gracia en el combate, cual estrella fugaz brillante por un instante para luego desaparecer frente a tus ojos, Janus llevaba con orgullo el nombre de su familia como a la vez era un digno ejemplo del porqué de aquel sobrenombre.

Hiena se estaba levantando del suelo el golpe definitivamente le había afectado su visión empezaba a ser borrosa y su cuerpo empezó a tener pequeños espasmos involuntarios, aunque fuera demasiado rápido para sus ojos su cuerpo si podía percatarse de la inmensa fuerza con la que contaba Janus, no soportaría otro ataque de es magnitud, los guerreros que observaban atentamente no podían mas que sentir lastimas por aquel pobre despojo de carne que se atrevió a hacer frente al gran Janus, a la vez que no dejaban de sorprenderse por el poder de este.

-Me sorprende que tengas las fuerzas para levantarte, ¿Hiena por qué haces esto?

-Por qué es algo que debo hacer…

-Servir a su majestad… no me mientas, tú no tienes devoción al Rey, tu lealtad solo le pertenece a una persona.

-¡Hehehehe! –Hiena rio con sangre saliendo de su boca- Veo que ya lo sabes, así es… mi único deseo… es protegerla, es lo menos que le debo… después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi.

—Has sido un buen sirviente y te has encargado de que no le falte nada a mi hermana, y te estoy agradecido por eso –dijo Janus- Pero entiende no estas calificado para esto, no eres capaz de defenderte en combate, que te hace digno de defender a Pardus, entiéndelo tú nunca serás más que un buen amigo y un fiel sirviente, tu no le debes nada deja esas ideas absurdas, eres solo una hiena, no eres y jamás serás digno de una labor de esa magnitud.

-No me importa lo que tu opines o lo que tu pienses, mientras yo viva daré hasta mi último respiro por servirla a ella no importa a quien tenga que enfrentarme, entiende esto Janus, tu podrás derrotarme incluso podría quedarme fuera de la academia, pero eso no me detendrá, si tengo que aprender por mi cuenta entonces lo hare, la única razón de que yo este aquí es para perfeccionar mi técnica aprender de los mejores, de ti, de Zack, pero comprenderé si eso te incomoda se que para ti nunca fui mas que una mascota.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir hablando, prepárate Hiena esta vez te mostrare la cruda realidad, la diferencia entre un sirviente y un guerrero.

-(¿Lo va a hacer? Es imposible, puede incluso matarlo) -pensó para sus adentros Zack al ver como una ligera nube de polvo giraba alrededor de Janus- ¡Janus detente es que quieres acabar con el!

-Hasta aquí Hiena… Match 1

Janus desapareció, su cuerpo simplemente se había desvanecido en el aire, ese había sido el segundo más largo en la vida de Hiena, nunca imagino que la velocidad de los Jubatus fuera tan impresionante incluso su Ama que tenía un velocidad sorprendente se veía fácilmente superada por su hermano Janus, sin embargo Hiena no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente así que aguardo pacientemente a que Janus aparecería, tendría solo una oportunidad si no la aprovechaba seria su fin. Una ligera brisa de viento fue la única señal que recibió Hiena, apenas sentía como el aire le acariciaba el rostro Hiena desplego las vendas en círculos estas se enterraban a toda velocidad en el piso como si estuvieran atacando al aire, Hiena no era tonto Janus era rápido pero su movimiento por pequeño que fuera generaba vibraciones en las vendas alrededor de Hiena de la misma forma que una mosca avisa a la araña que la cena está servida, pese a su inteligente estrategia la velocidad de Janus era tal que hacia vibrar todas las vendas de igual forma haciéndolo prácticamente indetectable, Hiena cerros los ojos y se centró ciegamente en sus sentido, un error de cálculo y significaría la absoluta derrota.

-(Ha cerrado los ojos, aparentemente ya está resignado) -pensó para si mismo Janus- ¡Se acabaron los juegos Hiena!

Hiena abrió los ojos justo cuando Janus estaba enfrente del pero ya era tarde aunque sus ojos lo hubieran detectado poco podía hacer su cuerpo para reaccionar a tan inminente ataque, Fue suficiente un gancho hacia arriba de Janus impactando de lleno en la mandíbula de Hiena para mandar a este por los cielos, el pobre sirviente apenas si tuvo tiempo de distinguir que había pasado antes de golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo al caer.

-Te lo dije Hiena, no importa que tanto te esfuerces, nunca podrás ser un guerrero, admiro tu coraje pero se requiere más que eso en una batalla, espero me disculpes, pero bajo estas circunstancias no creo que tu debas...

Janus interrumpió su discurso al ver que Hiena se estaba parando, en su mente el guepardo no lograba entender que motivaba a la hiena a seguir en tan tortuosa prueba, definitivamente si había alguien igual de persistente que él era Hiena.

-Aun no terminamos Janus... -dijo Hiena casi arrastrando las palabras como si el simple hecho de hablar le costara mucho trabajo- Esto... Aún no termina...

-Hiena -exclamo Zack asombrado al ver a su amigo levantarse después de semejante golpe- Imposible tú has...

-Entiende en tu deplorable condición eres incapaz siquiera de hacerme un rasguño, dudo que puedas siquiera matar una mosca, así que resígnate Hiena no te hagas sufrir más.

-¡Cállate! -dijo Hiena sumamente molesto- ¡Ahora voy a demostrarte la fuerza de mi voluntad!

-¿Qué es esto? -Janus no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió que algo lo estaba jalando de la cintura, Hiena de algún modo había logrado amarrarle con las vendas en algún instante en el que Janus se había descuidado- (¿Cómo es posible? No solo logro verme, sino que además logro atarme, eso solo significa que logro igualar mi velocidad aunque fuera por un segundo, pero eso es imposible el jamás podría hacer eso)

Hiena jalo con todas sus fuerzas, Janus solo sintió un brusco estirón que lo levanto del piso y la dirigía directo a Hiena.

-No importa que tan rápido seas, toda tu velocidad depende de tu impulso inicial -dijo Hiena- si no tocas el piso pierdes ese impulso.

Janus no pudo reaccionar la sorpresa le había superado como para que pedidera siquiera imaginar lo que Hiena estaba tramando, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse ante el golpe que el ya veía venir, Hiena golpeo a Janus directo a la cara tan fuerte que logro romper su defensa sin embargo Janus alcanzo a esquivar el golpe y aprovechando el impulso que Hiena le había generado al jalarlo conecto una fuerte patada en el estómago mandando al sirviente contra la pared. Hiena cayó al piso esta vez no se veía ningún esfuerzo de parte de el para reincorporarse, aprovechando el estado de inconciencia de Hiena Janus desato las vendas y se acercó a paso lento a Hiena..

-¿Al fin te has rendido Hiena? -pregunto solemnemente Janus mientras se inclinaba para tocarle el hombro y revisar que se encontrara bien- Debo admitir que me tienes impresionado...

Fue interrumpido por la mano de Hiena que se afianzo fuertemente de su brazo.

-Aun... no... -dijo Hiena en una voz casi imperceptible.

-Hiena... es suficiente para mí, esto ya me ha quedado muy claro.

Janus se paró y abandono el lugar dejando a un Hiena inconsciente y decepcionado. Apenas Janus se hubiese apartado Zack se acercó para auxiliar a su amigo y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

**Ya de Noche en la casa Jubatus...**

-Hiena... -dijo Pardus mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo- Tienes suerte de tener la cabeza tan dura como mi hermano, seguramente por eso es que no estas más grave.

-Ama Pardus... Yo no quise preocuparle perdone mi falta.

-No seas ridículo, Zack me dijo todo lo que paso, enserio a veces me sorprendes, intentaste golpear a Janus y sigues vivo, eso para mí ya es ganancia, Hiena tu sabes bien q puedo cuidarme yo sola no es q desprecie tus esfuerzos es solo que considero tu sufrimiento innecesario.

-Yo solo deseo servirle correctamente... Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Hiena pero no es necesario sabes que cuento con Zack y Janus para eso, no necesito que tu lo hagas, pero si lo que tu deseas es simplemente entrenarte para ser un mejor guerrero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias Ama -dijo Hiena mientras estrechaba la mano de su Ama.

-Pardus...

Janus irrumpió en la habitación sin que Hiena o Pardus se dieran cuenta, al verlo llegar Hiena intento enderezarse Pardus inmediatamente lo evito.

-Me gustaría que me dejaras platicar un momento con Hiena hermana. -dijo Janus en un tono serio.

-Janus... No seas imprudente está mal herido por favor, si vas a reclamarle algo no veo por qué no pueda estar yo aquí para apoyarle.

-Por favor... Pardus, es algo importante.

-Permítame un momento con Amo Janus por favor -dijo Hiena mientras se paraba de la cama- Estoy ya mucho mejor.

-Hiena... -dijo Pardus- definitivamente ¡Jejeje! Los dos están hechos el uno para el otro ambos son un par de testarudos.

Pardus abandono la habitación dejando al guepardo y a la hiena solos.

-Hiena... Te debo una disculpa -dijo Janus mientras se acercaba a Hiena y le extendía un puño cerrado- esto es para ti.

Janus dejó caer sobre las manos de Hiena una medalla dorada en forma de estrella fugaz.

-Ahora eres parte del Real Servicio de su Majestad, espero que entiendas la inmensa responsabilidad que esto significa así como el castigo que pesa sobre aquellos que demuestren no ser dignos.

-Lo entiendo... Teniente Coronel.

-Queda enterado, sus servicios y entrenamiento comenzaran la siguiente semana espero que no me decepcione -dijo Janus mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a abandonar la habitación- Hiena... Una cosa más.

-Dígame Señor.

-Tu sabes que una guerra se avecina, no sé cuánto tiempo tarde pero es seguro que pronto la habrá, pese a los esfuerzos de mi Padre por evitarla presiento que la paz que vivimos se extinguirá ya sea tarde o temprano, así que a partir de ahora tu quedaras encargado de velar exclusivamente por mi hermana su seguridad recae en tu vida Hiena.

-Así será mi Señor.

-Quiero que me prometas... quiero que me prometas que si algo llegase a pasarme

tú te encargaras de velar por ella y estará hay para ella, no importa que, tu eres el único que podría realizar esta tarea, eres el único que siempre ha estado a su lado y la comprendes, incluso mejor que yo, tengo plena confianza en que darás tu vida por cumplirla esta promesa.

-Le prometo que así será Amo Janus, siempre estaré a su servicio y siempre cuidare de ella.

-Que así sea entonces Hiena, creo en tu palabra.

Después de decir eso Janus abandono la habitación mientras Hiena iniciaría la campaña de su vida.

**En la actualidad**

-Así que una promesa... -dijo el misterioso sujeto de blancas vestimentas- ¿a quién?

-Bueno creo que eso ya no es importante, basta con decir que es lo más importante de mi vida, y si para cumplirla debo enfrentarme a Ying... o a usted, créame no dudare un segundo en hacerlo.

-Aunque debo admitir que no tenga nada contra ustedes, ni lo tendré mientras cumplan lo que se les esta ordenando. Sé que puede no parecerte justo y sé que definitivamente no lo es, yo tampoco lo apruebo pero gracias al estúpido de Ying están muy metidos en esto como para que abandonen así que tendré que pedirte que lo soporten, por mi parte hare lo posible por que Ying cumpla su trato, pero debo advertirte que tratándose de el no puedo asegurarte nada y si intervengo será solo como compensación a sus servicios, pero los términos del trato de Ying será algo que ustedes tendrán que pagar en última instancia.

Hiena dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse al campo de batalla dio unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo y volteando a ver al extraño.

-¿Por qué lo hizo...? Usted sabía que él no la mataría a ella y de un modo u otro lograría su misión, aún queda la Garra Fantasma, si nosotros no lo logramos seguro que ellos lo harán, por que intervenir a nuestro favor.

-Es que acaso crees que eres el único con una promesa Hiena, te lo he dicho mis motivos son distintos, no tienes por qué entenderlos, simplemente odio la injusticia... sé por qué están aquí, sé lo que Ying les ha obligado a hacer a ti y a Pardus, sin embargo hay algo que debes saber…

-¿Qué? -pregunto Hiena volteando a ver al extraño.

-Los accidentes no existen...


	10. Gran amigo, Fiel sirviente 3 Parte

**Capítulo 10**

**Gran amigo, Fiel sirviente, Temible guerrero 3°Parte.**

**Jaque Mate**

Víbora esta sobre la arena de combate lista y esperando por su rival, aunque la impresión que tenia del guerrero le hacía pensar que el combate seria sencillo su entrenamiento le había enseñado que nunca se debe subestimar al contrario, más aun cuando se desconoce por completo las técnicas que este puede tener. Po y el resto de los 5 se encontraba en los palcos esperando la llegada del contrincante de Víbora y el inicio del combate, Po se mostraba particularmente entusiasmado, Víbora era de las que siempre le brindaba su apoyo y ayuda dentro del templo lo cual había forjado al paso del tiempo una fuerte amistad con Po. El no dudaba ni por un segundo de las increíbles habilidades de ella, pese a ser la más joven de los 5 furioso tiene un nivel de combate sumamente competitivo.

Hiena entro a la arena a paso lento, observo detalladamente las dimensiones de la misma y luego paso a observar a su rival, una Víbora verde. Hiena sabía que la Maestra Víbora era famosa por su gracia y velocidad, sin embargo Hiena había sido entrenado por los mejores en cuanto a gracia y velocidad se refería sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a subestimar a su rival, pese a que el resultado final no le importaba realmente, el regalar una victoria no era algo que el acostumbrase después de todo su orgullo de guerrero estaba de por medio.

-Combatientes ¿Listos? -pregunto el Maestro Shifu desde el palco- ¡Que empiece el combate!

Víbora tomo su posición de guardia, esperaba pacientemente a que Hiena realizara algún movimiento pero este se mostraba rígido como roca analizando y esperando los movimientos de su rival, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse denso, la muchedumbre se silencio a los pocos segundos de iniciado el combate a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Víbora realizo el primer movimiento, con una velocidad de centella se deslizo por el suelo zigzagueando y confundiendo al enemigo, cuando le tuvo a distancia salto rápidamente del suelo y le dio un coletazo en la cara para después enredarse rápidamente en su brazo y aventarlo lo mas lejos que pudo, Hiena alcanzo a caer de pie después del primer ataque antes de que este pudiera elevar la vista Víbora empezó a rodearle, pareciera que la serpiente iniciaba una danza en círculos alrededor de Hiena, este solo alcanzaba a distinguir pequeños destellos verdes, La Maestra Víbora prácticamente giraba alrededor de el a una velocidad tan impresionante que era imposible de distinguir donde empezaba y donde terminaba su cuerpo, a simple vista Hiena estaba rodeado de una serie de círculos que se desplazaban de arriba hacia abajo levantando polvo del suelo y cortando el aire. Hiena alzo sus brazos preparando la defensa y agudizando sus sentidos, su duro entrenamiento le había permitido sentir con su cuerpo lo que sus ojos no podían revelar, gracias a las corrientes de viento que Víbora generaba con su movimiento Hiena tenía una noción de la posición de Víbora, de un momento a otro sintió una ligera interrupción en la corriente, alzo su brazo deteniendo acertadamente un golpe de Víbora pero esta no se rendía en su esfuerzo y empezó su desenfrenado ataque sobre Hiena. Desde afuera la gente solo lograba ver una ligera curvatura en los círculos que rodeaban a aquel raro combatiente mientras este parecía estar golpeando el aire y cubrirse de golpes inexistentes. Hiena no podía seguir a este ritmo su cuerpo terminaría agotado y el combate apenas estaba empezando pero antes que pudiera pensar en una estrategia fallo en uno de sus bloques oportunidad que Víbora aprovecho para desencadenar un veloz ataque contra él, la cantidad de golpes que Hiena empezó a recibir aumentaba , ya no podía detenerla, finalmente un rotundo golpe de la cola de Víbora alzo a Hiena por los aires, la Maestra le siguió lo envolvió con su cuerpo una vez que lo tubo apresado empezó a girar rápidamente cayendo en picada estrellando al guerrero de cabeza contra el piso con tal fuerza que varios pedazos del suelo salieron disparados como si una gigantesca roca se estrellara contra él. Víbora salió de entre el polvo y los escombros como si danzara sobre el aire hasta caer grácilmente y retomar su posición de combate de una forma perfectamente armónica, como si hubiese terminado una suave rutina de baile

Era indiscutible la asombrosa habilidad de la Maestra Víbora en el combate, su velocidad combinada con lo impredecible de sus movimientos la hacían un rival difícil de combatir. Hiena se levantó de entre los escombros, ante la mirada atonta y asombrada de todos los presentes que ya daban el combate a Víbora. El sirviente le miró fijamente por unos segundo, Víbora estaba sorprendida a decir verdad no imagino que su oponente soportara un ataque de esa magnitud se quedó quieta por un segundo, solo estaba esperando el contraataque de su rival. Hiena arranco rápidamente su carrera y se dirigió directo a la Maestra, esta solo retrocedió un poco luego dio un giro en el aire intentando golpear la pierna de Hiena con su cola, este alcanzo a bloquear el ataque con su puño para luego contestar con golpes y patadas que fueron rápidamente esquivados por Víbora. Después de varios y fallidos intentos de ataque de su contrincante Víbora logro golpear a Hiena en un tobillo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio para después golpearlo en la cara y hacerle retroceder.

-Debo admitir que eres una asombrosa rival – dijo Hiena mientras le dedicaba una tétrica sonrisa a la Maestra- Hacia tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera en un combate.

-Gracias… tú también, debo decir que eres más resistente de lo que imagine –dijo Víbora mientras le veía con cierta desconfianza- Aparentemente derrotarte no será tarea fácil ¿he?

-¡Jejeje! Nunca me ha gustado ser presa fácil, así que te daré una pequeña demostración.

A Hiena no lo quedaba otra opción era obvio que al menos en técnica cuerpo a cuerpo se veía ampliamente superado por Víbora, así que el guerrero procedió a desenredar las vendas de sus brazos con una serie de giros de sus brazos las esparció en una circunferencia cercano a él. Víbora solo observaba cautelosa lo que su rival hacía, en principio le pareció extraño pero luego empezó a comprender de qué podría tratarse de una elaborada trampa así que debía actuar con prudencia. Hiena tomo su posición de batalla y las vendas empezaron a vibrar moviéndose como si estuvieran bailando, Víbora tenía experiencia con listones de baile que en esencia eran parecidos a aquellas extrañas vendas , pero jamás había visto que alguien los manejara de esa manera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vendas se elevaron por encima de ambos como si estas hubieran cobrado vida y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Víbora esta logro esquivarlas apenas antes de que estas se clavaran como flechas en el piso, Víbora trepo rápidamente sobre las mismas dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Hiena, era ahora o nunca Hiena tenía la manos ocupadas controlando las vendas, Víbora salto y golpeo los brazos de Hiena dio otro giro y el conecto un fuerte golpe con su cola en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder drásticamente, Hiena solo clavo las garras de sus pies en el piso para evitar salir volando, jalo su brazos hacia atrás y las vendas retrocedieron velozmente Víbora no alcanzo a percatarse a tiempo y se vio envuelta en ellas, con un movimiento de sus manos Hiena jalo a la indefensa Víbora directo a el acto seguido salto hacia adelante conectándole una poderosa patada al cuerpo de Víbora las vendas se soltaron por el impacto y Víbora salió rodando varios metros atrás.

-No puede ser ese fue un golpe bastante fuerte -dijo Mono mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza- ¡Vamos Víbora levántate rápido!

-Es increíble que Víbora haiga sido golpeada de ese modo- dijo incrédulo Grulla.

-Tranquilos... -contesto Po- aún no ha sido vencida.

-(Espero que Po no se equivoque ese golpe se vio muy fuerte, aunque víbora es muy veloz y fuerte su resistencia no está a la par. Espero que no esté lastimada, sería una pena, acaba de comenzar el torneo) -pensaba Tigresa mientras mantenía su pose firme e inquebrantable.

-Como dice Po hay que tener confianza, la pelea si apenas comienza -dijo Mantis tratando de mantener en alto el ánimo del resto de los 5- además como dice Po, Víbora no podría darse por vencida al primer golpe.

Víbora se paró con algo de dificultad, el golpe había sido doloroso he inesperado, sin embargo se ocupa más que un golpe para vencer a una de los 5 furiosos, se levantó y empezó a sisear esta vez le demostraría a Hiena las verdaderas capacidades de la maestra Víbora. Hiena sabía que había logrado provocar a Víbora con ese ataque, ahora tendría que esperar el seguro contraataque de ella.

-Bueno… ahora llego mi turno de mostrarte uno de mis trucos -dijo Víbora mientras veía fijamente a su rival- prepárate… "La Danza de las 10,000 Flores de Cerezo"

Cual rayo Víbora se dirigió hacia Hiena , las vendas que le rodeaban empezaron a atacar a Víbora pero esta eran fácilmente esquivadas por la Maestra, Víbora empezó a rodearlo a una velocidad sorprendente parecía un halo de un verde claro a la vez que hacia esto empezaron a desprenderse pétalos idéntico a los de las flores que Víbora portaba en la cabeza, los pétalos aumentaron rápidamente en número creciendo hacia arriba como si de un tornado se tratara haciendo que Hiena ya no fuese visible, dentro del torbellino Hiena estaba confundido jamás imagino que Víbora fuera capaz de tal velocidad e imposible de encontrar en esa inmensa pared de pétalos frente a él sin aviso alguno Hienas recibió un fuerte impacto en su abdomen y cayo de rodillas luego empezó, su cuerpo empezó a sentir como los pétalos rozaban su cuerpo cada uno de ellos acompañados de un fuerte golpe cada vez en mayor número y velocidad, antes de poder reaccionar se vio envuelto en una avalancha de cerezos que impactaban contra él mientras que a cada segundo los golpes iban aumentando en potencia, velocidad y cantidad hasta que lo levantaron de suelo y le hicieron subir por la espiral del aquel tornado, afuera el público solo veía la enorme columna de pétalos elevándose varios metros entonces solo vieron como un cuerpo salió disparado fuera de estas y aterrizaba de golpea más allá de los límites de la arena.

El tornado exploto creando una hermosa lluvia de pétalos rosas en todo el lugar quedando la Maestra Víbora al centro de la arena como la rotunda ganadora del combate. Po y el resto de los 5 a vitorearon a excepción de Tigresa quien solo mostro un ligera sonrisa ante el triunfo de su compañera, Víbora volteo a ver al maestro Shifu el cual le hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto por su maravillosos combate.

Hiena intento pararse pero cayó a sobre sus rodillas aún resentía el furioso ataque, debía admitirlo, no tenía intenciones reales de ganar el combate, pero también sería injusto de su parte no admitir que jamás espero un ataque tan brutal de parte de la Maestra y que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, de cierto modo Víbora trajo a la mente de Hiena aquellos viejos días de entrenamiento, desde aquel entonces que Hiena no recibía una golpiza como esa. Definitivamente ser uno de los 5 Furiosos es algo que debía de ganarse, y Hiena ahora comprendía perfectamente por que Víbora era una de ellos.

-Wuaauu, hacía mucho que no te veía ser vapuleado así Hiena... -dijo Pardus que tomo desprevenido a Hiena mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a erguirse- Hasta donde yo recuerdo mi hermano era el único capaz de tratarte así, dime ¿Que ha pasado allá? no te vi dar el 100.

-Am... Pardus, yo... lo siento, no pensé que a usted le importara el resultado de este combate.

-Así es… no me importa, me importa... que tu sigas aquí y que estés bien... bueno al menos en apariencia.

-Ama...

-Hiena he sido una tonta y una incauta por lo que te he ordenado antes, sé que mi seguridad es primordial para ti, pero quiero que tu entiendas que la tuya también lo es para mí, eres parte de mi familia y no soportaría perder a nadie mas, sabes que la encomienda que vas a tener en adelante será más importante incluso que mi propia vida y tu serás el único capaz de llevarla a cabo.

-Le entiendo, le prometo que seguiré su última orden al pie de la letra.

-Respecto a eso… sabes he pensado que me has metido en muchos problemas y la verdad no sería justo para mi dejarte ir así nada más mientras yo me rompo el lomo intentando arreglar tu batidero, así que creo que requeriré de tus servicios por aquí, eso claro si tu aun estas dispuesto a brindármelos viejo amigo.

-Usted sabe mejor que nadie que siempre va a contar con mis servicios Ama.

-Me parece excelente, aunque agradecería que no me dijeras Ama ya… dime de cualquier otra forma menos así ¿Quieres?

Diciendo esto Pardus abrazo a Hiena sin que este lo esperara.

-Pardus…

-Desde que se fue Janus… tú has sido lo más cercano a un hermano para mí –le dijo murmurando al oído- No soportaría perderte, solo por favor… prométeme que no serás tan imprudente de nuevo.

-Se… se lo prometo.

-Y más te vale cumplir si no ya verás cómo te va, ya no seré tan amable contigo sabes, ¡jejeje! –dijo Pardus mientras se separaba de Hiena y le mostraba una figurita de madera que llevaba con forma de caballo que había guardado en su puño- Además, tu y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

-¡Heheheh! Caballo C:6 un turno más y será ¡Jaque Mate!

-Reyna H: 1 ¡Jaque Mate!

-¿Queeee? Eso, eso no posible, seguramente ha movido las piezas mientras yo no estaba.

-Puedes verificarlo tú mismo –Pardus se giró y aventó el caballito de madera lo más lejos que pudo.

Antes que pudiera girarse Hiena ya había salido disparado tras la pieza intentando que esta no se perdiera al caer.

-Parece que aún no aprende a contar hasta 10… -dijo Pardus mientras veía como su fiel sirvientes buscaba afanosamente la pieza entre los arbustos.

_**Quiero Agradecer a todos mis lectores por su paciencia,ultimamente se me ha complicado las cosas y no he podido escribir la historia al ritmo habitual al que estaba acostumbrado, ademas que estos capitulos en particular me costaron trabajo por la perspectiva de los personajes, espero que los siguientes recobren un poco mas de agilidad XD, pero como siempre agradezco los reviews de todos y le dejo el nombre del cap siguiente.**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Top Speed!**_

_**Lee Vs Pardus**_


	11. ¡Top Speed! Lee Vs Pardus

**Hola a todos agradezco su paciencia y su espera ,espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado , debo decir que es de los que mas me ha gustado hacer, espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo, agradesco mucho sus comentarios y reviews, debo admitir que si hubo una **canción** que me inspiro para este cap sobre todo para la pelea fue esta **.com/watch?v=3OLax-NenP8&feature=related** nada como un buen soundtrack. Bueno sin mas espero disfruten este Cap. **

**Capitulo 11**

**Top Speed!**

**Lee Vs Pardus**

La tarde estaba cayendo mientras que el equipo de la Garra fantasma estaba por terminar su entrenamiento Sheng les había aumentado el ritmo desde la pelea entre Doko y Tigresa, era evidente que se había ablandado un poco desde que llegaron al Palacio de Jade, así que era importante recuperar el ritmo habitual.

Lee y Doko estaban practicando su rutina de combate, Sheng por su parte entrenaba usualmente solo y su entrenamiento consistía mayormente en meditación.

-Has mejorado mucho Doko -dijo Lee mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas del pequeño- Si sigues así pronto llegaras a ser tan fuerte como Tigresa.

-Claro la próxima ves seguro que seré un mayor reto para ella. -dijo Doko mientras esquivaba una patada de Lee y contestaba con un puñetazo- Me lo he prometido, debo ser más fuerte.

-A mí ya me lo pareces bastante Doko...

Dijo Tigresa que se encontraba observándolos sentada detrás de ellos.

-Maestra Tigresa... -dijo Doko mientras desviaba su vista de Lee, el cual aprovecho la distracción para darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Doko.

- ¡Ja!, te has distraído galán -dijo Lee en tono burlón mientras frotaba su puño contra la cabeza de Doko- Recuerda que en un combate cada segundo es vital, no hay tiempo para distracciones.

-Lee... ¡No me distraje! -contesto Doko mientras hacia una rabieta- Iba a saludarla, tu eres un tramposo mal educado.

-Tranquilo galán -dijo Lee levantando las manos intentando calmar a Doko- Pero que te sirva de lección, agradece que Sheng no esta por aquí, sino seguramente te hubiera llamado la atención sabes que le molesta mucho, las distracciones durante el entrenamiento. A todo esto, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita Maestra Tigresa?

-Iba rumbo al templo pasaba por aquí y les he escuchado mientras entrenaban decidí aprovechar para venir a saludar a Doko y ver como le ha ido con su entrenamiento, por cierto Doko...

-Dígame Maestra...

-Quiero pedirte disculpas si te he ocasionado inconvenientes con Sheng, me hubiera disculpado antes pero ya no te había visto desde la pelea.

-Descuide Maestra , Sheng podrá verse rudo y estricto pero en realidad el no es malo, solo trata de protegerme. -le replico el pequeño guerrero

-Pues lo hace de un modo poco convencional...

-Sheng siempre a sido sobreprotector, es parte de su forma de ser -dijo Lee mientras se sentaba enfrente de Tigresa- ¿Doko que te parece si vas por los bocadillos que compramos en el pueblo? creo que seria el momento perfecto para probarlos.

-Claro Lee, espérenme aquí -dijo mientras se echaba a correr a cuatro patas rumbo a las habitaciones.

-Gracias Lee pero yo ya me iba, solo quería pasar a saludarles -Lee puso su mano sobre la de Tigresa evitando que esta se levantara- Pero que...

-Se que sabes lo de Doko, lo que el es realmente...

-Lee! Yo... Lo siento, no pensé que pudiera ocasionarle problemas es solo que... no lo se en realidad no pensé que para ustedes fuera una falta tan grave.

-Tranquila, no hay ningún problema, la verdad Doko aun es un niño todavía y es muy inocente en muchos aspectos, además comprendo perfectamente tu curiosidad y sobre su... origen común, Doko tampoco conocido a muchos de su especie, imagino que por eso te tiene tanto afecto y aprecio.

-¿Lo tiene? -pregunto Tigresa con una faz de incredulidad.

-Claro desde la pelea no para de decir Tigresa esto Tigresa aquello... Jeje definitivamente lo tienes fanatizado, ahora entrena con mas gusto y energía que antes, a mi me parece excelente que tenga otro ejemplo a seguir distinto de su hermano.

-Lee ¿Donde esta el hermano de Doko? -pregunto Tigresa con una expresión seria- si tiene familia, ¿Por que esta contigo y con Sheng?

-Tigresa… para serte franco ni siquiera yo lo se, cuando yo conocí a Doko, el ya se encontraba con Sheng a decir verdad no creo que ni el mismo Doko sepa que fue de su hermano o su familia salvo por las historias que le ha contado.

-¿Que historias?

-Lo único que le he escuchado decir ocasionalmente a Doko, es que su hermano fue un gran guerrero, un héroe de guerra, al menos eso es lo que supongo que Sheng le ha dicho, pero usualmente Sheng evita el tema.

¿Pero entonces que paso con el y la familia de Doko?

-No lo se, aparentemente el único que sabe esa respuesta es Sheng. Se que esto no es muy relajante para ti, pero en su defensa te diré que a Doko no le ha faltado nada, dentro de las capacidades de Sheng, lo cuida como si fuera su propio hermano estoy seguro que asu lado se encuentra mas seguro que con ninguna otra persona.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –pregunto Tigresa intentando disimular.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo veo? Tú piensas que Doko estaría mejor a tu lado, solo por que son de la misma raza, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Es que acaso se encuentra mejor con un par de asesinos como ustedes? ¿Qué clase de vida pueden ofrecerle? El es solo un niño no tendría por que estar con ustedes el debería estar con…

-¿Contigo? –replico Lee con un tono relajado, era obvio que debajo de su mascara estaba sonriendo.

-Con... su familia –Tigresa dudo por un momento.

-Me temo que por ahora y según lo que se, nosotros somos la única familia que le queda o al menos somos lo mas parecido a una. Se que te gustaría que el se quedara, pero tu lo sabes bien, solo será hasta que el torneo termine

-No pretendo eso, solo quiero lo mejor para Doko, el es...

-Yo se lo que representa haber encontrado a Doko para ti y te comprendo.

-No, tu no me comprendes -exclamo Tigresa- ¿Como podrías hacerlo?¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente ser el único?¿Que los demás te digan Monstruo solo por que no logran entenderte?¿Crees que sea justo para Doko pasar también por eso?

-Lo siento, solo quería ser amable, se que tu vida no ha sido facil, se lo que es estar rodeado de gente que te ve raro y que te tienen miedo pero eso no significa que Doko tenga que llevar el mismo destino.

-¿Entonces por que se esconden detrás de esas mascaras? ¿que tienen que ocultar?

-Desearía decírtelo en serio, pero por ahora no puedo, no te culpo si te molestas por ello, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo sabrás mas pronto de lo que esperas.

-Para serte franca esa respuesta no me reconforta mucho... -Tigresa suspiro profundamente mientras su cabeza se llenaba de mas dudas que respuestas- perdóname Lee, se que tu intención es buena, no tendrías por que contarme estas cosas, la verdad aprecio mucho que lo hagas, pero te juro que haber conocido a Doko... No se ha sido demasiado para mi, es como cuando te haces a la idea de que algo no existe y luego cuando menos lo esperas esta frente a ti, es solo que jamás espere encontrar a alguien como yo, mas aun después de tantos años.

-Te entiendo, pero recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato, te recomiendo que te esmeres mas en conocer a Doko que a sus orígenes y su pasado, créeme para el tampoco es muy reconfortante.

-Gracias Lee, no creas que dejare esto así, pero por ahora debo admitir que será mucho mejor por ahora seguir tu consejo -dijo Tigresa dedicándola una leve sonrisa a Lee.

-Ya traje los dulces -grito Doko mientras corría hacia ellos dos, lamentablemente el pequeño llevaba tanta prisa que no pudo evitar tropezarse provocando que la canasta de los dulces saliera volando por los aires, ante la mirada que antecede una incomodo sorpresa Lee y Tigresa solo sintieron la lluvia de dulces de Tofu cubriéndolos completamente- ¡Ohhh! Lo... Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención en serio.

-¡Dokooo! los dulces, diablos mírame parezco una galleta de caramelo gigante -exclamo Lee sumamente enfadado- Por que no te fijas cuando corres.

-Jejej... –se escucho una ligera pero melodiosa risita.

-No le veo la gracia Doko -dijo Lee volteando a ver al pequeño.

-Pero Lee yo no me he reído.

-Lo siento, fui yo -dijo Tigresa dejando petrificados a los dos- disculpa es que me pareció gracioso, míranos estamos cubiertos de tofu, esto es ridículo, jejeje.

-Doko... -pregunto Lee discretamente a su amigo- ¿Estas seguro que los dulces eran de Tofu? Pareciera que Tigresa se ha intoxicado.

-Maestra Tigresa ¿no es alérgica al Tofu verdad? -pregunto el pequeño.

-No Doko, pero debo admitir que esto fue... Inesperado -Tigresa se paro y dio una suave caricia sobre el sombrero de Doko- Gracias por los dulces, espero puedas tomar un te mañana temprano conmigo, puede que volvamos a asaltar el tesoro.

-Siiiii claro mañana hay estaré.

-Gracias Doko... A por cierto Lee otra cosa mas, escuche que tu oponente será Pardus.

-Así es -Dijo Lee mientras continuaba quitándose el tofu- No será un oponente fácil, pero no te preocupes Tigresa, en un combate no todo es velocidad.

-¿Acaso ella puede ser mas rápida aun? -pregunto Tigresa con cierto aire de burla esperando obtener una respuesta negativa, sin embargo la respuesta de Lee hizo que cambiara su sonrisa por un semblante muy serio.

-¡Jejeje! ¿te sorprendería saber que incluso es mucho mas veloz que tu Maestro?

-¿Que? eso... eso es imposible, el Maestro Shifu es mas veloz de todos los del templo, no creo que una tonta gata mimada sea mas rápida que mi Maestro.

-No necesitas creerlo Tigresa, podrás constatarlo mañana durante la pelea, estoy seguro que te sorprenderá.

-Incluso si así fuera –casi se escuchaba una ligera risa de la voz de Tigresa al mencionar estas palabras- como podrías hacer para vencerla si tuviera esa velocidad, o que ¿Ahora me dirás que tu eres mas veloz que ella? -dijo casi mofándose de el.

-Pues en realidad no, jejeje si acaso soy un poco mas veloz que tu, pero créeme Tigresa, las cosas mas letales no son las que atacan mas rápido, si no las que ni siquiera sabes que están ahí y yo soy una de esas cosas.

-Bueno si tu lo dices, solo no dejes que te patee de más si –Tigresa dio vuelta le regreso una mirada a Lee arqueando la ceja , era obvio que ella había tomado todo aquello como una broma por parte de Lee, una por cierto muy ridícula.

-Jejeje, ya veremos Tigresa... ya veremos.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos de hay en los bosques que circundaban el palacio, Mei Ling y los gemelos se encontraban en una furtiva misión siguiendo al Líder de la Garra Fantasma.

-Maestra le hemos visto todo el día –dijo May mientras bajaba de la copa de un árbol- no ha dejado esa roca desde la mañana pareciera como si ambos si hubieran vuelto uno solo.

-De hecho así es Maestra –confirmaba Yuan mientras que salía de entre unos arbustos- Ni siquiera ha ido en busca de agua o comida, es como si realmente no estuviera hay.

-Que no los confunda –dijo Mei Ling agachándose y solicitándoles a sus discípulos que hicieran lo mismo- para que alguien entrene de la forma que él lo está haciendo es porque tiene un control muy avanzado del equilibrio entre su mente y su cuerpo, imagino que no le han visto siquiera dar un golpe o una patada ¿verdad?

-En efecto Maestra, ni un solo movimiento desde que se encuentra sobre esa roca – se apresuró a contestar May- si embargo es posible… que él se percatara de nuestra presencia por eso no ha realizado nada.

-Lo dudo May –replico Yuan negando con la cabeza- de ser así hubiera escapado de nuestra vista hace rato.

-No, no creo que alguien como él sea de los que… huyen, es todo muchachos por el día de hoy le dejaremos así, quiero que se retiren a descansar, yo me quedare vigilándole.

-Maestra no cree que es tiempo de decirlo al Maestro Shifu –dijo May mientras bajaba la mirada algo decepcionada.

-No, aún no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones y no creo que sean ladrones comunes, ellos desean algo más, hace día que están en el palacio y no han sustraído nada, lo cual me indica que aún no lo encuentran o que están aquí por otro propósito, en cualquier caso, no creo que ellos sean los que están detrás de todo esto, alguien más les ha enviado aquí, si les atrapamos ahora solo le pondremos sobre aviso… es arriesgado lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es nuestra única forma de saber quién se esconde detrás de esto y cuál es su objetivo.

-Maestra me parece muy peligroso que se quede usted sola –replico Yuan quien se veía muy preocupado por la integridad de su Maestra, su rostro reflejaba ansiedad y preocupación.

-Yuan te entiendo, pero igual sería peligroso con ustedes aquí, estoy segura que Sheng no es un enemigo que se pueda vencer por número, así que prefiero que regresen al palacio, además los otros dos deben de estar por terminar su entrenamiento, aprovechen para ver si descubren algo, pero no se expongan demasiado.

-Ok Maestra por favor no tarde –dijo May mientras emprendía la partida junto con Yuan- le estaremos esperando.

Mei Ling subió sigilosamente por el troco del árbol valiéndose de sus garras, lo hacía tan lentamente como podía para evitar llamar la atención de Sheng, ella sabía perfectamente que durante una meditación profunda no implicaba estar exento de lo que pasara a tu alrededor por el contrario podría agudizar tus sentidos por tanto Mei Ling tenía que usar todo su sigilo para camuflarse entre las ramas.

Pasaría una hora o tal vez más observando a Sheng que seguía inamovible de esa roca, sin percibirlo la noche iba invadiendo el bosque, los últimos rayos de luz se perdía a lo lejos entre las montañas, el cansancio, el hambre y la sed empezaban a dejar huella en Mei Ling, este no era la primera vez que vigilaba a Sheng con tanta obsesión que incluso se le olvidaba comer o tomar agua, pese a la insistencia de los gemelos Mei Ling no le despegaba la mirada de Sheng sabía que en algún momento tendría que descuidarse, tendría que darle alguna pista del porque esta aquí y de quien los había enviado para fortuna de ella su esfuerzo estaba a punto de ser recompensado.

Sheng se irguió captando la inmediata tención de Mei Ling quien se sujetaba fuertemente con sus garras clavadas al tronco para contener la ansiedad, luego sus ojos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena que está presenciándolas sombras proyectadas por los arboles cercanos empezaron deformarse y extenderse como si tuvieran vida propia, empezaron a circular a Sheng rodeándolo dejándole un pequeño claro de luz. Las sombras se elevaron y empezaron a ondear como llamas, crecían rápidamente como una muralla para luego caer con fuerza sobre Sheng y consumirlo, apenas había pasado un segundo y las sombras se disiparon tan rápidamente como aparecieron volviendo todo a su estado normal. Mei Ling estaba anonadada, no lograba explicarse que había visto si fuese magia o una técnica secreta estaba muy por encima de su nivel de comprensión de repente algo dentro de ella empezó a acelerarse, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no estaba sola, que alguien ya le estaba observando podrían ser simplemente conjeturas o la impresión de ver aquella increíble escena pero Mei Ling no pondría en riesgo su misión para averiguarlo, bajo del árbol rápidamente y empezó a correr por el bosque rumbo al templo, después de unos instantes sus oídos se vieron inundados de voces, murmullos, quejidos, como si algo se hubiera apoderado de aquel bosque y estuviera suplicando, su corazón se aceleraba mas, el camino le parecía eterno mientras sentía como aquella presencia se hacia mas fuerte y presionaba su pecho, corrió con todas sus fuerzas como si la oscuridad del bosque quisiera devorarla, pareciera que sus pesadillas empezaran a rebasar la barrera de la realidad. Entonces la vio, una luz delante de sus ojos, una luz cálida entre esa inmensa oscuridad, acelero hasta el punto en que su corazón parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, sus garras se clavaban en la tierra con tal fuerza que dejaba marcas profundas por donde pasaba incluso en algunas rocas, a medida que se acercaba a la luz sentía sus patas húmedas pero no se paro ni por un segundo a preguntarse el por que, pese a que sabia perfectamente que hacia días que no llovía estaba cerca sin embargo un aroma alerto sus sentidos...

-(Humo... pero ¿por que huele con tanta fuerza a madera quemada?)

Mei Ling no lo podía creer, sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad liquida al ver como el templo de Jade ardía hasta sus cimientos las llamas se elevaban hasta mas arriba del cielo visible, volteo a ver hacia abajo solo para quedar aun mas pasmada estaba parada sobre un inmenso charco de sangre, al buscar su origen sus piernas y su corazón se quebraron al ver tan trágico escenario, Shifu, los 5 incluso Po todos yacían tirados en el piso cubiertos de sangre, esto era peor que cualquier pesadilla, entonces las escucho de nuevo, las voces los lamentos, los quejidos todos esos sonidos que escucho dentro del bosque solo que esta vez era adentro de su cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oídos vanamente, no podía callarles no podía sofocarles, cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

-Nos fallaste... fuiste incapaz de advertirnos... Por que nos lo ocultaste...

-No yo no quise, lo hice para protegerlos nunca creí que esto pasaría...

Mei Ling fue sacada de su trance por dos voces que se escuchaban gritaban a lo lejos, levanto su mirada, vio a Yuan caminando difícilmente, cargando a una inerte May en brazos, con lagrimas y sangre en sus ojos.

-El lo hizo, el lo consumió todo... -se escuchaba lamentar a Yuan mientras caía de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente junto al cuerpo de su hermana- ¿Por que?, ¿Por que lo hizo?

-Yuan aguanta, no te muevas...

Una explosión y una inmensa llamarada les consumió y dio fin a los gemelos justo frente a los ojo de Mei instantáneamente antes de que siquiera Mei Ling pudiera darse cuenta.

-No… Noooo –sus gritos desesperados eran ahogados por el sonido de la madera al arder, entonces cuando sentía que la vida se le iba del pecho sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, volteo a ver pero no vio a nadie solo una mancha negra alta y fría que seguía creciendo hasta ocultar el cielo, de la mancha se desprendieron varias garras están sujetaron firmemente a la felina como si quisiera consumirla dentro de su oscuridad, Mei Ling forcejeaba vanamente, la fuerza de aquel monstruo era simplemente increíble- ¡Déjame ir!, aun puedo salvarlos, ¡devuélvemelos maldito!, devuélvemelos…

-¡Maestra despierte! –gritaba Yuan mientras hacia lo posible por evitar que su Maestra se tirase al barranco- ¿¡Qué le pasa!

-¡Sujétala de los brazos Grulla! –grito Tigresa mientras soltaba uno de los brazos- Lo siento Mei Ling…

Tigresa dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Mei Ling sin aliento, May que se encontraba presente observando la escena solo atino a llevarse las manos a la boca, jamás había visto actuar a su maestra de ese modo, es como si algo alguien la estuviera controlando, estaba espantada. Mei Ling se rindió cerro los ojos y cayo en un profundo desmayo.

-Yuan, May ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué Mei Ling actúa de esta manera? –dijo Tigresa mientras ayudaba verificaba el estado de conciencia de Mei Ling- Parecía como si intentara luchar contra algo o escapar de alguien.

-¡No lose! íbamos camino al palacio y entonces la vimos salir corriendo del bosque, gritaba y vociferaba luego intento tirarse por el barranco pero Yuan trato de detenerla, si no fuera porque tú y Grulla se encontraban cerca... los dos hubieran terminado en el fondo del barranco.

-Tranquila May, no sé qué le pase a Mei, pero te prometo que la cuidaremos -dijo Grulla mientras cargaba a su amiga en sus alas- No me explico la verdad por que actuaba de esa manera.

-Yo tampoco -confirmaba Tigresa mientras atendía unos pequeños golpes que había recibido Yuan- pero si no la paraba probablemente estaríamos todos en el fondo ahora mismo, no me explico de donde saco tanta fuerza, es irónico, parecía que trataba de escapar tirándose al barranco, sabía que Mei Ling era una gran guerrera, pero nunca la creí poseedora de tal fuerza.

-Mei Ling solo usaba ese nivel de fuerza cuando defendía a alguien mas -decía Grulla mientras volteaba a ver a la felina que se veía sumamente tranquila ahora que dormía- ella en realidad, nunca fue de carácter violento.

-Por ahora creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla al templo a que repose, montare guardia para asegurarme de que...

-No es necesario Tigresa yo lo hare -contesto Grulla- es mi amiga y me parece lo más correcto, además me gustaría conversar con los gemelos.

-Está bien Grulla, solo por favor mantennos al tanto si ocupas algo.

Grulla encabezo la caminata de regreso al templo seguido a la par de los gemelos, Tigresa caminaba unos cuantos metros atrás, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-Él te traicionara... -dijo un murmullo que parecía llevado por el viento a sus oídos.

-¿Quien anda ahí...? ¡Responda! -Tigresa lo siento aunque sus ojos no lo veían, su cuerpo sentía una presión, una rara atmosfera cubría el bosque esa noche- (¿Pero que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué siento como si algo nos observara?)

-¡Maestra Tigresa! ¿Se encuentra todo bien? -pregunto May quien volteo a verla angustiada, si Tigresa entraba en el mismo trances que su Maestra era un hecho que ellos no podrían hacer nada- ¡Maestra!

-Perdón May... Creí haber escuchado a alguien, todos estamos exhaustos, creo que sería buen momento para irnos y que sea lo más rápido posible.

Así que Tigresa, Mei, Grulla y los gemelos salieron de ahí y se encaminaron rumbo a las habitaciones del templo, alejándose de aquel peligroso bosque sin saber que desde las sombras les seguían observando, hambrientos, acechando esperando las órdenes de su amo, para saciar su voraz apetito.

El templo tenía un ligero tono gris esa mañana, las lluvias otoñales pronto se harían presentes, el cielo lo proclamaba con una delicada onda fresca, el aire frio recorría indiscreto los pasillos del templo creando una reconfortante sensación, el templo completo era un lugar diferente, que mejor momento para un té caliente.

-Entonces tus galletas favoritas con las de chispas de Chocolate, eso suena curioso –dijo Tigresa mientras daba un trago a su té- Yo jamás lo es probado, ¿Me pregunto si en serio sabe tan bien como dices?

-¿¡Bromeas! , ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste entonces? –dijo Doko admirado mientras tomaba otra galleta del tazón- de hecho todos aquí son raros, Lee y yo hemos intentado conseguir galletas de chocolate, pero nadie aquí lo conoce siquiera, en serio deberías salir más seguido.

-Bueno… yo no soy de las personas que salen mucho sabes, de hecho… casi nunca salgo –dijo Tigresa mientras le sonreía a Doko y acariciaba su cabeza-¿Doko dime eres feliz… al lado de Sheng y Lee?

-¿Cómo? –Doko giro un poco la cabeza, intentaba comprender el motivo más que la pregunta en si misma- Pues claro, Sheng y Lee se han hecho cargo de mí, ambos me han cuidado, ¿Por qué no habría de estar feliz con ellos?

-Bueno es que ellos no son… ya sabes, como tú y yo –dijo Tigresa con una voz un tanto baja.

-¿Ósea que crees que por no ser de la misma raza que ellos no soy feliz?, ¿Es que acaso tú no eres feliz aquí?, porque aparte de nosotros dos yo no veo ningún Tigre por aquí y las más parecido a eso es "Puntitos" y parece que no son tan buenas amigas que digamos.

-Yo… si soy… feliz… -dijo Tigresa mirando el fondo de taza- Realmente he sido muy feliz.

-En serio, no lo pareces –dijo Doko sin dudarlo un momento- no se… pareces aburrida, como si algo te faltara.

-Noo, para nada aquí no me falta nada, tengo al Kung Fu, a mi Maestro Shifu, a mis amigos y a…

-¿A quién? ¿Un novio tal vez? –dijo Doko asaltando a Tigresa por sorpresa con una pícara sonrisa- ¿o qué? Ya dime me dejas en suspenso.

-A… pues a ti, eres mi amigo ya aprecio mucho tu amistad. –respondió rápidamente Tigresa ante las asertivas preguntas del infante- Tengo todo lo que quiero…

-Mmmm, no te creo, jejejeje.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? –replico extrañada Tigresa ante la sonrisa de Doko.

-Sé muy bien cómo actúa un tigre cuando miente Maestra –Tigresa se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba simplemente sorprendida de lo inocente que se veía Doko sin embargo tenia astucia y era muy inteligente, no tardo en cambiar su sorpresa por una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo- Ya ve… mírese en un espejo si no me cree.

-Basta Doko –dijo Tigresa sonriendo y frotando la cabeza del pequeño- Vamos come tus galletas antes de que Sheng y Lee vengan a buscarte.

-Sheng salió… -dijo Doko mientras se comía una galleta entera.

-¿A dónde fue Doko? –La cara de Tigresa cambio súbitamente, su instinto le decía que algo no era normal- ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

-Apenas ayer, dijo que se iba ausentar apenas lo menciono ayer en la mañana y después de eso se internó en el bosque como acostumbraba, el siempre entrena ahí, rara vez nos acompañaba a Lee y a mí en los entrenamiento, al menos desde que llegamos aquí.

-Entiendo... bueno, cambiando de tema, dime Doko ¿Lee está listo para la pelea de hoy?, parece que será interesante -dijo Tigresa mostrando una risa un tanto sarcástica- Seguramente esta algo nervioso por la pelea, digo si el cree que Pardus es tan terrible.

-¡Jejejeje!, te equivocas, -contesto con una gran sonrisa el pequeño Doko- Lee nunca dijo que Pardus fuera terrible, solo que es muy rápida, pero créeme a Lee lo último que le preocupa es la velocidad, por otro lado... Lee si sabe ser terrible cuando se lo propone.

-Bueno eso es algo que me gustaría ver, ¿Qué te parece si vemos la pelea juntos Doko, ya que Sheng no esta y Lee va a pelear estarás solo podrías hacerme compañía.

-Siiii, eso seria fabuloso -contesto muy alegre el pequeño- La verdad ya estoy impaciente por que empiece el combate.

-Bueno entonces te veré en un rato más en los palcos Doko, ahora ponte tu mascara ya casi despiertan todos y no creo que a Lee le agrade que descubran tu identidad. -dijo Tigresa mientras se paraba de la mesa y recogía el tazón y los vasos.- Te estaré esperando.

-¡Claro Maestra! –dijo Doko mientras terminaba de ajustarse su máscara y salía corriendo rumbo al corredor.

Tigresa empezó a lavar el tazón y los vasos, no podía evitar pensar en que Lee tenía razón, era mucho más reconfortante conocer a Doko que hacerle preguntas sobre su pasado, además el era un niño, probablemente no tendría las respuestas que Tigresa Deseaba hacer, solamente había una persona que podía contestarlas y estaba en algún lugar en el bosque. La duda asalto a Tigresa, aunque no tenia modo de relacionarlo, le parecía una extraña casualidad, el comportamiento de Mei Ling, esa terrible presencia que sintió cerca del bosque, la voz que escucho, seria acaso posible que estuvieran relacionados con Sheng… no estoy alucinando pensó, sin embargo debía seguir alerta. Las profundas hipótesis de Tigresa fueron repentinamente robadas por el sonido de la puerta de la cocina al abrirse nuevamente.

-¡Rayitas preciosa!, veo que te has levantando a hacer de desayunar, ya se que hoy es un día importante pero no debías haberte molestado –Pardus esbozo un disimulada sonrisa al ver la cara de disgusto de Tigresa, para ella no había nada mas reconfortante que empezar el día fastidiando a su seca y fría anfitriona- Sabes que seria especial un…

-¿Acaso no hay un día en que pueda verte sin que abras la boca?, ¿Sabes a veces me pregunto por que tanta obsesión por molestarme? –dijo Tigresa encarnando una ceja- ¿Que te he hecho? o ¿es que acaso lo del otro día no era del todo juego?

-¿Que...? , no Tigresa, bueno yo solo lo decía por molestarte, no creí que tu lo pudieras tomar así.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas como un niño tratando de llamar la atención?, ¿Con que motivo?

-Vamos Tigresa, solo lo hago porque creo que tú eres un tantito... -Pardus dudaba en hablar, la felina estaba peligrosamente cerca y no sabía que impacto tendría en ella su comentario.

-¿Un tanto qué? –pregunto ansiosa Tigresa poniendo su cara muy cerca a la de Pardus y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-A... ¿amargada? –dijo Pardus mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tan sincera que por un momento pareció falsa en ella.

-Eso es injustificado e infundado yo no soy…

-Y seria… -replico Pardus antes de que Tigresa continuara defendiéndose.

-¿Qué? Seria, bueno si tal vez un poco pero…

-Y aburrida

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera me conoces, rayos no se por que te pregunte, debí suponer que dirías únicamente tonterías.

-Y enojona. -remato la guepardo.

-¡Yo no soy...! -Tigresa bajo su tono de voz, aparentemente se acababa de dar cuanta que había caído en su juego de nuevo- No soy nada de lo que has dicho, tal vez me he comportado así contigo por que desde que llegaste no haces mas que provocarme.

-Vamos Rayitas, solo intento hacer tu vida un tanto mas divertida, no es para que te molestes tanto, pero bueno, ya que estas aquí que te parece si me sirves un poco de te y galletas "amorcito".

-Claro que te los daré...

Fuera de la Cocina Po y Mantis se dirigían hay a tomar sus desayunos, platicando de lo emocionante que seria la pelea de ese día hasta que un sonido capto su atención, un ligero quejido se escullo dentro de la cocina, inmediatamente salió Tigresa quien lucía impresionada de encontrarse a los dos.

-Tigresa... Hem, ¿Que paso en la cocina? -pregunto Mantis ante la extraña mirada de Tigresa- ¿Que fue ese sonido?

-Sí, se escuchó como si tiraran algo caliente sobre alguien -complemento Po- ¿Acaso tuviste algún accidente en la cocina?

-No Po, los accidentes no existen -Tigresa sonrió y los paso de largo intentando ignorando sus curiosas miradas por completo- Que tenga un buen desayuno, los veré al rato.

-Tigresa actúa raro… -dijo Po mientras cruzaba el umbral de la cocina sin esperar que lo que vería adentro le parecería aún más raro, por no decir cómico- Aunque definitivamente tú no te quedas atrás Pardus en cuanto a cosas raras ¡Jajaja!

-¡Woow! –exclamo Mantis al ver a la felinas con la jarra de Té en la cabeza- ¿Acaso es alguna tradición de donde tu vienes?

-Esto me gano por "simpática" –dijo Pardus mientras recostaba su barbilla en su puño- ¿Alguien quiere té y galletitas?

Después de algunas horas y de un baño nuevamente y no precisamente de Te como el que le había proporcionado Tigresa Pardus estaba lista para el combate, faltaban escasos minutos para que una de las peleas más prometedoras comenzara, debido a que nadie conocía a los combatientes la pelea no tenía favoritos, por lo que se esperaba que fuera una de las parejas del torneo. A la vez Lee estaba preparando los últimos ajustes de su estrategia.

-¿Lee cómo te sientes?, ¿Estás listo para ganarle a "puntitos"? –pregunto Doko mientras brincaba de la emoción en la cama de Lee- Seguramente les darás una enorme sorpresa a todos.

-Quisiera que fuera tan fácil como tú lo dices Doko, pero creo que Pardus me va a costar trabajo –dijo Lee mientras se reajustaba su pulsera de metal negro al brazo- Tal vez mas del que me imagine.

-¿Acaso vas a quitarte tus pulseras de entrenamiento?, Sabes que a Sheng no le gustaría la idea.

-Tal vez lo haga, además Sheng no se encuentra y no creo que me venga mal divertirme un poco ¡jejej!, además es Pardus, seguramente será muy divertido.

-Lee pero no te las quites desde el principio, sino la pelea será muy aburrida.

-Descuida Doko, procurare que esto sea de lo más entretenido para todos, incluyendo a Pardus ¡jejeje!

La gente como de costumbre tenía el templo a reventar, mientras el señor Ping aprovechaba para aumentar sustancialmente la venta de su carrito de fideos, los guerreros subía a los palcos y se preparaban para una asombrosa pelea.

-¡Hooo no puedo esperar! ya quiero ver a Lee en acción, ¿Usted a quien apoya Maestra Tigresa?

-Yo, pues no apoyo a nadie es un torneo debe ganar el mejor (aunque me gustaría que ese fuera Lee, así tendría una cosa menos de que preocuparme)

-Veo que alguien está muy emocionado por que empiece el combate -dijo Po sentándose a un lado de Tigresa- Yo espero que sea un combate bárbaro.

-Po ¿Usted a quien apoya? -pregunto el inquiero Doko logrando que por un segundo la atención de Tigresa se desviara hacia el panda.

-Bueno yo apoyo a Pardus, hemos estado entrenando juntos y creo que...

-¿Por qué la apoyas? -pregunto Tigresa interrumpiendo al panda, su cara denotaba un cierto matiz de disgusto- Es más ¿por qué has estado entrenando con ella?

-A bueno, yo... Pensé que sería buena idea, pues ya sabes conocer nuevas técnicas, estilos de combate y cosas así... -dijo el panda con una temblorosa sonrisa- ¿Por qué?, ¿Te molesta acaso?

-¡Claro que no! -contesto Tigresa elevando un poco la voz- Lo que tú y tu amiguita hagan es asunto tuyo, pero tú tienes obligaciones más que suficientes como para que estés entrenando con ella.

-Vamos Tigresa, no te lo tomes así, solo estábamos entrenando no hicimos nada malo.

-¿En serio? Y dime en específico ¿qué clase de entrenamiento Po? -le cuestiono Tigresa con una mirada que se clavaba sobre los ojos del panda, haciéndolo sentir como mantequilla contra un cuchillo caliente

-Bueno pues... Es secreto... -dijo Po modulando el volumen de su voz para hacerlo lo más bajo posible

-¿¡Por qué!, Po dime qué clase de entrenamiento has tenido con ella.

-En serio Tigresa no puedo decirte, le prometí que guardaría el secreto.

-Entiendo, ya veo que clase de amigo eres.

-Por favor Tigresa no te pongas así, además no es nada del otro mundo, es solo un entrenamiento diferente.

-¿Diferente? -pregunto Tigre alzando ambas cejas y mirando con un poco de frialdad a Po- Ok, Po no necesitas decirme más, supongo que no tengo derecho a saberlo...

-Tigresa si tanto significa para ti ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Puede que hasta te enseñe...

Po Fue interrumpido por la voz de Maestro Shifu anunciando el combate.

-El día de hoy celebraremos un combate por demás interesante, entre el Maestro Lee de la escuela de la Garra Fantasma contra la Maestra Pardus de la Escuela de la Tormenta de Arena, combatientes ¿Listos...? Que el combate comience.

-Siiiii -grito Doko emocionado hacía tiempo que no veía pelear a Lee, siempre le había sorprendido su versatilidad en el combate- ¿Qué le pasa a Pardus?, ¿por qué esta de brazos cruzados?

Pardus estaba sumamente relajada, a diferencia de Lee que estaba en su pose de combate.

-Vamos Lee, ¿Me vas a tener esperando todo el día o qué? -pregunto soberbia y juguetona la guepardo- ¿O es que piensas vencerme de aburrimiento?

Hiena que estaba en las gradas a nivel de piso solo se llevó las manos a la cara por la vergüenza, a pesar de que Pardus había sido sumamente educada y bien cuidada desde pequeña, su rebeldía nata siempre terminaba por meterla en problemas, algo que particularmente molestaba a Hiena, el siempre era el que tenía que pedir perdón después a nombre de su Ama.

-En serio tienes mucha confianza en ti misma Pardus, o ¿Acaso me estas subestimando?

-Vamos Lee el cielo está empezando a nublarse y no estoy de humor de mojarme hoy, esta elido, así que deja de hablar y pelea de una vez. -dijo la guepardo mientras se frotaba los brazos- Necesito algo caliente...

-Como tu digas Pardus, te daré algo que seguro te calentara.

Lee extendió su palma frente a el, rápidamente una nube de polvo negro parecido a humo le envolvió, esta desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido como si fuera succionada por la nada. Lee desapareció junto con nube oscura, sorprendiendo a todos menos a la guepardo que seguía cruzada de brazos y como mucho arqueo una ceja.

-¡Haaaa! , que truco más viejo -exclamó Pardus, luego extendió su pierna hacia atrás, dio medio giro, alzo su brazo una nube negra apareció como por arte de magia sobre ella de la nube solo broto un puño que fue interceptado por la felina. - Vamos Lee, eso no funcionara conmigo, no soy una inocente gatita sabes.

Pardus tomo rápidamente el brazo de Lee y le jalo hacia ella, antes de que Lee pudiera reaccionar Pardus le conecto un profundo golpe en el abdomen el golpe proyecto a le unos cuantos metros atrás, este alcanzo a caer de pie pero tuvo que usar la fuerza de sus piernas para evitar seguir retrocediendo, alzo la vista y en un segundo Pardus corría hacia el a toda velocidad, ella dio un brinco giro y conecto una patada que se perdió en una nube de polvo oscura, Lee había escapado de la patada reapareciendo por el costado de Pardus intentando conectar un golpe con el codo el cual fue detenido por Pardus que aprovecho para soportarse sobre el codo de Lee y dar un salto y quedar de espaldas a Lee, Lee giro rápidamente pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el puño de Pardus en su cara, después la felina le conecto una patada en el brazo seguido de un gancho a la cabeza que levanto a Lee de piso, Pardus brinco y conecto una patada en el estómago de Lee mandándolo directo contra la pared, haciendo que esta crujiera por el impacto.

-Vamos Lee levántate, apenas ha comenzado el combate -dijo Pardus volteando a ver a Lee- Sabes que ese tipo de ataques dependen de tu velocidad, de nada sirve el humo y toda esa pinta misteriosa que tienes si no logras ser rápido.

-¡Jejeje! Debo decir que he pecado de vanidoso por pelear contra ti como es debido, pero créeme, no volveré a cometer ese error. –dijo Lee mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo.

-Espero que no, si lo haces, puedo asegurarte que tu siguiente ataque será el último de este combate.

Lee puso ambos brazos retraídos a sus costados, algo en el parecía estar ardiendo, Pardus noto como la imagen de Lee empezaba nublarse, como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, entonces la nube negra empezó a brotar del cuerpo de Lee envolviéndole como vapor caliente, apenas y podía distinguir a Lee entre esa oscura bruma candente que le rodeaba.

– ¡Woow!, ahora sí que estas que hechas humo Lee, ¡jejeje!, parece que al fin vas a hacer algo interesante.

-Vamos a ver Pardus que te parece esto.

Lee exploto en una nube oscura y salió disparado como una bala de cañón dejando una estela de humo negro a su paso, el primer golpe fue evadido por poco por Pardus, pero sin que ella pudiese esperarlo Lee salió de la estela de humo que había dejado a su paso, esta vez la felina no alcanzo a esquivar el golpe completamente y este impacto contra su hombro haciéndola retroceder, atrás de ella se formó otra columna de humo oscuro, estaba rodeada, el movimiento del humo era increíblemente fluido actuaba como si pensara por sí mismo, Lee tomaba ventaja de esto, tenía a Pardus donde la quería, Lee entraba y salía de la densa nube, entonces empezó su ataque, cual si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos dejando tras de sí una estela oscura los golpes de Lee lograron penetrar la defensa de Pardus, esta no podía hacer más que intentar defenderse era tarde para un contraataque, la nube oscura ya la cubría completamente, no podía predecir de donde venían los golpes, solamente podía resentirlos con su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando su paciencia se agotó.

-Ok Lee, si deseas jugar rudo, entonces jugaremos rudo... Match 1.

-El sonido como de una explosión inundo la arena de combate, la nube de humo se disipo con la onda expansiva mientras los pedazos de piso salían volando por los aires, Pardus había golpeado el piso con tal fuerza y velocidad que provoco una onda de choque, lo único que seguía expidiendo humo negro era el cuerpo de Lee, en un abrir y cerrar de ojo Pardus mando a Lee por los cielos de un golpe en la cara, el cuerpo de Lee salió volando como si se tratara de un fuego artificial, antes de un parpadeo Pardus estaba en el aire tomo a Lee de la cara con sus dos manos y los dos se dirigieron en picada contra el suelo, Pardus estrello a Lee con tanta fuerza que creo una explosión de humo gigantesca de humo negro.

Antes de que la nube se disipara Pardus ya había retomado suposición de batalla, esperando a ver que podría ocurrir, la gente estaba asombrada, incrédula del desplante de habilidad y poder de ambos peleadores, sin embargo su asombro apenas empezaba cuando vieron a un tambaleante Lee recuperarse de entre los escombros y quitarse el polvo de encima como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse con las nubes de la tormenta que se avecinaba, opacando completamente el cielo tornándolo todo gris y oscuro, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia casi de forma imperceptible, sin embargo la gente estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que ni siquiera notaron cuando empezó a llover.

-Debo decir a tu favor, que eres un hueso duro de roer Lee, pero si yo fuera tú me rendiría de una vez, no hay forma de que superes mi velocidad, ya has llegado a tu limite -decía Pardus volviéndose a cruzar de brazos al ver el precario estado de su oponente.

-¡Jejeje! la verdad no quería verme obligado a esto, siendo que es apenas la primera pelea, pero bueno, creo que no me queda otra opción.

Lee se paró firme frente a Pardus cerro sus puños y el humo dejo de salir de su cuerpo, extendió el brazo y le mostro a Pardus su brazo.

-¿Ves esto? –pregunto el enmascarado señalando la pulsera de metal oscura que traía en su brazo- ¿La recuerdas cierto?

Pardus observo detenidamente, entonces comprendió era idéntica a la que Doko había perdido el día que se enfrentó a Tigresa, ¿pero eso que significaba? y ¿por qué Lee tenía una idéntica? Pensó la felina.

-Es una pulsera bonita Lee pero ocuparas más que eso para que te deje ganar esta pelea –dijo la guepardo a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo- Pero ha sido un intento decente debo decir.

-Bueno, ahora te voy a demostrar para que servían estas pulseras- Lee giro la pulsera, un sonido mecánico y esta cayó al piso, al tocar el suelo se prendió en llamas moradas hasta alcanzar el rojo vivo y fundirse con el piso, el cuerpo de Lee se vio marcado por una serie de líneas brillantes, en un color violeta, parecía como brazas, entonces Pardus vio como de los ojos de aquella tétrica mascara salían dos flamas purpuras, en pocos segundos el cuerpo del guerrero estaba cubierto de esas extrañas líneas, brillantes y misteriosas a la vez- Vamos a ver qué tan rápida eres en realidad Pardus.

Una flama consumió el cuerpo de Lee en menos de un segundo parecía un acto de desaparición de un mago, pero se requería más que eso para engañar a la guepardo, hasta que ella cayo en la cuenta de que efectivamente Lee había desaparecido entonces le escucho a sus espaldas.

-¡Ohhh! Parece ser que la gatita no logro verme –Pardus giro rápidamente pero al voltear el ya no estaba ahí, entonces le volvió a escuchar- Dime Pardus ¿Crees en fantasmas?

-Ese sí que fue un buen truco –contesto la felina al voltear a ver a Lee de reojo- Pero ocuparas más que trucos baratos de desaparición Lee.

-Bueno comprobémoslo…

Lee desapareció nuevamente en la misma flama purpura que emanaba de sus ojos, Pardus estaba atónita, no podía distinguir hacia donde se movía Lee, lo cual solo significaba algo, o Lee había superado su velocidad, o definitivamente era un fantasma, apenas un segundo había pasado, entonces vio como una flama brotaba enfrente de ella de la nada, su brillo la cegó solo sintió el puño de Lee clavándose en su estómago proyectándola con una fuerza brutal contra la pared, la pared voló en pedazos por el impacto, Pardus callo de rodillas, no podía creerlo, Lee simplemente había aparecido sin más ni más frente de ella.

-No importa que tan rápida seas, los fantasmas siempre serán más rápido que tú, no tengo límites físicos –Lee se incendió en las flamas que brotaban de sus ojos ahora cubrían todo su cuerpo- ¡Vamos demuestra ese orgullo si es que no está roto ya! ¡Jajajaja!

Pardus clavo sus ojos en su oponente esta vez iría en serio con toda su fuerza, no habría tregua.

-¡Match 1¡ -el polvo se levantó como si un cometa hubiera descendido en la arena y se dirigiera directo a Lee.

Pardus apenas si era perceptible incluso para los Maestros que se encontraban hay reunidos solo se escuchaba un ligero zumbido recorriendo un lado y otro de la arena, Pardus apareció enfrente de Lee soltándole un golpe directo a la cara al tocarle con la punta de sus garras Lee se volvió nuevamente una flama gigante y desapareció como por arte de magia, apareciendo justo detrás de ella, Pardus giro y conecto una patada con el mismo resultado, ella no cedió en su esfuerzo, cada vez aumentaba más la frecuencia de golpes y patadas ya no en un lugar específico ambos parecían fantasmas moviéndose a lo largo de toda la arena , Pardus le perseguía vehementemente parecía como si estuviera golpeando el aire, los golpes de la guepardo rasgaban el aire generando estalas de humo blanco, pero parecían inútiles ante un oponente que literalmente se desmaterializaba a capricho.

-¡Basta de Juegos Pardus! –grito Lee mientras paraba el puño de su oponente con la palma de su mano- "Los 5 impactos del Dios Fantasma" "Sukoshi yubi".

Lee ardió en llamas y conecto un golpe con la palma extendida proyectando a Pardus a una velocidad increíble, la felina ya esperaba el impacto contra la pared pero antes de sentir eso escucho una risa que parecía casi salida de ultratumba.

-"Ringu no yubi" –grito Lee al surgir de entre las llamas que aparecieron entre Pardus y la pared deteniendo a esta con un golpe de espalda, para después desaparecer y aparecer justo frente a la felina que no podía comprender ni el dolor ni lo impactante de la técnica de Lee- "Nakayubi" – grito Lee mientras conectaba un potente golpe justo debajo de la mandíbula de la felina mandando a esto por los cielos.

-(¿Cómo lo hace? No logro verle ¿Sera que realmente es un fantasma?) –Pensaba la felina mientras se esforzaba para bajar la vista e intentar localizar a su rival, que como era de esperarse ya había desaparecido dejando un flama violeta tras de él.

-"Oyayubi" –Lee estaba ya sobre la felina, que apenas si pudo reaccionar pero ya era tarde, Lee le dio una patada de tipo haca sobre el abdomen de la felina mandándola de espaldas directo contra el piso, Pardus hacia un esfuerzo por no perder el conocimiento, hacía mucho que no sentía un dolor hacía, definitivamente la técnica de Lee era temible- ¡Este es el final Pardus! "Hitosashiyubi" –Lee se había vuelto a transportar hasta el piso, y recibió a la guepardo con un golpe en la espaldas, al recibir el impacto una explosión de flamas violetas cubrió toda la arena.

Tigresa y los demás se cubrieron ante la explosión, imaginando que el combate había llegado a un trágico final.

-Doko ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –pregunto Tigresa que se encontraba sorprendida ante la técnica de Lee- ¿Cómo rayos lo Hizo?

-Es la máxima técnica de Lee, cuando el no trae puesta su pulsera puede aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma, No importa que tan rápida sea Pardus jamás podrá competir contra algo que puede estar literalmente en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento esta pelea a sido para Lee.

-Yo no juzgaría tan rápido si fuera tu Doko – respondió Po- Aun no han visto que tan rápida puede ser Pardus.

-Po debes estar bromeando –dijo Tigresa que casi no podía creer las palabras del panada- Esa gata tendría suerte si sigue viva después de eso.

-Claro que lo está, que no ves que está detrás de Lee desde hace rato, ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta de que esta hay.

Tigresa no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero lo que el Guerrero Dragón decía era cierto. Pardus se encontraba justo detrás de Lee, nuevamente con los brazos cruzados como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si ese golpe me hubiera alcanzado –dijo lentamente la felina llamando la atención del flamante guerrero haciendo que este volteara su rostro para confirmar lo que sus oídos ya le anunciaban, no pudo vencerla pero como era posible, era seguro que le había golpeado- Ahora sería solamente cenizas.

-¿Pero cómo? Estoy seguro que te golpee, es imposible que hubieras escapado- dijo Lee casi incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

-Mira de nuevo, solo golpeaste mi peto y mis hombreras Lee, pero si estuviste cerca ¡jejejeje! –dijo con un risita la guepardo, en efecto al voltear Lee se corroboro lo que decía la felina en el suelo yacía solamente su peto y hombreras destrozados por el impacto.- Debo agradecerte por librarme de ese enorme peso Lee, ahora podre moverme con más libertad.

-¡Jajajaja! Has cuanto te plazca pero te advierto que no podrás vencerme eres muy…

El discurso triunfal de Lee fue interrumpido cuando este movió abruptamente su cabeza hacia atrás, como si algo le hubiera golpeado, el giro rápidamente la cara y observo, la felina seguía cruzada de brazos en el mismo lugar, era imposible que ella le hubiera podido poner un dedo encima, pero entonces que más pudo haberle golpeado de ese modo.

-Crees que eres el único con un As bajo la manga, lamento decepcionarte lindo, ¡jejeje!, quería guardar esto para Rayitas, pero creo que me arruinaste la sorpresa.

Pardus alzo sus brazos y sus puños a la altura de su cara, después para sorpresa de todos, empezó a dar saltos casi imperceptibles de una pierna a otra.

-¡Wooow!, ahora Pardus usara su entrenamiento secreto – grito Po desde el palco- ¡esto va estar barbaro!

-¡Pero que está haciendo? ¿Por qué brinca de una pierna a otra de esa manera?, acaso está jugando o ¿es otra de sus bromas? –pregunto Tigresa algo inquietada por esa errática postura de batalla de la guepardo- ¿Acaso eso es lo que practicabas con ella?

-¡Siii!, le llama Boxing estilo Jubatus, es un estilo de peleas propio de ella, esto se ve muy interesante, yo no podía competir con ella cuando peleaba de esos modo.

-¿Te venció? –pregunto asombrada Tigresa- Po eres el guerrero Dragón no me digas que esa gata te venció dando saltos de una pierna a otra.

-Mira con atención, tal vez aprendas algo interesante.

-Y no tengo nada que aprender de ella, mi estilo de pelea es sumamente solido no necesito lecciones de una gata que se la pasa saltando de aquí para allá.

Pardus empezó a moverse rítmicamente, era algo nunca antes visto por nadie de los presentes a excepción de Po, la felina frotaba rápidamente uno de sus dedo contra su nariz como si intentara decir algo en clave, después hizo juego de piernas alternándolas de posición, todo esto confundió más a Lee quien por un momento pensó que todo se trataba de un juego.

-Es hora del show Lee, sabes pronto va a salir el sol entre esa nubes, me pregunto ¿que pasara con tu habilidad entonces?

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso te diste cuenta? – dijo Lee mientras retrocedía un paso.

-¿Acaso crees que te estuve persiguiendo nada más porque si?, tu fantasmagórica técnica solamente la puedes usar dentro de un espacio sin luz directa del sol, por eso evitabas los claros que se formaban entre la nubes, me di cuenta mientras te estuve siguiendo por toda la arena, aun te deben quedar unos minutos de sombra, yo que tu aprovecharía Lee ¡jejejej!

-No creas que podrás vencerme solo porque has logrado descubrir mi técnica aun soy más rápido que…

Lee nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez fue la rodilla de Pardus que se estrelló directo contra a cara de Lee haciendo que este retrocediera, antes de poder recuperarse Pardus le dio una combinación de casi 10 golpes en el abdomen, luego Lee se desmaterializo en una flama para poder escapar del incesante ataque de Pardus, pero antes de que siquiera se materializara nuevamente la felina dio una patada justo antes de que Lee apareciera y la recibiera con su estómago, esto la mando directo contra la pared pero antes de estrellarse volvió a desaparecer, el resultado fue el mismo Pardus apareció justo enfrente del par darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, Lee no alcanzaba a ver los pies de Pardus solo veía una estela de polvo es como si se deslizara sobre el piso, sus puños se clavaban en el cuerpo de Lee como si fuera un nube de flechas descendiendo sobre el, pareciera que su habilidad ya no servía de mucho, o imposta que se trasportara de un lugar a otro Pardus siempre le recibía con un golpe antes de que pudiera desaparecer nuevamente.

-Sabes Lee, ser rápido no implica llegar solo de un lugar a otro, sino también pensar rápido, tu podrás trasportarte libremente, ignorando toda reglas, pero tu cuerpo y tus reflejos son lentos, y tu habilidad requiere de cierto lapso entre trasportación y trasportación, y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

-Tu… ¡jejejej! – rio Lee mientras caía con una rodilla al piso y se apoyaba en la otra, su técnica le exigía una enorme cantidad de energía y concentración aunado a la paliza de que la felina le estaba sometiendo, era solo cuestión de minutos para que lee perdiera definitivamente este combate- Nunca imagine que fueras capaza de tal velocidad, pero aun no estoy acabado, prepárate Pardus.

Lee volvió a arder en llamas esta vez con mayor intensidad su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por estas, entonces se desvaneció para aparecer justo detrás de Pardus que bloque su ataque con una sola mano, antes de que Lee volviera a desaparecer la felina le dio un fuerte golpe, proyectando al guerrero justo debajo de un claro de sol, las flamas moradas pronto se convirtieron en humo negro, Lee expandió sus brazo y se rodeó de humo, con la idea de poder escapar del claro sin ser visto pero ya era tarde antes de que el humo cubriera todo Pardus le dio un patada al hombro inmovilizando su brazo, después giro rápidamente y para golpear a Lee en la cara, ahora la felina tenia al fantasma donde lo quería, el humo en vez de ayudarle le había dificultado aún más a Lee su escape al no poder siquiera ver de dónde venían los golpes que estaba recibiendo, entonces la vio un ultima vez frente a él, un brillo en sus ojos de la veloz guerrera le anticipo lo que el sabia ya era un hecho, este sería el golpe definitivo.

-Mes has dado un combate muy interesante Lee, mis felicitaciones pero esto término. "Match 2… Colossal Impact"

Pardus hundió la palma de su mano en el cuerpo de Lee con tal fuerza y velocidad que el guerrero salió disparado fuera de la arena de combate junto con una onda de choque que limpio de humo todo el lugar, el aire se descomprimió rápidamente alrededor de la palma de Pardus provocando un estruendo como si un trueno hubiera impactado la tierra, el combate había terminado, Lee esta fuera de la arena, en un ataque que apenas si fue apreciado por unos cuantos de los espectadores.

Las nubes se disiparon dejando que el lugar fuera acariciado por los rayos del sol que ardían en el dorado pelaje de la felina, la ovación se la multitud se escuchó como una ola creciente estrellándose contra la playa, los Maestros hay presente se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron ante el increíble combate del que habían sido testigos, a excepción de Tigres que se mostraba algo insatisfecha por el resultado, pero no menos sorprendida que el resto.

-¡Lee! –grito Doko casi queriendo saltar al campo desde los palco- ¡Estas bien?

-Tranquilo Doko, el seguro está bien (aunque debo decir que ese último golpe si se vio muy doloroso)- dijo Tigresa mientras ponía sus manos sobre Doko intentando calmarlo- Es un gran guerrero y no creo que algo así le sacase de combate (o al menos eso espero).

-Cuanta barbarosidad, esos dos son únicos, ¿No lo crees Tigresa? – pregunto Po que se encontraba sumamente emocionado por la pelea.

Tigresa no contesto, era obvio que pensaba lo mismo que el panda, simplemente que no deseaba admitirlo al menos no en público, eso sería tanto como decir que admiraba a Pardus, cosa que ella jamás haría. Mientras tanto Pardus se acercó al derrotado Lee y le extendió su garra.

-Te lo repito, una excelente pelea Lee, espero podamos repetirla alguna día de nuevo, sin que te contengas.

-Entonces también te diste cuenta- dijo Lee mientras tomaba aceptaba la ayuda de la guepardo y se paraba- no se te va nada verdad.

-Lee por favor, eres tan lento como obvio, ¡jejeje!, ahora tengo que fijarme en una presa más jugosa, tal vez eso te de algo de tiempo para que mejores.

-¿Y tú te contuviste de usar toda tu potencia?

-Mi querido Lee, créeme pronto lo averiguaras –Pardus volteo y vio a Tigresa de reojo en los palcos- Mas pronto de lo que crees…

**Como ya es costumbre les anuncio el siguiente Capitulo , que espeor yo no tarde tanto como este.**

**Capitulo 12**

**El fantasma de la Mascara de Hierro**

**Sheng Vs Mei Ling**


	12. El Fantasma de la mascara de Hierro

**Buenas Noches a todos mis lectores, primero que nada debo pedirles una disculpa y agradecerles por la espera, han sido ya algunos mese desde que subi el ultimo capitulo, pero sigo con la firme intención de llevar esta historia hasta el final, por fortuna este tiempo me ha servido para asentar varias ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza.**

**Quiero agredecerles mucho sus comentarios su apoyo y sus sugerencias, espero pronto dejarles el próximo capitulo.**

**Capítulo 12**

**El Fantasma de la Máscara de Hierro**

**Mei Ling Vs Sheng**

Mei Ling se despertó en medio de la noche, si fue por el tremendo dolor de cabeza, por sus repetitivas y horribles pesadillas o por la combinación de ambas era algo que aún no sabía. Le costaba recordar que había pasado, al intentarlo solo podía ver Sheng que aun seguía parado en medio del bosque... En medio de las sombras, después todo volvía súbitamente a la oscuridad, pero incluso en esa inmensa penumbra en su mente se sentía observada, devorado por fantasmas sin rostro y sin voz, ¿Acaso ese era también un sueño o todo era parte de una cruel realidad?

Un poco desconcertada volteo a ver el cuarto, estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas, no tenía idea de que hora era pero a juzgar por la intensidad de la luz suponía que ya era muy tarde, el lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar y a la vez desconocido, le tomo un momento percatarse que no se encontraba sola en la habitación, May dormía en una cama al lado de la suya, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, al menos lo suficiente para que May se quedara junto con ella, se esmeró nuevamente por recordar, pero solo lograba aumentar el dolor en su cabeza. Se paró con algo de dificultad, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, su cuerpo no le contestaba como era usual, pareciera como si tuviera varios días sin moverse, algo no era normal, salió al pasillo a paso lento, estaba dentro del palacio eso era seguro, pero en una habitación distinta, desde que había llegado con los gemelos se habían hospedado junto con los otros guerreros en las habitaciones que rodeaban al palacio, la razón porque le habrían traído a dentro era algo que ignoraba, siguió caminando hasta que empezó a tomar más familiaridad con el entorno que le rodeaba, el salón de los héroes, el lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente, casi sumido en las sombras a excepción de una pequeña lámpara de aceite que brillaba aun intensa pero solitaria en la pared del fondo junto al enorme cartel que anunciaba los combates. Mei Ling se acercó sin mucho afán, presintiendo lo que vería, no se mostró entusiasmada al ver los resultados, los gemelos ya habían perdido sus respectivos combates, May contra Grulla y Yuan contra Lion, dentro de esa ronda solamente quedaba ella y... Sheng el Maestro de la Garra Fantasma...

Por un momento salió de su letargo al ver escrito ese nombre, el más oscuro y misterioso de los guerreros. En principio no le preocupaba, ella era una gran Maestra, su técnica era fuerte tanto como su entrenamiento, pudiera ser que esta pelea fuera su oportunidad que esperaba para develar más sobre ese misterioso personaje, sin embargo el silencio que debía guardar empezaba a hacer menoscabo en la conciencia de Ling, ¿Habré decidido correctamente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, su estrategia era arriesgada, sin embargo sabía que alguien estaba orquestando algo desde las sombras, los supuestos guerreros no eran más que una farsa, ¿Pero impuesta por quién? y lo más importante ¿Para qué?, de haber querido robar algo lo hubieran hecho, ella y los gemelos pasaron varias noches de desvelo vigilando el sueño de Shifu, Po y los furioso, así que tampoco se trataba de algún intento por hacerles daño, la única explicación... Estaban buscando algo y era evidente que aún no le encontraban.

Los pensamientos de la felina fueron interrumpidos por una voz a sus espaldas.

–Mei... Veo que al fin has despertado– interrumpió tímidamente Grulla sobresaltando un poco a la felina– ¿Te sientes bien...?

–Grulla... Yo, bueno eso creo, ¿Que paso?, lo último que recuerdo es que entre al bosque, fuera de eso... Todo me parece tan confuso, no logro recordar nada –dijo la felina mientras tocaba su sien, seguía un poco aturdida después de su extraña experiencia– me duele mucho la cabeza.

–Creo que deberías volver a descansar, no creo que sea adecuado que te esfuerzas tanto, después de todo estuviste inconsciente 3 días –dijo Grulla mientras ponía su ala sobre la espalda de Mei y le encaminaba de vuelta a su habitación– Ahora lo único que debe preocuparte es mejorar tu estado, sea lo que sea que te pasara no debes confiarte, puede que te enfermaras durante estos días y por estar concentrada en el torneo le ignoraste.

–No... La verdad no estoy muy segura –de repente algo invadió la mente de Ling... El Torneo– Grulla ¿qué paso con el torneo? los gemelos, ¿como se encuentran? , ¿ninguno resulto herido verdad?

–Tranquila todo esta bien, bueno... no como esperarías, parece que los gemelos se han hecho un poco dependientes de su técnica de pelea en conjunto, y no estaban acostumbrados a este nivel de presión, pero debo admitir que dieron lo mejor de sí, debes tener en cuenta también que los dos han estado muy preocupados por ti, yo me encargue de entrenarles estos días, pero la verdad ver a su maestra en esas condiciones no les sentó nada bien.

– ¡Rayos!, debí haberlos entrenado mas duro –admitió la felina con un poco de vergüenza– todo este tiempo que no los pude ayudar… seguramente hubieran obtenidos mejores resultados.

–Bueno no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, al menos de momento, por ahora debes de guardar reposo y descansar, eso si deseas continuar con el torneo.

–¿Que si lo deseo? –digo Mei Ling mientras esbozaba una sonrisa completamente inesperada – Grulla me sorprende, ¿Desde hace cuanto que me conoces?, creí que sabias que yo jamás he renunciado a un combate.

–Lo se –Grulla exhalo profundamente mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su amiga– eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, la pelea ha quedado pospuesta por unos días, al menos hasta que supiéramos con exactitud que te estaba ocurriendo, lo ultimo que el maestro Shifu deseaba es tener que declarar una victoria para Sheng bajo estas condiciones.

–Entiendo y dime ¿cuantos días tengo? –preguntó en voz baja, un poco meditativa– digo para ponerme en condición nuevamente no quisiera hacerlos esperar mucho.

–Bueno Sheng dijo que no tenía ninguna prisa, que el esperaría hasta que mejoraras o que Shifu decidiera dejarle avanzar en el torneo.

–Entiendo (entonces Sheng no tiene ninguna prisa que raro, pero no le daré ni un día más, le venceré y le obligare a que acelere sus planes) –pensaba para si la felina, mientras las imágenes de Sheng recorrían su mente con la velocidad de una flecha– Quiero pelear hoy, pasado el mediodía.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca?-exclamo sorprendido la Grulla que no daba crédito ante la inconsciencia de su amiga– Acabas de recuperarte de quien sabe que enfermedad rara y ahora quieres pelear, Shifu dijo que no había problema, te darán el tiempo que necesites, y Sheng tampoco tiene inconveniente con eso.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!, Grulla me he preparado mucho tiempo para este torneo, no abandonare ahora, solo por un detalle tan insignificante como este, solo me había excedido un poco con mi entrenamiento, eso es todo. – Por dentro la felina estaba en realidad llena de muchas dudas, no sabía si realmente su cuerpo soportaría una pelea en ese estado o cuales serían las consecuencias, pero algo la mantenía firme en su decisión, tenía que descubrir la verdad, ella era la única que podía– Hoy mismo estaré lista solo necesito reposar un poco, algo de entrenamiento y estaré mejor que nunca. Además sería una falta de respeto hacia todos si los tuviera que hacer esperar un día más, que la pelea decida si estaba lista o no, pero no esperare.

– ¡Haaaa! –suspiro Grulla mientras agachaba la cabeza– No voy a lograr hacerte cambiar de parecer verdad.

–Jejeje –fue una risa muy suave saliendo de Ling a la vez que levantaba el pico de su amigo y le veía directo a los ojos– ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

Tigresa había madrugado, como ya era su costumbre fue a la cocina temprano esperando encontrarse con Doko, no le extraño que la cocina estuviera vacía, en los últimos 2 días Doko había estado saliendo con Lee y Sheng y volvían hasta muy tarde, imaginaba que Sheng les estaba entrenando muy duro, para aprovechar el tiempo al menos en lo que Mei Ling lograba recuperarse.

Se preparó un té y lo bebió lentamente mientras apreciaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, pronto seria otoño, los viejos arboles del templo lo anunciaban a cada día que pasaba. Pese a que Tigresa no solía ser nostálgica, el principio del otoño siempre le traía recuerdos… aquellos viejos árboles, los golpeaba todas las mañanas cuando era niña, más que por su entrenamiento era por su gusto secreto de ser bañada por cientos de hojas que caían encima de ella como si fueran una lluvia de gigantescos copos de nieve dorados… hacia tanto que ya no recordaba cómo se sentía, pero esa mañana le cautivo completamente. Salió del templo y se encamino hacia sus robustos y viejos compañeros de entrenamiento, recordaba también y esto con cierta sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro que Shifu le había prohibido entrenar con los arboles del templo cuando estos empezaron ceder ante su incomparable fuerza, desde aquel día solo lo hacía en el Salón de Entrenamiento o en los bosque fuera del Templo. Se acercó a uno, el más grande y viejo de todos, paso su garra sobre el como si estuviera acariciando a un niño pequeño, el su fiel compañero de entrenamiento de la niñez.

-(La verdad...) -pensaba Tigresa- (Nunca tuve la fuerza para derribarte, aun ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo)

Tigresa retrajo su garra, se puso en posición de batalla y golpeo el árbol con fuerza, este se estremeció hasta la última de sus hojas dejándolas caer sobre Tigresa, quien solo las observaba y disfrutaba el momento, para ella era como si aquel árbol festejara por haber soportado nuevamente tan duro entrenamiento, moviendo sus ramas y llenando la vista de destellos dorados.

-(Aun sigues siendo el más fuerte) –pensó Tigresa mientras veía las ultimas hojas tocar el piso- (A veces hecho tanto de menos esos tiempos cuando no era tan…)

Tigresa poso su garra nuevamente sobre aquel árbol y sonrió como si le estuviera agradeciendo y a la vez felicitando, una sonrisa que solo se le puede dar a un verdadero compañero de batallas- Siempre ha sido un honor entrenar contigo.

-¿Siempre has tenido ese cariño por la naturaleza? -dijo una voz que sonaba al otro lado del inmenso árbol- Me sorprende viniendo de una furiosa.

-¿Quien anda hay? ¡Muéstrese! - dijo Tigresa que adopto su posición guardia casi al instante mientras se dirigía cautelosamente y en guardia a la parte de atrás del árbol- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

-Tranquila solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí, no imagine que fueran tan hospitalarios con las visitas -la voz pertenecía a un extraño cubierto con ropajes blancos, este se encontraba descansando al pie del árbol - Vengo de hacer un largo viaje, y solo estaba aquí admirando el paisaje.

-Por si no lo sabes este es el Templo de Jade y es un lugar prohibido al público en general, no se puede entrar ni salir como si nada sabes. Se debe ser anunciado.

-Discúlpame entonces, no soy de por aquí y pensé que no habría inconveniente si me quedaba un rato, tu debe ser la Maestra Tigresa, una de los 5 furioso supongo… mmm, me alegra comprobar que es mucho más bella en persona que en esos cartelones que estaban pegados prácticamente por todos lados camino aquí -dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas uno de ellos- además eres mucho más imponente debo decir.

-No tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando -dijo Tigresa algo extrañada ante la curiosa actitud del intruso, sin embargo no bajo la guardia y pregunto secamente- Ahora dime ¿quién eres?

-Yo soy -dijo el extraño mientras se apoyaba sobre el árbol para erguirse, era alto Tigresa apenas le llegaba al cuello- Soy solo un vagabundo que pasaba por aquí. Disculpa si importune tu entrenamiento matutino.

-No estaba entrenando... -Tigresa inspecciono al extraño sus vestimentas le cubrían casi por completo, haciendo imposible distinguir que era- independientemente de eso, ¿Hay algo en especial que le traiga por aquí?

-Bueno ahora que lo pregunta, buscaba algo de comida y un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero este lugar me pareció, confortable, no pensé que fuera el Templo de Jade, ya era de noche y estaba agotado por el viaje y difícilmente podía distinguir donde me encontraba. Le reitero mis disculpas, ahora no quisiera distraerle más, si me lo permite paso a retirarme.

Hasta cierto punto el vagabundo le daba lastima a Tigresa, ciertamente le habían enseñado que debía proteger el templo a toda costa, pero eso no implicaba ser hostil con todos los que encontrase en él, además después de inspeccionar ligeramente al vagabundo podía estar casi segura que no representaría un riesgo que ella no pudiera manejar.

-¡Espere! -dijo Tigresa - Creo que tenemos algo de comida que podemos ofrecerle, no es mucho tal vez un poco de sopa, pero seguramente para usted será más que suficiente.

-Le agradezco mucho Maestra Tigresa -dijo el extraño mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia a la felina - Es usted una persona muy considerada al...

-¡Alto! - le interrumpió Tigresa - Primero quítate esa capucha y preséntate como es debido, claro si es que aun tienes hambre.

-Ok, me parece justo -dijo mientras se retiraba la capucha de la cara - Mi nombre es Yang.

-¿Tu eres un... Lobo?

La Maestra quedo sorprendida al ver ante ella un lobo de pelo blanco como nieve y ojos de un azules claro e intenso, sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendía era su altura, ningún lobo que ella conociera podía llegar a ser tan alto como ella ,incluso más- Lobo?

-A si es Maestra, por su mirada puedo ver que le extraña aunque debo decir que para mi verle a usted también es poco usual, hacía muchos años que no me veía Tigres.

-Eres un poco más alto que el promedio -Tigresa se quedó viendo fijamente eso ojos azules, le trasmitían un sentimiento de paz tan profundo, tan reconfortante que por un momento perdió la noción de lo que estaba diciendo- ...distinto a los otros lobos que he conocido.

-Sí, digamos que soy de una clase especial, al igual que usted Maestra.

-¿Yo? - pregunto algo desconcertada, la guerrera recordó que de pequeña la gente solía referirse a ella como "rara", esta era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era especial- Pues no se... Imagino que sí.

-Claro que lo es, ¿O es que acaso ha visto más como usted? - dijo el Yang mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Tigresa - ¿He Maestra?

-Pues no... - contesto Tigresa un poco insegura al recordar por un instante la presencia de Doko – No he visto más, sin embargo… nunca nadie me había dicho que por eso fuera… especial, por ser la única.

- Las personas suelen ser crueles e injustas con sus juicios, no saben valorar a aquellos que son especiales.

- Para ser un vagabundo resulta muy elocuente – dijo Tigresa sonriéndole muy ligeramente al Lobo – Bueno será mejor que apuremos de lo contrario la sopa se va a enfriar, además imagino que debe seguir su camino.

- En efecto Maestra – le contesto el Lobo - Pero para mí fortuna creo que ya he arribado.

- ¿A qué se refiere?, creí que se encontraba de paso.

-Bueno en realidad solo deseaba llegar al torneo, es el destino, si no hubiese decidido descansar aquí probablemente me encontraría a las afueras del pueblo.

- Bueno... Si a eso le llama destino -dijo Tigresa mientras emprendía el paso devuelta a la cocina con Yang.

-A todo esto, ¿De dónde eres Yang? Creo que sobra decir que no eres de por aquí.

- Mi familia se mudó a China cuando yo aún era un cachorro, pero originalmente somos de Siberia.

-¿Siberia?, es que acaso es habitable, he escuchado historias muy crudas de esa región ¿es tan frio como dicen?

- Todavía más frio y crudo que cualquier cosa que hubieras escuchado, es un clima bastante hostil.

-¿Alguna vez volviste?

-Sí, a si es... recuerdo en aquella ocasión que mi padre me advirtió que no existe nada que te prepara para vivir bajo esas condiciones.

-¿Y? -pregunto Tigresa que sin notarlo empezó a sonreír- ¿Tenia razón?

-Pues... No me quede a vivir en Siberia si eso quieres decir -Yang le regreso sutilmente la sonrisa- Pero hay cosas que uno solo puede aprender en los lugares más remotos.

-Entiendo, a veces la soledad es buena maestra.

Tigresa entro a la cocina junto con su acompañante, se encontraron con Po, Mantis, Mono y Víbora quienes se encontraban ya comiendo la típica sopa de fideos de Po.

-Hola, ¡buenos días Tigresa! , ¡Buenos días! hem... ¿señor?

-Yang, puedes llamarme Yang.

-Po ¿Tendremos todavía un poco de sopa de fideos? -pregunto Tigresa mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a su compañero- ¿podrías servirnos dos platos por favor?

-Claro Tigresa dame un minuto y estarán listos.

Víbora siendo la más extrovertida de todo el grupo no dudo en ser la primera en platicar con el extraño.

-Y dígame señor Yang ¿qué le trae al templo de Jade?

-Bueno pues vera Maestra Víbora, es mi deseo poder ver los combates restantes, por las historias que he escuchado de los viajeros parecen ser sumamente impresionantes.

-Wooow no tiene ni idea -interrumpió Po con una amable sonrisa y sirviendo dos platos de sopa- Han sido los combates con más barbarosidad, sorpresividad y brutalidad que se hubieran visto en un torneo.

-Puedo ver que a ti también te emocionan mucho los combates Po, pero aclárame una duda, acaso no eres tú ¿El famoso guerrero dragón?

-¡Si ,el mismo!

-Como no aparecías en los carteles no sabía cómo eras en apariencia, solo tu nombre, debo admitir que te ves muy amigable para ostentar un titulo de tanto peso.

-No deje que su apariencia gras... quiero decir esponjosa lo engañe -corrigio a tiempo Mantis- Es un guerrero muy competente.

-Imagino que si, además puedo decir, a juzgar por el aroma de esta sopa, que la cocina también se le da bien.

-Po es un gran cocinero, su padre le ha enseñado bien el arte de los fideos -dijo Víbora mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a ala boca- Pero también sabe hacer panes, tofu y demás postres deliciosos.

-A si es Po es nuestro cocinero Dragón -exclamo Mono mientras toma un pan de la canasta del centro de la mesa- Nos cambio la vida cuando empezó a cocinar para nosotros.

-¿O sea que tu padre esta aquí Po? -pregunto Yang clavando su mirada en los ojos del Panda- ¿En el templo de Jade?

-¡Noooo! Mi padre esta en la ciudad, tiene su propia tienda de fideos, debo decirle que su sopa es mucho mejor que la mía si es que tiene tiempo de ir a probarla.

-A si que vende fideos... No es algo que esperaría del padre del guerrero dragón.

-¿Y dime Yang tienes donde quedarte, algún familiar, amigo por aquí cerca? -pregunto Víbora mientras recogía su plato de la mesa- O es que piensas quedarte en algún lugar de renta.

-En realidad no soy muy exigente, el bosque o un claro están bien para mí, además a estas alturas de mi viaje no cargo con mucho dinero.

-Si gusta puede quedarse aquí -dijo Tigresa, había invitado a quedarse a un perfecto desconocido, provocando la sorpresa de sus camaradas- Aun nos quedan algunas habitaciones de huéspedes, seria descortés de nuestra parte no brindarle asilo a un... "vagabundo"

-En verdad le agradezco Maestra Tigresa, sin embargo, no me gustaría incomodar a sus compañeros o a sus otros invitados.

-No, no diga eso señor Yang, no es para nada una molestia y creo que hablo a nombre de todos -decía Víbora a la vez que le mostraba una cálida sonrisa a su nuevo invitado- será un gusto brindarle hospedaje el tiempo que lo considere necesario.

-La verdad no tengo como pagarles su hospitalidad, estoy mas que honrado de ser su invitado.

-Al contrario es un gusto para nosotros- exclamo Po- no podíamos dejar que alguien que viene a ver el torneo mas bárbaro en la historia se quedara en la calle, eso no seria correcto.

-Por cierto Tigresa, ya sabes la gran noticia -dijo Mono con un gran entusiasmo- Mei Ling se ha recuperado el dia y se encuentra entrenando desde temprano con Grulla, parece que quiere enfrentarse a Sheng lo antes posible..

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto incrédula Tigresa- ¿realmente planea pelear contra Sheng en su precario estado?

-¿Acaso no había dicho Shifu que no importaba en que estado se encontrara?-pregunto Po- Que el esperaría a que se recuperara del todo.

-Si, pero Shifu no fue el problema -Contesto Víbora- Aparentemente fue decisión de la misma Mei Ling, bueno... Eso fue lo que me comento Grulla antes de salir con ella esta mañana.

- ¿Y tienes idea de cuando planea enfrentarse a Sheng? -el rostro de Tigresa mostraba un cierto tono de duda, le parecía ilógico e insano esa actitud mas viniendo de Mei Ling- ¿Crees que sea en algunos días?

-No se, Grulla no me dio mas detalles- contesto Víbora que también se veía preocupada por la precipitada decisión de Mei Ling- Quiero imaginar que se tomara el tiempo que ella crea necesario, aunque la verdad creo que será mas pronto de lo que imaginamos.

-De hecho planea pelear hoy -dijo Grulla mientras cruzaba el portal de la cocina- Intente disuadirla, pero nunca me hace caso, a si que lo menos que podía hacer era entrenar con ella y ver en que condiciones se encuentra.

-¿Y bien Grulla como estas ella? -pregunto ansioso Po- ¿En serio crees que este lista para pelear contra Sheng?

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no entrenaba a si, era casi tan difícil como entrenar con Tigresa, si no es que un poco más, me sorprende su recuperación, es como si solo hubiera estado dormida.

-¡Entonces va a pelear hoy! -dijo Víbora con una cara de asombro- ¿Pero Shifu que dijo?

-El maestro Shifu me dijo que si ella podía entrenar a ese nivel y si se sentía preparada para la pelea el no podía hacer nada, no hay algún indicio medico de que ella este mal, asi que es solo decisión de Mei Ling si desea continuar con el torneo- Grulla se notaba un poco cabizbajo, era obvio que le importaba la participación de Mei Ling en el torneo pero no a costa de la salud de ella- Creo que no hay mucho que hacer, solo confiar en que pueda pelear al 100%.

-Me parece sumamente honorable- interrumpió Yang- Se ve que su amiga tiene el espíritu y orgullo de guerrero fluyendo por sus venas, es simplemente impresionante

-¿Y nuestro filosófico invitado quien es? -pregunto Grulla algo desconcertado- ¿Le conocemos de alguna parte?

-¡Grulla no seas grosero!, el señor Yang es invitado de Tigresa y nos esta honrado con su presencia, por favor muestra algo de cortesía- le reclamo Víbora- Además me parece muy lógico lo que él dice tu mejor que nadie debería comprender el espíritu guerrero de Mei Ling.

Grulla perdió los colores, al darse cuenta que había sido descortés con el invitado... de ¡Tigresa! ¿Pero de donde saco ella a este tipo? Se preguntaba para sus adentros el Maestro Grulla.

-Esta bien Maestra Víbora, no es necesario el reclamo-aclaro el invitado- además, lo indicado es que me hubiera presentado primero antes de opinar. Mi nombre es Yang, Maestro Grulla es un placer conocerle.

-Si... también es un placer- contesto Grulla sin mucho afán- ¿Por cierto no han visto a Mei Ling? Le perdí la pista en cuanto llegamos.

-Tranquilízate Grulla -decía Víbora intentando reconfortar a su amigo que se veía como un manojo de nervios- seguramente fue a tomar un baño, es razonable después de tanto entrenamiento.

-¿Que te parece si te sientas a la mesa y te sirvo algo de comer Grulla?- Po era de los amigos mas cercanos de Grulla, aunque no lo demostrar también le preocupaba mucho su amigo- despreocúpate, conoces a Mei Ling, ya veras que pronto aparecerá.

-Po... Si me preocupo es por que la conozco, solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería.

Lejos de ahí, en la profundidad del bosque que rodea el templo, se encontraban Lee y Doko, realizando su entrenamiento de rutina.

-Vamos Doko... lo estas haciendo... mucho mejor -decía Lee mientras esquivaba los golpes que Doko intentaba propinarle- Te falta concentrarte mas.

-Ya cállate y pelea Lee -contestaba Doko a la vez que su puño se hundía en una nube de humo negro, por mas que lo intentaba no era capaz de alcanzar a Lee, su técnica era muy veloz para el pequeño Doko- Deja de desvanecerte y pelea Lee!

-¡Jejeje! ¿Es muy rápido para ti Doko? -Lee desaparecía y aparecía entre las sombras de los arboles sin que Doko pudiera al menos saber donde se encontraba- Vamos esfuérzate un poco mas, sé que puedes hacerlo Doko.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente de juegos -Doko se quito un par de sus muñequeras, Lee sabia lo que eso significaba, debía andarse con cuidado un solo golpe con esa potencia podría mandarlo directo al hospital- Ahora si vas a ver Lee.

Doko golpeo con furia el piso levantando grandes pedazos de roca y una gran nube de polvo, sin que Lee lo imaginara una gran roca salió de entre el polvo como una poderosa bala de cañón, entonces se escucho el impacto un sonido estremecedor cuando la roca se volvió prácticamente polvo al impactar contra su objetivo.

-¡Jaaa! Le di -exclamo Doko Triunfante- Espero que con eso aprendas a no burlarte de mi Lee.

-¿Hee... Doko? , estoy aquí atrás -Lee toco el hombro de Doko provocando el sobresalto del pequeño- Creo que le pegaste a otra cosa.

-Que eso no es posibles tu te encontrabas ahí...

-Disculpen, se encuentra el Maestro Sheng con ustedes -una voz surgió del polvo, justo de donde la roca se había impactado- Necesito hablar con el.

-¿Quién eres? -exclamo Doko con un tono de voz algo entrecortado- El Maestro Sheng no está aquí ahora.

Una figura surgió de aquel cumulo de polvo y rocas.

-Soy Mei Ling, su contrincante en el torneo, Maestra de la escuela Lee Da -la aparición de Mei, dejo a los dos guerreros desconcertados, ¿seria que ella había parado la roca?- He venido a recordarle la pelea que tenemos pendiente y a ofrecerle una disculpa por la demora, deseo llevar a cabo este combate a la brevedad.

-¿La maestra de la escuela Lee Da? -pregunto Doko que aun seguía asombrado por la presencia de la Maestra- ¿Es que acaso no se encontraba dormida?

-Parece ser que no mas Doko... -contesto Lee- Bueno maestra con gusto le comunicaremos su mensaje a Sheng... En cuanto el regrese claro esta.

-Es muy amable de su parte -dijo Me Ling mientras hacia una reverencia- Espero su confirmación lo antes posible.

-¿Se puede saber cual es tu desmesurado deseo por pelear contra mi Maestra Mei Ling?- la voz de Sheng tomo por sorpresa a los tres- ¿Es que acaso no acaba de recuperarse?

Sheng se encontraba meditando justo en la copa de uno de los arboles cercanos, desde ahí Maestro presencio y escucho lo sucedido

-No es mi deseo detener mas el torneo, no es propio de un profesional -contesto Mei volteando a ver a Sheng- además... la gente del pueblo y nuestros visitantes ya deben de estar desesperados, nunca antes se ha tenido una pausa tan larga durante el torneo.

-Ya veo... Entonces, que sea hoy por la tarde -la voz de Sheng sonó tétricamente fría, como si le estuviera dictando a alguien su sentencia de muerte- Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, yo no tengo inconveniente, un día o mil años, el resultado será el mismo, espero que se encuentre lista.

-¡Por su puesto que estoy lista! -exclamo Mei Ling, la guerrera estaba haciendo lo posible por contener su furia, sabia que Sheng ocultaba algo detrás de aquella fría mascara de hierro, y cueste lo que cueste ella iba a descubrirlo- ¡Espero que tu también lo estés! Te veo en la arena justo al atardecer.

Mei Ling se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al templo dejando a un par de Doko y Lee aun impresionados y su rival impaciente.

- Sheng, ¿viste lo que paso hace unos instantes? -pregunto Lee mientras señalaba el proyectil de Doko que se había reducido a escombros- Estoy seguro que vas a divertirte un rato con ella, se ve que es mas fuerte que los 5.

-Tus juicios normalmente son precarios y rápidos Lee, sin embargo... creo que esta vez tienes razón, la Maestra Mei Ling parece un rival interesante, pero no seria a si de no ser por ti Lee.

- Maestro Sheng -dijo Doko dirigiéndose solemnemente a su Maestro- cree que ella ya nos descubrió.

-No aun no Doko, pero estoy seguro que empieza a sospechar.

-Vamos Sheng -dijo Lee intentando animar a su equipo- no puede ser algo tan malo, al torneo le quedan poco días y ni siquiera tenemos que esperar a que se acabe o si.

-Lee... -Sheng denotaba molestia en su voz, aparentemente el comentario de su compañero había estado fuera de lugar- Si tienes razón, podríamos no haber esperado, pero gracias a tu "Posima de las buenas noches" tendremos que hacerlo incluso antes de que termine.

-Vamos Sheng, no resulto tan...

-¡Tan mal! -se adelanto Sheng esta vez se escuchaba sumamente molesto, de un salto bajo de la copa del árbol, cayendo como una pesada loza de piedra contra el piso- Primero casi la matas con el alucinógeno que le agregaste para volver la posima gas, encima se suponía que debía permacer dormida cerca de dos semanas, y solo duro 3 días. Te das cuenta que si Yin se entera de que ella sospecha de nosotros la matara y luego nos matara a nosotros, por Dios Lee no seas tan descuidado, recuerda lo delicado de esta misión, si algo sale mal todos morirán.

-Lo lamento Sheng -Lee agacho la cabeza y suspiro, aunque las palabras de su amigo pudieran sonar exageradas, debía admitir que tenia razón- Permite intentarlo de nuevo te prometo que esta vez no fallare.

-No Lee... Esta vez tendré que hacerme cargo personalmente, por el bien de todos.

-El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras de las montañas, sin embargo su luz aun lograba proyectarse fuerte y clara sobre la arena de combate, la gente del pueblo estaba toda ahí reunida, como si hubiesen estado esperando el combate en ese mismo lugar desde hace semanas. Banderines, pancartas, comida y hasta fuegos artificiales era el preámbulo de lo que se esperaba como una excitante reapertura del torneo. Po y Tigresa ya habían tomado sus respectivos lugares en el palco y esperaban el comienzo del combate.

-¡Wuauuu! -exclamo Po mientras se llevaba a la boca distintos panes rellenos- Esto parece un festival verdad Tigresa, creo que la gente esta mas emocionada que cuando empezó el torneo.

-Definitivamente Po, la gente se ve muy animada, pero...

-¿Pero que Tigresa?

-Me preocupa el estado en que Mei Ling se encuentre, se comporta muy hermética, apenas si hablo con Grulla después del entrenamiento, Po me temo que algo muy grave le esté pasando.

-Tigresa no te preocupes tanto, Mei Ling es muy capaz, estoy seguro que ella podrá llevar a cabo el combate sin mayor problema, si realmente se sintiera tan mal no creo que hubiera solicitado la pelea.

-Tu no la entiendes Po -interrumpió Grulla sentándose al lado de ellos- Mei Ling es muy orgullosa de su técnica y entrenamiento, a veces no sabe medir las consecuencias.

-Grulla ¿Que no eres su amigo?- dijo Po volteando a ver seriamente a su compañero- ¿Por qué dudas de su capacidad?

-¡Claro que lo soy Po!, ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa en estos momentos?

-Bueno, si eres su amigo entonces debes tener confianza en ella.

Grulla solo le miro bajo la cabeza y pensó por un momento, tal vez el Guerrero tenia razón y lo único que necesitaba su amiga en estos momentos es un poco de confianza, volteo a ver lentamente a la arena y la vio, ahí se encontraba ella lista para el combate, con ese ímpetu guerrero que siempre le ha distinguido.

Con los puños cerrados y la mirada fija Mei Ling esperaba a su rival, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y estaba dispuesta a lograr su misión, costara lo que costara, esta seria la única oportunidad que tendría para desenmascarar al líder y forzar toda la operación.

Por un momento las pesadillas volvieron a su mente, apenas un parpadeo fue suficiente para que todo aquello se desvaneciera pero pareciera que había estado encerrada en sus sueños una eternidad aunque en realidad fueran solo unos cuantos segundos. Luego levanto la mirada y lo vio frente a ella, frio, silencioso, esperando... como un depredador asechando a una presa, Sheng estaba enfrente de ella, volteo a ver al palco y vio al maestro Shifu que se acercaba a dar una palabras al publico, antes de que el Maestro dijera nada volteo y la vio directo a los ojos, hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza, Mei Ling le regreso el gesto junto con una pequeña sonrisa señal de que todo se encontraba bien.

-Damas y caballero -dijo Shifu dirigiéndose a todos los presentes- Es para mi un gran honor presentarles a estos dos formidables combatientes, de la Escuela de la Garra Fantasma... ¡El maestro Sheng! y de la escuela Lee Da... ¡La Maestra Mei Ling!, estos don grandes guerreros nos deleitaran el día de hoy con una exhibición de fuerza y técnica. ¡Combatientes... Listos! ¡A pelear!

Apenas termino Shifu esa oración y Mei Ling salió disparada contra Sheng, dio un brinco he intento golpear a Sheng justo en la cara pero este paro el ataque con el dorso de su mano sin la menor alteración, Mei Ling reacciono rápidamente separándose unos metro y volviendo rápidamente a la carga con golpes y patadas justo a la cara de Sheng, pero este ni siquiera se había movido de su posición inicial, el simplemente estaba parando los golpes de Mei Ling sin siquiera bostezar.

-¿Por qué no atacas? -reclamo Mei Ling ala vez que seguía dando puñetazos y patadas- ¿acaso esa es la técnica de la escuela de la Garra, solo defenderse?

Sheng tomo uno de los puñetazos con su mano y apretó el puño de Mei Ling hasta que esta cayo de rodillas por el dolor.

-Admiro tu valor, destreza y tenacidad, pero... No estas a mi nivel.

Sheng levanto a Mei del piso únicamente sujetando su puño, ella intento defenderse con sus piernas, pero sus patadas fueron, bloqueadas con facilidad, antes de que ella pudiera pensar en alguna forma de librarse salió disparada contra el piso de la arena, la fuerza del impacto le hizo rodar varios metros hacia atrás hasta que esta pudo reaccionar y se aferro con sus garras y pies al piso.

-(¡Diablos!, no pude siquiera ver cuando me golpeo) -la felina se llevo la mano al abdomen intentando en vano remediar el dolor del sorpresivo ataque- (Me ha golpeado tres veces en menos de un segundo)

- No quiero lastimarte Mei eres una buena guerrera, pero nuestros niveles son distintos. -dijo Sheng cruzándose de brazos

-¡Jamás! , ¿Como se te ocurre sugerir una idiotez de ese tipo? -Mei Ling se levanto con algo de dificultad, apretó su puño y se escucho un crujir de huesos- ¡Esto apenas empieza Sheng!

Mei Ling volvió rápidamente al ataque, corriendo directo hacia Sheng, intento darle un golpe a la cara... bloqueado, una patada al abdomen... bloqueada en un ultimo intento Mei hizo una combinación de tres patadas terminando con una patada doble, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Sheng cubrió la patada doble de Mei Ling con sus antebrazos, esta los uso de apoyo para proyectarse hacia atrás dando un giro en el aire y recuperar espacio, durante su maniobra Mei perdió de vista a Sheng por un breve instante, cuando volvió a la vista Sheng había desaparecido, lo siguiente que Mei sintió fue el puño de Sheng debajo de su mandíbula el golpe había sido tan inesperado y tan potente que mando a ala Maestra varios metros hacia arriba , haciéndole perder la conciencia, Mei callo al suelo de cabeza rompiendo el piso como un gran costal de bloques de concreto, aplacando y callando a la multitud.

El silencio presente en la arena hacia creer que los espectadores habían desaparecido, Grulla sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espalda al ver esa escena, Mei había sido fuertemente herida, y no parecía que fuera a levantarse, ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos y ella no mostraba señales de movimiento.

-¡Mei, despierta Mei! -Grulla gritaba desde el palco de los guerreros rompiendo aquel helado silencio, sin embargo sus suplicas no encontraban respuesta en Mei, Grulla empezo a temer lo peor- ¡No, no puede ser ella no pudo se vencida de ese modo!

Grulla estaba a punto de salir volando hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, pero Tigresa lo detuvo con su brazo.

-¡Espera Grulla! , si entras Mei Ling habrá perdido y te aseguro que no te perdonaría por eso, además observa mas tranquilamente, Mei aun puede moverse-Tigresa volteo a ver a la felina que se encontraba aun tirada en el piso- Pero, el ataque que recibió fue bastante fuerte, es admirable que se esté levantando.

Mei Ling abrió lentamente los ojos, empezó a mover las manos, luego hizo un esfuerzo por erguirse lentamente logrando solo tropezar y caer de rodillas, Mei alzo la mirada y sintió como un delgado chorrillo de sangre recorría su frente y su cara, volteo a ver a su adversario, se encontraba de frente a ella, una mirada fría y espectral emanaba de las pequeñas aberturas en su mascara, el oscuro metal con el que estaba hecha apenas si permitía un tibio reflejo del sol.

-Apenas si puede mantenerse en pie- dijo Sheng dándole la espalda y empezando a alejarse de ella- No tiene caso continuar con esto Maestra, recoja lo que le quede de dignidad y dese por vencida.

-¡Sheng! ... esto aun no termina -la felina se puso de pie y retomo su posición de combate, una ligera sonrisa invadió la cara de Mei- No creas que es tan fácil vencer a la mejor Maestra de Lee Da.

-En serio... -Sheng se volteo bruscamente y la señalo- Hasta ahora e procurado ser amable, pero si lo que tu realmente quieres es salir de aquí en una camilla cumpliré tus deseos Maestra, no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino, simplemente es imposible que ganes esta pelea.

Mei Ling cerró los ojos y murmuro unas palabras en voz muy baja.

-Todo es posible Sheng... -Mei Ling esta vez no oculto su sonrisa- Con paz interior...

**Siguiente Capitulo**

**Capitulo 13**

**Mei Ling, la gran Maestra de Lee Da**


	13. Mei Ling La Gran Maestra de Lee Da

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, primero darles las gracia por seguir leyendo y algunos mas de una vez esta historia jeje, así como agradecerles a todos sus comentario y sugerencias , criticas y mensajes. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, les dejo mi recomendación musical, ** la canción que me gusto para este cap y el anterior fue de la pelicula Inception el titulo es "Dream is Collapsing" de Hanz Zimmer, muy recomendable, bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo aquí el capítulo 13.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**Mei Ling, la gran Maestra de Lee Da**

-¿Dijiste Paz interior? - Sheng observaba con detenimiento a la felina como si esperara que algo ocurriera- ¿Es que acaso piensas que puedes vencerme solo con eso?

Sheng no alcanzo a decir nada mas, la guerrera le embistió con un rodillazo que casi le golpeaba directo la cara, aunque Sheng logro bloquearlo con sus brazos la potencia y velocidad de Mei había aumentado sustancialmente esta vez el Maestro de las sombras tendría que buscar una mejor estrategia que solo bloquear los ataques.

-Eres una necia- le reclamo Sheng a la Maestra- Comprende estas muy lejos de poder vencerme, escúchame bien es mi ultima advertencia...

Mei Ling ignoro por completo las palabras de su contrincante y se proyecto a toda velocidad sobre el, su garra dejaba una fina estela de aire detrás de ella a la vez que se dirigía fija cual flecha a su objetivo.

Sheng empezó a retroceder, estaba perdiendo espacio debido al furioso e incesante ataque de la Mei Ling, los golpes que recibía empezaron a volverse mas sonoros rebotando en las paredes del templo parecían como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales haciendo explosión a la vez.

El Maestro de la Garra fantasma había perdido la paciencia, A este paso la situación se le escaparía de las manos.

-Intente hacer esto por las buenas, no es mi intención lastimarte, por favor atiende a mis palabras -las suplicas de Sheng eran ahogadas bajo aquella lluvia imparable de golpes y patadas- ¡Demonios, eres una testaruda!

Mei Ling ignoraba los avisos de su adversario, y prosiguió con su desenfrenado ataque, ella estaba segura que la defensa estaba de Sheng estaba punto de ser quebrada había escasos metros entre Sheng y la pared, por lo que ya no tendría forma de retroceder ,entonces sin previo aviso sintió como todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban, cuando el puño de la Maestra impacto de nuevamente el cuerpo de Sheng este provoco una chispa que segó momentáneamente a la felina, en tan solo una fracción de segundo sintió como una energía descomunal recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola arder y levantándola del piso, el cuerpo de la Mei salió disparado a una velocidad espeluznante golpeando el piso y empezando a rodar sin poder detenerse, aun desorientada y sin poder ver hacia donde se dirigía impacto de lleno contra la pared trasera de la arena agrietándola por completo.

Un instante de silencio fue suficiente para hacer que Mei abriera los ojos, su vista aunque borrosa, empezaba a recuperarse, se levanto apoyándose en la pared, aun no le quedaba claro que había sucedido, era como si un puño gigante la hubiera golpeado en todo el cuerpo, sentía sus brazos y piernas entumidos.

-Te lo he advertido - se escucho la voz fría, seca y metálica de Sheng a lo lejos- Estas a siglos de distancia de mi, no importa que tanto te esfuerces.

-Acaso crees que tus trucos van a hacerme cambiar de parecer -Mei Ling se encontraba nuevamente en su pose de combate y la sonrisa le había vuelto al rostro- No me subestimes, te demostrare la fuerza de los guerreros de Lee Da.

La guerrera cerro sus ojo y respiro profundamente, Sheng por otra parte seguía férreo en no adoptar posición de combate alguna, incluso cruzo los brazos mientras veía a través de los orificios de su mascara a la maestra.

-(¿Pero que planeas hacer ahora) -Sheng odiaba admitirlo, pero la maestra le estaba resultando un mayor reto del puesto, no era un hueso fácil de roer y un descuido podría significar una desagradable sorpresa- (Sera acaso que... no imposible, no creo que tenga esa capacidad)

Entonces las sospechas de Sheng empezaron a cobrar forma, un aura empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Mei Ling, a simple vista parecía vapor caliente haciendo que la imagen de la maestra llegase a tornarse algo borrosa.

Grulla estaba sorprendido ante aquella visión, el sabia perfectamente lo que Mei estaba haciendo, la técnica más poderosa que la escuela Lee Da podía enseñar.

-Esa es... La técnica de proyección de energía del gran Maestro Lee Da -Grulla tenia un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos, era algo completamente inesperado- No puedo creerlo Mei lo logro, logro dominar la técnica.

-¿¡Que! -pregunto Po sorprendido -Hablas de la mas famosa técnica del legendario Maestro Buey Lee Da, el mismo al cual le debe el nombre la escuela.

-Si, sin duda Mei ha descubierto como realizar correctamente la técnica, hace más de 500 años que nadie había sido capaz de realizarla.

¡Hoooo esto es bárbaro! -exclamo Po lleno de alegría, esa era una de las técnicas mas famosas del Kung Fu, una de las favoritas de Po en las historias que escuchaba de niño- ¡Me muero de ganas por verla!

-No creí que Mei Ling manejara técnicas de tan alto nivel - dijo Tigresa - La Técnica de proyección de energía es una Leyenda, es increíble que Mei lograra dominarla.

Tigresa no podía mas que estar asombrada, aunque lo demostraba menos que Po, sabia de aquella legendaria técnica y de su descomunal poder, en alguna ocasión Shifu le había comentado de ella, pero nunca pudo enseñarle como llevarla acabo, ya que era un secreto que guardaban celosamente las paredes de Lee Da, era su técnica suprema.

-Prepárate Sheng, voy a terminar esta pelea de un solo golpe- aquel extraño vapor empezó a emanar con mayor rapidez, saliendo con una poderosa presión de cuerpo de Mei Ling agrietando el piso y las paredes a su alrededor- Mi versión de la técnica del Gran Maestro Lee Da... ¡Puños de Justicia!

-(No puede ser, eso que esta despidiendo de su cuerpo es energía pura) -Sheng dio un paso atrás y se preparo para recibir el ataque.

Ambos puños de Mei Ling impactaron el piso frente a ella, provocando una fuerte explosión, la onda que genero su golpe fue tan potente que hizo estremecer el piso y las paredes de la arena de combate, el choque de energía desquebrajo el piso como si fuera tierra seca, levantando pedazos de este y lanzándolos al aire. Sheng observaba como una onda explosiva destruía todo a su paso dirigiéndose a una velocidad endemoniada contra el, sintió como el piso cedió debajo de sus pies una gran parte de la arena donde se encontraba Sheng exploto mandando pedazos completos de esta contra la barda, esta se partió en pedazos mientras que algunos de los fragmentos de la arena se estrellaban en lo bosques que rodeaban el Templo de Jade.

Una nube de polvo cubrió momentáneamente los palcos, Grulla y los demás no podían distinguir nada desde su posición, Mei veía como el polvo se asentaba dejándole observar el enorme boquete que había dejado en la arena, estaba casi segura que Sheng se encontraba debajo de los múltiples escombros pasando la barda, hasta que una voz le hizo salir de esas conclusiones.

-Debo admitir... que le he subestimado maestra, es usted mucho mas capaz de lo que imagine -La sombra de Sheng estaba a espaldas de Mei Ling- Ha sido un contrincante admirable.

-¡Cállate! Esto aun no termina -Mei Ling se volteo rápidamente, pero su puño fue capturado tempranamente por la garra de Sheng- Tu... ¿dime quien eres?, tu no eres un simple ladrón de la Garra Fantasma, es sabido por todos que esa "escuela" es solo guarida de ladrones y asesinos, esas técnicas no son propias de un simple ladrón, ¿Que planeas? , si no me lo dices ahora... te juro que develare su mentira ante todos y esto terminara aquí, ¿Que están buscando?

-Ya veo... -Sheng exhalo profundamente, su voz sonaba distinta, ya no tenia ese eco característico del metal- Te has percatado he, nunca imagine que llegarías tan lejos, pero creo que después de todo mereces algunas respuestas.

Una chispa recorrió rápidamente el brazo de Sheng, al tocar a Mei el sonido que produjo la chispa fue ensordecedor, la felina solo pudo sentir como una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo nuevamente, luego sintió la explosión de toda esa corriente de adentro hacia a fuera, un rayo broto de la palmas de sus garras, la explosión de ese trueno contra el piso pulverizo los escombros que quedaban, provocando una densa capa de polvo, evitando así que cualquiera pudiera verlos

Mei callo de rodillas, intento apoyarse con sus brazos pero era inútil, no los sentía en absoluto, apenas un pequeño hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos le hizo saber que al menos aun los conservaba.

-Durante la pelea demostró una fuerza digna de un guerrero de alto nivel, lamentablemente fue su propio esfuerzo el que le ocasiono su actual y lamentable estado -explicaba Sheng mientras tomaba a Mei Ling de los hombros y la acercaba a su cara- Sus consistentes ataques me permitieron cargarla con energía estática, cada vez que paraba uno de sus golpes depositaba pequeñas cargas de energía estática dentro de sus brazos, estas posteriormente se alimentaron de su propia energía y movimientos creciendo con cada golpe que me proporcionaba, ahora las he liberado sincronizándolas con mi propia energía, tiene suerte de que sus brazos no volaran en pedazos pero no se preocupe, el hormigueo se la pasara en un par de horas y con suerte en un día o dos recuperara la sensibilidad y movilidad en sus brazos Maestra.

-Tú eres un maldito... Debí advertirle a los otros -Los ojos de Mei no lograban ver la cara de Sheng que seguía oculta debajo de su capucha, sin embargo la voz de este le hacia saber a la Maestra que al menos había logrado quitarle la mascara- No se cual sea tu plan, pero ya no puedo arriesgarme mas, he esperado demasiado tiempo, dime que rayos buscas en el templo de Jade, por que suplantar a los Maestros de la Garra fantasma.

-Vengo por ella...

-¿Por ella...? ¿Por quien...? -Mei Ling callo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, por un momento, lo que estaba presenciado era simplemente imposible- Tu eres un... y esas marcas en tu frente son igual a las de...

-Exacto, ahora que lo sabes mi querida Mei, me temo que no puedes decirlo a nadie más, al menos… no por ahora.

-¿Pero por qué? -reclamo Mei- ¿Por qué te escondes? Debes tener una razón para hacerlo, esa no es toda la verdad, exijo que me la digas.

-Me temo que tu no sabes manejar la verdad - las garras de Sheng se posicionaron a ambos lados de la cabeza de Mei Ling- Dormirás y no recordaras nada, al menos por un par de semanas, lo siento pero no me dejaste otra alternativa. Para cuando puedas decir lo que ocurrió ya estaremos muy lejos.

-Espera...

Una serie de chispas eléctricas salieron de las garras de Sheng, pronto la cabeza de Mei se vio envuelta en aquella atronadora energía, provocándole un reacción nunca antes sentida, sus pensamientos y recuerdos empezaban a arder dentro de su cabeza provocándole un inmenso dolor, los gritos de la Maestra alertaron a Grulla que aun se encontraba esperando que el polvo se asentara.

- Mei... - Grulla no espero un segundo mas y aunque Tigresa intento pararle poco consiguió antes de que el guerrero saliera volando rumbo a aquella inmensa nube de polvo- ¿Mei donde estas?

Grulla volaba rápidamente buscando a su amiga, entonces escucho los gritos y el sonido estridente de la energía se Sheng brotando hacia la cabeza de su amiga

-Esto pronto terminara Mei -decía Sheng mientras continuaba con su electrizante tortura- Me hubiera gustado no haber tenido que recurrir a esto pero...

Aquel tormento estaba por terminar, cuando un sonido similar al que producen las espadas al ser desenvainadas distrajo a Sheng, este retrajo sus brazos justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Grulla, una onda de aire afilada cual cuchilla separo a Sheng y a Mei Ling y de paso el piso que había entre ambos, Sheng saco de entre sus ropa otra mascara y se la coloco rápidamente.

Junto con aquel ataque el polvo se disipo rápidamente permitiéndole a Grulla ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo en muy mal estado.

-Sheng... ¿Tu hiciste esto? eres un... eres un - la furia había tomado control del guerrero este alzo el vuelo un par de metros viendo fijamente a Sheng- prepárate... ¡Alas de Justicia!

Tigresa y Po le gritaban a su compañero a la vez que corrian para darle alcanze, pero sus palabras no eran alcansadas por el sentido comun de Grulla, al vatir de sus alas Grulla creo varias ondas de aire igual de afiladas que la anterior pero mayores en numero, Sheng se conservaba en su posicion inmutable.

Una densa nube de ceniza negra vertio del piso a toda presion creando una pared entre Sheng y Grylla, la oscura barrera devoro rapidamente la ondas que Grulla habia creado, la ceniza era tan densa que ni siquiera las cuchillas de aire de Grulla podian penetrarle. La barrera se abrio mostrando a Lee y a Sheng.

- Sera mejor que se calme Maestro Grulla... A menos que realmente desee pelear contra nosotros -la advertencia de Lee sembro tension en el ambiente- Usted a interferido la pelea ademas de intentar agreder al Maestro Sheng.

-El estaba torturando a Mei Ling, ¿Que necesidad habia de eso?, por que no termino la batalla.

-Tu amiga se resistio -Sheng intentaba excusarse- pare en cuanto ella se rindio, pero ha sido su propia voluntad el continuar con esa tortura, bien pudo haberse rendido, hacer caso a mis advertencias.

-Ti no eres un guerrero, eres solo un desgraciado...

-¡Grulla! -Shifu interrumpio a Grulla, este callo de inmediato ante la evidente molestia del su Maestro- ¡Baja ahora mismo!

Grulla desencio junto a Mei Ling que ya estaba siendo auxiliada por Tigresa.

-¡Pero que rayos pasa contigo Grulla! -Shifu alzaba los brazos y reclamaba molesto, Po que observaba callado aque cuadro no recordaba haberle visto asi nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando le entrenaba- ¿que manera es esa de irrumpir una pelea del torneo? esto es simplemente...

-Maestro el estaba torturando a Mei, lo se -Grulla molesto, no entendia palabra alguna, en su mente solo estaban los gritos de dolor de Mei aun resonando fuertemente- Tenia que hacer algo.

- La tecnica que uso el maestro Sheng podra no gustarles pero es proporcional a la que uso Mei Ling segundos antes en su contra -Shifu intentaba hacer entrar en razon a Grulla y explicar a sus estudiantes el por que de su postura- tal vez no lo notaste por que tu furia nublo tu juicio, pero Mei Ling volo una cuarta parte de la arena con su tecnica, bien pudo haberle matado, pero ambos guerreros estaban consientes de sus capacidades. Esta pelea Grulla, ha tenido un nivel muy distinto al que estas acostumbrado a ver, en esta pelea ambos lo dejaron todo.

-No hubiera querido recurrir a una tecnica de ese tipo Grulla -Sheng se acerco a paso lento, ante la mirada de desaprobacion de Shifu y la ira en los ojos de Grulla- Pero de otro modo... solo se hubiera dañado a ella misma, ya no podia seguir, pero su espiritu no le permitia rendirse estoy seguro que lo comprenderas despues.

-Maestro Sheng... -Shifu volte a ver a Lee y a Sheng para luego voltear a ver rapidamente a Mei Ling- debo decir que no apruebo el uso de este tipo de tecnicas, pero al ser una tecnisa de sumision, es el oponente quien decide en realidad que tanto daño desea recibir antes de rendirse.

-Maestro no esta siendo justo...

Grulla exclamo violentamente, por un momento pareciera que se lanzaria contra Sheng, Tigrsa puso su garra sobre el hombro de Grulla esta vez con mas fuerza, haciendo que este volteara a verla, ella nego con la cabeza indicandole que volviera a sitio, nada dejaria una confrontacion de ese tipo. Aunque fuera molesto, Grulla debe admitir que en parte su Maestro tenia la razon, fue Mei y no Sheng quien elevo la apuesta en la pelea, ademas de ser ella quien realmente mostro una actitud mas violenta durante todo el combate, en su interior sabia que las palabras de aquel Maestro asesino eran ciertas, Mei no hubiera renunciado a la pelea de ningun otro modo.

Desde la tribuna Pardus y Hiena observaban aquella escena.

-Ha sido muy cruel terminar la pelea de ese modo no crees Pardus -pregunto Hiena, pese a lo que acababa de presenciar no se veai realmente sorprendido - Pero creeo que Sheng tiene razon, no habia otro modo de terminarla antes de que Mei se lastimara.

-Es evidente que no controla todavia la tecnica de proyeccion de energia, su habilidad sobre la misma es muy pobre, gran parte de su energia se perdio antes de llegar a su objetivo, pero aun asi, los resultados fueron devastadora, si la hubiera intentado nuevamente... Probablemente su cuerpo no hubiera soportado tanta presion. Por otro lado, la tecnica de Sheng es... Impresionante, al igual que la de Lee, esas tecnicas no son propias de asesinos comunes y corrientes, ellos dos... Estan en un nivel muy distinto Hiena, la ceniza era en realidad una proyeccion de energia del propia Lee, es por eso que los golpes de Gp ,.p rulla se disolvieron al entrar en ella, no es simplemente humo, como el que uso en mi contra, de igual manera la tecnica de sumision de Sheng, se requiere mucha habilidad para tener un control tan fino de tu energia y no solo eso, tambien la ha convertido en electricidad, y la ha modulado para no freir hasta los huesos a Mei, ese par... Si que son especiales.

-¡Hehehe! -Hiena rio sutilmente cruzandose de brazos- Esa a sido una muy dura leccion, para fortuna de ellos, no ha terminado de manera fatal para ninguna de las partes.

-Asi es... - Pardus guardo silencio por un momento y su expresión denoto mayor seriedad al igual que sus palabras- Sheng es un rival impresionante, no dudo en que sea y por mucho... el mas fuerte de todos los aqui presentes.

En la arena Tigresa habia pedido una camilla y ella junto con Po ayudaban a trasladar a Mei Ling a la enfermeria, aunque Grulla ya estaba junto a su amiga no apartaba la vista de Sheng, Tigresa esta sorprendida en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Grulla no recordaba haberle visto de tan molesto como ahora.

-Lamento mucho Lo sucedido Maestro Shifu, le prometo que esta situacion no volvera a repetirse -Sheng hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se dio la vuelta - Nos retiramos, vamos Lee aun tenemos asuntos que atender.

Las cenizas resurgieron del suelo envolviendolos a ambos y como arte de magia se desvanecieron en el aire junto con Lee y Sheng.

La pelea de ese dia termino y con ella llego la noche, la gente se disperso tan rapidamente como habian llegado, unque esta hubiera sido de las peleas que mas hubieran disfrutado, no habia festejo ni jubilo, una atmosfera oscura se apodero del templo aquella noche, como traida por el viento susurrando la desgracia al oido de los ahi presentes.

Mei volvio en si... Sus garras estaban clavadas en el piso, cubiertas de lod, su cuerpo estaba frio y humedo, sentia los golpeteos de una fuerte lluvia en todo su cuerpo, apenas podia escuchar su propia respiracion, la lluvia era fuertey el viento hacia criujir los arboles como si deseara arrancarlos de raiz, alzo la vista justo ahi, donde el bosque vio una figura que reconocio de inmediato.

-Tigresa... ¿Por que estamos aqui? - Mei intento pararse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba enormemente, apenas si podia respirar, sus brazos aun seguain sin reaccionar del todo bien- Sheng... Tigresa necesito decirte...

Un rayo golpeo la tierre justo frente a Tigresa acallando la voz de Meiy arrojandola hacia atras, esta solo pudo taparse los ojos ante aquel inesperado resplandor, entreabrio los ojos e intento ponerse de pie, pero resbalo con el lodo callendo de cara al piso, solo logro alzar la mirada para ver Tigres, era extraño, ahi estab ella, aunque juraria que el rayo golpeo el piso frente a ella Tigresa no parecia haber sido afectada, entonces Mei logro ver otra figura saliendo de entre los arboles.

-Es hora Tigresa, debemos irnos -la voz de Sheng llego clara hasta los oidos de Mei Ling congelandole la sangre- Tu ya no perteneces a este lugar...

-Tigresa... No puedes, no... -a Mei apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hablar- No lo sigas.

Pero Tigres no eschuco, parecia ida, como si se encontrara en otro plano, era como si estuviera dentro de un sueño con los ojos abiertos, solo dio la vuelta y siguie a Sheng hasta que la sombra del bosque les consumio a los dos.

-(Esto no puede ser... simplemente no, no me puedo rendir ahora que diria Grulla de mi si se entera que deje ir a Tigresa con el) -Mei se incorporo con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas, incluso la lluvia parecia algo difcil de sobrellavar en su estado actual- No puedo... ¡No puedo darme por vencida!

Una fuerte explosion a espaldas de Me Ling le hizo volver a caer al piso, cansada y desorientada Mei solo pudo voltearse para ver como el templo de Jade ardia en llamas hasta la punta, el tamaño de las flamas era inmenso pese a estar mojada sentia el calor de esas flamas, no eran de este mundo, empezaron a tornarse en un color morado brillante las llamas crecian hacia todos lados como si tuvieran mente propia deboraban todo cual serpientes no dejaban rastro alguno a su paso y se dirigian directamente hacia ella avanzaban velozmente cual serpientes deslizandose sobre el suelo, Mei Intentaba alejarse, se empujaba sobre el suelo con sus piernas pero el lodo no le permitia avanzar. Un de las flamas le alcanzo y se enredo a lo largo de su pierna, Mei sintio inmediatamente como la flama consumia su pierna, lo que mas le asusto en ese momento es que tambien podia sentir que la presionaba la jalaba hacia el templo, hacia esa bola de fuego gigante que lo consumia todo, pronto otras flamas le sujetaron, arrastrandola por el piso hacia el templo... las flamas se volvieron oscuras y en cuestión de segundos la guerrera se volvió a ver inmersa en esa total y absoluta oscuridad.

Tigresa, Grulla y Po se encontraban luchando por intentar calmar a Mei Ling mientras que Shifu y el resto de los furioso esperaban fuera, en cuanto entraron a la enfermeria la Maestra empezo a dar de golpes y patadas aun con los ojos cerrados, Grulla temia que la pelea le hubiera provocado una recaida de su rara enfermedad que casi le cuesta la vida, mientras que Po no lograba explicarse como es que aun le quedaba tanta energia a la felina como para seguir forcejeando con los tres.

-¡Maestro Shifu! , ¡Maestro Shifu ocupamos ayuda pronto! -grito el panda mientras luchaba por sujetar una pierna de Mei Ling- Le esta pasando algo a Mei Ling.

-Sostenle bien las piernas Po no dejes que te...

Tigresa trato de advertir a su amigo pero fue ya tarde, de una certera patada en la nariz Mei hizo que Po le soltara la pierna que tenia cautiba, mientras que con su pierna recien liberada le conectaba otro golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que lo estrello contra la pared de la pequeña enfermeria.

-¡Tigresa, Grulla sostengan fuerte sus brazos -grito Shifu entrando por la puerta de la enfermeria y brincando para caer en el torax de la felina- pronto pasara Mei Ling, no te preocupes.

Shifu conecto varis golpes con la punta de sus dedos sobre los nervios del cuerpo de Mei, a una velocidad tan sorpendente que los furiosos apenas si podia apreciarle, tras un segundo, el cuerpo de Mei dejo de luchar y su respiracion se normalizo.

-Con eso sera suficiente por ahora -Shifu volteo a ver a las ovejas enfermeras que se encontraban justo atras de ellos- Porfavor cuiden bien de ella, ya no tiene por que dar problemas, sy cuerpo estas inmovilizado...

Sin esperarselo Mei volvio a moverse y tomo del brazo a Tigrese, Shifu y los furiosos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso despues de que Shifu golpeara sus nervios aun tenia fuerza y voluntad para moverlos, aunque fuera de forma subconsisente.

-Ti... Tigresa -dijo Mei aun sin abrir los ojos y con una voz que casi parecia un susurro- no lo sigas... no lo sigas...

Apenas dijo estas palabras y se desplomo, toda fuerza se alejo de su cuerpo, dejandola nuevamente en letargo.

-Mei... -Tigresa estaba pasmada, no sabia a que se referia la guerrera con una advertencia de ese tipo- ¿Que no lo siga...? Pero eso no tiene sentido seguir a quien.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Sheng y Lee se encontraban discutiendo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo ahora Lee, debemos encontrar rapido el rollo del Dragon.

-Pero Sheng, ¿crees que realmente exista? Y de ser asi estaria aun en el templo.

-Estoy seguro, Ying no lo estaria buscando de no ser asi, el verdadero rollo del Dragon debe encontrarse aun en el Templo.

-Y por ciero Sheng... ¿Estas seguro que Tigresa vendra con nosotros?

-No es una opcion Lee, debe de venir de lo contrario ella...

-Morira... -la voz del Juez Ying interrumpio a ambos guerreros- Y ustedes tambien sobra decir, a por cierto parece que llegue en el momento adecuado... Sheng ¿Como vas con la mision?

-Aun no localizamos el pergamino señor -dijo Sheng volteando a ver a Ying e inclinandose junto con Lee en un acto de reverencia- Pero ya quedan pocos lugares dentro del palacio...

-¿Y Tigresa? -Ying se acerco a los dos, su figura oscura e imponente solo lograba despertar el odio en ambos guerreros- Espero que no se te olvide que la necesito fuera del Palacio de Jade al igual que ese apestoso panda, sin embargo Pardus ya tiene su plan para capturarlo y lo ha puesto en marcha… ¡je! seducción típico de una hembra…

-Le aseguro que capturaremos a Tigresa antes de que termine el torneo Juez Ying – dijo Lee apretando los puños para contener su ira, jamás en su vida había tenido que inclinarse ante nadie y ahora lo hacia frente a lo que para él era un perfecto idiota- Nosotros ya tenemos un plan también.

-Espero por su bien que así sea Lee, espero que así sea, sabes perfectamente que yo no tolero los fallos… entiendes lo que trato de decirte sucio ladron, si fallas sus almas serán mías… para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos los lectores, primero que nada deseo darles las gracias por su constante apoyo sobre todo a<strong>

**Darkspyrocynder**

**Carmonator**

**DN164**

**Quienes han estado animandome y apoyandome desde el principio de la historia asi como tambien dar las gracias nuevos lectores como**

**noranid gracias por tu constante apoyo y por tus comentarios**

**bufalitowa agradesco mucho tu tiempo y el analisis tan profundo que has hecho de mi historia, asi como tu interes en la misma espero que los proximos capitulos sean de tu agrado**

**Kriton6**

**Meganecros**

**cuavia **

**muchas gracias por su apoyo**

**Nuevamente les reitero mi compromiso con llevar a fin esta historia, y espero que su desarrollo sea del agrado de todos, también aprovecho como ya es costumbre para anunciar el próximo capitulo. Bueno de momento eso es todo muchas gracias y espero leer pronto sus comentario y mensajes, cuídense.**

**Próximo**** capitulo**

**Capitulo 14**

**Una rivalidad Rápida y Furiosa**

**Pardus VS Tigresa**


	14. El viejo orfanato

**Hola a todos, ha pasado ya un tiempo, jaja diría un buen tiempo desde que tengo esta historia a medias, por razones de la vida de trabajo y demás no pude darle la continuidad que merecía, pero al fin he podido terminar este capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado, espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo que tendrá un poco de drama y acción mixta, les agradezco a todos los seguidores de la historia, espero que este cap sea de su gusto.**

Capitulo 14

Una rivalidad rápida y furiosa.

Primera parte "El mounstruo"

Días I

-¡Que! 3 días! -exclama Po al rinoceronte enano con casco de contratista - Pero el torneo ya lleva varios días detenido, ¡hoooo! El maestro Shifu no va a estar nada contento con esto.

-Bueno, esto seria mucho mas fácil si alguien nos ayudara a subir todo el material para las reparaciones, -dijo el pequeño y viejo rinoceronte mientras se frotaba la barbilla- No se tal vez un fuerte y joven guerrero pudiera ayudarnos...

-Pero eso es imposible todos los guerreros están ahora en el torneo, no hay ningún guerrero disponible para hacer ese trabajo.

-Bueno… -exclamo el rinoceronte mientras veía de reojo Po- No todos los guerreros, yo conozco a uno disponible y que por cierto no le vendría nada mal bajar unos cuantos kilos.

-He… a pues vera, - Po intentaba esquivar la mirada y de paso su responsabilidad- es que ya sabe tengo que organizar el torneo y ya sabe… cosas así como de organización entiende… las comidas, cenas…

-Entiendo, serán entonces 4 días, aquí esta mi factura –dijo el rinoceronte pasando de lado y dejándole a Po la factura pegada sobre su barriga- Espero el pago el lunes.

-¡¿Qué!? No había dicho tres días - decía Po mientras se despegaba la factura de la barriga- Además estas cuentas son ¡Uouooooooo!

Po abrió la boca a más no poder y los ojos casi se le quedan en blanco al ver que el daño hecho por Mei Ling y Sheng solo era comparable al monto de la factura de aquel contratista.

-Bueno ya sabe – le imito el rinoceronte- son cuestiones de organización, contar esto, pedir aquello, papeleo entiende… pero no se preocupe en 4 días se la entregaremos como nueva.

-Bueno... -dijo Po ya sin mucho animo prefiriendo mejor quedarse callada que tener que alargar mas la espera- Al fin, ya que son las semifinales, me imagino que esto aumentara la emoción de las mismas... No?

Po se desplazaba de vuelta al Templo cuando escucho una serie de fuertes golpes y gritos de combate.

-Mmmmm, esa debe ser Tigresa, como de costumbre, entrenando desde temprano.

El buen panda se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento, aprovechando, tal vez pudiera ayudar a Tigresa en su rutina. Po abrió las puertas sin imaginar lo que le esperaba, Tigresa que en ese momento estaba entrenando sobre los troncos de serpiente, esquivando y destrozando algunos péndulos de arboles , no se percato de que Po había entrado al recinto, esta prosiguió con su entrenamiento, sus golpe eran tan potentes que hacia añicos los troncos, para mala suerte de Po, había decidido entrar en mal momento, justo cuando Tigresa acababa de destrozar uno tronco frente a ella, provocando que pedazos del mismo salieran disparados en todas direcciones, uno de estos fue a golpear directamente en la cara del guerrero Dragón, tan fuerte fue el impacto que al panda solo le quedaron los ojos girando y callo cual pesado saco de arroz al piso.

-¡Po! , rayos, ¿Po estas bien?

Tigresa tuvo que interrumpir su entrenamiento para verificar la condición de Po, que no daba signos de querer levantarse por si mismo.

¿Po, te encuentras bien?, responde Po.

Tigresa le daba pequeños bofetones en la cara a Po, después de unos cuantos logro que Po digiera algunas palabras.

-Mmmmm solo 5 minutos mas, por favor Papa...

-Po, despierta Po, mírame -dijo Tigresa a la vez que sacudía al panda intentando sacarlo de aquel estado- Soy Yo, Tigresa.

-¿He?, que hago aquí... -respondió el panda, aun algo fuera de si por el golpe- Tigresa... ¿Donde estamos?

-¿No recuerdas nada Po? - dijo Tigresa mientras colocaba su garra sobre el hombro de Po he intentaba capturar su mirada- Ni el golpe, ni nada...

-Recuerdo haber entrado al salón de entrenamiento, pero nada más después de eso.

-Bueno veras Po... Yo estaba entrenando y creo que te lastime por accidente, discúlpame, la verdad es que no te esperaba.

-Esta bien Tigresa, no te preocupes -dijo el pobre panda, aun algo desorientado- He recibido golpes peores, creo.

-Bueno , me alegra que no fuera tan grave -dijo Tigresa soltando un ahogado suspiro- y dime Po, ¿Que te trae por aquí?, que yo sepa el maestro Shifu dijo que te dedicaras a la reconstrucción de la arena, no era necesario que vinieras a entrenar hoy.

-Bueno yo en realidad no vine a entrenar... yo solo... venia a ver como seguías con tu entrenamiento, si es que podía ayudarte en algo.

-Po... Gracias, en serio te lo agradezco -dijo Tigresa con un ligera sonrisa- Pero no estoy muy seguro de que puedas ayudarme, al menos no esta ocasión.

-¿A que te refieres con que no puedo ayudarte?

-Veras Po -Tigresa desvió levemente la mirada volteando a ver los aparatos de entrenamiento que yacían en su mayoría destrozados después del ritmo con el que los usaba Tigresa- Creo que este tipo de entrenamiento ya no esta dando resultados... Al menos no los que yo espero.

-Bueno, has entrenado mucho estos días, es probables que también estés agotada por eso, por que no te tomas un rato para descansar, aun falta algunos días para la pelea.

-Lo se Po -Tigresa se alzó y ayudo al panda a hacer lo mismo- pero... Es precisamente eso lo que me molesta, Pardus es...

-Pardus... Te preocupa Pardus? - Po se quedo pensativo por unos segundo- Bueno sabes, al menos mientras entrene con ella, no note mucha diferencia en sus niveles, ambas son guerreras extraordinarias.

-Po... ¿es que no viste la pelea contra Lee? -dijo Tigresa mientras cerraba sus puños disgustada y dirigía su mirada al piso- ese nivel de combate es más de lo que puede mostrarse en un entrenamiento, y la verdad yo...

-¿Tu que Tigresa?

-Yo necesito alcanzar ese nivel, superar ese nivel, pero el entrenamiento actual simplemente ya no funciona...

-Pero Tigresa que estas diciendo, eres la mejor guerrera de Kung Fu de toda China, que digo de China, del mundo entero, nunca te has rendido ante nada, ni siquiera dudaste en enfrentar a Tai Lung tu sola, tu eres...

-¿Soy...? -la alma de Tigresa quedo en un velo de incertidumbre por unos segundos a espera de una respuesta - ¿Po?

-Eres mi... -Po dudo, por un segundo una idea atravesó su mente con la velocidad de un relámpago, pero de igual modo desapareció- mi heroína favorita.

-Ho... pues muchas gracias Po... sé que cuento con tu apoyo, pero la verdad, ya no sé que hacer, no logro mejorar, y la batalla cada vez esta más cerca.

-Tigresa recuerda lo que nos ha enseñado el Maestro Shifu, todo es posible siempre que tengas paz interior, ya ves lo que Mei Ling hizo imagínate cuando tu la domines...

-¡No puedo Po! -Tigresa volteo a verlo con una mirada impotente - llevo intentándolo desde que volvimos con Lord Shen, incluso me he escapado en las noches para seguir entrenando, pero todo esto ha sido inútil... no logro encontrar la paz.

-Tigresa, yo podría ayudarte -dijo el panda posando su mano sobre el hombro de Tigresa- Solo debes de relajarte, aceptar quien eres.

-No es tan fácil como eso Po, el maestro Shifu también me lo dijo, algunos tardan toda su vida para encontrar su paz interior.

-Pero Tigresa, mírame, yo lo logre y solo lo había intentado algunas veces, no creo que sea tan...

-¡Tu eres el guerrero Dragón!, es normal, supongo que es lo que se esperaba de ti, lo que esperaba el maestro Shifu, lo que esperaba Ouway , incluso tu padre. Yo por otro lado... , ya nadie espera nada de mi.

-Tigresa todos esperamos grandes cosas de ti, todos saben que eres la mas fuerte de los 5, si yo no hubiera aparecido, tu te hubieras convertido en el guerrero Dragón.

-Po... , si yo me hubiera convertido en el guerrero Dragon, todos estariamos muertos -Tigresa camino hacia fuera del centro de entrenamiento, dejando a Po de lado- el hubiera no existe... Con tu permiso Po.

Po esta vez no dijo nada, comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento, y aunque le costara, dejarla sola tal vez seria lo mejor en este momento.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pueblo...

-Ama no cree que debería estar entrenando, la pelea contra la maestra Tigresa esta próxima y usted no demuestra la menor preocupación.

-Vamos Hiena, no seas tan severo conmigo -le respondió Pardus a su compañero- No había tenido la oportunidad de venir al mercado principal del pueblo y me gustaría llevarme algún recuerdo llamativo de por aquí.

-Nunca pensé que usted fuera una persona que le gustara guardar recuerdos.

-Sera acaso por que esta es la primera vez que salimos del reino, además... Por si no lo has notado he guardado algunos detalles de los lugares por donde hemos pasado.

-¡Jajaja!, yo no le llamaría exactamente "detalles", casi todo son trofeos de sus batallas de paso, No entiendo cual es su problema, parece que no puede ver a alguien fuerte por que le entra el instinto de combate o en el mejor de los casos de hacerle pasar un mal rato, jaja!

-¡Perdona!, ¿que intentas insinuar? -decía la felina mientras veía de reojo a su amigo- Al contrario, les hago un favor al proporcionarles un rival digno, alguien que si es capaz de probar sus destrezas.

-Y también su comida, solo ha seducido a cuanto Maestro de artes marciales se ha encontrado, le ha vencido y no conforme le a robado su comida.

- Es un precio justo por su desafan, debieron seguir entrenando y no quedarse confiados en su cómoda posición.

- Puede que tenga razón... ¿Pero robarle la comida era necesario?

-Hiena sabes que no como cualquier cosa... además deberían sentirse alagados de que alguien de mi posición los rete.

- ¿De tu posición he? -dijo Lee que estaba encima de un tejado observando a los dos guerreros- y exactamente ¿Qué posición es esa?

- ¡Tu! , baja inmediatamente de ahí, quien crees que eres para espiarnos -grito Hiena enfurecido- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Tranquilo Hienas -Dijo con suma calma la felina sin prestarle la mayor importancia- sabes que Lee no amerita que me preocupe podrá ser un "temible asesino" pero no tiene trucos bajo la manga para mi.

- En serio... -la voz de Lee sonó con un tono burlón – Puede que yo no tenga trucos para ti, pero que me dices de tu oponente.

-Hablas de Tigresa, porfavor Lee, sus esfuerzos podrán ser muchos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no puede ganarme solo con fuerza bruta y Rayitas no sabe hacer nada mas que destrozar todo a su paso.

-La estas subestimando… -dijo Lee y una ligera risa escapo de su mascara- Ella no es un rival fácil de vencer… Pardus, no necesito decirte que ella es un "Tigre" y por si no lo sabes en alguna ocasión fueron los guerreros mas letales que jamás ha visto China, si ella logra desatar su potencial… dudo que correr te sirva de mucho.

-¡Jajajaja! , Lee te juro esta vez si me has hecho reír… jajaja, ella está muy lejos de ser "uno de los guerreros mas letales que China jamás vio" –la felina imitaba casi a la perfección el tono de Lee- los tigres ocupan un entrenamiento especial para desarrollar su verdadero potencial, Tigresa solo aprendió controlar su fuerza nata, pero no sabe controlar su fuerza interior, mientras ella no sepa controlar su verdadera energía adecuadamente… jamás será capaz de vencerme… jamas!

A lo lejos en las cuevas del Dragón, Tigresa se encontraba meditando profundamente, buscando dentro de si misma la forma de controlar su paz interior.

-(Maldición… no importa cuanto lo intente) –pensaba Tigresa mientras fruncía el seño y escuchaba como el agua caía a gotas del techo de la cueva- (¿Cómo lograre dominar la paz interior? y si lo lograra, ¿seria suficiente para vencerla?).

Un sonido inusual despertó a Tigresa de aquel trance, abrió los ojos una figura alta de ropajes blancos descansaba parada sobre un risco que sobresalía del pequeño estanque de aquella cueva, apenas si se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Tigresa. Tigresa no tardo en reconocer a aquella figura.

-Yang… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tigresa estaba algo desconcertada solo Po, el Maestro y los 5 conocían la ubicación de aquella cueva- ¿Cómo diste con este lugar?

-Po me dijo que habías salido a entrenar por tu cuenta, solo seguí tu rastro hasta aqui.

-Me rastreaste… ? (No es posible, no sentí ningún tipo de presencia hasta ahora, ¿Cómo es posible que me siguiera hasta acá sin que me diera cuenta?) –Tigres estaba atónita, el único que podía hacer tal proeza era su Maestro Shifu- ¿Y que te hizo seguirme?

-Estas entrenando cierto… pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte un poco, aparentemente los medios convencionales no te están surtiendo efecto ¿cierto?

-No creo que seas la persona mas adecuada para hablar sobre mi entrenamiento, además no veo como puedas ayudarme.

-¿Porqué crees que no puedo ayudarte? -pregunto Yang, Tigresa escucho el sonido de una espada desenvainándose, y vio como una katana de un filo claro elegante y brillante sobresalía de las mangas de Yang - Necesitas algo que realmente pruebe tus capacidades, necesitas encontrar tu "fuerza interior".

-Yang no sé que pretendes, pero te advierto que lo que puedas estar planeando puede terminar mal para ti...

-Mi deseo solo es el de ayudarla Maestra Tigresa...

La espada desapareció en un subito destello de luz, una corriente de viento golpeo el agua y la alzo creando una ola justo enfrente de Tigresa, la guerrera no podía creerlo, Tigresa retrocedió rápidamente con un salto, mientras el agua se estrellaba contra el piso de la cueva, como si fuera un puño gigante, convirtiendo las solidas rocas en añicos, Tigresa se alzó rápidamente y busco a Yang, pero este había desaparecido, la guerrera tomo su posición de batalla entonces sintió el filo de la espada sobre su hombro, volteo de reojo y vio a Yang justo detrás de ella.

¿Como...? En que momento lo hiciste - Tigresa estaba simplemente sorprendida aquel "vagabundo" como el mismo se hacia llamar , poseia una velocidad desmesurada, eso sin contar la habilidad requerida para lograr elevar el agua solo con su espada - Ya veo… no eres un simple vagabundo, ahora dime… ¿quien eres en realidad Yang?

-No se ocupa ser más que un "vagabundo" para predecir tus movimientos, dime Tigresa, ¿realmente estas buscando tu paz? o solo buscas saciar tu ego.

-Pero que estas diciendo… no tengo ningun ego que saciar, solo busco mejorar en mi entrenamiento continuar las enseñanzas de Oway

-¿Crees que Po realmente consiguio vencer a Shen solo con Paz interior? o ¿Que Mei Ling logro un ataque tan devastador solo por que se encontraba en "Paz"?

- Ellos entrenaron duro, se esforzaron y lograron alcanzar su paz interior, eso les dio la fuerza necesaria.

- Te equivocas Tigresa, la paz interior no representa fuerza, la paz interior es lo que te permite que tu "fuerza interior" no te domine, que tus sentimientos y pasiones no te controlen, algunos solo son capaces de darse cuenta de su verdadero potencial cuando estan en paz consigo mismos, tal es el caso de Po, otros como Pardus, que han crecido en ambientes hostiles, en ciudades en guerra, ven la paz, como un lujo, solo como un sueño, ella se ha visto obligada a ser fuerte, no por un simple capricho o vanidad, si no por que lo requeria para sobrevivir, Pardus ha encontrado la fuerza dentro de si misma, pero aun no encuentra la paz, su mente es poco clara, como un estanque durante la lluvia.

-No puede ser, porque Ouway siempre nos entreno para ser los mejores, - los ojos de Tigresa se llenaron momentaneamente de furia, al creer que el lobo estaba desprestigiando a su Maestro- insinuas que nuestro Maestro nos ha engañado.

- Para nada, Ouway confio en que eventualmente tu conseguirias tu paz interior para estar en equilibrio con tu fuerza interior, el confiaba plenamente en ti - el lobo dirigio su mirada directo a los ojos de Tigresa, sus ojos estaban llenos de paz una paz tan clara y azul como el cielo mismo- fue responsabilidad de Shifu el que jamas entrenaras tu fuerza interior, el te enseño a moderar tu poder, a disminuirlo hasta un punto donde no te fuera dificil controlarlo y con eso sello tu verdadero potencial dentro de ti.

- ¿Como diablos te atreves a acusar a mi Maestro? , el ha sido como mi padre, solo ha buscado lo mejor para mi.

- El solo ha buscado la manera de no perderte, por que en su interior aun tiene miedo, el no soportaria verte corrompida por el poder, al igual que paso con Tai Lung, la diferencia es que tu fuerza interior es por tu naturaleza muy superior a la de Tai Lung, lo unico que no tengo claro, es porque Ouway lo permitio.

- Mientes... solo dices mentiras, Shifu jamas me ha tenido miedo , el y Ouway son los unicos que nunca me tubvieron miedo!

Tigresa volteo rápidamente con un fiero golpe, pero Yang retrocedió y alzo su espada, esta vez Tigresa tuvo tiempo suficiente para predecir el ataque y esquivarlo fácilmente, al contacto con el piso ,la espada lo trozo por la mitad dejando la evaporando el agua y dejando la roca casi al rojo vivo, Tigresa supo que este era el momento de su contra ataque, se impulso a toda velocidad contra Yang sus golpes eran un combinación solida y aguerrida pero esta si apenas alcanzaban a rozar la túnica del lobo, Tigresa junto sus palmas y ataco de frente con todas sus fuerzas, Yang detuvo el golpe mas fuerte de Tigresa con el dorso de la espada sin retroceder si quiera un centímetro, es como si Tigresa hubiera golpeado un muro de hierro. Al ver su intento fallido dio un salto hacia atrás examinando nuevamente a su oponente, la defensa de Yang era sorprendente además de su velocidad y destreza, la guerrera sabia que había cometido un terrible error al subestimar a su rival.

-Si sigues con este ritmo no serás capaz siquiera de tocarme- Yang clavo su espada en la piedra sin la mayor dificultad y se quito su Túnica mostrando su torso marcado de cicatrices- Si continuo usando la espada es probable que te lastimes tu misma, hace ya algún tiempo que no tengo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, espero que no me decepcione Maestra Tigresa.

Solo estas presumiendo, te mostrare con quien te estas metiendo, te hare pedir perdon por tus mentiras!

Tigresa estaba dispuesta a pelear en serio, Yang no era uno de los Maestros de Kung Fu, pero era obvio que su nivel de pelea no era el de un combatiente cualquiera y esta vez Tigresa no le subestimaría.

La guerra dio un salto que convirtió rápidamente en patada dirigiendo el impacto directo a la cabeza de Yang, para su sorpresa este detuvo su patada usando una sola mano y antes de que Tigresa reaccionara el lobo blanco le conecto un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con la palma extendida, el impacto para proyecto a la maestra varios metros en el aire,Tigresa dio un giro en el aire y cayo de pie, pero el dolor le hizo doblarse casa inmediatamente, la ultima vez que había sentido un dolor así fue cuando el pequeño Doko le había sorprendido durante el torneo con su fuerza descomunal, sin embargo Doko estaba peleando en serio mientras que Yang a penas si estaba defendiéndose, lo cual hacia sospechar a Tigresa que se encontraba frente a un rival físicamente muy superior a ella.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo es que tienes esta fuerza? – Tigresa volteo a ver a Yang directo a los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, aun no lograba siquiera comprender por que estaba peleando contra el, pero algo en el fondo le decía que las intenciones de aquel lobo estaban lejos de ser caprichosas - ¿Por qué me has atacado?

-Eso no tiene ninguna relevancia... querias obtener tu verdadera fuerza cierto, bueno estas a punto de descubrirla.

-Pero es que te has vuelto loco Yang…

Yang alzo sus garras frente a el una retraída en su costado y la otra expuesta al frente a él con el dorso hacia abajo, era una posición inusual en cualquier estilo de pelea, Tigresa aun le miraba fijamente a esos profundos ojos azules.

-Debes hacerte frente a tus propios temores si quieres tu controlar tu verdadera fuerza interior.

- No se de que diablos estas hablando, como que hacer frente a mis propios temores?, acaso te estas volviendo loco.

- Shifu creyo que habia logrado sellar tu fuerza, pero en realidad la sellaste tu misma, todo con el afan de no perder el cariño de la unica persona que no te vio como un mounstruo.

-¿De que fuerza estas hablando?, para que lo sepas Shifu me entreno para controlar la fuerza desmedida que yo tenia de niña, gracias a eso pude tener una vida normal.

-Te equivocas, lo que el hizo fue sellar tu verdadera fuerza interior, pero incluso un maestro como el no era capaz de una proesa tal, fue tu miedo a perderlo lo que realmente le permitio a Shifu sellar tu fuerza, los tigres siempre fueron los guerreros mas temidos, por que su fuerza no tenia rival, si logras despertar tu fuerza interior, ni aun Pardus sera rival para ti.

-Basta de palabreria -Tigresa se levanto su mirada se clavo fijamente en los ojos del lobo blanco- Shifu me ha entrenado para ser la mejor guerrera, el jamas limitaria mi potencial, el no me tiene miedo es por eso que el jamas lo haria, yo no soy como Tai Lung!

Tigresa corrio a toda velocidad encontra de lobo su puño impacto con brutal fuerza contra la garra de Yang , pero este apenas si se movio un poco, el eco en la cueva hizo sonar el golpe como una explocion.

-Tu puño es endeble - el lobo apreto el puño de la maestra Tigresa haciendo crugir incluso los huesos, la maestra se inclino del dolor, tomo el brazo de Yang con su otra mano- forcejear no te servira de nada, te han entrenado para limitar tu fuerza, no para controlarla, solo tu eres capaz de amprender a controlar completamente tus capacidades, es tiempo de que dejes de sufrir...

Tigresa sientio una enorme sensacion de dolor en sus garras habia vuelto despues de tantos años, como si todo el entrenamiento no hubiera servido de nada, cerro los ojos por el inmenso dolor que sentia, luego sintio como una mano le tocaba la frente y el dolor desaparecio de subito, Tigresa abrio los ojos Yang no estaba y ella ya no se encontraba mas en la cueva del dragon, no tenia idea de donde estaba, ni de como llego ahi, por un instante penso que el dolor le estaba provocando alucinaciones, tomo su garra, no sentia dolor alguno lo cual era simplemente imposible.

-Yang! responde... que rayos has hecho? A donde nos has trido? -los gritos de la maestra apenas era un suave eco que se disolvia en aquella oscuridad, aun aturdida la maestra tocaba las paredes y el piso en busca de alguna pista- No se que clase de ilusion es esta, pero no te servira conmigo.

Tigresa sintio la madera bajo sus pies, el lugar estaba muy oscuro como para poder caminar normalmente incluso para unos ojos que estaban ocostumbrados a la oscuridad como los de ella, con sus manos toco una de las paredes, parecian echas viejas tablas ya bastante corroidas, Tigresa penso que se encontraba en algun tipo de corredor sin mas pistas de que habia pasado le costo unos cuantos segundos pensar en que haria, no tenia otra opcion debia seguir por el corredor, pudiera ser que encontrara la salida de aquel lugubre lugar o al menos una pista de como habia llegado ahi.

Tigresa camino durante algunos minutos, pero engullida en aquella penumbra el tiempo transcurria mas lento, conforme avanzaba el ambiente empezo a tornarse mas humedo, de vez en cuando llegaba a pisar algun charco de lo que ella deseaba fuera agua pero en aquella oscuridad tan intensa saberlo era imposible, la maestra siguio cominando por alrededor de una hora, preguntandose como era posible que un viejo edificio fueran tan enorme, ni aun el palacio de Jade tenia una hora de camino recto, la ansiedad estaba lentamente devorando su mente al no tener ni la menor idea de como habia parado a dar ahi, lo unico posibilidad es que se encontrara soñando , era posible que durante la pelea fuera nokeada por Yang, sin embargo lo ultimo que recordaba era el puño de Yang apretando fuertemente el suyo, en ningun momento Yang le habia golpeado.

En medio de sus difusos recuerdos, una chispa salto frente a sus ojos, todo permaneció en penumbra y Tigresa pensó que se trataba solo de su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, entonces escucho un chasquido y la chispa volvió aparecer frente a ella, la maestra apresuro el paso, otro chasquido... esta vez el resplandor fue mas intenso, en ese olvidado pasillo por la luz aquel destello cobraba proporciones inimaginables, Tigresa se detuvo al ver como la chispa cobro forma en una timida flama que iluminaba lo que parecía ser el final del corredor.

La maestra empezo a trotar a tientas gjiada solo por aquella pequeña flama, pero no importa que tan rapido lo hiciera la distancia entre la flama y ella no disminuia, como si aquel pasillo fuese eterno, entonces lo escucho... un sonido tan grutural y ensordecedor como la misma oscuridad retumbara ante ese sonido, el pasillo completo empezo a temblar, la maestra aumento el ritmo empezado a correr en cuatro patas con toda su fuerza, volteo a tras y vio como las sombras mismas temblaban y como aque aterrador sonido se volvia mas fuerte, cuando la maestra volteo la vista al frente su sopresa fue mayor, lo que parecia era una flama, ahora apenas se habia convertido en un punto en la distancia como si la oscuridad la estuviera jalandola hacia adentro, el rugido volvio a sonar esta vez con mayor intensidad haciendo temblar hasta el mismo corazon de Tigresa.

-¡No se que demonios seas pero no me vas a vencer tan facil! - la felina uso toda su potencia y velocidad, la fuerza de sus zancadas hacia crugir la madera bajo sus patas , no recordaba haber corrido con tanto apuro nunca en su vida, su corazon estaba latiendo al maximo como nunca antes, poco a poco la mestra esta siendo victima de terror - ¡Alejate de mi! , ¡Dejame en paz!

Tigres sentia como aquel sonido le hacia vibrar todo el cuerpo como si las fauces de la oscuridad estubieran por devorarla, volteo al frente por un momento su corazon se detuvo y toda su sangre se helo al darse quenta que estaba completamente a oscuras, la luz habia desaparacido, la adrenalina empezo a recorrer sus venas con una velocidad endemoniada, sus pupilas se dilataron al maximo buscando el mas minimo resplandor, aunque fuera una pequeña luz, por un momento sintio como el aire corria en contra de ella, como si algo lo estuviera respirando a sus espaldas, la maestra hizo a un lado todos sus miedos y usando todas sus fuerzas hizo crugir el piso, el seco crugido de la madera al romperse se vio opacado por un potente rugido de Tigresa, el pasillo completo parecio colapsarse ante toda esa energia , el piso y las paderes se hicieron pedazo ante las potentes sancadas de la felina, entonces lo escucho un chasquido seguido de una chispa, jamas en su vida habia corrido de ese modo, un chasquido nuevamente esta vez mas cerca y como la chispa cada vez se volvia mas grande, la maestra solo tenia una meta en la mente alcanzar esa luz, un chasquido y una potente chispa se convirtio en una flama a unos cuantos metros de ella iluminando una enorme pared de ladrillo, era muy tatde Tigresa iva demasiado rapido levanto sus brazos frente a ella y se prepara para golpear de lleno contra la pared, la misma piedra se estremecio el choque de tigresa volo polvo y ladrillos por los aires , como si hubiesen disparado una bala de cañon contra la gran muralla, el impacto habia acabadocon la vida de aquella flama, la maestra se encontraba inerte en el suelo viendo como el polvo y la oscuridad empezaban a nublar su vista devorando lentamente todo lo que conocia...

Un golpeteo sobre su cabeza le devolvio lentamente la luz y la conciencia, sus ojos se vieron iluminados por la luz de la antorcha que se sernia sobre su cabeza.

-Jamas vi a nadie golpear una pared con todo su cuerpo, definitivamente querias romperla hija.

Aquella voz venia de una vieja tortuga, sus ropajes apenas distinguibles, mostraban un desgarrado y viejo manto oscuro encima, su seca y arida pata sostenia la antorcha, el fuego de esta resaltaba el verde jade de sus ojos.

Tigresa quedo sorprendida pero aun asi se quedo quieta, como si se encontrar fuera de su cuerpo, su corazon aun latia fuertemente, pero, por un instante no creía lo que estaba pasando, paso por su mente la idea de que este podría ser el sueño más raro que hubiera tenido jamás, pero el punsante dolor en todo su cuerpo le devolvió rápidamente a la realidad.

- Vamos hija, estas bien – la vieja tortuga chasqui sus dedos, frente a la cara de Tigresa, despertándola de aquel trance- ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿te duele algo? , vamos contesta… reacciona.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?... ¿Quién es usted? – Tigra logro a duras penas sentarse, afortunadamente no había sufrido heridas de consideración, pero el dolor por el golpe aún era latente – Dime por favor… donde me encuentro… ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¡Jajaja! Bueno te golpeaste realmente fuerte, no me sorprende que no sepas ni donde estas… ven pequeña , déjame mostrarte donde estamos - la anciana tortuga ayudo a pararse a la maestra Tigresa, que aún se encontraba algo desconcertada, más que por el lugar, por aquella curiosa anciana, algo en ella le era muy familiar- Ven es por aquí… pronto recordaras el lugar.

- La verdad… no tengo idea de donde me encuentro o… de como llegue aquí.

La anciana tortuga guiaba a Tigresa por viejos pasillos, la luz de la antorcha le permitía ahora ver un edificio viejo, en mal estado y lleno de polvo, Tigresa no lograba explicárselo, pero por alguna razón… el lugar le parecía conocido, entonces la luz de la antorcha ilumino unos viejos dibujos en la pared, la Maestra se quedó pasmada al ver aquellos trazos.

-¡Oh! Veo que ya vas recordando… ahora recuerdas donde estas hija – dijo la anciana a la vez que acercaba el fuego a aquella pared- Los niños solían dibujar en esta pared, ¡jajaja! Incluso tú dejaste algunas marcas, los secos dedos de la tortuga apuntaban unos gravados profundos sobre la madera.

-No puede ser… - La Maestra se acercó con una gran incredulidad en sus ojos, puso su pata sobre los grabados los sintió- Esto lo hice hace mucho tiempo, pero es imposible… el orfanato…el orfanato… fue

Una expresión de miedo y asombro invadió la cara de Tigresa, ella lo sabía, lo que había pasado con aquel orfanato apenas unos años después de que ella lo dejara.

- Bueno… aún hay alguien que vive aquí sabes, probablemente aun te acuerdes… – dijo la vieja tortuga mientras se adelantaba hasta el final del pasillo- Aquí esta, imagino que después de tantos años querrás verle.

La tortuga se paró enfrente de una gran puerta con remaches metálicos, llena marcas y escritos, la Maestra se acercó y por un momento la puerta no le llamo la atención.

-De que hablas, nadie vive en el viejo orfanato hace años, además nunca tuve amigos aquí, ¿Quién podría estarme esperando? –La vieja tortuga alzo su brazo, la luz de la antorcha ilumino unas letras justo en la parte superior de la puerta, apenas Tigresa vio las letras en la puerta un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo- No es posible… este… este es mi…

La débil flama de la antorcha apenas hacia visible el título que ostentaba aquella vieja y maltrecha puerta… "El Monstruo"

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo por ahora, espero les gustara y como es costumbre les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Una rivalidad rápida y furiosa**

"**Un pacto con el pasado"**


	15. La puerta

Los ojos de Tigresa se paralizaron, un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que las sospechas salieran a flote.

-Dónde estamos? -le pregunto a la vieja tortuga- Este lugar no será acaso...

-El viejo orfanato... Bueno lo que queda de el - le contesto la anciana mientras recorría lo que quedaba de los muros con su garra, como añorando tiempos mejores- Este lugar era hermosa hace unos cuantos años...

-Para mí no fue exactamente un paraíso, pero tampoco recuerdo que fuera un lugar tan lúgubre y desolado... Anciana que fue lo que paso aquí?

-Mmmm... Se me olvidaba Shifu te llevo con el antes del accidente verdad? Hace unos años el lugar tuvo un incendio... Fue algo realmente trágico.

-Un incendio? No el maestro jamás volvió a mencionar este lugar -La maestra volteo intentando reconocer lo que quedaba de la estructura- Tampoco creo que fuera necesario, este no era precisamente un lugar por el cual tuviera mucha afinidad.

-Si lo recuerdo, tú no fuiste muy feliz aquí, pero tampoco fuiste la única que corriste con esa suerte...

-La única? -Tigresa se agacho para poder ver a la vieja anciana a los ojos, curiosamente no recordaba ninguna anciana tortuga que cuidara el orfanato- y por cierto, incluso si este fuera el orfanato, no recuerdo quien es usted, no trabajaba aquí, además porque sigue aquí?

- Jajaja! Hija no te culpo, han pasado muchos años, es probable que ya no recuerdes mucho -dijo la vieja tortuga mientras que con su dedos más parecidos a garras señalaba la puertas- seguramente recuerdas como fuiste a parar a ese cuarto verdad.

-No la entiendo, si este es el mismo lugar y si usted es quien dice ser, sabrá que esa habitación... Era mía, siempre lo fue desde que llegue al orfanato.

-Ohhh! Creo que la que no recuerdas eres tú pequeña... , después de todo han pasado muchos años, no me extraña que desearas olvidar todo.

-Esa siempre fue mi habitación, lo recuerdo claramente... -Tigresa dudo, su memoria le fallaba pues no podía recordar en que momento llego a este lugar, pero esa puerta le inspiraba más que resentimiento, le inspiraba temor- La habitación... Era...

-La habitación era de Jaboo...

-Si… ya lo recuerdo, fue Jaboo quien me llamo "Monstruo" en primer lugar, intento golpearme en el patio y yo -la maestra se quedo en silencio un instante, pareciera q estuviera meditando, asaltada por la sombra de un viejo recuerdo- ... Le rompi el brazo.

-Debes comprender, que dada tu naturaleza y tú fuerza… pues las cuidadoras te tuvieran miedo.

-No solo ellas gracias a esa pelea y a Jaboo, todo el orfanato termino temiéndome, aislándome, la verdad después de un tiempo todos te dan lo mismo, ese gordo Jabali solo se dedicaba a molestar a los demas, yo solo me defendia –Tigresa observo con cierto desdén la puerta mientras se recargaba en la pared- La verdad no son recuerdos que valgan la pena conservar.

-Odiabas estas encerrada ahí verdad? -le dijo la anciana mientras se acercó a la puerta y puso una garra sobre ella- En realidad esta puerta no era lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerte… o me equivoco?

-Recién entre estaba segura que podría derribarla... Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, simplemente ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas o tal la mismas ganas de salir.

-Reprimiste tu fuerza, por temor de alejar a todos, no te culpo, además cuando empezó a entrenarte el maestro Shifu, tú ya no eras la misma.

-El entrenamiento del Maestro Shifu me ayudo a controlar mi fuerza, me dio un ideal, una razón para seguir adelante.

- El entrenamiento de Shifu te hizo que salieras de esa habitación, cierto, pero fueron tambien sus enseñanza las que encerraron tu verdadero potencial dentro de lo mas profundo de tus memorias.

-Esta insinuando que el Maestro quería coartar mi verdadero potencial.

-No... El solo te facilito las herramientas, y tu alzaste esa barrera entre tú y tu verdadera fuerza, en otras circunstancias probablemente su entrenamiento te hubiera vuelto una guerrera sin par - la vieja señalo el pecho de Tigresa- Pero hay algo que Shifu nunca logro entrenar, tu corazón, jamás pudo reparar el daño completamente.

-El maestro Shifu ha sido como un padre para todos nosotros, nos entreno y nos apoyó, el hizo lo mejor... Yo soy quien no ha podido cumplir sus expectativas cabalmente.

- Bueno... creo que ahora estas a tiempo de hacerlo -dijo la anciana mientras alzaba la antorcha y se daba media vuelta- Solo tienes que abrir lo que has mantenido cerrado.

-Abrir lo que he mantenido cerrado?, -aquellas palabras confundieron a la Maestra- No entiendo a qué se refiere...

Súbitamente la flama de la antorcha se apagó entregando aquel pasillo a las sombras, inundando cada segundo con un frio y húmedo silencio, el corazón de Tigresa se paró totalmente al igual que su respiración, su garra se afianzo fuertemente a las paredes de madera, como suplicando la seguridad que alguna vez ofrecieron, un chispazo y la luz volvió nuevamente, la antorcha se encontraba sujetada a la pared y de esta caían jirones de una tela muy desgastada, visiblemente quemada y consumida por el moho y el tiempo.

-Anciana! - Tigresa grito con fuerza pero la única contestación que recibió fue un eco casi fantasmal que lentamente se consumía en la densa oscuridad- Esto no es gracioso, salga de una vez, donde quiera que se haya metido.

En ese mar de silencio un sonido inesperado hizo vibrar el corazón de la Maestra, el golpe frio del metal y el crujir seco de la madera, el estruendo fue tal que siento como si algo le hubiese golpeado el corazón, lentamente se volvió, sus ojos contemplaban aquella puerta, su expresión seria, casi incrédula, esperando que esto fuera solo obra de su imaginación o quizá solo un pesadilla, aquella batalla con Yang debió haberle noqueado por completo, esto no podía ser más que una alucinación, pero jamás la tigresa había sentido tanto miedo, mientras una catarata de ideas desapareció drásticamente y lo escucho y vio como la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza haciendo grietas en la madera, poniendo a vibrar los remaches, lo que en su juventud le pareció una muralla inexpugnable ahora le parecía solo una hoja de papel a merced de una tormenta que esperaba del otro lado, la puerta volvió a crujir esta vez con más fuerza, el golpeteo se hizo continuo, y su eco retumbaba dentro del corazón de la felina, Tigresa empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la puerta ni aun por un segundo, cada golpe le provocaba un terrible sobresalto, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando topo contra la pared, volteo casi de modo furtivo solo para darse cuenta que estaba de espaldas a la pared, su sangre se congelo completamente, el pasillo habia desaparecido una gran pared de ladrillo lo habia cubierto, volteo y golpeo la pared con sus puños cerrados , pero esta era tan solida como una montaña entonces lo escucho, el sonido de la prieda explotando, del metal cediendo y de la madera rompiendose, la puerta salio disparada callendo practicamente a los pies de la Maestra, esta la miro fijamente, estaba hecha trisas, lentamente fue levantando la vista, oscuridad y nada mas inmersas en un boquete enorme en el pasillo, cuyo aspecto asimilaba a las fauces sin fonde de alguna bestia primitiva, la maestra se quedo callada y en silencio, sus pupilas se perdian en la completa oscuridad, entonces lo vio, primero como un destello, un chasquido cuyo sonido se perdia , un chispa que parecia navegar perdida en el vacio, un chasquido nuevamente provoco esta vez un tremendo rugido como un trueno al caer y una luz segadora lleno ese espacio invadido de noche y provoco que la Maestra quedara aluzada por unos instantes llevandose su brazo a la cara, el pasillo se lleno rapidamente de un denso humo negro, Tigresa apenas podia ditinguir algo despues de que sus ojos se vieron sorprendidos por esa explocion de luz, sin embargo podia olerlo, el aroma a madera quemandose el calor acercandose a ella, bajo su brazo y vio la puerta una imagen desoladora y tetrica se dibujaba frente a ella, esto era demasiado incluso para un sueño, atravez de la puerta podia observar el palacio de Jade, siendo consumidos por grandes flamas que envestian contra el cual si de olas se tratasen, no lo podia creer esto era imposible, pero lograba sentir el calor de aquellas llamas, una fuertr corriente de aire caliente le empujo contra la pared, Tigresa alzo la vista y lo que sus ojos lograron vislumbrar le lleno de un absoluto pavor, era Po peleando justo en la plaza del templo, el mismo lugar donde se convirtiera en guerrero Dragon, estaba mal herido, alcanzaba a distnguirlo incluso a la distancia pero aun seguia en pie de batalla, frente al guerrero surgio un muro de chispaz y cenizas , aquella presencia crecia inmensamente tomando formas tenebrosas, nacidas de la mas profundas pesadillas y deborando todo lo cercano a ella.

- PO! - la escena sacudio todos los sentidos de Tigresa, usando todas sus fuerzas se despego del muro y clavando sus garras contra las paredes empezo a avanzar hacia la puerta, las grandes cantidades de polvo y humo le hacian muy dificil avanzar- Aguanta Po voy a ayudarte!

Alzo la vista una vez mas la pared de humo se habia vuelto un tornado de fuego y cenizas que se extendio hasta tocar el cielo, jalando todo a su paso hacia su interior, dezplasandose alarmantemente hacia nuestro heroe, las corrientes de aire era ya extremadamente fuertes , Tigresa observaba como Po luchaba para evitar se arrastrado por esas corrientes, impulsado por los vientos una carreta de madera golpeo al guerrero Dragon levantandolo por lo aires y estrellandolo contra el piso, el tornado estaba a espaldas de Po , el oso se aferraba con su garras al piso, sus piernas ya se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, faltaba poco para lo inevitable.

Poooooo! -por la mente de la Maestra paso como un destello aquel momento, cuando vio como Po salia disparado por la bala de cañon- (No... no te perdere de nuevo)

La maestra se arrojo hacia el marco de la puerta, se detuvo al ver que se encontraba suspendia a varios metros de altura, la corriente de aire iba en aumento, el zumbido en sus oidos se lo indicaba claramente, volteo a ver Po, sin pensarlo mas, se lanzo hacia el suelo, pero las corrientes de aire ya eran demasiafo fuertes, por un momento sintio que estubiera volando, cegada casi por completo por el humo y las cenizas, no tenia idea de que se encontraria al caer al piso, entonces el humo se disipo, estaba por golpear el techo de la entrada al palacio, no lo podia evitar asi que solo se cubrio y se preparo para el golpe, el ligero techo de teja se desbarato inclusive algunas vigas de madera, la mestra por fin se encontraba en el piso, adolorida y desorientada buscaba por todos lados al Guerrero Dragon, apoyandose en una de las columnas logro ponerse de pie, y empezo a caminar lo mas rapido que podia, sentia un inmenso dolor en su pierna izquierda.

-Rayos! -la maestra se detuvo y se agacho, se habia fracturado la pierna apenas si podia soportar el dolor, volteo hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al guerrero dragon- Po! donde estas? No logro verte.

Entonces una fuerte corriente de viento disipo el humo y vio como el guerrero Dragon se encontraba ya suspendido en el aire, sujetaba con fuerza la mano de alguien aferrandoze al piso. Tigresa intentaba acercarse para ayudar , no lograba distinguir quie era quien le estaba prestando auxilio a Po, pero al menos eso le daria un poco mas de tiempo para pensar en que podrian hacer para salir de esa precaria situacios, la maestra se levanto y sintio como un inmenso dolor le recorria la pierna, empezo a cogear rumbo a Po cuando por fin distingui la figura que le ayudaba.

-Pardus! aguanta, voy a ayudarles - la impotencia le llenaba las venas al ver que era la guepardo la que practicamente le estaba salvando la vida al guerrero Dragon- Po, no te sueltes, aguanta un poco mas...

La guepardo volteo, su exprecion era completamente seria, su mirada se clavo como una daga en los ojos de Tigresa, su cara inexpresiva casi como si no fuera ella, entonces algo paso... Un ligera sonrisa, la exprecion en su ojo asusto a la maestra una frialdad increible en aquella felina.

-Pardus... No.. - en su corazon lo sintio, un dolor inmenso, como si fuese espectadora de algo que ya sabia era inevitable- No lo hagas... No lo suetes!

La garra de la guepardo se abrio, el gran guerrero dragon salio volando por los aires llenos de humo, cenizas y escombros, jalado hacia ese voraz tornado de oscuridad, Tigresa veia petrificada como su compañero desaparecia a lo lejos.

-Poooooo! -Un grito que casi se convierte en rugido, un recuerdo que volvia un dolor que presionaba su pecho mientras la ira llenaba su mente, su mirada se poso en aquella guepardo, en su tetrica y fria sonrisa - Tu! ... Pardus!

La maestra por fin habia abierto los ojo, su reaccion sorprendio y asusto a los presentes, solo alcanzaron a ver como sus garras se abalanzaban sobre Pardus, tomandola del cuello y estrellandola sobre una roca.

-Tigr... Calmate -Pardus intentaba safarse, pero la fuerza de Tigresa era sorprendente, se percato que esto no era un juego, y su vida estaba peligrando- Sueltame que diablos te pasa!

Tigresa! calmate, acabas de despertar, tuviste una pesadilla controlate - Vibora intento detener a Tigresa enroscandosele por los hombros y jalando hacia atras-Tigresa reacciona!

Tigresa! estamos aqui tranquila - Mono practicamente le estaba gritando al oido, pero no conseguia que reaccionara - Po, Grulla ayudenos!

Po y Grulla quedaron precticamente paralizados ante aquella esecena tan intempestiva Grulla ,ya habia tomado uno de los brazos de Tigresa y junto con Mono trataban de hacer que la maestra soltara a Pardus.

Tigresa calmate, mira estamos aqui mirame! - Po interpuso su cabeza entre ellas dos, mientras que Mantis hacia lo mismo sobre uno de los brazos de la maestra- Despierta Tigresa!

Entonces perdida en aquella oscuridad una voz le devolvio la luz, undida en ese mar de lo que parecian murmullos, una voz clara le desperto del trance.

-Po... Po! - Tigres solto a la guepardo y su mirada se clavo en el panda , tomandolo de los hombros- Estas bien... Y ustedes chicos, todos, estan bien.

-Claro que estamos bien, tu eres la que nos preocupa -le dijo vibora, la cara de su amiga lo decia todo, era evidente que estaba muy consternada- Que paso por que la atacaste de esa manera?

-Yo... -Se detuvo un momento, verifco el lugar, estaba en la cueva del dragon, Po, Pardus y los furiosos se encontraban ahi, podia ver una gran preocupacion en la cara de todos ellos- Que sucede? Por que todos me ven asi.

-Bueno rayitas, ademas de que estuviste a punto de arrancarme la cabeza... -musito la guepardo mientras se sobava el cuello- resulta que el afelpadito se preocupo por ti, asi que convencio a los furiosos y a mi de paso de venir a buscarte hasta aca, cuando llegamos pues nos dimos cuenta que parte de la cueva se habia derrumbado y que probablemente habias quedado mas plana q una calcomania, Vibora se metio entre las rocas y te encontro aun viva, asi que como veras estuvimos toda la noche sacandote de tu "pesada situacion".

-Tigresa nos tenias muy preocupados, porfavor dinos que paso- la consternacion de Vibora era mas que evidente, el tono de su pregunta y la exprecion en sus ojos lo decia todo- Que estabas soñando tu reaccion fue muy agresiva.

-Si... Yo diria q mas de lo habitual rayitas -dijo la guepardo recriminandole con la mirada- Un poco mas y a la que tendrian que haber rescatado es ami.

-Yo -la maestta intento poner todas sus ideas en orden, apenas si lograba recordar algo de lo sucedido, despues de unos segundos y de inspeccionar claramente el lugar le quedo claro , todo habia sido un sueño producto de aquel accidente- Yo estaba meditando, estaba muy concentrada realmente no me percate, las rocas calleron sobre mi... Pero la verdad no recuerdo nada.

-Esta bien tigresa - dijo el panda mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse- te llevaremos a la enfermeria, y mañana estaras como nueva.

Asi fue como para la Maestra Tigresa termino lo que ella pensaba habia sido la peor de sus pesadillas, sin embargo algunas veces las pesadillas son reales...

-Es casi tan fuerte como tu Sheng, no hay la menor duda ella es la elegida... - Yang se encontraba reposando sobre una de las paredes externas de la cueva obsrervandoando a lo lejos como la Maestra Tigresa se perdia de vista al irse adentrando mas en la falda boscosa que rodeaban la montaña - Creo que con el debido entrenamiento ella podria incluso ser mas fuerte que yo.

-Despues de todo es un Tigre, pertenece a la familia de guerreros mas fuerte que alguna vez conocio el mundo, pero incluso Es irracional qUe ella venciera a juez imperial, eso creo yo seria sobreestimarla.

-Espero que capturarla no resulte complicado para ti -dijo el lobo mostrando una ligera sonrisa- parece que ha logrado abrir la puerta al menos un poco, eso sera suficiente para q pueda entretener a Pardus, pero si digamos que... Pardus la cabreara lo suficiente como para que Tigresa abriera la puerta totalmente, entonces y solo entonces creo que necesitarias ayuda para capturarle.


End file.
